


A Flower Blooms in Adversity

by Presephone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Galadriel, Caring Thranduil, Drama & Romance, Epic Battles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good versus Evil, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Protective Thranduil, not beta read - i die on the hill that i write on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 156,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Presephone/pseuds/Presephone
Summary: When twin siblings Augustus & Aurora Merek go on their annual camping trip things don't go as planned and they find themselves in a world of confusion... A world of trouble... In a completely new world. Was it destiny or a curse that brought them into a world of magic, deception, death, and love?
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 147





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to the AO3 family and I'm really excited to share my work furtherI'm looking forward to sharing my story with you as I have had fun working on it thus far. Although I've shared the story elsewhere, I am relatively new to the fanfiction world and still adjusting to sharing my writing with other people. So please be kind with comments/reviews as I am still self-conscious.  
> I do see elements of dressage (a horseback riding discipline.) I will add notes at the bottom of the chapters where this is present to describe what the horse is doing.  
> I do prefer to preface each chapter with specific warnings that may trigger people. I will warn that there are a few instances of flashbacks to domestic abuse; I will preface these chapters specifically.

The twilight hours grew colder as the group moved quickly; the sound of the horses' hooves pounding the earth matching the terror rising within the heart of the elf as she held one of her children close to her chest. She looked ahead to the horse in front of her, his white hair matching that of the rider, her gown flowing in the night wind.

"My Lady," the woman called, "You need to return to Imladris. It is not safe for you to continue with us. Leave us with Mithrandir and please return bef—"

"No." The woman had stopped her horse and turned to look at her friend. "I promised to get your family to safety, Elara, and I intend to see that promise through." As she spoke, Lady Galadriel touched the woman's cheek with her slender hand. "We are nearly there, and then we will see you off." Without another word, Lady Galadriel turned her horse and continued up the hill, followed closely behind by the three other horses.

The small company reached the top of the hill and quickly dismounted. Elara moved to her husband's side as he cradled the other child under his cloak, after a long look into each other's eyes, he gently kissed her forehead, and they moved over to where Galadriel now stood; silently studying the dark cave in front of her.

Quietly behind them, the older wizard finished gathering small parcels of clothing and food for the family on their journey and quickly joined the elves.

_**za dag kul izubu (** **this child is ours** **)** _

All present heard the Black Speech on the wind as if it were spoken within their head. The shadows around them noticeably darkened, and the children began to cry.

"Not as long as I draw breath," Galadriel spoke louder than before, with authority and an edge of danger to her voice.

Mithrandir spoke softly and placed one of his hands on the top of the child's head, "We do not have long. I fear the enemy is closer than we anticipated."

Suddenly matching Galadriel's authoritative tone, the grey-haired wizard began chanting in a language that the elven parents did not know. As he did so, Galadriel began drawing the runes she had created around the entrance of the cave.

Elara reached for her husband's hand as they watched the powerful duo work; she felt the pressure in her grip tighten, and she looked into his bright eyes.

"Are we doing the right thing, Kinarus?" She choked out, holding tears back.

"Yes, _meleth nin (my Love)._ " Kinarus brought his wife's hand to his lips, and he gave a chaste kiss on her knuckles, "This is how it must be. If not for us, for them." He glanced at the children in their arms. "It will not be forever. We will return when it is safer, and the time is right."

As they looked at their family, a faint blue light began to emanate from the runes as Lady Galadriel completed the final one. "It's time." She called back to the small family as the light grew brighter, and Mithrandir finished chanting.

_**gurz'll gimb ul (** **death will find them)** _

The Black Speech was much closer this time; the dark shadows reaching to the tops of the trees as a shrill cry was heard in the distance.

"Come now," Mithrandir ordered. "They are nearly upon us."

As Kinarus whispered words of thanks to the wizard, Elara stepped forward to Lady Galadriel.

"My Lady, I—"

"Stop," Galadriel held her hand up swiftly, "we have been friends for well over a thousand years. Except for my husband and child, you of all people have every right not to address me so formally."

Elara smiled weakly and hugged her friend. "Do you know what realm we are going to?"

Galadriel pulled away, "No, _Mellon (friend)._ But that is the point. We need to get you away, and the safest way to do that is if we know not where." Galadriel saw the look of fear cross Elara's features, "Fear not, Elara. The runes are created with blood magic. When the time is right for you to return, you will know. The portal will only open for the four of you."

Kinarus joined his wife and gave Lady Galadriel a solemn nod. "No words can express my gratitude for your aid in protecting us."

Mithrandir joined Galadriel as she spoke, "The honor is mine. Your children will bring a new light into this world, and some would snuff that light before it has grown. Be safe and watch out for each other. We will meet again."

With final glances, the elvish family stepped past the glowing runes and into the darkness of the cave. It was not known what would be waiting for them on the other side.


	2. Changing Seasons & Making Plans

_CHANGING SEASONS & MAKING PLANS _contains language

* * *

**Winter Solstice - Lothlorien **

" _Amarth faeg (Evil Fate)!"_ Galadriel cried as she pulled herself from the basin.

The Lady of Light stood alone in the clearing, her breathing rapid and tears running down her pale cheeks.

 _Celeborn … I need you. Come to the clearing._ She sent her pleading thoughts to her husband, hoping he would arrive with haste.

As she waited for him to arrive, she paced the length of the clearing. She had been enjoying the Equinox celebration when she had felt it first. A deep-rooted sense of foreboding. She had quickly gone to the Mirror, and now she wished she had checked up on them sooner.

Arms wrapped around her, and she felt the protective embrace of her husband.

"What have you seen, my Lady?" Galadriel turned to see Gandalf standing at the edge of the clearing a look of concern on his face.

"I believe the time is upon us, _Mellon (friend)._ " Galadriel gave him a pointed look. "They will arrive before the Summer solstice."

Celeborn pulled away and looked at her, "How can you be sure?"

Galadriel straightened again as she looked to both men, "Even now they plan the trip without knowing the true destination. Mithrandir…" She looked to the aged wizard, "I don't know how, but it would seem the darkness has followed them to this other realm. We will need to prepare."

Gandalf's eyes widened at the implication of such a thing, but he nodded his head in silent agreement. " _No dirweg, hiril_ vuin _(Be Careful, Beloved Lady)."_ Gandalf and Celeborn nodded to each other with reverence, and the wizard left.

Celeborn pressed a tender kiss on her forehead before leaving her to her thoughts. He knew better than to push her for the information she does not offer willingly. Galadriel began walking towards her Mirror once more, "May the Valar protect you until you return, dear ones."

* * *

** Spring Equinox - Crescent City, CA **

"FUCK!"

The pot crashed to the floor, and the soil spilled out across the greenhouse floor.

Aurora stomped down the remaining steps of the ladder, cursing herself under her breath. This day had not gone her way at all, and things were just getting worse. Luckily, there were only two hours left until the store closed down for the weekend, and she could spend her time in the mountains with Egg. Doing spring inventory was her least favorite task around the shop, but considering Augustus had no sense of organization, the task fell to her.

As she continued her internal reprimand, Aurora grabbed a broom and dustpan to begin cleaning up the fragments of the shattered pot. After she finished collecting the broken pieces, she returned to sweeping up the remaining soil on the ground.

"Do you need any help, my dear?"

Aurora practically threw the dustpan of dirt through a window. She quickly turned around her hand across her chest, making sure her heart was still beating. There was a woman in the doorway of the greenhouse.

"I appreciate it, but I am okay. Just…. Decided to do a gravity check with one of the potted plants." Aurora threw the remaining dirt and flower pieces into the trash can,

"My apologies, are you okay?" The woman had moved closer to Aurora without her hearing.

"Oh," Aurora took a step back, "I'm okay. They were just Dianthus flowers, so not exactly a loss to the flower community." Aurora laughed at her joke and looked at the woman who was staring back with a confused look. "Unless… You like Dianthus. In which case they are a beautiful choice and -"

"No need to worry, child." The woman smiled. "I was wondering if you could help me pick out some flowers for my garden."

"Absolutely!" Aurora lit up; she loved helping others pick out new flowers. "Were you looking for anything in particular?" The woman quietly shook her head. "Okay, well… I can show you some of my favorites, and we can go from there."  
Aurora and the woman looked at flowers for the better part of 45 minutes. At the end of their time, Aurora had helped the woman pick out several of her personal favorites of Sunflowers, Babys Breath, and several colors of roses. After that, the two talked and made their way back to the front part of the store.

As Aurora finished ringing up the order, the woman smiled and asked, "I would imagine you are busy with it being the Spring Equinox tomorrow."

Aurora put the seeds into a bag and handed it over to her, "It can vary. Next season is typically our busiest. Summer is always a nightmare for us. But, my brother and I always close up the shop for each Equinox and Solstice. Old family tradition."

"Family traditions are a true gift." The woman walked over to the door but stopped as she rested her hand on the door. " _La fael, Aurora."_

Before Aurora had a chance to ask the woman what language she spoke, she had left, and Aurora stood there with slight confusion. How did the woman know her name? Had she mentioned it without realizing it?

"Hey loser," Augustus had walked in from the parking lot and locked the front door, "You finally ready to get the fuck out of here? I have the lavender lemonade in a cooler in the car."

Aurora closed up the till and turned off the remaining lights, "Sounds good. We just need to stop by the stable to pick up dumb & dumber."

Augustus chuckled as he held the back door open for her, "You know... For owning a $75,000 dressage horse, you would think you would call him something other than ' _Dumber.'_ "

Aurora walked out the door without looking at him, "My horse is Dumb; _yours_ is Dumber. Besides, I call you a lot worse than that, and I still love you."

* * *

She walked through the cave entrance as the sun was beginning to set.

"Were you successful, my Lady?" He spoke from atop a striking white horse as she strode over and climbed onto her horse.

"I was," She smiled to herself, "I thank you, Mithrandir. Sadly darkness has touched them, but the light is still strong within them. They will need additional protections upon their arrival."

The two rode their horses down the mountainside towards Rivendell, Lady Galadriel holding a small bag of seeds in her hand.

* * *

** Mid-May - Crescent City, CA **

The crisp morning air stung Aurora's face, waking her up faster than any cup of coffee ever could. Not that she would stop drinking her coffee by the gallon… She wasn't crazy.

She never quite understood what she had done to get such a perfect horse. Standing at 17.8 hand his long black hair flowing down to his girth line, Egg was the envy of all other Friesians. And he was all hers. Aurora often thought back through all they had been through over the last 12 years together. The happiness… The heartache… The joy and the trauma. No matter what happened to her, she knew that Egg would always make her feel better, _especially_ if he was bribed with the giant carrots from the produce store next to her shop.

Aurora had awoken earlier than usual and decided to surprise Egg with a morning trail ride. She knew that show season was coming up fast, and; with how her scores were last season, she knew that sponsors would be looking at her closer. So with all the long hours they had ahead of them, she thought a nice relaxing trail ride was just what they needed.

After an hour on the trail, they stopped next to a small river. Aurora dismounted and let Egg graze as she dipped her feet in the fresh running water. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the imposing figure creeping behind her. Suddenly she felt a pressure against her back that threatened to push her directly into the water.

She turned quickly and hit the solid mass with her elbow. "Well… _Excuse me._ I hope that I'm not in your way at all, you giant monster." Egg softly nickered as Aurora cuddled up next to where he had stretched out in the grass behind her. "You know, you are allowed to be a horse and _not_ be glued to my hip, right?" At this, Egg flattened his ears briefly and shot his rider a look, "Oh… I'm sorry. Did I say the _glue-word_? My _apologies_." She bowed her head in a sarcastic apology.

Aurora softly rested her head against Egg's stiff neck and subtly adjusted her riding boot, producing a large carrot she had been hiding the whole ride. At the sight of this Egg whinnied in delight and started flapping his gums like an idiot.

"You know I spoil you, right?" Aurora joked, breaking the carrot in half and giving a piece to the greedy animal. "You and I could both stand to lose some weight before show season. If you make me have to buy you a bigger girth, I'm going to starve you." The Egg looked at Aurora intuitively; "Don't give me that look. You could easily drop 100 pounds without even noticing you… fatass." Aurora rubbed his forehead, and he leaned into her warm touch.

"I love you, dumbo." Aurora placed a soft kiss on Egg's muzzle. Aurora couldn't explain the connection that she and Egg had. They seemed to be able to communicate on a level that she had never experienced with any other horse.

Of all the gifts she was ever given, Egg was hands down the best. Her parents had surprised her with him as a foal when she graduated high school. Her other dressage horse and recently turned 20 years old and was nearing the end of his showing days.

Aurora's parents had always been incredibly supportive of her dressage aspirations and encouraged her every step of the way. Her mother had been at the stable every time Aurora was there working with Egg, and her father always took her and Augustus on trail rides every weekend in the mountains.

Aurora never got confirmation, but she was convinced her parents would've qualified as hippies. Their love of nature was unparalleled with anyone she had ever met. They were always hiking, camping, trail riding in the Redwood forest. Aurora is sure that is why her parents had decided to open the flower shop when she and her brother were still young. They had always had a way with plants, helping them grow, and keeping them alive.

In a way, it always made Aurora feel less strange when her ability started to manifest. She was only ten years old when she first realized it had happened because of her.

_She had been playing in the greenhouse while her parents were at the front of the shop. She went to the plants at the far end of the greenhouse. She had always felt that they were lonely, shoved in the corner away from all the others. As she looked at them, she noticed a small lily in the back that had started to wilt._

" _Oh, no!" Little Aurora had gasped. "You're sick!" Aurora grabbed her water bottle and ran back to the dying flower._ " _Here you go, little guy." Aurora quickly poured the contents of the bottle into the small pot, the excess water running all over the ground. "Water always makes me feel better when I'm sick, and Nana always sings me a song." She paused briefly, her eyes glimmering with an idea, "I know what song will make you feel better."  
_

_Aurora quickly lifted the plant and took it over to the brightest part of the greenhouse, "Here you go. Light makes everything better." She set the pot softly on the window ledge and pulled a stool over to the weakened plant; she softly took one of the small leaves in her hand, "Here. I'll hold your hand and sing until you feel better."_

_Aurora closed her little eyes tight and started to sing a lullaby that her mother sang to her whenever she felt sick. The foreign words always made her feel better no matter what was wrong._ _As she sang her lullaby, Aurora didn't hear her father quietly open and close the greenhouse door. He stopped in his tracks, seeing his little girl clutching a dead flower and singing the Sindarian lullaby. He gently rested his head on the door frame and watching his daughter as her tiny hand began to glow subtly._

_Kinarus watched in awe as the wilted leaf his daughter gently held began to green and come back to life. It was true… Everything Lady Galadriel had said._

_As her little voice faded away, he watched as Aurora opened her bright Jade eyes and stared in disbelief. The once dead Stargazer Lily was vibrant and full of life under her fingers. Kinarus quickly moved as he watched Aurora's expression changed from disbelief to horror. She jerked her hand back and the stool she was sitting on tipped backward._ _Just before she crashed to the ground, Aurora felt herself become wrapped in strong arms that always brought her peace and comfort._

" _Ada!" Aurora looked up at her father, tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean to do it! It was sick, and I just wanted it to feel better. I'm sor-"  
_  
" _Hush now… You have nothing to apologize for, little one." Kinarus broke into her rambling with a soft melodic voice and rocked her gently in his arms. He softly pressed a kiss to her forehead and wiped her tears away, setting her softly onto the ground, taking her tiny hand in between his large calloused fingers. He led them over to where the lily was shining in the sun. "Look at your beautiful magic."  
  
Kinarus knelt to meet his daughter's eyes, "This plant was hurting, and you made it feel better. This gift is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; you will bring so much light and peace to our world."_

_As he spoke, he had to hold back tears, knowing that Aurora didn't yet understand the magnitude of his words._

The memory faded from Aurora's mind as she felt the soft vibration of her cellphone in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and groaned.

"Fuck…" Aurora clicked the answer button, "Hey, Augs."

"Auri?!" Yep, he was panicking…"Where are you? I woke up, and you were the whole _'leave a note for your big brother, so he knows where you are'_ deal we made?"

Aurora pressed her lips together tightly to suppress the laughter that was building in her throat, "First off … You're only my _big brother_ by eight and a half minutes so that hardly counts." Aurora waited for his response, but she could feel his annoyance through the phone. "I'm sorry. I woke up earlier than usual, so I decided to take Egg on a trail ride before opening the shop."

More silence.

"Aurora…" He finally broke the silence. She knew he was upset when he used her full name, "You can't forget to let me know where you're going. I know I'm overbearing, but you have to try and see it from my side. If something happened again I-"

"I know, Augs." Aurora cut him off before he could finish his sorrowful rambling. "I'm sorry. Really. I just… I wanted… I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's okay, Auri. You know I can't stay mad at you for too long."

"Because I pay the rent on our apartment?"

"Auri…"

"I also pay the board at the stable, so your morbidly obese Oldenberg can hang out with Egg."

"Aurora!" Augustus laughed on the other end, "Odin is not fat."

"He could feed a hillbilly family for an entire winter."

"You are…. The worst." Augustus sighed.

"Yeah, but ' _the worst'_ is going to bring you a double espresso latte as an apology."

"See…. I knew you had your redeeming qualities."

"Fuck you, _big brother."_

"I love you, too."

With that, Aurora ended the call and placed her phone back in her pocket. She gave the last piece of the carrot to Egg as she tightened his girth strap.

"Come on, handsome," Aurora whispered to Egg, "We should get back before Augs calls in the national guard." Aurora turned Egg back to the trail, and they rode into the sun.

* * *

** Mid-May - The Woodland Realm **

The Elvenking sat leisurely at the long wooden table while his son was quietly eating a plate of breakfast.

"Tell me," His deep voice drawled, "why is it that we are to celebrate the summer solstice in Rivendell rather than with _our_ people?"

Legolas looked up and met his father's indifferent eyes, "We are not required, of course. It was simply an invitation from Lord Elrond. His sons are returning around the time of the Solstice from Lothlorien. He would like to celebrate in their honor as well as the Solstice."

The King gave a sigh and took a long drink from his goblet, "We shall go, but do not expect me to feign excitement."

"I would never assume such a thing, _Ada."_ Legolas gave his father a quick side glance just in time to see the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Leave me." King Thranduil suddenly ordered.

With a respectful nod, Legolas rose and left the private dining chamber, and Thranduil was left with his thoughts.

 _Lord Elrond has never thrown such a celebration for his sons,_ he thought to himself, _What has changed?_

As he considered the reasoning behind such a celebration, he poured himself another goblet of wine and made his way to his private study. Setting the goblet onto the sturdy desk, he sat in the high-backed chair and picked up a letter that had been placed at the center of the desk.

Instantly he recognized the elegant handwriting.

"Of course, you would have something to do with this…"


	3. Worlds Collide

_WORLDS COLLIDE contains language_

* * *

**Memorial Day Weekend - Crescent City, CA **

Augustus and Aurora were awake before the sun rose, wanting to finish packing and get on the road before all the other traffic hit.

As long as the twins could remember, every Memorial Day weekend, their parents took them camping in the deepest part of the forest. They would take Odin & Egg up the canyon and make the ride to Merek Cave. The cave wasn't _officially_ named after their family, but as far as they could tell, they had never seen anyone else in the cave, so they had claimed it in the name of Merek.

After loading up the horses and getting all of their tacks into the trailer, they set out on the hour-long drive to the trailhead.

For most of the day, everything was uneventful. The only concern that came up was how dark the sky was getting the closer they got to the trailhead. The twins rode in a safe silence for the majority of the drive. Both silently reflecting on how much this trip had meant to them over the only was it how her parents had kicked off the warmer months, but it had always brought them peace and something to reflect on when times were terrible.

Aurora reflected on how her father had shown her different wildflowers to use for medicinal purposes. How she would sometimes find plants or trees that were sick, and she would be able to help them heal. All the songs her father sang and fairy tales he told her of Elves that lived in the woods to keep them safe. There was a time that Aurora didn't think she would ever see these woods again and relished in the moments she got to spend riding through the trees on Egg.

Augustus reflected more on time spent with his mom. Learning how to build a temporary shelter; create fire without the use of matches or a lighter; how to navigate by the sun or stars. They had even spent a whole summer with him learning mounted archery after he got Odin. Augustus never took for granted that he still had this time to spend with his baby sister. After the events of 2 years ago, he wasn't sure if he would ever go on an adventure with her again; or if he would even see her alive again.

They were both brought out of their silent reflections as they pulled into the parking lot where they would leave the truck and trailer for the weekend. After unloading the horses, saddling them, and attaching their saddlebags, they were on the trail. Cantering swiftly up their favorite trails and racing to the tops of some of the trees while the horses took a break, it was starting to be another perfect camping trip.

Just before sunset, they reached the mouth of Merek cave. After they unsaddled the horses, Aurora got their small camp set up while Augustus gathered firewood. Soon it was dark, and they were finishing up dinner. As Aurora opened the bottle of wine she had brought along, Augusts pulled out his guitar and gently started strumming. After a few minutes of the soft melody, Augustus began to sing softly.

Aurora sipped her wine, enjoying the sound of her brother's soft voice. Quietly she began to sing the rest of the song with him, Knowing the melody all too well. Her parents had taught the song to them on one of their first trips to Merek cave. As the song lilted to an end, Aurora glanced over the fire to see Odin and Egg silently nodding off to sleep and realized how tired she indeed was. Taking a cue from the horses, she kissed her brother on the cheek and climbed into her sleeping bag.

"Good night, Loser." Aurora breathed as she wrapped a second blanket around her shoulders.

"Sweet dreams, Stupid," Augustus whispered to his sister.

* * *

**The Forests Around Rivendell**

The trio of elves had made camp just before the sun ducked behind the trees. With the envoys of nobility arriving shortly, there had been an increase of rumors surrounding less than popular bands of men in the area.

The sons of Lord Elrond had climbed up into separate trees for a better vantage point of the surrounding area, agreeing that sleeping in shifts would be the best course of action should an ambush befall them. Quietly, the third of the group extinguished the fire below them and made ready to sleep for a few hours until it was his turn to be on the watch.

He removed his more massive cloak and rolled it into a makeshift pillow. Elves didn't need sleep to the extent of other races; however, comfort was always appreciated mainly when one's bed was not the hard ground and not the comforts of a large bed in his _talan_ back home.

_Berio din, Haldir (Protect them, Haldir)_

The Marchwarden's eyes shot open at the sound of His Lady's voice in his head. He shook his head in confusion and whispered, "What do you speak of, my Lady?"

Her voice filled his head once more, softer than a lullaby.

_The twins will need to know they are safe._

_Safe?_ Haldir replied to her call with more urgency in his voice, _What is to befall them, my Lady?_

Silently he waited with no reply to calm his troubled thoughts. It would seem that he would not get the rest he had planned for this night.

* * *

Aurora woke up with the earliest rays of sunlight warming her face. She stretched and looked into the canopy of trees that she had slept under. Augustus had opted for sleeping just inside the cave, but Aurora had already found peace sleeping among the trees.

After checking on the horses to make sure they hadn't run off while they were sleeping, Aurora quickly rekindled the fire they had from the previous evening and began cooking breakfast. After an hour of quiet, she heard the steady snoring within the cave fade away, and her brother soon stumbled out and took his spot next to her by the fire.

"For all the good in the world," he sleepily groaned, "please tell me the coffee is ready."

Aurora chuckled softly and handed him a cup full of coffee, "You know that wine was supposed to last the _whole_ weekend, right?" She jerked her head towards the empty bottle next to the guitar. Augustus didn't respond; he just closed his eyes as the first sip of coffee brought his soul back to life.

"Eat this; you'll feel better." Aurora set a plate and fork in her brother's lap and picked up her food.

Augustus suspiciously opened one of his eyes to investigate the warm plate, "Trying to poison me so early in the trip?"

"You poisoned yourself enough; I am simply making you feel better." Aurora took another sip of her coffee and a quick bite of her breakfast, "Eggs with mushroom, spinach, and feta cheese."

Augustus would have cried had he not been so hungover, "You do love me."

"No. You are just a drama queen when you're hungover. This is not sentiment. It is strategic."

The twins ate the remainder of their breakfast in silence, the birds singing softly. As Augustus finished the last of his eggs, Aurora gathered the horses and gave them each half an apple. She looked up just in time to see Augustus picking up his guitar and walking back into the cave, the soft chords singing into the morning air.

Lost in the serenity of the moment, Aurora didn't notice when all the birds flew from the trees, and the horses began to shift in discomfort. The first lightning strike blinded her. Odin and Egg both rearing up and bolting to the safety of the cave.

Aurora looked around in confusion as she regained her sense. _When had the storm arrived?_ The air around her suddenly felt electric with unsettling energy, and she made for the cave just as Augustus came running out to see if she was alright.

"What the fuck was-"

He didn't have a chance to finish as the first jolt shook the ground beneath them, knocking them off balance. She heard the rumble before she looked up. The first stones of the cave entrance had dislodged and were now careening down towards them. Augustus shoved Aurora into the cave moments before the large rocks struck the ground, causing a wall of stone that blocked their view to the outside of the cave. Not only were they now blocked inside the cave, but they also had to maneuver around their panicked horses, so more damage was not done.

After several minutes the shaking stopped. Neither of them knew how long that stood in silence, the heavy breathing of the horses behind them. Aftershocks were almost guaranteed with earthquakes, but how were they supposed to get out of this cave before that happened?

Cracks of light began to shine through the rocks, now blocking their way to freedom. Augustus was the first to move towards the wall of stone. He carefully stepped on several of the rocks to see if he could dislodge the top stones without collapsing the whole wall.

"Augs…" Aurora spoke with terror rising in her voice, "... Augs, be careful." She joined her brother and started to move the rocks around to see if there would be a way out.

They heard it at the same time. The slow, rhythmic footfalls on the other side of the stone wall and hope rose between them.

"Hello?!" They shouted in unison.

"Is someone there?" A loud voice replied.

"Yes!" Aurora sighed loudly; someone was actually in the area who could help. "The earthquake triggered a rockslide, and we are trapped! Are you able to move the rocks from out there? We don't have much room in her, and our horses are terrified."

They felt the stone shifting around, and more pockets of light began to appear.

"Stand back," The voice called once more.

Not needing to be told twice, the twins stepped backward, Odin & Egg nuzzling into the shoulders of their owners. They watched in amazement as the large stone was lifted and moved to clear a path for them. Relief gave way to confusion as Aurora stepped towards the opening of the cave once more.

Everything looked different.

No longer was the cave surrounded by Redwood trees, but it sat atop a high hill that overlooked a forest and valley below them. Any remnants of the camp they had made were gone and left with a serene landscape.

As they made their way out the cave, closely followed by their horses, they looked around for the man who had helped clear the stones, but they could not see anyone.

"By the _Valar…_ " They heard the voice speak in shock with behind them, and they abruptly turned.

Both had the urge to scream but were silenced in terror at what they saw. Sitting gracefully atop the cave, they had just left… was an eagle. But an eagle unlike either of them had ever seen. The horses had seen the massive beast and bolted quickly down the hill, but neither Augustus nor Aurora made a move to chase after them. The sheer size alone was enough to strike fear into their very core; his height could easily have been 15 feet tall, if not more. But what scared them more than the sight of the massive beard; was when it opened its large beak … _and spoke._

"The children of Kinarus returned." The Eagle jumped down gracefully and bowed its head.

Augustus was the first to clear his throat and croak out a response, "The children of… _What?_ "

"All will be explained in time, children." The Eagle stretched his wings and looked skyward, "Too long have you been away. But your light is already felt. Even if you cannot sense it yet."

"Oh… O-kay…" Aurora stammered.

The bird met the gaze of the twins, and this gesture somehow calmed the two, "I cannot linger, but your safety is ensured. Your presence brings hope to Arda." As the Eagle spoke these final words, he looked upwards once more and took to the sky.

Augustus and Aurora stood in silence for what felt like hours. Their eyes still raised to where the great bird once stood.

"Uummm…." Augustus breathed, "Auri?"

Aurora didn't look to her brother; her eyes fixed on the sky. "Yeah, Augs?"

Augustus finally looked down at his little sister; confusion etched into every line of his face, "What _kind_ of mushrooms did you put in our fucking breakfast?!"

* * *

The ominous laughter filled the dark cave causing the working Orcs to freeze where they stood.

_When has the Master ever laughed?_

A towering cloaked figure triumphantly emerged from the large chamber and moved to the outer region of the cave. A place even the Orcs avoided if it could be helped. The cloaked one approached another lone figure currently standing at the mouth of the cave that dropped steeply into the ravine below.

_**Za drau mulkurt (The light returns)** _

He spoke the black speech within the mind of the other. The lone Nazgul instantly turned to face his Master. **" _Zaur nulgum lat blokurz? (What will you require)"_**

The cloaked figure lowered his hood, his black eyes showing a mixture of triumph and malice.

**" _Thrak an katu. (Bring her to me.)"_**

* * *

Augustus noticed several things at once. First, when his sister releases a blood-curdling scream right next to his ear, it hurt. Secondly, why was he suddenly able to hear her heart racing while she was screaming?

Augustus shook his head to take his surroundings in again. The Eagle had departed several minutes ago, but as soon as he noticed his sister turn her head towards him, she had screamed. "What the _fuck_ are you shouting at now?!"

Aurora stared at her brother in disbelief, "Setting aside the ' _Chronicles of Narnia'_ moment we just experienced, what is wrong with your _ears_?!" She jabbed a finger upwards toward her brother's ear.

"All the better to hear you as you cause me to go deaf, _my dear_." He shot back as the ringing noise began to subside.

"Augs… I'm serious. Run your finger along the length of your ear."

Rolling his eyes, he decided to indulge her odd request. Everyone was entitled to a mental breakdown, particularly after talking with a Godzilla-sized eagle. He quickly ran fingers along both of his ears, pointedly staring at Aurora as he did so. "There are you hap-"

He froze. He had reached the tips of his ears. And not only did he reach the tips of them; he _felt the tips_. His eyes shot down to meet Aurora's; terror building in his chest. "What the-" He moved closer to his sister and pulled her hair back and let out an audible gasp as he stared. His sister's ears had somehow curved at the top, similar to the feeling of his own.

Seeing his panic, Aurora quickly followed suit and ran her finger along the outside of her ear until her thumb rested on the _pointed_ top. She screamed again and lurched backward from her brother.

"What. The. _FUCK_ is GOING ON?!" She shouted, Augustus, flinching at the volume of her voice. "Why do we have Nosferatu-ears?! Why did a _giant-ass bird_ just _talk to us?!_ Why are we suddenly in a place that I've never seen before?! Where the _fuck is my horse?!_ "

She began to hyperventilate. She could feel the air escaping her lungs with none to replace it. Her vision began to double, and she felt lightheaded. Suddenly she felt grass between her fingers as she collapsed to the ground. She could hear Augustus talking to her, but his voice was muffled and distant. But it was accompanied by a steady rhythm that seemed to match her panic. Wait… Why did it sound like a heartbeat? Was she hearing a pulse that _wasn't_ her own? What kind of Edgar Allan Poe wet-dream had she woken up in?

Then all she saw and felt was cold and darkness.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of muffled voices. They started distantly but soon became apparent and very close. She placed her hand over her forehead, feeling the steady drumming that she recognized as quite a terrible headache and groaned loudly.

  
The voices had stopped.

She pulled herself into a sitting position, resting her head between her knees. "Augs?" She murmured. _Silence_. "Augustus?" She opened her eyes and looked up. Yet again, she found herself frozen in fear.

She found herself face to face with a man. But not her brother. His long dark hair cascading over his shoulders and down his back. His grey eyes focused on her in a mixture of concern and intrigue.

" _Mae g'ovannen, hiril nin. (Well met, my Lady.)"_ He spoke gently, bringing one of his hands across his chest and slightly bowing his head.

She moved faster than either of them expected. After her knee made contact with whatever male anatomy this stranger had, she bolted upright and ran for the trees. She heard the man cry out in pain as he crumpled to the ground, but she heard others, too. Someone seemed to be shouting in a foreign language and the other one… Was he laughing?

"AUGUSTUS!" Aurora screamed as she ran through the trees. Where was he? Had these strange men killed him already?

Before she was able to ask any other internal questions, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, picking her up from the ground as if she were weightless. She began to thrash around, kicking at anything she could find.

" _Daro! (Stop!)"_ A sharp voice ordered.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Aurora screamed back, "Help!"

" _Van dago suilon! (I will not harm you)"_ He spoke with more authority as his grip tightened around her waist. Glancing around, Aurora saw long silvery-blonde hair drape over her shoulder, hot breath on the back of her neck. Internally, Aurora sighed and resigned to the fact that she was about to have a headache until she died. After this thought, she threw her head back and heard a satisfying crunch against the back of her skull.

The arms quickly released her, and she was running again. She turned around another cluster of trees and collided with a solid mass. Again, arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. With a frustrated cry, she began thrashing around.

"Stop!" A new voice shouted, "Aurora stop it. We're okay."

She immediately stopped her protest as her head snapped upward. "Augustus!" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "Holy fuck, Augs... What is happening?! I woke up, and there were these men and I— I thought that they—"

"I know. I know, I'm sorry." Augustus cut her off. "I should've stayed with you until you woke up. I'm sorry." He held his sister's face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "I went to check on Odin and Egg just minutes before I heard you scream… I'm sorry… We're safe. I promise Auri." He softly kissed the top of her head, "These men showed up right after you passed out, agreed to help us—"

"We are _not_ men." A voice broke into the comforting words. Aurora whirled around, hiding behind Augustus, grasping his arm for protection. The silvery-blonde stranger was standing at the edge of the tree cluster. His face stained red with blood, where his nose had been heavily bleeding. Aurora gave herself a mental high-five for such a great shot. "As I explained earlier, Master Augustus, we are _Elves_ traveling back to Rivendell."

His eyes met Aurora's for the first time. They were dark and intense, but not in a way that she feared. "I apologize for the alarm we have caused you, Lady Aurora." He bowed his head slightly. "There is time to explain further; however, we must rejoin the others. It will be dark soon."

They were silent as they made their way back to camp. As they stepped back into the clearing near the cave entrance, they could see that a fire had been started. Aurora heard a soft nickering and looked to the side of the fire.

"Egg!" Aurora broke into a sprint as her horse lazily trotted to meet her. She wrapped her arms around his stiff neck and buried her hair into his thick black mane. The horse lowered his head over her shoulder.

"That is quite a fine animal you have there, Lady Aurora."

She looked up to see the dark-haired man again; he was walking towards her from where he had stood by the fire. A pang of guilt settled into her stomach as she remembered their first meeting.

"Umm…" She stammered as she stepped towards him, "I'm sorry I hit you in the dick."

The man let out a burst of laughter, his eyes shining in the setting sun, "I appreciate the apology. However, it was my brother, Elrohir, who you attacked so viciously." He stepped aside to reveal another man still seated by the fire. They were _identical._ Naturally… That would be the first familiar thing she would see in this place.

Elrohir raised a hand in acknowledgment, and then his eyes settled to something behind his brother and the strange _elleth_. "Although it would appear, I wasn't the only one to fall to her wrath. Are you in need of healing, Marchwarden?"

"Oh, fuck!" Aurora spun again, realizing the other assault she had committed, "I broke your nose! I am so sorry!"

"I am fine, I assure you." The blonde elf raised his hand as he and her brother reached where the pair stood. They all walked back toward the fire, where Elrohir remained seated. "If I am honest, it was a solid strike. You are a formidable opponent."

Augustus and Aurora laughed together and then realized that he was serious. "I am no warrior." Aurora spoke, "I was scared and wanted to get away from you."

"Well," the Marchwarden sat next to Elrohir and clasped a hand on his shoulder, "For both our sake, let us hope we do not startle you again."

All around the fire laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. The strange _elves,_ as Aurora recalled them referring to themselves as, shared their food with them. Aurora almost cried when one of them, who she now knew to be Elladan, produced a bottle of wine and shared it with her.

"I'm assuming that while I was unconscious, Augs gave you the information relating to the predicament you found us in." Aurora glanced around as the Elves nodded in agreement with her, "So now it's your turn."

"What do you mean, Lady Aurora?" Elrohir asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Where the fuck are we?"

Augustus and Aurora had no idea that her simple question would lead to hours of discussion and the realization that, perhaps, the stories their parents told them as kids were not myth and fairytale.


	4. Unexpected Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRESSAGE TERMS
> 
> Extended Trot / Extended Canter - The horse opens out their frame and increases the length of each stride to the greatest amount possible whilst maintaining balance, cadence, and rhythm.
> 
> Piaffe - This is a highly collected and elevated trot in which the horse appears to remain on the spot.

_UNEXPECTED REUNIONS contains language_

* * *

Lady Galadriel strolled between the shelves of books; her hand was sliding across the volumes as she walked passed. Although she had lived thousands of years, the last 29 had seemed to drag on longer than anticipated. She thought that finding them in the other realm would have alleviated her fears, but it had simply left her with more questions. Where were Kinarus and Elara? What darkness had she felt around the children? Being in a world that was not her own, her powers had been diminished, and it had exhausted her much to find the flower shop. It had been a joy to see Aurora excitedly talk about her favorite flowers. Her jade-colored eyes were shining as she spoke of care and nourishment the plants would require. Galadriel could see her passion, and it gave her hope.

The prophecy had been correct.

She was lost in her thoughts until the sound of footsteps behind her caused her to turn around to meet concerned eyes.

"I am arranging a search party; we leave within the hour." He spoke directly, panic edging his voice.

"Do not fear, Lord Elrond." Galadriel placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have seen their journey through to the end, and they will be safe. There was a small delay yesterday, but the five of them will arrive before sunset."

Lord Elrond's grey eyes shot up to meet Galadriel's, "Five? It should only be my sons and your Marchwarden. Who has-"

Lady Galadriel gave a soft chuckle as she raised her hand to silence Elrond, "The delay I spoke of has taken them off their original path. Up the mountains… To a cave that was long forgotten."

Lord Elrond's eyes slowly widened with realization. " _Cal antulien. (Light has returned)"_

* * *

Aurora knew that this was a horrible idea. She knew that Augustus was not coordinated enough to chew bubblegum and walk about the same time, and now these Elves wanted to give him a _sword._ This could only end badly.

They had spent the morning in the clearing. Augustus and Aurora finally laid down to rest not long before dawn. The Elves had been patient with them and indulged their countless questions.  
Logically, Aurora knew that she should be beside herself in terror. But there was a feeling starting to grow inside her that she couldn't quite name. It felt similar to the peace you feel as you drift off to sleep. A sense of safety … A sense of _belonging_.

After they had woken up, Haldir had spoken with them about what to expect when arriving in Rivendell. Specifically on how to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and Lord Elrond. He gave them an introduction on how to properly bow and curtsy and how to converse with them.

Once the etiquette lessons were complete for the morning, Elladan and Elrohir offered to teach Augustus a few basics with a sword to which he eagerly accepted.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Augs." She had tried to reason with him.

"Oh come on, Auri," He sighed, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Aurora stared at him, incredulously, "... You get _stabbed._ "

"I give you my word, Lady Aurora," Elrohir had spoken up at this point, "No harm will befall your brother."

With a heavy sigh, Aurora rolled her eyes, chuckled, and walked over to where Egg had been grazing.

"Hey, handsome." She whispered as she gently stroked his mane. He lifted his head and nickered happily and nuzzled his head into her chest, and she softly scratched his forehead. "I know that it's unlikely they have dressage shows here, but what do you say? Wanna do a little workout?"

A few minutes later, Aurora was cantering Egg around the far side of the clearing, the distant sound of clanging metal and laughter reaching her sensitive ears. She maneuvered Egg gracefully from an extended trot into a piaffe. After several minutes she let Egg stretch out into a full extended canter.

She slowed him down to a walk as she saw Haldir walking towards her, a look of amazement on his face. She directed Egg towards him and met him halfway across the clearing.

"How do you make your horse move in such an elegant manner?" He asked as they met.

"It's training from my other world." _Other world..._ That was the first time Aurora had said that out loud. "It's called dressage. It's an exact type of discipline that, when done properly, is essentially like dancing with your horse. I've been training with Egg for 12 years."

Haldir looked up to her in amazement; her jade eyes were brightening as she spoke, "It's exquisite. I've never seen such a thing."

Aurora blushed at the compliment as she swung her leg off Egg and dropped to the ground. "That is very kind of you to say. It is… a workout. For both of us." She reached up and scratched Egg behind his ear, and he leaned into her hand.

"You seem to share a special bond," Haldir noted, turning to walk with Aurora as she led Egg back across the clearing. "Such a thing is wonderful with an animal of this caliber."

"Yeah, he's alright." Aurora bumped into Egg's shoulder as they walked. They walked in silence the rest of the way back to where Aurora could see her brother blocking swings from Elladan's blade. She left Egg in the shade and walked back over to where she had been sleeping, grabbing one of the waterskins that the Elves had given her. "I don't know how I'm going to handle the heat of summer if it's this warm already here."

Haldir smiled and arched an eyebrow, "Well, I might point out that you are wearing one of your… _zipping_ cloaks. I'm sure you would be much more comfortable with its removal."

"Haldir!" Aurora feigned shock. "Are you trying to get me to take my clothes off?!"

There was a loud clattering behind them. They both turned quickly to see Augustus staring in their direction; his mouth opens with a look of shock. "I'm sorry…" His voice instantly sounding hoarse, "Haldir... is _what?_ "

Before anyone had a chance to react further, Aurora began laughing with such force that she had to bend over and set a hand on her knee. "Holy _fuck_ …" She gasped between laughs, "All of your faces are so hilarious right now." Aurora straightened once more, wiping tears from her eyes.

" _Not. Funny. Auri,"_ Augustus spoke through clenched teeth.

"On the contrary, dear brother…"Aurora sighed, finally catching her breath. "This is the exact thing I needed after the last 24 hours we've been through." With that, Aurora walked away towards where Egg and Odin seemed to be lying in the grass.

Haldir stood frozen as the other men joined him. "Master Augustus I…. I assure you that I was not attempting to-"

"You can stop right there," Augustus ran a hand threw his dirty blonde hair, "I should've warned all of you that when men outnumber Auri, she tends to try and gain the upper hand by making them uncomfortable."

Haldir didn't speak by silently nodded to acknowledge what Augustus had said.

* * *

Just before the sun was setting, Lord Celeborn heard a commotion near the gate leading into Rivendell. He briskly made his way to the entrance to see what had attracted such a response. As he emerged, he saw horses trotting into the reception area. He immediately recognized his Marchwarden and his twin grandsons. However, following behind them were two others he had not seen before. Or rather, two he had not seen since they were babes in the parent's arms.

Their dirty blonde hair was unmistakable. His neatly cut short, and hers braided down her back. Their identical jade eyes bringing reminding him instantly of their parent's. His brow furrowed slightly … _Where were Kinarus and Elara?_

The small group dismounted their horses, and other elves came over to gather the horses and take them to the stable. Celeborn watched with interest as the _elleth_ seemed to protest against someone taking her horse. Elrohir walked to her side and placed a reassuring arm on her shoulder and leaned in to speak carefully. After several moments, the _elleth_ nodded with a slight smile to the stablehand, and her horse was taken away.

The small group climbed the steps, the _elleth_ glancing back at the direction of her horse once more. Her brother put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

" _Mae g'ovannen, hir nin Celeborn. (Well met, my lord Celeborn)"_ Haldir crossed his arm over his chest and bowed his head reverently. The elven twins followed Haldir's motion and bowed their heads as well. Unsure what to do, Augustus and Aurora glanced at each other, and both slightly nodded their heads in his direction.

He seemed to sense their discomfort, and he moved towards the siblings and offered a warm smile. " _Ni veren an le novaded. (I rejoice in meeting you.)"_

" _Mae g'ovannen. (Well met)"_ Aurora mumbled softly.

"Very well spoken, _hiril nin (my lady)_ _._ " He looked down on the _elleth_ with warmth in his eyes. "I am Lord Celeborn of the Golden Wood. I must state that, although dinner is being prepared as we meet, other introductions need to be made and conversations that require immediate attention." He looked from Aurora up to Augustus, who almost stood eye level with him. "If you will, please accompany me. The others are waiting."

They padded through the halls, looking around in awe at every new thing as they turned a corner. Every so often, Lord Celeborn would offer a small fact about a particular area they were walking through. It was only the three of them now, Haldir and the elven twins had offered to take Augustus and Aurora's belonging to their waiting chambers and ensure that their horses had settled into the stable comfortably.

They soon came upon a large pair of wooden doors with intricate carvings all across them. Lord Celeborn paused momentarily and gave two sharp knocks on the door quickly after he pushed the doors open and escorted them inside.

The room was round with large bookshelves lining the walls, except for one wall, which seemed to be one solid window that overlooked a garden, a tall waterfall off in the far corner. There was a large desk in the middle of the room with a high-backed chair positioned behind it; around the front of the desk, five large armchairs were placed in a circle. As the massive doors closed behind them, the three figures standing in the middle of the circle of chairs turned to greet the new arrivals.

Two of the figures were male. One with long brown hair; his dark grey eyes familiar to Aurora. She had a feeling that she was about to meet Elladan and Elrohir's father. The second man was older; his long grey hair was falling down his back; his kind face warming as his eyes glanced between Augustus and Aurora.

Aurora audibly gasped as her eyes fell on the one standing closest to them. The last time they had met, her long blonde hair had been pulled back in an elegant braid, and she did not have the silver circlet resting on her brow.

"Please," She gracefully motioned her hands to the waiting chairs, "sit with us. We have much to discuss."

* * *

Aurora had interlocked her fingers and was clutching them so tightly that she had begun to lose feeling to her fingers. All five of them were seated in armchairs except Lord Elrond, who was sitting behind his large desk.

"I still don't understand," Augustus broke the silence, "what do you mean that Aurora and I are… are _elves._ "

"Yes, child." Lady Galadriel spoke gently. "I apologize in the manner to which these revelations have come to light, but we will all be here to aid you in any way you need." The other men in the room nodded in silent agreement at her words.

"Why?" Aurora spoke so softly that she could barely hear her voice. She slowly looked around at everyone in the room. "Why did they keep it from us?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Quietly the old wizard, who she had learned was named Gandalf, stood and moved over to where Aurora sat. He knelt in front of her and took her soft hand in his, separating her fingers so the blood could flow back through them.

"My sweet girl," his eyes met hers, "There are many reasons that your parents did what they needed… I promise you, my dear, all the questions you and your brother have will be answered. You must trust us. The coming weeks will be difficult as you both adjust to your new life, but in time -"

"The coming weeks?" Aurora's eyes darkened, "Our _new life?_ What are you talking about? We're going home aren't-"

Aurora broke off as she looked up to the others, her eyes locking with Lord Elrond, but it was Augustus who spoke up next. "We can't, can we? He spoke low, "We can't go home."

His last words were not a question, but an acceptance.

Lord Elrond looked from Augustus to Aurora, a hint of sadness behind his grey eyes. "No." He sighed heavily and stood up from his chair, holding his hands lightly behind his back, and he began to pace. "The earthquake, as you called it, was what we call a realm shift. Mighty and old magic. It is true that the magic of this type is exceedingly rare and not spoken of among many scholars. This reasoning is because this magic, when combined with other magics, can sometimes be used for darker purposes, which would be used to cause harm. When a realm shift is combined with runes of blood magic, it becomes some of the most powerful magic known in Arda. When you and your brother sought refuge within the cave, the Runes activated themselves because the blood magic used was connected to the bloodlines of your parents. Only one with a connection to those bloodlines would be able to activate the realm shift to bring you home. Home… _to Arda._ "

Augustus watched Elrond as he explained, "So… You're saying that we can't go home. Because we _are at home_."

"Yes, young Master Augustus," Gandalf stood again, giving Aurora's hand a final squeeze for comfort. "You see … The night your parents went through that cave, and the realm shift began, it was not only the two of them who crossed over. You see, children…. You were with them as well. Understand, children, you were not born in this other realm. You were born here, almost quite literally." Gandalf glanced at Lord Elrond with a knowing smile, "You see you both were born right here in Rivendell. On the other side of this very building within the healing halls."

Lady Galadriel felt another hand squeeze hers, she looked up and saw Lady Galadriel's piercing eyes staring at her. "Your parents," she spoke barely above a whisper, "they would have rejoiced in seeing you walk these halls once more."

Lord Celeborn spoke up. "I am sorry to ask," he started tentatively, "but… Why have they not accompanied you back?"

Aurora could feel Augustus tense up beside her, and the atmosphere of the room shifted to one of tension. She reached for his hand, but he stood up and walked away. "They aren't here," His usually welcome and fun-loving voice now hardened, "Leave it there."

Lady Galadriel stood and moved towards Augustus, her hand gently touching his cheek. She inhaled sharply, and her eyes grew heavy with Grief. "You poor child."

Augustus stepped away from her, his eyes full. He turned sharply on his heel and flung the doors of the study open, disappearing down the hallway. Aurora stood abruptly, moving to go after her brother, but she stopped herself. She knew what he was thinking about; what he was dwelling on.

"I apologize for him," Aurora looked between all those who remained in the room, "Grief… Comes in many forms."

Lord Elrond walked to Aurora and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "There is no cause for an apology, Lady Aurora." He offered a weak smile and glanced around the room, "All of us have suffered the grief that haunts your brother… and you."

At his words, Aurora sighed heavily and moved to the large window that overlooked the gardens. "It was five years ago," Aurora closed her eyes and began, "Augs… Augustus had gone over to our parent's house to see if they were ready for our camping trip the next day. From what he's said, he walked into the house and could _feel_ that something was wrong. He found them in the... " Aurora paused and took a long breath. "The police said that it appeared to be a home invasion. Our parents were stabbed to death; their time of death was placed within the hour of Augustus arriving. I think… I think he blames himself. For not being there."

Aurora wasn't sure when it happened, but as she opened her eyes, she realized that Lady Galadriel had placed an arm around her shoulders. All in the room stood in silence as Aurora's story settled around them.

"Come, child." She whispered. "We will find your brother and rejoin everyone for dinner. There has been enough talk and revelation for one night."


	5. Settling In & Abrupt Introductions

_SETTLING IN & ABRUPT INTRODUCTIONS contains explicit language and violence (**Including sexual harrassment**)_

* * *

**~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~**

"Drop your heels."

"Roll your hips."

"Lift your toes inside your boots."

"Lift my toes inside my…. _What_?" Haldir brought Egg to a stop and looked at Aurora, annoyed. "How do you possibly know the position of my toes?"

Aurora walked over and stood by Egg, gently stroking his neck. "Do me a favor; drop your heel." Aurora paused, placing her hand around Haldir's ankle. "Now, lift your toes. Feel how your foot immediately dropped more comfortably against the stirrup. Which, in turn, has slightly caused your leg to stretch, which led to your hips rotating properly."

Haldir looked down at where Aurora stood, a look of fascination in his eyes. "And _that_ , Marchwarden, is your first lesson in dressage." Aurora laughed and returned to Egg's face, gently scratching his forehead.

The Marchwarden slid for the horses back gracefully and walked next to Aurora as they made their way back to the stable. "I never imagined that simply walking a horse around an arena could require so much focus and attention to detail."

"Well, that is the beauty of dressage. Instead of simply instructing a horse to do what you want, what Egg and I do is to work as a team. Mastering different maneuvers in a way that is unique to the two of you as a pair. It's beautiful."

Aurora smiled to herself as she walked Egg back into his stall; the fresh hay and oats a welcome sight as he nickered happily. "So, where exactly are you dragging my brother off to tonight?"

Haldir chuckled, "I am not dragging him anywhere. He has been working with Elladan and Elrohir these last few weeks and has become adept with a sword, and this mission is necessary." Aurora linked her arm through the crook of Haldir's elbow as they walked back, "Reports of Orcs have been becoming more frequent. With the delegation from the Woodland Realm arriving tomorrow morning, we need to eliminate any orcs that could be lurking in the area. The last thing we need is the King getting ambushed upon his arrival."

Aurora stopped by a bench at the edge of the garden that they were passing. "Oh… Right." Aurora suddenly had a realization, "I forgot that I'm going to be meeting an actual King tomorrow… What are the etiquette protocols for that? Is he going to kill me if I piss him off or something like that? What if I accidentally—"

"Calm yourself, Lady Aurora." Haldir placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The etiquette rules are similar. A reverent curtsy or bow will suffice at initial greetings with his majesty, as well as the Prince. Don't insult him, of course, and you'll be alright. The Elvenking is a… complicated man, but he is not so heartless as to outright kill you should he be offended. Most likely."

"Most lik—" Aurora cut her panicked outburst short when she looked to see Haldir barely suppressing his laughter. "Oh… You fucker!" She punched his shoulder as he stood up, continuing to laugh.

"I assure you," Haldir's face went more serious, "King Thranduil may be cold and indifferent, but he is not unreasonable. But it might be best if you try and steer clear of him. At least until you learn more of the Elven customs as not unintentionally to cause embarrassment."

Aurora watched the Marchwarden as he walked away. _Did he just insult me?_ Aurora shrugged and wandered into the garden.

Over the past few weeks, she had often found herself wandering through the garden, back to the far corner where the waterfall gracefully fell into a pond that was surrounded by stones. The serene clearing had become a favorite place of hers. She often found herself dipping her toes into the cold water and allow her thoughts to take her over. As the water cooled her feet, Aurora quietly removed her athletic jacket, feeling the warm breeze touch her skin. She ran her fingers up her arms, her left hand trailing over the spot where are arm connects to her shoulder. As she looked across the pond, she noticed a small tree that was showing signs of wilting.

"That's not right…" Aurora slowly rose from the water and walked to where the little tree stood, she knelt and placed a soft hand against the bark of the tree. She felt a small pang in her head and gave a slight wince.

As Aurora repositioned herself to sit cross-legged in front of the tree, she unknowingly had gained an audience. Tucked silently behind the trees near the edge of the clearing, the two figures watched on with intrigue.

"Are you sick little one?" Aurora placed her hands on both sides of the tree. She closed her eyes, and as she began to sing, Aurora could feel the warm tingling in her palm that leads up to her fingertips. A sensation that once terrified her but now brought a sense of comfort, and she knew it brought healing to others. Whenever she felt lost or depressed, she would take Egg into the forest around town to find sick plants. It always brought her a sense of worth and never failed to make her smile.

Two figures watched from the shadows of the clearing; looks of amazement crossed both of their faces. The small tree, once wilting and sickly had begun to straighten its branches and the green leaves growing darker as the light emanated softly from Aurora's hands.

Aurora let the final notes of her song hang in the air. After several moments passes, she opened her eyes and smiled wide. The young tree had been restored to health, and all sign of the sickness was gone. "There you go, young one. You should grow big and strong now."

Aurora quietly stood up and turned from the tree. She almost let out a scream at the sight of the two figures standing before her on the other side of the clearing.

" _Av-'osto, Aurora_. _(Don't be afraid, Aurora.)_ " Lady Galadriel stepped closer as she spoke.

"Lady Galadriel!" Aurora stammered, "Forgive me. The tree… It was sick and I… I just wanted to-"

"You have nothing to explain, dear child." Gandalf stepped next to where Galadriel stood. "If it eases your mind, allow me to tell you that Lady Galadriel and I are well aware of the tremendous gift that you possess."

Aurora looked between the two with questioning eyes, "But… But how?"

"A prophecy, dear child." Lady Galadriel crossed over to where the waterfall dropped into the pond. "A prophecy from long ago. It spoke of a gift of light that would heal the forests of our land and keep the darkness that would destroy the elves at bay."

Aurora stood silently as she, once again, processed Lady Galadriel's words. First, she's thrown into a new world she didn't know existed. Second, she is an elf. Now she is part of a prophecy. She needed to stop asking questions.

"My Lady," Aurora was pulled from her musings by Gandalf's soft voice. "If I may inquire, what has happened to your shoulder."

Aurora didn't need to look to see what the wizard was asking about. She uncomfortable raised her arm to cover her left shoulder and upper arm as she walked back towards the side of the pond. As she smoothly put her jacket back on, she looked to the others with a solemn stare.

"A tale for another time."

* * *

Aurora hadn't slept well the night before. With the learning of the prophecy and her brother leaving with Haldir and the Elven twins to hunt orcs, her mind had been far from calm. As always, she knew that she would find peace with Egg, so she threw her covers back and began dressing. She pulled on her black leggings and riding boots and slipped a tank top. She then put a deep purple tunic on that Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond's other child, had given her. She quickly pulled her hair back into a french braid and made her way to the stables. As she entered, she heard Egg's soft nickering from his stall. His beautiful black coat shone in the morning light. Last night after dinner, she had decided to give him a long-overdue bath and brush out his mane and tail. His tail was left flowing, but she had split his mane down the center of his neck and braided them into what could only be described as an equine version of french braids.

"Hey handsome," Aurora produced half an apple from her jacket pocket, and the horse's ears perked up in delight. "What do you say we get out of here for a while this morning?"

Lord Elrond had given her a map of the surrounding areas that will be safe for her to travel; along with the map, Lord Elrond had gifted Aurora a dagger—briefly instructing her on how to stab an opponent with the most effectiveness. His final word of advice to her was simple. If she came upon trouble, scream. Loudly. Aurora had quickly learned about the heightened senses of Elves.

It didn't take long for Aurora to saddle Egg up, and she gracefully climbed onto his back, softly clicking her tongue as a request for him to move forward.

The surrounding area was gorgeous. The green hills and trees were seeming to compliment the various rivers and small ponds that she came across on her way. She didn't know how long she had been riding; at least a few hours. Aurora had a common habit of losing track of time when she went on her trail rides. It was a time that she could truly escape. Aurora finally decided to stop by the side of a pond so Egg could get a drink and graze on the surrounding grass. Again she sat by the waterside, causing ripples on the liquid glass as her fingers danced on top of the water.

Her head snapped up. Something had caught her attention—a branch snapping in the distance. Egg seemingly hear it as well because he was now looking in the same direction that she was; his ears alert. Aurora stood and walked quickly over to where Egg was but stopped when she heard a deep laugh behind her.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?"

Aurora turned quickly to see a group standing on the edge of the trees. Not elves, but men. Each holding the reigns of a horse, there were three broad shoulder men; their appearance was disheveled, and they stumbled towards her as if they had already consumed large quantities of alcohol. And Aurora thought that she had a drinking problem…

"I apologize, sirs," Aurora called, feigning sincerity. "I was not aware that the area was spoken for."

Aurora turned back to Egg and gathered his reigns, as she moved to place her foot in the stirrup she felt a hard chest press into her back.

"That's a fine beast you have there." Aurora froze, her foot still resting on the edge of her stirrup. She could smell his rancid breath without even turning around. "A creature like that must give those legs of yours quite a workout." Aurora felt the ghost of a hand on her thigh, and she dropped her leg back to the ground and turned sharply. All three men were now surrounding her, blocking any escape that she had.

"I do not want any trouble." Aurora felt her heartbeat quicken. This wasn't good. "Please, just allow me to leave."

The man that was directly in front of her, clearly the leader of the three, stepped forward and looked down on her with a dark glint in his eyes. "Oh," he whispered, leaning in close to her ear, "I think we could arrange to allow you to leave… Once you spend some quality time with my boys and me." The man traced a dirty finger up the side of Aurora's waist. She trembled and took in a sharp breath.

"Please…." She started to beg, but the man had grabbed her by the throat and tried to pull her up closer to his face.

That is when Aurora seized her chance. Once more, she found her kneecap connecting with a strange man's most intimate area. As he crumpled to the ground, she threw a right hook to the man on her left and bolted up into Egg's saddle. She quickly kicked his side and gave a sharp whistle. Immediately Egg took off into a gallop. Aurora tried to maneuver him through the trees and back on to the main trail when she heard the footfalls of more hooves behind her. She spared a glance back just as the three men emerged from the trees on their horses; swords were drawn and look of absolute rage on their faces.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" One of them shouted as the chase continued down the dirt patch.

Aurora thought that she had gained the upper hand in the chase when she felt a force strike her from behind, and she fell from Egg and crashed into the ground. The man she had punched in the face crashed to the ground next to her, both of their horses continuing to run down the path.

"You're going to regret that, you cunt." He was suddenly grabbing at her as she tried to gather herself enough to run.

She shakily got to her feet and turned to see the man just as his blade slashed across her arm slicing her tunic open. She screamed in pain and grasped her right arm as she turned and ran back into the woods, the lined the side of the trail. After several minutes of dodging between trees, she found herself hiding behind a cluster of bushes. Breathing heavy and clinging to her bloodied tunic, she heard the men walking through the brush, closer to where she was.

"We know you're around here…" One of the voices drawled over the sound of crunching leaves. "Come out now and show us a proper apology."

Aurora knew she couldn't stay where she was; she saw a break in the trees that lead back onto the main trail, she assumed. She quietly pulled Lord Elrond's dagger from her boot and clutched it tightly in her hand, and she began to sprint. She heard the men yell behind her, shouting curses and foul names at her as they pursued her through the trees. As she broke through onto the main trail, she looked ahead and saw Egg standing in the middle of a crossing she had passed by earlier. With a sharp whistle, Egg turned his head sharply and began galloping once again towards his owner.

Aurora hadn't seen what was following Egg.

As the horse got closer to his owner, Aurora felt a type grip around her waist and picked her up into the air, reminiscent of her first interaction with Haldir. But this time, one of the other men was in front of her trying to get a firm hold of her thrashing legs. All the while, Aurora was shouting and screaming for help. Aurora got one of her legs free and kicked at the man's face, connecting with his nose. As soon as she felt her legs back on the ground, she pulled at her dagger and plunged it deep into the other man's leg. He released her with a howl of anger, and she fell to the ground once again, her dagger still clutched in her hand. It didn't take long for Aurora to learn the location of the third and final man because, within moments, he was straddling her waist and restraining her arms above her head.

The man greedily groped her chest and tore the part of her tunic open that had been previously sliced through with the dagger. When his hand got close enough, Aurora bit into it hard, tasting blood fill her mouth that she quickly spat into the face of her attacker. After that, Aurora felt a sudden sharp pain across her left cheek as the back of a hand connected with it. She began to cry with frustration and anger. There was nothing she could do. These men were going to rape her and then most likely kill her.

Then he was off of her. Collapsing in a heap next to him with… Was that an arrow sticking out of his chest. Aurora had little time to react when she felt another steady hand grabbed her shoulder. Without thinking, she drove her dagger into the arm that grasped her and heard a loud shout of pain, and the hand retreated. She scrambled to her feet quickly and was met with a gaze of piercing blue eyes.

" _Av-'osto! Le nathathon. (Don't be afraid. We will help you)_ " The man stated, his brows furrowed together.

The elf before her held a bow in his hand but was otherwise dressed in a very natural green shade that consisted of his hood, tunic, pants, and boots. His long silver-blonde hair was falling over his shoulders.

"If you're speaking Elvish, I do not understand," Aurora explained breathlessly.

"What kind of elf does not speak their _own_ tongue?" A sharp voice retorted from behind her.

Aurora turned her head to see another blonde elf standing before her. He was older than the other elf. However, he was impossibly tall, making her 5'4" self feel even smaller. His staggering blue eyes narrowed in her direction. He wore black leggings and boots that met with a white tunic. Over the tunic, he wore deep blue robes, now partially stained with red as he clung to the dagger protruding from his arm. On top of his head sat a simple circlet of silver.

Aurora couldn't think of a smart response to his inquiry. "It's a long story."

"Are you alright, my Lady…" The younger elf paused, realizing he did not know the strange _elleth's_ name.

"Aurora." She stated, answering his unspoken question. "I… Ummm… I don't know." Aurora touched her now exposed arm that was still bleeding. "Who are … I mean… Thank you."

The older elf approached Aurora and visually examined her injury, his eyes lingering on the other scars that covered her arm. "It appears to be a minor wound and should heal quickly." He stated, sounding somewhat annoyed. "However, _I, on the other hand,_ will require Lord Elrond's attention when we arrive at Rivendell." He quickly glanced down to the dagger, still protruding from his arm.

" _Fuck_!" Aurora's eyes widened with horror. "I thought you were another asshole trying to attack me! I am so sorry! I wouldn't have-" Aurora cut off when she glanced at the two large animals standing next to Egg. One was an elegant brown horse, the other… "Why is there a saddle on that Elk?"

The elves did not answer Aurora. The younger one retrieved his arrow from the dead man while the other two lay unconscious on the ground. The other elf gracefully strode towards his Elk and mounted him and began to walk to the animal back up the path slowly.

"You are safe, Lady Aurora. We will accompany you back to Rivendell and ensure your wounds are tended." The younger elf helped Aurora mount Egg, and he quickly jumped up onto his horse.

"Thank you again for saving me." Aurora looked at the young elf, "I'm terrified to think what would've happened had you not shown up." Aurora paused for a moment and hastily added, "May I know your name?"

The elf looked over to her and smiled slightly, "I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm. There is no cause for thanks, my Lady. My father and I heard your screams and sought to aid; however, we were able. I am happy that we got her in time." At this, Legolas turned his horse and began walking down the path.

Wow, Aurora thought, a prince had just saved her. She nudged Egg forward when a shock of realization that almost made her nauseous. Had a _prince_ saved her? Along with his _father_. Aurora's eyes shot up to see the retreating Elk.

This was the Elvenking.  
He had just helped rescue her.  
She had accused him of being an asshole.  
After _stabbing_ him.  
 _Fuck_...


	6. Celebrations & Screams

_CELEBRATIONS & SCREAMS contains language and violence_

* * *

Stabbing _a King._

Aurora cringed as she thought back on the moment. _I wonder how bad of a first impression was required before execution is ordered. She began to quietly make a list of farewells to make before her execution._ Maybe she should write out a final will as soon as they returned. I mean… She would leave everything to Augustus anyway, so I guess that would be pointless.

When they finally arrived through the gates of Rivendell, they were met with a panicked scene. Elves that looked to be soldiers of some kind were beginning to mount horses. Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn already sitting atop their mounts, swords at their side. All the commotion stopped when King Thranduil and Prince Legolas came through the gates, followed closely behind by Aurora. Lords Elrond & Celeborn quickly dismounted and ran to where the Prince was assisting his father in dismounting his Elk. Lord Elrond, foregoing proper etiquette, moved soon to the King's side, muttering something low that Aurora could not here.

"We need to get his Majesty to the healing halls," Lord Elrond ordered, "Now!"

Lord Elrond led the King, once again cradling his arm with the other, away quickly and as Lord Celeborn stepped forward to greet Legolas. Both men were placing a hand over their heart and nodding respectfully. "Do you require healing, Your Grace?" Celeborn asked the young Prince.

"No, my Lord. I am well. However," Legolas briefly paused and looked back to the elleth still atop her horse, "Lady Aurora… _te harn. Di nestathog?(She's hurt. Can you please help her?)_ "

For the first time, Celeborn realized that Aurora was present. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of her. The tunic she wore was ripped from the right shoulder, a hole large enough that the tunic had almost been cut in two. There was a large cut across her right shoulder that went over her collarbone. Her face had a deep red mark across her left cheek, and her lower lip was split open. Her disheveled hair had broken loose from the braid and fell around her face. Her breathing was uneven, and she was trembling.

"By the _Valar_!" Celeborn exclaimed as he moved quickly to the side of Aurora and helped her off Egg. Instead of her feet touching the ground, Aurora felt herself pulled tight to Celeborn's chest as he walked in the direction that Lord Elrond and the King had left. " _Ni dem achin (I am sad for you),_ Aurora." He whispered into her hair. "After Lord Elrond is finished tending to the Elvenking's wound, I will ensure that he cares for you."

Aurora let out an audible groan, and Celeborn stared down at her, his brow furrowed in concern. "I am in so much trouble, _hir nin_. _(my Lord)_ "

"What would make you say such a thing, child?"

"The short version," Aurora shifted in his arms and sighed heavily, "... _I am the one who stabbed King Thranduil._ " Lord Celeborn stopped in his tracks and met Aurora's eyes with shock. "In my defense," she spoke again, "I had just been forced to fight off to men who were attacking me, and he grabbed my arm from behind and I… Well…. I panicked."

"This is something that will require further discussion," Celeborn spoke calmly, "but as the King seems more than likely to recover from his injury, we should focus on your wellbeing right now."

Lord Celeborn walked through an archway and into a room that was bustling with activity. Eight beds lined the walls, curtains separating them from each other. Except for the bed at the farthest end of the room, all of them were empty. Aurora caught a glimpse of silver-blonde hair through the curtain as she was placed in a bed on the opposite side of the room.

" _Posto hi. (Rest here)_ " Lord Celeborn whispered, touching Aurora's cheek lightly, he walked towards the closed curtain where, she assumed, the King was being treated.

As she lay in the bed waiting, she could faintly hear winces of pain and soft Elvish muttering. Aurora closed her eyes as her brain began to replay the mornings' events in her head. The sun on her face, the wind as she rode through the trees. The snapping branches. The men. The hot breath on her neck. Running. Fear. Falling. Terror. Aurora's eyes shot open, and she realized that she was having difficulty breathing. Her chest was tightening, and she felt tears stinging to the back of her eyes. She swung her legs out of bed and began walking towards the archway. She must have stood up too quickly because her head instantly felt light-headed, and she lost her balance, stumbling into a chair that toppled to the ground—the noise echoing throughout the healing hall.

As she stood back up, she heard a curtain being pulled back on the far end of the room. When she looked up again, she saw Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, and King Thranduil standing in the room, looks of concern on their faces.

At this, Aurora couldn't hold back anymore, and a tear silently slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I was only…" She found herself trembling more, and she looked up at the elven men, her eyes locking with the fathomless blue eyes of King Thranduil. Her voice was caught in her throat once more as she let out an audible sob. "I'm sorry." As she spoke this final apology, she turned from the men and ran from the room.

She wasn't sure which of the elven men had called after her, but she didn't care. She just needed to be alone.

She ran the familiar path through the garden breaking into the clearing. She made her way towards the waterfall, her legs giving out as she reached the stones that surrounded the pond. She hit the ground hard but didn't care. She sobbed openly now, letting her tears disturb the serenity of the pond. She slowly pulled her legs into her chest and hugged her knees as close as she could.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to feel. The only idea coming to her mind was to jump on Egg and ride out to find Augustus. She needed her brother. He was the only one that made her feel completely safe.

She sat at the pond's edge for a long time. She wasn't sure when it happened, but she had stopped crying. She still held her legs tight against her chest, but she slowly opened her eyes and took a few long, deep breaths.

"Lady Aurora."

Although they had only spoken a few words to each other, Aurora didn't need to look up to see who had joined her in the clearing. His voice spoke with as much authority as his title held.

"Are you going to kill me?" The question in a whisper so soft that she wasn't sure if she had spoken.

King Thranduil walked towards the frightened girl. Had it not been for the fear and complete despair in her voice, he would've scoffed at such a question. He softly stepped until he was standing next to her. "Lady Aurora, look at me."

Aurora took several deep breaths and looked up and into the piercing blue of the King's eyes. He had removed his blue robe, and the sleeves of his white tunic rolled up to just below his elbows. She could see a white bandage wrapped around his left arm just above his wrist. Thranduil cocked his head slightly as their eyes met. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, which caused the jade color of her eyes to shine even more dramatically. Her dirty blonde hair was tangled and matted; otherwise, he would've thought she could be quite pretty.

Aurora was surprised when he knelt in front of her, "Although I may have a reputation for being a cold and heartless King, I do not make it a habit to execute elleth's who were simply defending themselves from an attack that no one should have to endure." Aurora felt lost in the depths of his eyes. They remained calm and indifferent; however, his voice sang with sincere kindness and concern.

A single tear fell down her cheek once more, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty."

"There is nothing to forgive. You are safe now." She felt the ghost of a finger as her tear was brushed away. They stared at each other for a moment. Aurora saw his eyes start to drift to the torn hole in her tunic. Aurora suddenly became aware of her exposed shoulder and moved to cover it with the hanging pieces of her tunic.

King Thranduil rose back to his feet and offered Aurora a gloved hand; she cautiously accepted and felt gracefully pulled to her feet. As soon as she was steady on her feet, he dropped her hand and took a step back. He watched as she clutched the fabric around her shoulder and turned to leave the clearing.

"Lady Aurora," he spoke louder than before but still with an edge of gentleness. Neither of them looking at each other as she paused in her steps, her back turned to him. Aurora did not see Thranduil quickly brush his hand across the left side of his face, "Scars are nothing to be ashamed of."

Aurora lowered moved her head slightly as if she meant to look back at him over her shoulder, but at the last moment, she stopped. Leaving her face in a profile that was shadowed by the nearby trees. "Sometimes the shame lies in the reason… Not the reminder left behind."

Aurora walked from the clearing, leaving the Elvenking alone with her final words echoing in his ears.

* * *

Aurora propped herself up against the large pillows of her bed and looked out the window, the sunset filling her room with a deep orange hue. Her peace was interrupted when the doors of her room burst open, and they came charging into where she was relaxing.

"Holy fuck, Auri!" Augustus launched himself onto her bed and brought her close in a hug so tight that it threatened to open the stitches in her shoulder.

"I'm okay." She breathed, glancing over his shoulder to see the Elven twins and Haldir standing at the foot of her bed, "Really." She emphasized, seeing the look of concern in their eyes.

"Lady Aurora, you are not," Haldir spoke with an edge in his voice, but she knew that the anger wasn't directed towards her. "If _Aran (King)_ Thranduil and Legolas had not arrived when they did -" He cut himself off, everyone finishing his thought in their head.

"But they _did_ ," Aurora whispered as Augustus broke their embrace and sat at the edge of her bed. "Please, don't dwell on what could have happened. It will do us no good." There was a silent agreement to honor her request. With quiet nods Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir left the room so Aurora could have some time with her brother. As she looked at him, he saw the slight pink around his eyes and reached for his hand.

"Augs…" She began but realized that she couldn't think of anything to say. She heard a sob caught in his throat, and she squeezed his hand tighter. She knew what he was thinking about and what he was remembering. "What do you say we jam tonight? I found a room with a piano a few days ago that looks like it has been left alone for far too long.

Augustus gave her a weak smile and nodded.

* * *

The next few days were full of preparation for the Solstice celebration. Aurora had been trying to keep her mind distracted by helping any way she could, which meant she stayed out of everyone's way most of the time. Arwen has been kind enough to help Aurora design a dress for her first Elven celebration, and Aurora was very excited about the result.

The night of the festival arrived, and Aurora had just finished getting dressed. She opened the door to find Augs standing on the other side; his hand raised like he was about to knock.

"Augustus Merek!" Aurora gasped, looking her brother over in amazement. He wore black boots and leggings and a blue tunic that brought out the color in his jade eyes even more. "Aren't you quite the handsome elf."

Augustus laughed at his sister's compliment, "You don't look half bad yourself, Aurora." Augustus smiled and took his sister's arm in his, "I know that we have a big night tonight. But, considering the celebration doesn't start until after sunset, I was hoping that I could kidnap you."

"Kidn-" Aurora looked at her brother, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well… That's the thing about kidnappings." Augustus smirked, "I can't tell you where we're going. That would defeat the purpose of a kidnapping."

"You are the worst." Aurora laughed.

Augustus led Aurora into her favorite garden and to the very familiar spot of the waterfall in the clearing. But something was different; at the edge of the pond, a blanket had been laid down with a small basket. Aurora looked up to Augustus with questions in her eyes as they sat on the blanket. Augustus opened the little basket, and Aurora choked back a laugh.

He brought out several items that she recognized almost instantly, ending with a small carafe of pink liquid with two glasses, and Aurora almost started crying. To anyone else, this was simply a small plate of cheese, apple slices, and crackers accompanied with homemade strawberry lemonade.  
But to Augustus and Aurora…

"I can't believe this." Aurora breathed as she looked over the picnic spread.

"You didn't think that just because we were transported to a different world, we could break tradition, did you?" Augustus smiled and poured lemonade into both of the glasses. "I had to improvise the lemonade recipe a bit. Refined sugar is not exactly common here."

"It's perfect, " Aurora took a sip. The refreshing drink filled her with nostalgic happiness. "I wish they were here, Augs…"

"Me, too." Augustus set his drink on the ground and took a bite of an apple slice. "But, you know a part of them will always be with us. Every time we celebrate an equinox or solstice, they are with us somehow. Even if it's not how we want them to be here."

* * *

The grand hall was filled with people elegantly dressed for the celebration. People were already laughing and sampling the array of wines that had been provided. Aurora watched in awe as the guests of honor entered.

First was Elvenking Thranduil, dressed once more in black boots and leggings, covered by a deep violet robe that billowed behind him. Instead of a simple circlet, his head was adorned with a grand crown that seemed to be made from a tree itself; it rose above his head in ominous elegance. Small light blue flowers, that to Aurora looked like Lily of the Nile, glittered the crown. Next to the Elven King Prince Legolas entered, wearing brown leggings and matching boots covered in a teal tunic. A simple silver circlet placed on his head. The two silver-blond elves walked gracefully to the opposite side of the hall, where a tall table had been arranged.

Next entering was Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Both adorned in silver robes and simple circlets on their heads. Following closely behind was the Marchwarden Haldir. His ceremonial robes of green and silver shining in the candlelight. The Lord held his Lady's hand with reverence as he led them across the room to stand next to the Elvenking and his son.

Last to enter was Lord Elrond, his layered red robes flowing elegantly around him. Holding his hand was an elleth who exuded elegance—her golden robes accenting her fair skin perfectly. Aurora recognized the woman as Celebrian, Lord Elrond's wife, and the daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. Behind them was Arwen, a vision of perfection in a blush pink gown, her long brown hair flowing around her shoulders. Next to her entered Elladan and Elrohir looking far more dressed up than Aurora could recall seeing them. They matched, of course, There dark grey boots and leggings causing a complementary contrast to their dark green tunics.

As Lord Elrond and his family took their place on the dais, there was an eruption of applause in the hall. As the applause faded away, Lord Elrond stepped forward and raised a glass to the room.

"I wish to welcome all to this celebration!" He began, smiling wide, "Not only do the people of Rivendell celebrate the return of my sons, but we are honored to welcome the new season from Elven realms all across Arda. To everyone here, I raise a glass and wish that the Valar be gracious enough to grant us a blessed summer solstice."

At this, Lord Elrond took his goblet and, after raising it in the air, he took a drink of his wine. Everyone in the hall following his motion.

Lord Elrond set his goblet on the table and took his wife's hand, "Now, as is customary, we will open the celebration with the Dance of Summer. As many of you are now aware in the last month, we have had a new pair of elves join us." Lord Elrond turned his eyes to where Augustus and Aurora stood. "We have all come to care deeply for them and the many talents that they have graced us within their short time here. One of these talents, however, was only recently discovered yesterday. My wife and I walked our great halls yesterday; our ears became enchanted by a beautiful melody floating through the air. As we entered the room where Augustus and Aurora were sitting, the song they sang spoke beautifully to both of us. After asking for another special performance of the song, we asked that they would consider performing the song as the background to our opening dance of the celebration. Graciously, they have agreed."

With a slight nod, Lord Elrond led his wife to the center of the floor, closely followed by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Arwen had taken the arm of Prince Legolas and was being led to another spot on the floor. Ellehan, Elrohir, and Haldir had escorted their partners to the floor; the only one who had not joined the dance floor was the Elvenking, who held his place at the center of the dais, his wine goblet in hand.

As Augustus lightly began to strum his guitar, the couples on the floor began to move gracefully to the melody. As the beautiful sound filled the hall, King Thranduil glanced down to where Lady Aurora stood. She did look quite lovely; the teal color of her dress made her skin appear as porcelain in the candlelight. Her hair was pulled back into a more refined version of the braid she wore the day of their meeting. Where her hair met at the top of the braid, a comb had been placed in her hair. The top of the comb was adorned with unique flowers; their yellow petals were a beautiful contrast to the dark brown center. He had never seen anything so beautiful. As he looked over the elleth's appearance, he was struck with another beautiful touch to his senses as she started to sing.  
  
Her voice was more beautiful than a sunrise within Greenwood. It held a powerful gentleness that brought a smile to everyone in the hall. She softly smiled as she finished her verse. As her brother sang, Aurora watched the dancing couples with a smile. Everyone looked so happy and peaceful. She scanned her eyes around the room, taking in everything when something moved out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over her left shoulder to see the Elvenking staring down at her. His usually indifferent eyes seemed to shine in the night with a glimmer of happiness. He quietly lifted his goblet in her direction, nodded his head, and then took a sip from it, not looking away from her jade eyes.

As the last notes of the song echoes around the hall, there was another burst of applause as Augustus and Aurora bowed shyly.

As they walked away from the dais, they were quickly replaced by another quartet of instruments that started into a more lively song; other elves were joining the dance floor. Aurora smiled as she saw Augustus being dragged onto the dance floor by a beautiful elleth in a flowing black gown. Over the next hour, Aurora found herself dancing more than she had in a very long time. She had practically be dragged onto the floor by Elladan and Elrohir when she tried to inform them that she did not enjoy dancing. Then she smiled and laughed as Haldir led her around the floor, only to be interrupted by Lord Celeborn for a waltz that came up. After the final strings, she bowed politely and was able to slip out of one of the glass doors that led out to the balconies.

The fresh air felt wonderful against her flushed skin. She quietly made her way to the balcony edge and rested her arms against the ledge. She was taking in the splendor of the summer night.

"Lady Aurora."

She jumped and spun quickly to meet the eyes of the Elvenking. He stood under one of the trees that stretched over the balcony to offer a canopy of shade.

" _Mae g'ovannen, Aran Thranduil. (Well met, King Thranduil.)"_ Aurora gave a slight curtsy, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"For an elleth who doesn't speak Elvish, " Thranduil mused as he walked towards her, handing her a goblet of wine, "You speak it very well."

"I am trying to learn, Your Majesty." Aurora took a sip of the wine.

"Well then," Thranduil stopped in front of her, he carefully placed a gloved finger under her chin and lifted it to meet his eyes, " _Ned i linnol, im in elin gellar; Ilma nin. (When you sing the stars themselves rejoice, my Starlight.)_ "

Aurora furrowed her brow in confusion and softly laughed as the King stepped back from her, "That hardly seems fair, Your Majesty."

"Consider it a challenge then," Thranduil gave a sly smile, "You now have something to focus on in your research." The two stared at each other, softly smiling.

" _Aran vuin._ " The voice broke their moment, and Thranduil's face immediately returned to its indifferent mask. They both turned to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond standing at an open door.

"My Lady. My Lord." Thranduil gave each a respectful nod. "The Lady Aurora and I were simply discussing her desire to learn the Elven tongue."

"Indeed, so." Galadriel smiled at Aurora. "If you will excuse us, I would like to have a private word with Aur-"

Galadriel suddenly froze. Her features darkening. Instantly Elrond and Thranduil were at her side, followed a moment later by Lord Celeborn. He cupped his wife's face in his hands and drew her eyes to his. Aurora stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

" _Meleth nin (My love),_ what have you seen."

Seeing the concerned group on the balcony, Legolas, Haldir, Elledan, Elrohir, and Augustus made their way outside to see what had happened.

**_Nazgul_ **

The word echoed in Aurora's mind. She could tell by the reaction of the others they had heard it too. Before she was able to ask any other questions, a tremendous shriek came on the wind. It was a sound that Aurora had never heard before, but it still struck fear into her stomach. She rushed to Augustus, and he put a protective arm around her shoulders.

In another moment there was a loud clattering behind the group. As they all turned to see the source of the sound, Aurora shrieked and buried her face into her hands at the sight of the mangled body of an elf she recognized as one of the stable hands who helped look after Egg. All at once, screams were coming from inside the grand hall and the sound of swords. Aurora dropped her hands to see the chaos unfolding inside the hall. Hideous creatures were attacking the elves. Aurora was shaken out of her stupor, and she looked to meet the eyes of Lady Galadriel.

"I am sorry, child." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Haldir! You will lead Augustus and Aurora into the forest on horseback and protect them. Do so now."

"Wait," Aurora tried to protest, "What is happ-" Before she could finish her question, she was being pulled away by Haldir and her brother.

They met several of the hideous creatures along the way; the continuous shrieking was hovering from above. Haldir quickly killed the monsters as they ran into the stable.

"Haldir, what are those things?"

"They are orcs," Augustus answered while Haldir was quickly saddling the horses, "we killed some of them when I went hunting with them." He promptly grabbed a sword that he had kept with Odin's saddle and also draped a bow and a quiver of arrows over his back. Aurora seeing Lord Elrond's dagger next to her boots, quickly followed her brother's lead, tucking the knife in her boot and grabbing a bow as well.

"You can't shoot worth shit, Auri," Augustus shouted as he climbed on Odin's back.

Aurora shot her brother a furious look, "Is that the only conversation you can think to have right now?"

The doors of the stable burst open, and several orcs came charging in. Haldir was quick to behead one of them as Augustus stabbed the other through the neck. The third one that had been charging towards Aurora suddenly stopped, glancing down at the tip of a blade now protruding from his chest. He fell quickly to the ground, and Aurora saw the silhouette of Thranduil standing in the doorway. He had removed his crown but still looked as regal as any King she could have ever imagined.

" _Aran vuin_." Haldir began but was quickly silenced by a look from the King.

"I know the surrounding woods well and am privy to several unknown paths; I will ride with you."

" _Aran vuin_ ," Haldir stammered, "I must protest."

" _DO NOT_ dare to question me, Marchwarden!" Thranduil spoke with such venomous authority that Aurora's breath caught in her throat. She felt that she was getting an introduction to the cold King that she had heard of.

The four rode out of the stable at lightning speed, being led by the grand Elk. Thranduil, Haldir, and Augustus all had swords drawn and dispatched orcs that attempted to cross their path as they rode deeper into the forest. After riding at full gallop, they reduced their speed to a canter until they suddenly found themselves split. A hidden group of Orcs had jumped onto the patch from a cliff above, forcing Augustus and Haldir's horses to gallop forward as Thranduil and Aurora were pushed further into the trees.

"MAKE FOR THE CLEARING AHEAD!" Thranduil shouted over his shoulder. Aurora looked ahead and could see a break in the trees that opened into a meadow.

Because his Elk was much more massive than Egg, Thranduil reached the clearing first, his eyes scanning the treeline for any sign of Haldir and Augustus. He suddenly felt himself falling to the ground. An Orc had tackled him from his Elk, and he found himself rolling across the cold ground. Before he could gain his footing, he felt a swift kick to his face, which caused him to look into the face of the malicious Orc preparing to strike a killing blow. Thranduil felt the blood strike his face before he realized what had happened. He stumbled back from the Orc, now with an arrow protruding from his shoulder. He looked past the Orc and saw Aurora cantering Egg towards them, nocking a second arrow into the bow, and releasing it into the Orcs skull.

She quickly placed the bow around her shoulder again and continued cantering towards the King. "Come on!" She shouted and extended her arm out, "Grab my hand!"

Thranduil grabbed her arm with force and gracefully pulled himself behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist. His muscular chest pressed firmly against her back. Aurora could feel his warm breath on her neck. Aurora caught sight of Haldir and Augustus breaking through onto the other side of the clearing. She gave a sharp whistle, and Thranduil seemed slightly started at how quickly Egg increased his speed, his arms tightening around her waist.

Before Aurora could meet the other two horses at the center of the clearing, a piercing shriek came from above. Egg reared back in fear, tossing Thranduil and Aurora to the ground. As she came to her senses, she realized that she could still feel Thranduil's strong arms around her as he helped pick her up from the ground. She could see that Haldir and Augustus had been tossed from their horses, and they were now running towards them. Before Thranduil and Aurora could say anything, they felt an intense burst of wind that caused them to look to the sky.

Aurora had trouble grasping what she saw. The creature landing in front of them looked similar to what she would describe as a dragon. But it looked infinitely eviler. It was covered in spikes; it's grotesque teeth dripping blood. Aurora had to narrow her eyes, but it looked like… A person was riding the monster.

All at once, Aurora heard a sharp ringing in her ears that caused her to cling to her head in pain as she crumpled back to the ground; Thranduil falling with her as he did not release her from his arms.

"Aurora!" He spoke with fear building in his voice, "Aurora, what is it?"

Aurora looked up into Thranduil's eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks. "That thing…" She gritted her teeth and looked in the direction of the monster that had no landed on the grass; its rider had dismounted and was casually walking to where they were on the ground. "It's filling my head… My head with…" Aurora couldn't finish her sentence as another wave of pain caused her to scream out in pain and clutch Thranduil's robes. She felt as if she were going to pass out as the black-cloaked figure towered over them.

Aurora couldn't see his face but could feel him staring at her. Then she heard another voice in her head; she assumed Thranduil heard it too because she could feel him tense and begin to tremble under her hands. This voice hadn't been like earlier; it no longer sounded like Lady Galadriel. The voice in her head seemed like nothing she had ever heard before. She could feel it's words seep with malice and hatred as it spoke.

_**Muzog nulgum zab-za makatok (Darkness will have her)** _


	7. Breaking Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRESSAGE TERMS
> 
> Half Pass: This is a lateral movement where the horse moves forwards and sideways bent into the direction that it is moving in.
> 
> Pirouette: A highly advanced dressage move where the horse with an inside bend, pivots on one of its hind legs and moving its forelegs and other hind leg turns around on the spot to form a circle.

Lord Elrond's sword cleanly removed the Orcs head from his body, black blood splattering his robes. As the last orcs body fell to the ground, Elrond looked around to take in the chaos surrounding him; screams of terror and pain filled the night. The raiding party had been small; however, the elves were so woefully caught off guard that they had suffered casualties. He looked towards the gate and saw where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were mounting their horses. Elrond moved towards them quickly, seeing the distress in Galadriel's eyes.

"We ride to the Nazgul. I fear they may be found." She called as Elrond reached her side. He looked to his side and saw Legolas approaching with two horses. After handing the reins of one to the Lord, Legolas swung into the saddle, Elrond quickly following his action.

" _Boe ammen mened! (We must go!)"_ Lord Celeborn shouted as the four rode off into the direction of the forest.

As they rode out of sight, Elrond caught sight of his family. "Get the wounded to the halls!" He called as he rode, "Burn the orcs!"

* * *

Haldir and Augustus were unable to reach the spot where King Thranduil and Aurora had fallen to the ground. Every move they made, the Fellbeast whipped it's head and snapped wildly at them. They had loosed all their remaining arrows into the creature, and still, the beast held them back.

Aurora felt dread sink into the pit of her stomach as the cloaked figure brought his face even with her. Thranduil pushed himself forward, using his body as a barrier between the Nazgul and Aurora. His left arm wrapped around the trembling girl, holding her as close behind his back as he could as they knelt on the ground—his right hand brandishing an elegant sword dripping with black blood. Thranduil glared at the black hole in the hooded cloak; his piercing eyes radiated disgust and hatred for the creature in front of him.

_**Dorozg ogh mat (Surrender or die)** _

The voice echoed inside Aurora's head and caused her to double over in pain again. He didn't understand why, but at the sound of cries, the rage within Thranduil's rage boiled over, and with a yell of fury, he swung his sword. The blade stopped abruptly as a skeletal looking, and almost translucent hand caught it. Another hand quickly grabbed Thranduil by his robes and effortlessly threw him to the side, hitting the ground with a loud thump. He was on his feet once more before Haldir and Augustus reached his side.

" _Ada_!"

Thranduil turned his eyes to the edge of the clearing as four horses broke through the clearing at full gallop until skidding to a stop at the sight of the Fellbeast and Nazgul.

Aurora tried to back away from the figure as it stepped, but a heavy hand pressed down on her shoulder, the hooded figure lowering his face to hers once again.

"The master waits for you," it hissed out, "Come and fulfill your destiny." Aurora's inability to move seemed to anger the figure, and his skeletal fingers tightened around her throat, pulling her into the air. The tips of her toes barely touching the ground.

"Her destiny does not belong to you!" Galadriel's voice echoed around the clearing.

The figure's head snapped in the direction of Galadriel, and Aurora felt his grip around her neck tighten, cutting more of her air. _**Ta nulgum zab** **-** **n** **a (He will have her)**_

" _Leithio den, umara raug! (Release her, sinister creature!)_ " Lord Elrond shouted back, drawing his sword once more.

As the horses began their charge towards the creature, another shriek was heard on the wind. This sound was more familiar to Aurora; she lifted her eyes to the darkened sky as best she could while being strangled. When she caught sight of it, she would smile had she been able.

The massive eagle descended from the clouds with a long-haired wizard on his back.

 _"VILISSE ULCA! EA VANWE-VA HI! (EVIL SPIRIT! BE TAKEN AWAY FROM_ HERE!)" Gandalf's voice boomed across the trees and a white light shot from the staff he held above his head.

Aurora heard the figure screech as she fell to the ground. She felt the burst of wind as his monstrous creature flew off into the darkness. She listened to the heavy fall of feet and hooves descending around her, But she did move. She couldn't move. Terror consumed her as she lay curled up on the ground. She felt an arm wrap around her and tensed up immediately.

"It's okay, Aurora," Haldir's voice floated softly to her ear, "You need to stand up now." He slowly began lifting her from the ground until she found her feet underneath her once more.

Her vision was blurry, but she could make out Haldir's figure in front of her, Legolas and Lady Galadriel standing behind him, looks of grave concern on their faces. Aurora glanced around her; to her right Lord Celeborn and Gandalf were looking around the clearing, keeping an eye out for any orcs that may still appear. To her left, she saw Lord Elrond place a hand on King Thranduil's shoulder; she could barely hear Elrond asking him if he required healing. The King seemed to ignore Elrond's questions; his eyes fixed on Aurora with an expression that she couldn't figure out. Over the King's shoulder, Aurora saw Augustus standing there, eyes wide as the eagle took flight into the night sky once more.

Aurora pulled away from Haldir and almost ran over to her brother. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. Aurora could feel his body shaking as he began to cry, which only seemed to trigger her tears. The quiet talking slowly died around them as the twins cried.

"My dear children," It was Gandalf who spoke up first. "Perhaps we should return to Rivendell. Discuss these events."

Augustus' eyes shot over to the old wizard. "No…" He breathed, his eyes full of fear. Taking a step back from his sister, he turned and began to walk away. Aurora turned and began to follow him.

Haldir stepped towards the twins, "Please understand-"

"NO!" Aurora spun and shouted louder than anyone had expected. Her eyes were filled with terror and rage. " _We don't fucking understand_. Can't you see that?" She emphasized each word as tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. "In the last three weeks, we have tried to accept and understand everything about this situation for us. Living in a world that, a month ago, only belonged in fairytales." Aurora took several shaky breaths, Augustus had stopped a few feet away from her, silently staring at the others in the clearing. One look in his eyes would tell them that he agreed with all his sister was saying. "I refuse to be calm right now. I do not feel safe; I do not feel protected. I am not okay. So don't you dare attempt to comfort me with those words right now. In the last three days, I have almost been killed twice. _Twice!_ One of which was by a cloaked figure, who I'm not even sure had a face, riding a monster that flew straight out of a nightmare, and he was talking to me about my _destiny_?! _FUCK. THAT!_ I don't want explanations right now. Right now, I want my anger. I want to be furious with what has happened to my brother and me. We deserve at least that. Tomorrow we can discuss everything. But tonight… _Tonight I want my rage._ Then I want to drink an entire bottle of wine, possibly two, and then go to bed."

With her final words hanging in the air, Aurora turned, and she and Augustus went to where Odin and Egg were grazing with an Elk.

* * *

Aurora walked the abandoned halls with the last of her wine lingering on her lips. She had held to her promise and enjoyed an entire bottle. As she returned to the balcony where she had been earlier, she heard a soft sniffling. She made her way around the corner and found a small child sitting on a bench, tears filling her eyes.

Aurora's heart broke at sight. She softly moved towards the child and crouched down in front of her, "What grieves you little one?"

The small child met Aurora's gaze with red and puffy eyes, "My _Ada_. The yrch hurt him. _Naneth_ says he will be well, but I'm afraid..." The little girl burst into more sobs, and she wrapped her arms around Aurora's neck.

Aurora was shocked at the child's action for a moment but quickly lifted the child into her lap as she took the child's seat on the bench. "What is your name, little one?"

"Jarsalyn." The meek voice answered.

"Jarsalyn. That is such a beautiful name." Aurora breathed, "I am sure that Lord Elrond and his best healer's are watching over your _Ada_ even as we speak."

Aurora's sweet voice lilted across the balcony and into the ears of the ellon who sat hidden in a nearby tree. He had been watching over the young child when Aurora had arrived. His piercing blue eyes shadowed by leaves.

"I'm sure that your father is powerful. For one to be able to fight against the _yrch_ so valiantly, he must be courageous."

The little girl nodded her head to agree with Aurora's words. "I wish I was brave like him. But I'm just scared."

Thranduil's heart ached at the young elflings confession.

Aurora held the girl closer as she swung her legs onto the bench, her back leaning against a nearby pillar. " _Hey, now_ … None of that." The little girl nuzzled her head under Aurora's chin. Aurora smiled softly and rested her head on top of the child's. "It's okay to be afraid, Jarsalyn... _Sometimes_ ," Thranduil watched Aurora as she glanced to her right shoulder, "being afraid will help us be brave. Because if we've faced our fear once, we know that we're strong enough to face it again if we ever need to."

There was a moment of silence, only the sound of the leaves rustling in the soft wind could be heard and the distant sound of soldiers patrolling the grounds.

"Will you sing me a lullaby? You sang really pretty at the party..." Jarsalyn yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm scared to fall asleep. What if something hurts me?"

Aurora chuckled softly, "I think I have just the song to make you feel better. It's a song that my mom used to sing to me when I was your age. She would sing it whenever I was sad or scared, and it would always make me feel better. But... The song comes with _rules_."

"Rules?" Jarsalyn looked up at Aurora curiously.

"Yep, rules." Aurora smiled, "Rule number one is you have to take three big deep breaths before the song. The second rule is you have to keep your eyes closed during the whole song. The last and the most important rule, in my opinion, is that you can only think happy things during the song... " Aurora glanced down at the small child, "Do you think you can do that?"

Jarsalyn yawned again and nodded her head. As she was slowly taking her deep breaths, Aurora began to rock her back and forth softly. As she exhaled the third breath, Aurora started to sing. Thranduil leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes. In his thousands of years, he couldn't recall ever hearing a more enrapturing and beautiful voice as Aurora finished her song and glanced down, seeing the small child sound asleep. Aurora placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and held her close.

Aurora whispered, "Sleep and dream well, little Jarsalyn. I won't let anything hurt you."

Thranduil watched as Aurora cared for the child. Such effortless compassion from someone who had endured so much was moving to witness. He shifted to get more comfortable on his branch, knowing he would be there for sometime more. Thranduil was surprised at the next thought to fill his mind.

_Posto mae, Ilma nin. Gi meriathon. (Rest well, my Starlight. I will protect you.)_

* * *

Aurora woke up to the sound of soft laughter and the warmth of the sun on her face, the sweet smell of cedarwood, and smoky vanilla filling her senses. She slowly opened her eyes and looked out at the beautiful view from the balcony as the tops of the trees shining in the morning light. She looked around and saw the little elfing, Jarsalyn, sitting on the ground playing with another small child that seemed to be around her age. Aurora smiled softly and moved to sit up when her blanket fell from her shoulder.

Wait a minute… _Blanket_? Aurora looked down in confusion and saw a familiar deep violet robe covering her. The soft material felt like feathers dancing across the bare skin of her forearms. She looked around once more and saw another figure standing at the edge of the balcony. With his back turned, he looked even more statuesque; his long silver-blonde hair dancing softly in the light breeze, only held still around the silver circlet that rested atop his head. _Was that his everyday crown?_ She wondered. He wore a green tunic that contrasted perfectly with his tawny leggings and boots.

" _Mae g'ovannen,(Well met)_ Your Majesty," Aurora spoke softly, hoping not to disturb him too much.

King Thranduil turned slightly and looked at Aurora from the corner of his piercing blue eyes, shining even brighter in the morning sun. His face remained stoic, but his heart had seemed to flutter briefly at the sound of her voice. _That was new..._ He turned back around, "I was beginning to wonder if you would awaken at all or if I would be forced to carry you to the healing halls. When I… " Thranduil paused almost imperceptibly, ensuring to choose his words carefully, "... When I stumbled across you and the child asleep on the bench, there was a chill to the air. I am relieved to see that you did not catch a cold."

The words he spoke were kind, but his tone led Aurora to believe that he was bored. "I… Ummm… Thank you for the robe." Aurora stammered as she stood, folding the violet robe over her arm. "I must have been more tired than I thought after…" The memories of the previous evening came flooding back, and she began to feel light-headed, "... after everything."

They stood in silence for a moment, hearing the distant running of the children as they ran into one of the nearby gardens. Thranduil spoke up again, "A meeting has been arranged for the sake of you and your brother. It will be held in Lord Elrond's study later this afternoon." He turned, and Aurora noticed that he held a small bowl in his hand, raspberries and apple slices peeking over the rim. "After the attack with the Orcs and Nazgul, there is much to be discussed and little time to discuss it. Eat." He extended the bowl in her direction, his stoic eyes meeting hers.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Aurora shook her head slightly, "But I don't find myself with much of an appetite this morning. I think I would prefer just to have a bath and change out of this dress." Aurora gently placed Thranduil's robe on the balcony ledge next to him and offered a small curtsy, and she turned to leave.

" _Lady Aurora._ " There was an edge to his voice that caused her to turn towards him again. He was walking towards her, a hint of frustration in the depths of his eyes. "Although I cannot agree more that you would certainly benefit from a bath, I must insist. You've been through a series of traumatic experiences these past few days, as you stated so boisterously in the clearing last night. As a soldier, I cannot emphasize the importance of self-care at this moment, which extends to nourishment. I should have made myself clearer to you when first offering you the bowl," He stopped just in front of her, putting the bowl into one of her hands and then taking a step back, " _because it wasn't a request._ "

Aurora looked down at the bowl in her hands, unable to hold the King's gaze anymore. "Thank you, Your Majesty. For your concern." Aurora curtsied once more and walked away, leaving the King alone on the balcony. He watched her until she turned the corner and was out of sight. He slowly made his way back to the balcony edge, picking up his robe and absent-mindedly lifted it to his face. The subtle aroma of roses lingered on the material, and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly lifted upward.

* * *

Aurora toweled her hair off and pulled it into a quick bun at the base of her neck. She felt rejuvenated after relaxing in hot water and enjoying the fruit she had been given. She wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but she had been famished.

She quickly pulled on her familiar leggings, tank top, and boots. As she turned to grab a red tunic, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She slowly touched her right shoulder. Her fingers were lightly tracing the light pink scars, running from her elbow and up her arm falling to the back of her shoulder and looping around her waist.

She closed her eyes as her mind drifted back in time to the horrific event. The smell. The pain. The terror. _Him_. Aurora shot her eyes open again, realizing that she had been holding her breath. She quickly pulled her tunic on and left for the stable.

She walked in and saw Augustus silently brushing through Odin's chestnut mane. She leaned against the door frame and watched him for several minutes. "Hey, loser."

Augustus gave a small yelp that caused Odin to toss his head in disapproval. He turned around and met his baby sister's eyes. "About time, you grace the world with your presence, stupid. I expected you down her earlier."

"Yeah, well," Aurora walked over to Egg and began lightly scratching his nose, "I decided to take a long bath."

"Ah," Augustus eyebrows arched, "I thought something smelled better."

Aurora scoffed, " _Fuck you_."

The twins spent the rest of the morning with each other, trying to distract from the heavy conversation they knew was on the horizon.

* * *

All the others had gathered in the study and were waiting for the twins to arrive. Lord Elrond sat behind his desk, Gandalf at his side as they looked over a tattered document. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stood at the grand window and silently looked out at the vast garden below. King Thranduil sat casually on a high backed chair, sipping from a goblet of wine as Legolas paced back and forth by one the bookshelf in the far corner. Haldir simply stood in one of the corners observing everyone else.

There was a soft knock at the door that caused everyone to turn and look as Augustus and Aurora quietly entered, clothing the door behind them.

Gandalf rose from his chair and approached them with a sincere smile stretching to his eyes. "Good afternoon, children; I do hope that you are well and relaxed today." He looked at them both with hope and sighed when they both nodded in agreement. "Wonderful. Please come and join us."

Gandalf led the two over to where the circle of chairs surrounded Lord Elrond's desk. "Tell me," Gandalf began taking his seat next to Elrond once more, "is there anything you require? Food? Drink?"

Both shook their heads with a kind smile. Everyone else had taken their seats in the circle and looked around, wondering who would begin the conversation.

"As we have mentioned previously," Lady Galadriel began looking at Aurora, "there was a prophecy regarding you, Aurora. Although not by name, it spoke of an elleth of light, born on the Winter Solstice, who would have the power to heal that which had been touched by darkness. When you were but a small babe, your parents began to notice strange happenings. It started simply when you would laugh; the room would seem to lighten. Not in a metaphorical sense, you understand. But quite literally, the room would lighten around you. Your _Ada_ and _Naneth_ brought you to me, and I gleaned a portion of the woman you would become." Lady Galadriel had risen and was walking around the room as she continued her tale, "I knew from that moment you were the child of the prophecy. The fear began to arise when there were reports of movement of dark forces near the Golden Wood. Such as you possess a great light; there is great darkness that would seek to destroy it. With the help of the _Mithrandir_ and the Lords present, we were able to stage an escape for your family until a time that you were ready to return and fulfill the prophecy... As was apparent in the attack last night, the enemy has terrifying monsters at his disposal." Galadriel had stopped walking and took Aurora's hand in hers. "We _will_ keep you safe, Aurora. But you must trust us."

Augustus was the one who spoke up first, "Who is he?"

Lord Elrond sighed from behind his desk, "We do not know. His black magic is strong and has prevented us from learning his identity. The most we have been able to gather is his location."

"Which is where?" Augustus pushed Elrond for more information.

" _Dol Guldur_." King Thranduil spat the words as if they threatened to poison him. "Once a great fortress within my realm, it is now overrun with filth and evil."

Aurora hadn't looked up from staring at the rug under her boots. "What am I supposed to do?" She slowly lifted her eyes to meet Gandalf's. "I don't understand… How am I supposed to stop this evil? I'm just a girl who ran a flower shop with her brother… I'm nothing…"

 _Nothing_. Thranduil felt a slight pang in his chest at her harsh self-evaluation... Before he was able to speak up, Gandalf moved across the circle and dropped to a knee in front of the scared-looking elleth. "My _dear_ ," the wizard cupped her cheek in his palm as he spoke softly, "You are more special than you could ever imagine."

"But I don't understand how-" Aurora began, but she was cut off.

"Through your gift, child." Lady Galadriel spoke with such passion that everyone in the looked at her. She turned her back from the window and revealed that she now held a small potted plant in her hands. The little flower protruding from the soil had started to wilt and die.

"What gift is this you speak of, my Lady?" The Elvenking furrowed his brow.

"Show them, Aurora."

Lady Galadriel watched as Aurora's eyes darted to the other faces in the room. "Lady Galadriel I don't think I can-"

" _Trust us_ , Aurora." Lady Galadriel emphasized again and set the pot on the ground in the center of the circle. After a reassuring nod from Augustus, Aurora stood from her chair. She moved to the plant and sat down in front of it, not moving her eyes from the wilted petals. Everyone in the room watched as she gently placed her hands on either side of the pot and closed her eyes. She took several deep breaths and then began to sing. All in the room watched in silent awe as a subtly glow emitted Aurora's hands, and the flower started to heal and regrow before their eyes. Aurora slowly opened her eyes and saw that the small flowers had blossomed and gained their color once more, the steam, and leaves the perfect shade of green.

A stunned silence lingered in the air. Eyes shifting from the flower to the elleth as she slowly lowered her hands and clasped them in her lap.

"What magic is this?" Legolas spoke; first, his eyes trained on Aurora.

"Very ancient… potent light magic. It is weaved within young Aurora's very soul." Gandalf held Aurora's gaze for several moments before she quietly stood and returned to her seat.

Augustus' arm wrapped around Aurora's shoulders as she sat back down. "So, what does all of this mean?" He looked to Lady Galadriel for answers. "Is this why that…. That thing came after her last night?"

" _Nazgul_ ," Elrond clarified, "Once men but corrupted to evil long ago."

"Why didn't it kill me?" Aurora whispered, not looking up from her hands.

"My lady?" Celeborn asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

Aurora looked around to everyone until her eyes settled on Galadriel. "You said that whoever is after me wants to destroy me... That… _Nazgul_ had me alone in that clearing, and he could have killed me very easily. Instead, he tried to get me to go with him. _Why_?"

"There is more than one way to extinguish the light," Thranduil spoke the grave statement with a cold indifference that unsettled all in the room. Aurora heard the words echoing in her head, her heart beating faster against her chest as she felt Augustus' grip tense on her shoulders.

"How do we protect Lady Aurora from these attacks?" Haldir spoke for the first time.

"That is what must be decided," Lord Elrond replied, "The enemy has moved faster than we expected."

"Lady Aurora should go to Lothlorien." King Thranduil stood up and made his way over to the large window, "Lady Galadriel is well versed in her magic; staying with the Lady of Light will help her."

"I must disagree." Lady Galadriel responded almost instantly, causing Thranduil to snap his head in her direction. "I will, of course, aid her in learning to harness and control her magic, but this prophecy spoke to the protection of your realm, Lord Thranduil. She would do well to immerse herself in the magics of Greenwood to further that connection."

Aurora listened quietly as her next plans were decided for her. She wanted to speak up and ask if she had any say in where she went. But how could she justify that request when she had never been to either? She resigned herself to being at the mercy of others in this decision. In the end, it was decided.

Aurora would go to the Greenwood Realm.

* * *

Thranduil walked the shelves of books, his mind racing since the meeting had ended. He turned at the sound of the door closing and looked at who had arrived.

"I hope you are pleased with yourself." He spoke with annoyance.

"Indeed, I am." Lady Galadriel responded curtly. "The girl will save your realm, how can you continue to deny this?"

" _I deny nothing!_ " He shouted. "I have now seen her magic with my own eyes. It is within your other _intentions_ in sending her to Greenwood that I question…" He produced a folded paper from his robes. He held it up for her to see, "You could have just said that the prophecy was to be fulfilled. Yet, you send this. Once again, I find you attempting to meddle in things you should not."

" _Meddling_ , am I?" Galadriel spoke calmly, disregarding his accusations. "How is it that I am meddling when you and I know the part of the prophecy that has still been kept from her?"

"I believe her magic, but that does not mean everything in the prophecy will come to pass."

"I feel the change in you already, Thranduil." Galadriel continued as she moved to the library door, "You might not have always believed that the prophecy was true, but now I feel hope rising in you since you rescued her from those foul men. You know, in your heart, what the prophecy says will come to pass."

"How can you possibly know that?" Thranduil spat.

"You kept the letter." She left.

Thranduil crumpled the paper in his hand and moved to throw it in a nearby hearth, pausing at the last moment. His hand was trembling slightly. He slowly smoothed the letter out again and read the words that he had memorized thousands of times over.

_Your future waits in Rivendell upon the solstice. Do not run from this chance._

* * *

Egg cantered gracefully around the training field, his loose mane and tail flowing around him. Aurora maneuvered him into a half pass that ended in a masterful pirouette. Unbeknownst to her, as she rode around, the two silver-blonde elves stood at the edge of the field entranced by the graceful duo, Augustus standing close behind them.

"How does she get her horse to move in such a manner?" Legolas asked.

Augustus chuckled softly, "Two to three hours a day, five days a week for the past 12 years. You'll never see a more synchronized pair than Auri and Egg."

"Why is the horse named Egg?" Thranduil drawled, "It seems such an unbecoming name for such a magnificent beast."

"When you compete against other riders in dressage, you are allowed to give your horse a show name. A name that the horse is registered under so, if you no longer own the horse, the name along with the previous winning records go with the horse." Augustus explained, "Our parents helped us pick out Egg's show now because we had no idea what to name him. But we didn't want to call him by his registered name all the time, so we created a nickname based on his show name. _E.G._ "

"E.G?" Legolas asked back. "What does it stand for?"

Augustus looked back out to Aurora and Egg cantering around the field, a smile gracing her face.

"Eru's GIft."

* * *

"I didn't realize I had an audience today," Aurora called to the trio at the edge of the field as she walked Egg towards them.

"You ride beautifully, Lady Aurora." Legolas smiled at her as she halted Egg next to them and dismounted.

"You are kind, Your Grace. But _this_ _guy_ does all the work," Aurora softly scratch Egg's forehead, giving a soft kiss on his nose. "I just hang on for dear life."

"You are proficient with many forms of horseback riding, Lady Aurora," Thranduil observed with indifference. "Between this and your skills of mounted archery, I wonder what you'll surprise us with next."

" _Mounted_ archery?" Legolas arched an eyebrow, "I consider myself an expert in all things about archery, and I must admit that I have not heard of such a thing."

Aurora's cheeks flushed pink, and she began to stammer, "It… It wasn't anything spec-"

"On the contrary," Thranduil cut in, "Had it not been for Lady Aurora's skill, I surely would have been felled by that Orc from the clearing last night." Thranduil looked to Aurora, who was suddenly fascinated by something on the ground. Seeing the blush on her cheeks made Thranduil smile inwardly. "That, certainly, is _nothing_."

"Lady Aurora," Legolas stared at her with wide eyes, "I was not aware that you had saved my _Ada_ in such a valiant way. I am forever in your debt." Legolas placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head.

Augustus watched Aurora and could sense that she was becoming uncomfortable with the attention and compliments were given to her and decided to put her at ease, "I wasn't aware of this either, Auri…" He placed an arm around her shoulders, "The last time I heard of you doing mounted archery, the local authorities put the town on lockdown because strange objects were erratically falling from the sky!"

Legolas let out a burst of laughter as Aurora punched her brother in the stomach and he doubled over.

"You are lucky to have received a punch to the stomach, Master Augustus." Thranduil mused.

"Why is that, Your Majesty?" Augustus gasped for air.

Thranduil smirked and locked eyes with Aurora, "Your sister could've had a _knife_."


	8. I Will Be Your Rock

_I WILL BE YOUR ROCK_ _contains language and violence._

* * *

The delegations from Greenwood and Lothlorien would depart in three days. They would travel together until reaching the Great River Anduin. Legolas had asked Augustus the basics around mounted archery in the training fields, and he couldn't have been more thrilled. Aurora had never seen Augustus get Odin ready so fast. After he had sped out again, Aurora and Egg were left alone again, a soft melody on her lips as she braided his long mane.

"It's a beautiful relationship, the two of you have." Aurora spun quickly to find Lady Galadriel standing in the doorway to the stable. "To have a connection with such an animal is rare."

"He's seen me through a lot." Aurora smiled.

"I wonder, Lady Aurora if you would consider joining me on a trail ride this morning." Galadriel walked gracefully over to where she stood in Egg's stall.

"It would be an honor, my Lady."

"Please, Aurora." Galadriel smiled sweetly, "there is no need for such formality. Right now, we are simply two friends."

Aurora smiled, and she began getting Egg ready. Ten minutes later, they were riding out of Rivendell onto the main trail. They rode in silence for a while, simply enjoying the beautiful day and the peaceful sounds of nature.

"How are you doing, Aurora?" Galadriel broke the silence softly.

Aurora thought for a moment and decided to be honest. "I'm terrified." She replied without looking over to meet Galadriel's eyes. "A month ago, I was running a flower shop and worrying about show season with Egg and now… Now I'm an elf with magic ability. An ability I'm supposed to use to fulfill a prophecy." Aurora paused for a moment to collect her thoughts once more. "It's a lot to take in, and I… I don't know if I'm ready to accept it yet."

"I am sorry about the hardship this has caused you, _mellon nin (My friend)_. If I could take the fear away, I would." Galadriel stopped her horse next to a riverbank and dismounted. Aurora following suit. "Although you will travel to Greenwood with the Elvenking's company; I will still be able to help you with this ability. To help you empower and harness it better."

"But how?" Aurora moved closer to Galadriel at the riverbank.

"Through this." Galadriel turned towards Aurora, extending her hand out towards her. Looped around her long fingers, there was a delicate silver chain at the base of which held a large, smooth white stone in the shape of a teardrop, veins of gold mixing throughout.

"It's beautiful." Aurora breathed, taking the stone in her hand, tracing the golden lines with her fingertip.

"It is a once lost treasure from Doriath, an ancient realm of the Elves. It is known within our people as _Ondo Ilma_ or the Stone of Starlight. Mithrandir has been kind enough to keep it safe for many years now." Galadriel watched the stone glide around Aurora's fingertips, dancing in the sunlight. "It's a focus stone; not only will it help you channel your magic, but eventually, you will be able to store magic within the stone."

Aurora felt the cool chain slide around her neck, the stone resting perfectly above her heart. "Galadriel," Aurora began, "I don't think I could accept such a gift."

"Then consider it my first order as your mentor," Galadriel smiled warmly, "Wear it every day. It will slowly begin to attune itself to you."

Aurora chuckled softly, "Yes, ma'am."

"For your second order… _Never_ call me ma'am again."

Aurora laughed louder, "Yes…" She paused to give Galadriel a sly look before continuing, " _Galadriel_."

The women walked along the riverbank with linked arms, their horses lazily following behind them. "I can feel the distress in you, Aurora. What still troubles you?"

Aurora sighed heavily, " _'There is more than one wat to extinguish the light.'"_ Aurora recited the Elvenking's words from the meeting. "What did he mean?"

Galadriel was quiet for a long while, contemplating her words. "One someone with magic like yours, or like mine, is put through traumatic situations, it can cause that power within to diminish. Although we cannot confirm, there is a fear that, if the enemy were to capture you, they could try and cause the light magic within you to change and alter to a more adverse outcome."

Aurora furrowed her, brow, "You mean torture? They would torture me into black magic?" Galadriel did not speak but gravely nodded, Aurora shook her head, "That is some fucked-up _Star Wars_ shit…"

"Star Wars?" Galadriel looked to Aurora questioningly.

"Oh, it's a… Fairytale from my other world."

"Aurora," Galadriel shifted the conversation back, "your scars… How did you get them?" Aurora tensed up suddenly, not expecting the question to be so direct. Her throat when dry, and she felt fear settle in the pit of her stomach. "I do not ask out of simple curiosity; I want you to know. As I stated, the enemy will try and use trauma against you, including your past. Where Elves such as myself, King Thranduil, and Elrond can view a person's memory; we want to plan on the assumption that the enemy can do the same. We don't need to know every detail, but knowing the smallest amount could help us in being able to protect you better."

Aurora processed Galadriels' words, and her mind flashed with memories. "There was a fire." She whispered simply. Galadriel knew that there was much more to this story, but she could sense Aurora's growing panic at the conversation.

"We can start there." Galadriel gave Aurora's hand a light squeeze, and they returned to the horses.

* * *

Thranduil walked the halls heading back to his chambers with a brisk step. He had finished visiting his last soldier that remained in the healing halls since the Orc attack, relieved to know that he would be well enough to travel with the rest of the company tomorrow morning. As he turned a corner leading towards the resting chambers, he paused when he heard a melodic whisper in the air, he followed the sound down a side corridor and saw an ajar door. Silently peering in, he saw Aurora seated in front of a beautiful wooden piano. Her long elegant fingers were playing the keys in a fascinating rhythm. He stood in the doorway, watching her for several moments when she started to sing softly. She sang with her eyes closed tight, but Thranduil could still see the emotion as her brow furrowed. The pain with which she sang it felt so absolute that it pulled at Thranduil's hear in a manner he hadn't felt for hundreds of years. _Had someone hurt her in the way she described?_ Thranduil watched as Aurora slowly opened her eyes, a single tear staining her face.

He watched as Aurora sat frozen, her hands still gently resting on the piano. He decided that he should take his leave; he didn't want to be seen when she was dealing with such a personal moment. He silently retreated from the corridor and quickly rounded the corner.

"She doesn't sing that one often."

The voice froze the King in his tracks. He turned to see Augustus sitting cross-legged on the floor wearing a somber expression, his head leaning back against the wall. "Master Augustus," Thranduil started, trying to sound as collected as possible, "I did not mean any offense. I simply heard beautiful music and wished to discover the source."

"It's okay," Augustus stood and gave the King a slight nod, "I just wouldn't let Aurora know that you heard the song."

"What happened to her?" Thranduil's direct inquiry seemed to take Augustus aback his face going pale, but he collected himself quickly, "I mean to say… You don't sing a song with that type of emotion put into words without reason."

"She dated a guy a few years back." Augustus began walking down the corridor away from the music room so his sister wouldn't happen upon them. "They were together for a good amount of time, just shy of 6 years. Which, in our realm, is a long time. She thought they were going to get married and was resigned to a life with him." Augustus paused for a moment, Thranduil noticing the anger that flashed across his face. "She finally realized that she needed to get away from him. He was… Not a good person."

Thranduil listened carefully, "I'm happy that your sister was able to get away from him, then. I understand not wanting one you care for in harm's way."

"That's an understatement," Augustus responded without thinking, "That man was the closest thing to the _evil_ that I have ever seen." Thranduil's head shot up to meet Augustus' gaze, but he only kept looking forward. "If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty. I would like to check on Aurora and ensure that she is okay." Augustus gave another small nod and turned back to the direction of the music room.

Thranduil's mind raced as he finally rested in a large armchair within his bedchamber.  
 _What has this man done to Aurora? Was it connected to those scars?_ He knew they were from a fire; he could tell that from his own experience with such injuries. He was confused at the rage he felt building within him towards this unknown man he had never even met. But just the simple thought of any harm coming to Aurora made him almost throw his goblet of wine against the wall.

* * *

The bonfire lit the night sky with a beautiful glow. Augustus lightly strummed his guitar, and Aurora engaged in an animated conversation with Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas. Pausing several times for fits of laughter that echoed around the clearing. Thranduil leaned against a nearby tree, wine goblet in hand, watching as the flickering of flames illuminated Aurora's features in an enchanted way. His face had slightly flushed; however, if it was due to the fire or the several glasses of wine she had consumed, he couldn't tell. He saw the jade-eyed elleth stumble to her feet and heard slurred murmurs of too much wine and comfortable blankets.

Aurora stated brief goodbyes to everyone around the bonfire before turning to walk back to her guest chambers. Her last farewell of the evening, she had walked away from the group slightly and bid King Thranduil a good evening, his only response was a raise of his glass and a slight nod. As she turned to leave, there was a loud popping noise. She looked down and saw that an ember from the fire had leaped out and landed on the edge of her long skirt. Half-drunken panic began to set in as Aurora flew backward, her head smacking into the solid branch of a tree, In a quick motion, the ember was removed, only adding a slight charring to the edge of her dress. As she turned, she stumbled again and realized that she had suddenly been caught; an arm wrapping around her waist and the other cradling her face, the feel of gentle fingers on her temple.

Her eyes shot open, and they were met with the fathomless blue that she had come to expect from the King's eyes. Instantly she felt a pull at the back of her head. No, not at the back of her head… _Within her head_. Thranduil's eyes grew wide as he saw several images flash in his head.

_A blood-curdling scream._ _Tears were streaming down a bloodied face._

_Hot breath on the side of the neck as venomous words were whispered, "Now no one will want you."_ _The smell of burning flesh._

The two separated, seemingly unnoticed by those still around the bonfire. Thranduil's eyes met Aurora's again. Her jade eyes filled with horror, all of the colors drained from her face.

"What did you just do?" Aurora sharply whispered, shock and fear weaving into every word. "Why did you… How were you able to see…" She couldn't finish any of the thousands of questions racing through her mind.

"Lady Aurora…" Thranduil moved to place a hand on her trembling shoulder but instead felt a stab in his heart as she recoiled from him.

"Don't." She uttered in a terrified breath. "Don't touch me."

Before he could speak again, he watched as the terrified girl ran from the clearing.

* * *

" ** _THRAK NA ZU DA_! _(BRING HER TO ME)_** " The glass shattered against the stone walls of the cave. The Orcs around him backed away; although not the most intelligent creatures, they knew that getting in the Master's way when he was upset was the fastest way to arrive at the end of his sword. "If I do not have her here within a fortnight, I will personally kill every last ONE OF YOU!" Without awaiting another outburst, the orcs quickly left their King alone.

He walked over to the curtain that split the cave; moving the fabric aside, he sat at the desk and pulled the black cord from around his neck, absent-mindedly rubbing _**Burzum Gund**_ between his fingers.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, " _ **Da nulgum zab-lat, Aurora**. **(I will have you, Aurora.)**_ "

* * *

_"No one will want you now."_

The words echoed in Thranduil's head as he sat in front of the fireplace in his chambers, the embers long gone cold. He could still see the horror in her eyes as he let her go; the way she recoiled from him had felt like a slap in the face. She had every right to run from him as she did. _How had he allowed himself to lose control of his magic?_ She has been so afraid when the ember charred her skirt; all he wanted was to help calm her. Instead, he had caught a glimpse into the source of that fear. Thranduil drank the rest of his wine. He knew that he would not sleep tonight.

* * *

Aurora let her fingers lightly skim over the surface of the water. The morning sun glistened across the pond as the waterfall caused a gentle mist to surround her.

"I thought I'd find you here." He walked closer, watching her fingers dip in and out of the water gently. "You left so quickly last night, and I didn't even hear you leave this morning." He sat down next to Aurora, "What's going on with you, Auri? _Something_ is off with you; I can feel it."

Aurora looked into eyed that reflected her own. For as long as she could remember, Aurora and Augustus could always sense when the other one was troubled or in danger. They always joked that it was their twin-power.

"How are you so calm?" Aurora whispered, resting her chin on her knee. She looked up at her brother as he furrowed his brow. " _All of this_ … Everything. We find out that we're elves. We're attacked by creatures that should have never existed. You find out that your sister has a magical destiny, and evil is trying to hunt her. And you take all of it in stride… _How_?"

Augustus let out a heavy sigh and wrapped his arm around his baby sister's shoulders. "You know our deal, Auri… When one of us is struggling or about to break, the other one is their rock. I'll admit that I have had several private moments of freaking out, but I'm trying to keep that to myself as best I can for you. We're both extremely out of our element here, but this has been much worse on you. So… For as long as you need me to be, I'll be your rock."

Aurora wiped a tear from her eye, "I don't know how I lucked out with you for an annoying brother, stupid."

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with me forever." Augustus nudged her with his shoulder. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

* * *

Thranduil and Legolas made their way to the central courtyard with Celeborn and Galadriel. As they emerged from the building, Thranduil saw the courtyard filled with Lorien and Greenwood's soldiers, making their final preparation. His eyes scanned the group until his eyes fell on a thick braid of dirty blonde hair; Augustus, Elladan, and Elrohir standing around her. She looked up at the three of them, her smile shining in the sun as she laughed at something they had said. Thranduil made his way towards the group.

The trio of men straightened slightly and bowed as the Elvenking approached them. Aurora turned, the smile dropping from her face. She offered a small curtsy and kept her eyes fixed on the ground. Thranduil wanted more than anything to apologize for his lapse in control, but he knew that now was not the time. He had wanted to say something to the small group, but the fear on her face had silenced him. With a respectful nod, she carried onward towards his Elk, who had been led to the front gates.

As Thranduil busied himself with his saddlebags, making sure that everything was secured to his satisfaction, he heard a throat clear behind him, and he turned, meeting serious jade eyes.

"Master Augustus," Thranduil stated indifferently, "what can I do for you?"

Augustus bowed his head once more, "I wonder, Your Majesty, if I may have a private word before we set out?"

Thranduil nodded and gestured his hand for Augustus to walk with him.

"I must apologize, Your Majesty, for the bluntness of this next question." Augustus paused as he and Thranduil stopped walking once they were away from the others. "What happened with Aurora at the bonfire last night?" Thranduil's eyes flashed to meet Augustus, the briefest expression of surprise across his face. "I found her by the waterfall this morning, and she was upset. She said something happened last night when she was startled with an ember, you caught her and somehow saw… A memory."

Thranduil listened quietly to Augustus' words. _A memory._ So it had been real. Not a nightmare. "I do possess several powers, one of which is the ability to see memories. I saw Aurora stumble and fall; when I moved to ensure she didn't injure herself, that ability connected briefly to her somehow."

" _Somehow_? Are you not able to control it?"

Thranduil clenched his jaw at the impertinent question. Although the question was out of line for one addressing a King; he understood the inquiry. He would never admit that he didn't fully understand why his control had slipped; he attempted to respond as indifferent as possible. "I can maintain control; however, at the moment, it would appear I was more focused on making sure your sister did not injure herself."

"For that, I thank you." Augustus looked back to where Aurora stood with Egg; the elegant horse had pressed his head into her chest, and she had wrapped her arms around his face in a loving hug. Thranduil saw the look in his eyes. "She's tough and can hold her own. But; that leads her to not asking for help… She often tries to handle everything on her own, including trying to deal with what happened."

"What _did_ happen, Augustus?" Thranduil asked, following the boy's gaze to watch her.

"With all due respect… It is not my story to tell. Aurora has never even told _me_ everything that happened; all I know about what she went through is from what the doctors told me." Augustus looked away from his sister and out into the nearby garden. "I apologize if I have been to direct in asking you, Your Majesty. But you must understand… Her suffering and pain cause me pain. I need to make sure that she is okay… She's all I have left."

Thranduil saw a deep sadness cross Augustus' face. The love for his sister was undeniable; the two seemed to have endured so much in their short amount of time, and that had made their bond stronger.

"I can promise you, Master Augustus," Thranduil's voice seemed to lighten, "I would never intentionally harm her."

Before the conversation could continue, another voice joined them from behind. "We must take our leave." Thranduil and Augustus turned to see Lady Galadriel. Augustus gave a slight nod to her and the King and returned to where Aurora was mounting Egg. Thranduil held Galadriel's eye contact for a long moment before striding by her. "Thranduil."

The Elvenking rolled his eyes and turned to meet her eyes once more. "Lady Galadriel?" He retorted coldly.

"I saw what happened last night, at the bonfire."

"I'm glad to see your Elven eyes are as keen as ever."

" _Thranduil_ ," Galadriel sounded exasperated, "You must tread carefully. Eventually, we will need to know the extent of what happened to her to shield her from the darkness better. But you know what it is at stake should she get pushed away."

" _Do not_ speak to me of the stakes," Thranduil growled through gritted teeth, and without looking back at her, he turned and strode towards his Elk, climbing onto his back in one swift motion.

* * *

The group of elves, totaling 28, had traveled all day until the sun had begun to lower, and the decision was made to make camp for the evening next to a small river. Most of the elves opted to find branches surrounding the fire that had been started simply. Augustus and Aurora found a tree to lean their stuff against while Egg and Odin grazed nearby with the other horses. Augustus had gone with Legolas and Haldir to secure the perimeter.

Aurora had wandered over to the river, lightly washing her hands. She let her hair down from the braid, the long curls falling around her face and down her back.

"You should not go off alone, Lady Aurora. The mountains are perilous."

Aurora turned to meet the piercing blue eyes of the Elvenking. She had avoided him the whole day, not wanting to have the awkward conversation that she knew was inevitable. She shifted uncomfortably, her eyes trained on a stone next to her boot. "I needed to wash my hands…" She murmured.

Thranduil watched Aurora as she walked passed him to return to the tree where she had set her stuff. He lightly touched her upper arm with a gloved hand; he felt her arms tense under his grip. He looked down at her and was momentarily entranced. He had never seen her hair completely let down before; it was beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair was accented with simple curls that shaped around her face, seeming to accentuate her jade eyes even more. He had an urge to run his hand through her hair; to feel the curls twist and dance between his fingers. He shook the thought from his mind almost as quickly as it had arrived. "Lady Aurora, _please_ …"

Aurora took a step back from him, "What can I do for you, Your Majesty?"

"Forgive me." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, a look of surprise crossing both of their faces. "I did not intend to see… I should've controlled myself more and I... I apologize, Lady Aurora, and I implore your forgiveness."

Aurora stared into the King's eyes for a long moment; his eyes held sincerity and a glimmer of sadness. Aurora sighed heavily and looked away from his gaze. "You have my forgiveness, but I ask that you promise me something."

Thranduil cocked his head slightly, seeing the way she unconsciously wrapped her arm around where her scars lay underneath her tunic, "Name it."

Aurora met his gaze once again, "What you saw, I'm not strong enough to relive it again. _Please_ … Just forget what you saw."

Thranduil's grip protectively tightened on her arm, "Lady Aurora…" He trailed off as he saw the desperate look in her eyes, "Consider it forgotten."

Aurora gave a weak smile and began walking away. She stopped by the edge of the trees, she turned back to meet his eyes one last time, "I know you're lying. But thank you for _trying_ , Your Majesty."

Aurora left the Elvenking standing alone, his Elven eyes memorizing how she moved as she walked away. He couldn't remember the last time that someone had openly called him on a bluff. He smiled to himself; he hadn't fixed everything, but it was a step in the right direction.


	9. Let's Make A Deal

**CONTENT WARNING** _LET'S MAKE A DEAL contains language and violence_

* * *

Traveling through the Misty Mountains wasn't as treacherous as Aurora had expected. They had come across a few packs of crazy-looking wolves, which she later learned were called Wargs, but the Elves had made quick work of them. They made it a point to stop and make camp every night. After several days of travel they approached the summit of the High Pass the horse became uneasy, even Egg began sidestepping more than usual, they carried on and decided to make camp at the summit. They dismounted and started setting things up, and Aurora decided to do her customary exploration of the surrounding area.

As she walked through the trees, at least a mile or two from the Elven encampment, she turned a corner and froze. There was a cave. Aurora knew she shouldn't wander off alone, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she moved towards the entrance, but before she could cross the threshold, she felt a hand clap onto her shoulder and spin her around quickly.

" _Don't even think about it, loser._ " Augustus glared at his sister. "Nothing bad has happened to you in the last three days, and I would love it if it stayed that way."

Aurora looked at him, annoyed, "You know you just jinxed this entire group with saying that, right?"

"Seriously, Auri… What are you doing?"

Aurora vaguely gestured to the cave behind her, "I thought I would try my hand at spelunking again… It went _so well_ last time."

"No," Augustus stated firmly.

"No?" Aurora arched an eyebrow. "You realize it is now mandatory that I explore this cave because you tried to _order_ me not to."

"Auri, please.?"

"Oh, come on! You have your bow and arrow and sword; I have my dagger, we both have a good set of lungs should we need to scream for backup… _Please_." Aurora batted her long eyelashes at her brother.

"Should the Lady wish to explore the cave, I can accompany the two of you should something arise."

The twins turned to see Legolas perched in one of the trees above them, looking entertained. However, he was silently rejoicing that he did not have any siblings.

"Your Grace," Aurora smiled, "I'm sure you have much more important things to do than-"

"Nonsense." Legolas interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm always doing perimeter checks or sitting in on meetings with the King. Rarely do I get to just explore with friends." Augustus and Aurora unknowingly smiled wider as the Woodland Prince referred to them as friends. "But if I do explore with you, I must insist that you call me Legolas."

The trio explored the cave; it was mostly one large room with several trails leading from it. As Aurora walked through one of the passages, she struck with an immense heat that almost took her breath away. As she walked into the large room, they could see the droplets of water falling from the ceiling. Augustus was amazed at the sight. Not only were they standing in the middle of a natural hot spring, but it was complete with an underground waterfall.

"Well, _fuck.._." Aurora breathed. She turned and looked back at Augustus, "I'm coming back and enjoying this later tonight."

"Get in line." Augustus joked back.

The trio laughed and joked as they made their way back out of the cave and rejoined the rest of the elves.

* * *

The group ate in high-spirits. Laughing and joking, passing wine around, and sharing stories. Aurora enjoyed sitting back and just observing the group. So much had changed in the last month of her life, but things were starting to feel like a new version of normal. Things were starting to feel _right_. As her eyes scanned over the joyous group, her eyes fell on the lone figure in the background. His blue eyes danced with firelight as he returned her gaze. _Had he already been watching her?_ Aurora felt her pulse quicken as their eyes remained locked; she noticed a slight smile at the edge of his perfect lips. She offered a sweet smile, and subtly raised her wine goblet in his direction and took a sip of her wine. He returned the gesture and turned away.

* * *

Aurora grabbed a fresh travel towel. She was already looking forward to the long soak ahead of her in the cave hot spring. She had decided to go back alone, Augustus, Haldir, and Legolas had been sent out with a hunting party after a report of another pack of Wargs in the area had come in.

She practically skipped along the dark passageway into the hot spring cavern, not noticing the shadow following her.

After arriving in the spring, she sat at the edge of the pool. She slowly removed her boots and tunic, setting them to the side. She now sat in only her leggings and tank top and carefully slipped her legs into the warm water. She exhaled a relaxed sigh as the water soothed her aching muscles. She pulled at the hair tie and let her curly locks fall around her shoulders.

Thranduil watched silently from the entryway. He had seen her going off alone and wanted to ensure she was safe. Now he found her relaxing at the edge of a beautiful hot spring; her hair let loose from its confines. Only wearing leggings and sleeveless-tunic, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the soothing warmth from the hot spring. His eyes drifted from her hair to the shoulder under the curls.

The pink scars swirled around her shoulder and down her arm, ending just before her elbow. The scars extended down the back of her shoulder and disappeared underneath her sleeveless tunic. Seeing the wounds to this extent caused an all-too-familiar pang in his chest. A sting that he had become to recognize whenever he sought to comfort the elleth now in front of him.

He softly cleared his throat, not wanting to startle her too much. Her head snapped around and met his piercing blue eyes. Her breath caught in her chest.

He tried to maintain a calm and collected facade as he walked towards her, "It seems I have already advised you not to wander off in these mountains alone, yet I see you skipping off into a cave to locate a hidden, hot spring." He stopped next to where she sat and looked down at her with a sly smile; "I'm sure you can understand why I find this concerning."

"I apologize, Your Majesty." Aurora could feel her cheeks flush. She looked away from him and reached for her tunic, trying to keep her shoulder from his view.

Thranduil saw her shift and tried to ease her concern, placing a hand on her shoulder and kneeling, so their faces were even, " _Lady Aurora…_ " He felt her tense at his touch, but he felt something else. It was the first time he had touched her without a gloved hand. Her skin was smooth as glass and warm under his fingers. Her eyes looked at the spot his hand met her arm, feeling a subtle tingling under his fingers. She slowly raised her eyes met his once more, and her breath quickened, realizing how close he was, " _Please_ , Aurora... Do not hide from me."

He spoke with a kind directness that surprised Aurora. His eyes were soft and warm. "I do not want pity, Majesty. It is less of a distraction if I simply cover-"

"Let us make a deal." He cut her off. He settled entirely on his knees in front of her, slowly taking her hand into his. He had thought of an idea that might help set her mind at ease. But if it failed…

"The deal… To be honored only when the two of us are alone, will be as such…" Thranduil took a deep breath before continuing. He knew that if he spoke the words on the tip of his tongue, there would be no going back. "We will not hide our scars from each other."

The words hung in the air for several minutes. During which only the sound of the small waterfall filled the silence. Aurora's brow furrowed at the King's proposition, so he elaborated, attempting to keep his voice even, not wanting to show the fear he felt by what he was offering to her.

"I, too, bear the scars of tragedy. Although mine are not so easily covered by clothing, I have learned a type of magic that can conceal the marks I bear. I offer this to make you see that I stand by what I said that first day in the clearing. Scars as nothing to be ashamed of; even I do not live by those words. My vanity as King prevents me from being willing to reveal mine more openly. But _for you_ …" His voice trailed off as he saw Aurora's face softened at his further explanation, "Should you agree, you and I shall never hide our scars from one another. What say you?"

Aurora couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man, this _King,_ was willing to share something so personal solely to make her feel better. She took a deep breath in, and unconsciously squeezed his hand tighter.

"Deal."

Thranduil felt his chest tighten as he felt the pressure of her fingers against his, "All I ask is that you do not scream." He looked away from her and dropped his gaze to the floor. Taking several deep breaths, he allowed the glamour over his face to slowly vanish. Aurora watched as the King closed his eyes tight, a brief grimace of pain as his face began to shift and change. Aurora watched as deep scars sunk into his once-perfect skin. They stretched upward until they curled around his brow and extended down his cheekbone and jawline. As the scars touched the tops of his cheek, the piercing blue of his left eye faded into pure white.

Thranduil was breathing heavily; his right eye trained on the ground, waiting for any movement from the elleth he had just trusted with one of his darkest secrets. He flinched slightly when he felt a warm sensation on his face, and his head was lifted until his eyes connected with pools of soft jade.

"It would appear, Majesty," Aurora whispered as her hand cupped the Elvenking's face. Her thumb was softly caressing his scarred cheekbone, "That we have both been kissed by fire."

" _Aurora_ ," He smiled at using her given name, softly chuckled and pressed his hand to cover the top of hers, closing his eyes briefly at the sensation. He opened his eyes and met hers once more, "Another part of this arrangement will be that you do not address me so formally in these situations. Understood?"

"Yes," Aurora paused and then softly laughed as he arched his eyebrow, " _Thranduil_."

He smiled once more as his name fell from her lips, sounding as sweet as honey. Aurora removed her hand from his face and turned her attention back to the pool in front of them. She absently pulled her hair into a knot that rested elegantly at the top of her head and slipped into the water, sighing once more as the warm water enveloped her and soothed her racing heart. She turned back and met the King's confused expression, "Will you join me?"

Giving a slight nod, Thranduil removed his boots, robe, and tunic. Aurora tried not to stare, but it was hard. She knew he was a soldier, therefore in good shape, but what she was seeing had exceeded every expectation she had imagined. He slowly lowered himself into the water, enjoying the feeling of the water covering him.

They sat in silence, enjoying the water for several minutes until Thranduil could not hold his curiosity back any longer, "Will you not ask me about them?"

"No," Aurora met his eyes and smiled shyly, "I'm sure a time will come when both stories will be told, but not tonight."

Thranduil stared at her; his heart began to quicken again. How could she be so relaxed at the sight of him? His eyes drifted to the pink swirls on her shoulder and arm again Because she has seen terror. She needs someone who understands the pain of having to hide such things, just as he needed someone. He slowly stood up and walked over to where she sat on an underwater ledge, not breaking their eye contact. He sat next to her and rested his head on the edge of the pool. Absently-mindedly he reached and found her hand, his fingers lacing in-between hers.

Aurora glanced under the water to where the King now held her hand in his. Their fingers laced together as if created that way—a _perfect fit_. A small smile crossing her face. He tried to steal a glance at him but found he was already looking at her.

"Will you sing for me?" He asked softly.

Aurora's smile widened and nodded in agreement, folding her legs up, so she was sitting cross-legged on the underwater ledge. She took several deep breaths, trying to think of a song that would best fit this moment. Thranduil closed his eyes once more as her melodic voice filled the cavern. He would never get used to how beautiful and pure her voice sounded. He could listen to her sing for hours and never tire of it. Aurora didn't realize she had moved, but when she found herself leaning against Thranduil, his strong arm wrapped around her scarred shoulder, holding her close as her head nuzzled under his chin. They sat in silence, gently cuddled together as the echo of Aurora's song faded from the cavern. Thranduil drew light circle patterns along her arm as their breathing synchronized in peaceful harmony.

Aurora heard Thranduil whisper something into her hair, and she looked up to meet his eyes, "What?"

Thranduil met her eyes, "Nothing."

Aurora laughed, "You're lying." She got up and started moving towards the edge of the pool where her dry clothes waited.

Thranduil feigned shock in his voice, "How dare you accuse a King of speaking falsehoods."

"Have you forgotten already?" Aurora smirked as she pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the pool, only her feet remaining in the water. "You're not a King right now. Right now, you're _just Thranduil_."

Thranduil gave a sly smile as he stood and walked over to where she sat, "Do tell Aurora, how is that you always seem to know when I am lying?"

Aurora shrugged simply, "You have a tell." Thranduil furrowed his brow, and she furthered her explanation, "A _tell_. Something that you subconsciously do whenever you tell a lie."

"And what is it that gives me away in such a manner?" Thranduil rested his hand on the side of the pool edge next to Aurora.

"Nope." She smiled and laughed, "Not going to tell you. Because then, you'll stop doing it, and I won't be able to tell when you're lying anymore."

"And if I were to command you, tell me?"

"You're commands hold no weight here, remember? _Just Thranduil._ "

The pair laughed at the absurdity of their conversation, but at the same time relishing in how comfortably they could banter with each other. There was a pause in their laughter when they realized that, during their conversation, Thranduil and somehow become positioned between her legs, his hands softly resting by the outside of her thighs. Aurora blushed instantly, and Thranduil took several steps backward. The two looked at each other again and let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"We should return to camp," Aurora pulled herself the rest of the way out of the pool and turned from Thranduil. Reaching for the towel she had brought, she began to dry off, even though her leggings and tank top were soaked, "Before _your_ son and _my_ brother strike out with a search party."

"We wouldn't want that."

Aurora spun on her heel to find Thranduil standing inches from her. The water was running down his broad chest as it moved with his breath. She looked up and saw his blue eyes staring deep into her eyes. He raised his hand to cup her face next to his palm; Aurora could feel a slight tremble in his fingers as they caressed her cheek. Slowly Thranduil lowered himself until their foreheads gently touched together. Their breathing became heavy as he saw her beautiful jade eyes close. With his eyes closed, he leaned his head even closer, his lips lightly brushing against hers as he spoke, " _Aurora…_ "

Then they were separated.

Thranduil opened his eyes to see that Aurora had taken several large steps back from him. She looked at his with a glimmer of fear in her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry…" She breathed, "I'm sorry I… I can't…"

Thranduil could see her growing more upset, and he realized what he had done. _No one will want you now_. The words echoed in his head again. He had moved to quickly and had scared her.

"Aurora, do not apologize." Thranduil moved away from her, pulling his tunic and robe back on, "I am at fault, and it is I who should apologize to you." He moved back toward her as she finished pulling on her boots and tunic, "I would never cause you distress. _Gweston ._ "

" _Gweston_?" Aurora repeated, confused.

Thranduil stopped in front of her. "I promise."

They stood in silence again for another long moment before turning to leave the cavern. They walked through the passageways until Aurora could feel the fresh night air against her skin as she stepped into the cavern's main room.

All at once, the pair had hands wrap around their mouths and were shoved to their knees on the cave floor. Aurora looked around in panic as two large Orcs held Thranduil's arms and a third directly behind him; one disgusting hand covering his mouth while the other held a sword firmly to his throat. The Elvenking's eyes instantly filled with rage as he saw two more Orcs wordlessly pick up Aurora from the ground and carry her out of his sight from the cave. He began to thrash wildly against the orcs until a swift kick to his face sent him tumbling to the ground. The next several moments were filled with the sounds of bones breaking and blood beginning to flow. Thranduil had a moment of clarity and opened his mind, sending out a desperate plea before blacking out.

_Lady Galadriel..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! A cliffhanger... [Runs away and hides]  
> XOXO - Presephone


	10. Attentions, Connections, Intensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. The first week back to work after surgery is tougher than I thought. Enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think. XOXO - Presephoe

**_ATTENTIONS, CONNECTIONS,_ _INTENTIONS_** _contains violence, language_

* * *

_t hit him so suddenly that he had dropped the dish he was pulling from the oven, and it shattered on the ground; homemade lasagna spilling everywhere. It felt as if a hand had twisted around his lungs and blocked all the air out of them, accompanied by a searing pain that felt like his sternum had caught fire. He screamed in pain, but as soon as the pain started, it had left. He didn't know how long he had stayed kneeling on the kitchen floor, trying to steady his breathing. Sweat ran down his face as he tried to understand the pain he had just felt, and what could have caused it as a loud knock came to the door._

_His legs trembled as he made his way over to the apartment door and took a long deep breath before opening the door. The sight turned the blood in his veins cold as his eyes darted between the two men at his doorstep._

_"Augustus Merek?" One of them asked gravely, and he silently nodded. "My name is Detective Statend; may we come in?"_

_Augustus stepped to the side as the two detectives walked passed and he closed the door behind him. He turned around to face the men and was barely able to choke out the question, "What's going on?"_

_"Mr. Merek," The other Detective began, "There has been a situation at Merek Flowers involving your sister."_

* * *

"Augustus!"

Legolas and Haldir crouched next to Augustus, where he had collapsed to the ground. They watched as he screamed in pain and clung to his chest.

Haldir leaned in closer to his friend, "Augustus, what has happened?"

"Aurora…" Augustus panted, "Something's happened to Aurora."

He weakly rose to his feet, looking at the other two and without another word sprinted towards Odin and jumped on his back.

"Augustus!" Legolas shouted behind him as the other two mounted their horses and took off after him. "What do you mean something's happened?"

They took off galloping towards the direction of the camp, and Augustus shouted over his shoulder, "I can't explain it fully. Whenever Aurora is in extreme danger, I get this, this feeling."

"What happened to her the last time you felt this?" Haldir shouted back at him.

Augustus didn't look back to them as he whispered, "She almost died."

Whether their acute hearing had heard the answer, he didn't know. All he knew was Aurora was in trouble, and he needed to get to her. 

_Fast_.

* * *

Galadriel stormed from her tent, a sword at her side. The King had never called out to her, and now the smell of Orcs filled the air. Something had gone wrong. The encampment was bustling with activity as the soldiers readied themselves for battle, having smelled the foul creatures. Celeborn followed close behind as Galadriel mounted her horse and rode in the direction of the cave, cutting down any Orc or Warg that crossed their path. Elves poured into the cave, attacking the orcs within. Celeborn and Galadriel paused momentarily at the scene within. The mangled remains of several Orcs littered the floor of the cave. Thranduil was at the far end of the cave engaged in a fierce battle with two more large Orcs. His dual blades were gliding around him in a fatal dance as one sliced the throat of one Orc, the other stabbing the final Orc deep in his chest.

An eerie silence as the final Orc fell to the ground, and all the elves turned and took a long look at the King. A large gash ran across his right cheek, his skin and clothing drenched in thick black blood. There were 11 dead orcs in the cavern, and it was clear that Thranduil had killed the majority himself before the other elves arrived. His eyes were enraged and wild as he quickly scanned all in the cave for the face he sought. His gaze met Galadriel's, and his eyes seemed to refocus, comprehending what had happened.

 _"Boe anwen mened (We must go)!"_ Thranduil strode from the cave, finding that an elf had already brought his Elk. "They could not have traveled far." Several elves quickly nocked arrows in their bows as the sound of pounding hooves came up behind them. Swords were lowered as Legolas, Haldir, and Augustus halted their horses.

"Where is she?" Augustus demanded, glaring a Thranduil.

Thranduil could see the horror in his eyes because it reflected the feeling in his chest. His voice was low yet steady as he spoke, "We were leaving the cave when we were ambushed… They've taken her."

Augustus felt as if he were going to fall from Odin; after several moments, he had to remind himself to breathe. He locked kept his gaze with the Elvenking for a long moment before looking to Galadriel as emerged from the cave.

"We saw a pack of Warg-Riders in the distance, she is likely with them," Galadriel spoke calmly as she mounted her horse once more.

A blood-curdling scream filled the air, and the world went black around Augustus. Aurora. He dug his heels into Odin's side, and the horse took off at a gallop towards the toe direction of the scream. There were shouts of protest from behind him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting to her.

Suddenly Odin came to a halt, Augustus looked up to see that a large elk now stood in his path.

"I understand your fear, Master Augustus," Thranduil spoke with authority as he walked the elk towards Augustus, "But I must insist that you stay with everyone. You do not know these mountains as well as we do. I will not have you— "

Thranduil never finished speaking as a hand connected squarely with his jaw. He froze in shock for a moment at the audacity of what had just happened. Had this boy just _struck_ him? Thranduil gripped the hilt of his blade once more as his eyes locked onto his, and seeing the look on Augustus' face helped to quell his bubbling rage.

"She is all I have left, and _you_ allowed her to be taken." Augustus took several shallow breaths as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. "I will accept whatever punishment you see fit for my actions after she is safe."

His words stabbed at Thranduil's heart because he knew they spoke true. Thranduil was to blame for the situation that Aurora now found herself in. Had he been more attentive to the surroundings as they were leaving the cave, he would've known something was wrong.

The rest of the group rode upon the pair, and they looked away from one another. Augustus barely registered the sound of horses riding past him. Haldir rode next to Augustus and spoke clearly, trying not to focus on the tears that clouded his friends' eyes. "Their path leads this way; they can't be too far ahead."

* * *

_She was tied up._

_The flames were growing hotter around her as she pulled against the ropes that bound her arms. She looked down and could see the knife still protruding from her lower stomach. She desperately looked around and saw his silhouette standing in the corner, malice shining in his dark eyes as he watched her scream in pain._

_"Now, no one will want you."_

Aurora snapped out of the flashback and was brought back to the current situation. She looked down again to assess the damage. It wasn't a knife sticking out of her stomach; instead, it was an arrow sticking out of her calf. She didn't know how long she was running after she managed to jump off the Warg, but they had noticed her absence because the Orc was now charging towards her as she ran, trying to ignore the blinding pain shooting up from her leg. She pulled her dagger from her boot as she saw one of the orcs reach out for her. She turned abruptly and stabbed the blade into the orcs face, black blood splattering all over her face.

"You snaggle-toothed mother _FUCKER_!" She shouted and spat at the Orc as it collapsed to the ground. She knew that she couldn't stay put for long and began hobbling as fast as she could once more. She found her way onto a trail and picked the direction that she thought they had come from. She wanted to yell out for help, but she knew that would only allow the orcs to find her faster.

She risked a look back down at her calf. She could feel the arrow shifting between her muscles and knew that she was doing more damage by moving. She started to get light headed from the pain and braced herself against a tree.

The sound of shouts behind her had caused her to begin moving again and lost her balance and quickly felt her face smash into the rocks. She couldn't stand again, and the pain was too much. She held her dagger until her knuckles turned white, then turned her over, and she swung her arm out.

Instead of feeling the dagger sink into flesh, she felt a tight grip around her wrist.

"Do not stab me _again_."

The calm voice was the most beautiful thing Aurora had ever heard, and her eyes shot open. His piercing blue eyes lit of the night around them. A mixture of fear and relief danced across his face.

" _Thranduil_!" She shouted, and before she knew what she was doing, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I thought they killed you! I'm so sorry! I should never have— "

He broke their embrace and placed a finger to her lips. "Stop, Aurora." He put his forehead against hers briefly and held her face in his hands, "We are alright."

"AURORA!"

The pair broke apart as Aurora saw Augustus jump from Odin's back and sprint over to her. He collapsed to his knees, where she sat and pulled her close.

Augustus breathed into his sister's hair. He could hardly believe that they had found her. "I thought I had lost you. Aurora, I couldn't have…"

Thranduil stood and left the twins to have a moment alone. He walked over to his elk and gently touched his soft nose. He glanced back to see the pair still sitting on the ground, embracing each other and quietly sobbing. Thranduil glanced to the side as he saw Galadriel approach and stop next to him.

"She is safe." She let out a sigh of relief that she had been holding for the last few hours since the ordeal began.

Thranduil didn't look up at her as he muttered, "No, thanks to me."

"Had you not been in the cave with her, we would not have known she had been taken until much later." Galadriel tried to soothe the Elvenking's distress, although she knew it was futile.

Augustus and Aurora felt a presence surrounding them and looked around to see Thranduil, Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir and Legolas standing over them.

"We must be on the move," Legolas spoke, "The orcs are still in the area."

Augustus stood, offering a hand to help Aurora stand, and she accepted it with a weak smile.

As she stood, pain shot up her leg, and she collapsed once more, this time into Haldir's arms as he moved to catch her fall.

"What is it, Lady Aurora?" Celeborn asked with an edge of concern.

" _Fuck_ ," Aurora hissed out in pain, "I forgot…"

Aurora stuck her leg further out in front of her for the others to see, "I got shot."

* * *

_The doors of the emergency room slammed open as paramedics rushed in, pulling the stretcher into the closest room available, the trauma team already standing by._

_"BP is 85/60 and falling."_

_"Large puncture wound to the lower abdomen."_

_"Have the OR on standby; we're going to need to move her quickly."_

_"Multiple third-degree burns the chest, shoulder, back, and arm."_

_"AURORA!" He ran through the ER with the detectives following close behind._

_He rounded a corner and caught a glimpse of her as the nurses worked quickly, and he was about to step into the room when a nurse pushed him back out._

_"I'm sorry, Sir. You can't come in here." She spoke gently._

_"You don't understand, that's my baby sister." Augustus could feel the tears stinging the back of his eyes, and he tried to step around the nurse, but she pushed back against him harder._

_"Sir, I'm sorry. You need to stay out here." She spoke with more authority as she pushed him from the room. "You need to let us save her."_

Let us save her. _The words almost caused him to blackout. He stumbled backward and was caught by Detective Statend. The Detective led him to an isolated waiting room and sat down with Augustus._

_"Where?" Augustus stammered, his eyes unfocused and staring at the ground, "Where did they find her?"_

_Detective Statend sighed, "In an abandoned warehouse. Someone was jogging passed. They saw the smoke and heard screaming..." He paused as Augustus propped his head in his hands and closed his eyes tight. He could see tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "We've updated the BOLO on Sam's car and issued an ATL."_

_"ATL?" Augustus lifted his head slightly._

_"Attempt To Locate," Statend explained and then added. "We'll get him, Augustus."_

_The conversation was interrupted as a doctor walked into the waiting room, and Augustus jumped up to meet him. "How is she?"_

_"She's going into surgery now." The doctor explained. "We are treating the burns, but our main concern is the stab wound. We don't know if anything has been punctured, but she is losing a lot of blood. Do you know if you two are the same blood type? we may need a fast transfusion, and her blood type is extremely rare."_

_"Yeah, we're twins. Please, doctor... " Augustus whispered and made eye contact with the doctor for the first time, "She's all I have left."  
_

* * *

Augustus was sitting on the ground with his head leaning back against a tree as Thranduil paced back and forth. They were waiting outside of the healer's tent, both trying to block out the sound of Aurora screaming. Augustus silently prayed that the elves wouldn't ask him to explain some of the vulgarities that Aurora was spewing. Thranduil glanced down at him to see tears hiding in the corners of his eyes. "Can I have anything brought for you, Augustus?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty. But I am alright." He didn't stop staring at the doorway to the tent as he spoke, "If I may ask, will you wait for the healers? I have something back in Odin's travel bag I would like to give Aurora when she is done with the healers."

Thranduil gave a nod of agreement, and Augustus walked into the darkness of the camp. Thranduil could see in his eyes that he could not bear to hear his sister's screams, and he couldn't blame him. Not only were the screams horrible to any that heard, each outburst felt like another stab in Thranduil's heart.

"If you are attempting to sneak up on me, it would seem you have failed once more." He glanced upward into a nearby tree, seeing a silhouette he knew as well as his own.

"You know I haven't been able to sneak up on you since my first diplomatic trip to Lorien with you, _Ada_." Legolas dropped from the branch and landed gracefully in front of his father.

"Ah, yes, what was it again that chased you up that tree?"

Legolas clenched his teeth slightly, "It was a cow."

"A _baby_ cow, if memory serves me right." Thranduil gave his son a sideways glance, "What treasured memories indeed." The two stood in silence as Aurora let out another pained cry.

"Are the healers optimistic?" Legolas asked.

"They are," Thranduil began pacing once more. "It is kind of you to come and check on the Lady."

"I did come to inquire about her, but I also came to check on you." Legolas saw a slight falter in his father's step. "You were attacked as well, _Ada_. The gash on your head—"

Thranduil dismissively waved his hand, "Nothing but a scratch and a bloodied nose. I have already cleaned the wound, and they shall be healed by tomorrow evening. Your concern is appreciated, _ionneg (my son)_."

Legolas watched his father curiously as the King paced back and forth. His eyes were often darting to the entrance of the tent. "Ada... If I may be so bold, why were you in the cave with Lady Aurora?" Thranduil stopped mid-stride and looked to his son, unsure how to answer his question. He couldn't say he was following her for her protection, considering what had happened. Legolas saw the conflict cross Thranduil's face and chose to speak further, "I've noticed the way you look at her when you think no one is watching."

"And what way is that, Legolas?" Thranduil asked, attempting to keep his voice as indifferent as possible.

"To be honest... It reminds me of the way you used to look at _Naneth_." Thranduil's heart skipped a beat. Legolas had rarely spoken of his mother since she had sailed. It had always been a difficult subject for them to discuss. "Do you intend to court her?"

Thranduil's head snapped up to meet his son's eyes. "I intend nothing," His words came out colder than expected; but quickly recomposed himself. He looked to the tent and began pacing once more. "At least I ... I hadn't planned on any such thing."

Legolas stared at this father for a long moment, comprehending what he had just confessed to him. Had his father's heart indeed found happiness again? He found it difficult to formulate a reply, so he continued to stare simply. The silence was broken by the healers leaving the tent and approaching the King, both bowing respectfully.

"How is she?" Thranduil had regained his neutral face.

"The arrow was removed, and the wound cleaned." The dark-haired elleth answered. "The large cut to her head should heal within the next few days; the leg injury may take closer to two weeks until she no longer experiences any discomfort."

The healers bowed once more and were dismissed by Thranduil with a simple nod of his head. Legolas followed close behind as Thranduil entered the tent. Aurora was lying on a makeshift bed, her head was resting on a rolled-up cloak, and her leg elevated. The cut on her head began at her forehead and ran down to her temple. She wore a clean white tunic and brown leggings. At the sound of someone entering, she lifted her head, opening her tired eyes. "Your Majesty," she breathed, glancing between Thranduil and Legolas, and she moved to try and stand up, "Your Grace. I didn't expect any— "

" _Please_ , there is no need to stand." Legolas had moved across the tent and was gently pushing Aurora back to a relaxed position. "We simply wanted to see you were well with our own eyes. I also believe I have already asked you once to call me Legolas."

"My apologies, Legolas." Aurora gave a weak smile, her eyes glancing over to Thranduil once more. "Is Augustus near?"

"He went to retrieve something only a few minutes ago," Thranduil stated flatly but held Aurora's gaze, "Before then, he was stationed outside the tent while the healers were tending to you."

Legolas glanced between the two and cleared his throat, "I will go and find him for you, Aurora." With one more look at his father, he strode from the tent.

Thranduil lingered by the entrance, watching as Aurora repositioned herself wincing slightly as she moved her leg. He moved towards her, and once he reached the end of her bed, he quietly sat on the edge. He looked at the ground, merely content to be by her side once more until he felt a soft hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes as her thumb caressed under the cut he had received from an orcs fist in the cave. His hand found hers, and he held it closer to his cheek, enjoying the warmth her touch brought.

As Aurora looked at him, she felt a tightness in her chest at the sight of the large gash on his cheek, and she felt a lump grow in her throat as she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Thranduil."

"Aurora," Thranduil opened his eyes and stared her intently, "those foul creatures would have attacked regardless. None of this was your fault."

The lines of her mouth hardened as she looked away and held her hands in her lap, "Considering they were here hunting me… This is the exact definition of _my fault._ "

Thranduil rested his hand on top of hers as he leaned closer and placed his forehead against hers. The light aroma of roses filled his senses, " _Gi meriathon, Ilma nin (I will protect you, my Starlight)._ "

"You know I don't speak Elvish that well yet." Aurora chuckled softly.

Thranduil leaned closer, so his lips were almost touching her ear, "All the more motivation for you to learn."

Aurora involuntarily shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear, the delicious smell of cedar and smoky vanilla emanating from him. She had a sudden desire to run her fingers through his long hair. To feel the silky strands move around her fingers and softly caress her skin. They kept their cheeks pressed together for a long moment and enjoyed the tender contact of their skin.

"Thank you," she whispered again; she brought her hand up to rest against his glamoured cheek, "for saving me."

Thranduil pulled back from her slightly, taking her hand in his once again and placed a chaste kiss on her palm. " _Vora, Ilma nin (Always, my Starlight)_."

The sound of someone approaching outside quickly separated them, and Thranduil stood back up and regained his indifferent mask as Augustus walked into the tent carrying something behind his back.

"Augs," Aurora smiled as her brother walked over to her and kneeled by her side.

"Hey, loser. I brought you a get well present" Augustus pulled the bottle of wine out and set it down next to her bed.

Aurora chuckled and smiled wide, "I knew I loved you for a reason."

Augustus arched an eyebrow, "Because I'm your best friend and older brother."

Aurora shook her head, "No, those reasons are inescapable. I truly love you, because you bring me alcohol."

Thranduil smiled briefly at the sarcastic banter between the twins and moved towards the doorway, turning to look at the pair. "I trust you are in safe hands now, my Lady so that I will take my leave." He gave a brief nod to both of them, his eyes lingering when they met Aurora's before he turned his attention to the other twin, "Master Augustus, if you would join me at my tent for breakfast in the morning, I believe we have several matters to discuss."

Augustus swallowed hard and nodded his head, "Of course, Your Majesty."

Without another word, the Elvenking left and made his way back to his tent, relishing at the slight tingle he felt on lips from kissing Aurora's palm.

* * *

Augustus was pouring his baby sister a glass of wine when he finally spoke again. "Honestly, Auri… How are you feeling?"

Aurora took a long drink of the wine after he handed it to her and answered flatly, "As if I got shot with an arrow."

" _Auri_."

"What do you expect me to say, Augs? I was kidnapped by horrible creatures, shot with an arrow and then had to have said arrow removed without any sort of pain killers… I've had better nights."

The twins sighed and drained their glasses as Augustus reached for the bottle again.

Auri took her brother's hand and gave it a light squeeze, "I know what this situation is reminiscent of... For both of us."

"I could've lost you…" Augustus trailed off as he started to cry again.

"I know," Aurora took another long drink from her glass, "so let's break our rule for one night. Neither of us is the rock for the other. Let's get drunk… Let's cry… Let's wallow in sadness and fear, and then tomorrow we can worry about moving on."

"Deal." Augustus finished his second glass of wine and filled it once more, "and now I am expected to have breakfast with the King…"

"Yeah," Aurora mused, "What's that about? What matters do you have to discuss with him?"

"I am going to say this with the pun _absolutely_ intended." Augustus drank the entire third glass, groaned loudly, and put his head in his hands, "I _royally fucked up_."


	11. Arachnophobia

_**ARACHNOPHOBIA** contains language and violence_

* * *

"Have you lost your _FUCKING_ mind?!" Aurora shouted, not caring if anyone else heard.

"Excuse me if I wasn't in the most logical state!" He shot back.

" _Augs_..." Aurora spoke low, "The sentiment behind your actions means a lot to me... But you can't _punch_ a King."

Augustus didn't look at his sister as he retorted, "Might I remind you that you stabbed him before even being properly introduced?"

"Need I remind you of the circumstances surrounding that encounter?" She glared hard at her brother.

They sat in uncomfortable silence, both wishing the second bottle of wine would manifest. Augustus silently found extra blankets in the corner of the tent and laid down next to Aurora's bed. He rolled onto his side, so he was facing the doorway. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I doubt I'll be executed, that would've happened already, I feel. But I stand by my actions, and I'll accept whatever repercussions follow."

* * *

Thranduil sat at his table, enjoying his bowl of fruit as he looked around the table. Lord Celeborn and Legolas had also been summoned for the meeting and, they too ate their breakfast in a heavy silence. Thranduil watched as Augustus picked at the fruit but did not eat anything.

"Augustus, you know why you're here." He stated with indifference and watched as Augustus only silently nodded his head. He rose from his chair and began to walk the length of the tent. "Elves consider themselves a peaceful race, and we pride ourselves in having control over our emotions. We only turn to violence when we are united against a common enemy. For one elf to strike another is a rare situation. For an elf to strike a _King_... Is something that cannot be allowed to stand without penalty."

"Understand Augustus," Legolas spoke softer than his father, "If this would've happened with the palace, you would've been thrown into the dungeons indefinitely."

"Augustus, what were you thinking?" Celeborn looked at him with hard eyes.

"I wasn't," Augustus murmured, rolling a blueberry around in his fingers, "The only thing I could think of was what those monsters were doing to Auri."

"I know how much you care for your sister," Legolas continued, "I saw as much when you collapsed from the tree last night."

"I will accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate." Augustus made eye contact with Thranduil for the first time.

"Good, because one has already been decided for you." The King looked from Augustus to Legolas, "I have chosen to consult with Legolas regarding what action should be taken, and I believe we have reached a suitable arrangement." Thranduil sat down once more. "You see, Legolas helps my Captain's of the Guard in combat training whether it is archery, swordplay or hand-to-hand combat. You will now be his assistant. You will maintain the uniforms; clean them; they become bloodied. You'll clean and sharpen all the weapons, set up anything that Legolas may need. You will do this every day for as long as Legolas requires your assistance, and it will be done without complaint." Thranduil paused to allow the words to sink in. "And should another situation of such insolency occur, you will be banished from the Woodland Realm until the end of your days. Do you have any concerns with the punishment that has been set before you?"

"No, Your Majesty," Augustus replied.

"Good," He looked to Celeborn and Legolas, "I will speak to the boy alone."

With a nod, the two elves left, leaving Thranduil and Augustus alone. They sat in silence, listening to the camp being broken down around them. Augustus took a deep breath and spoke first, "I am truly sorry, Your Majesty."

"Your apology is accepted and appreciated," Thranduil answered with a hint of disinterest. "I'm curious… Legolas said you collapsed last night, from a tree. What caused this?"

"Aurora," Augustus relaxed into his chair, noting the King's confused expression, "It's a pain, in my chest that I feel whenever something is wrong with her. If she is ever sad or upset, I feel it. It's like a twinge of pain in my chest. But in rare situations when Auri has been in extreme danger, it's the worst pain I've ever felt. It feels like my heart is being ripped from my chest, and I can do nothing to stop it."

Thranduil listened carefully, "How many times have you felt such a pain?"

Augustus tensed up, and his face paled slightly, "Only once before last night. Two years ago."

Thranduil assumed that he was alluding to the incident leading to Aurora's scars but chose not to pry further. "I believe I may know what magic connects you and your sister, but it would require some research to confirm. When you are not tending to your responsibilities with Legolas, you may have use of my private library should you desire it."

"Thank you," Augustus breathed, "Thay would be wonderful."

"Then it's settled." Thranduil looked away, his face indifferent once more. The two sat in silence for a long moment as Augustus finally began to eat some of the fruit in his bowl. "Before you leave, there is one more thing I wish to discuss with you, Augustus."

"What is that, Your Majesty?" Augustus spoke with a more relaxed tone.

"Your sister," Thranduil took a long breath as he broached the dreaded subject, "There is more to the prophecy than she is aware. She will need to know in time, but I don't feel she is ready yet."

"What does the prophecy say?"

Augustus listened in disbelief as Thranduil thoroughly explained everything. Their conversation on the subject lasted for several hours until they agreed to keep the information from Aurora until the time was right.

* * *

The next several days were blissfully uneventful. Aurora had a difficult time adjusting to riding Egg with one leg and eventually agreed to be roped together with Odin so she wouldn't fall off. The cut on her head had already healed, and the wound in her leg was almost gone. However, the muscle damage was far from healed, and she still found it challenging to ride with her foot in the stirrup or even simply walk for too long.

They had reached the other side of the mountain, and within another day of travel, the great Anduin river could be seen not far from camp. The two groups would separate in the morning. It was decided to set camp early, and Aurora decided to explore the area and try to regain strength into her leg.

She wandered through the trees until she came across a little shrub being blocked by the more giant trees Aurora limped over to the bush and gently lowered herself to the ground she slid the _Ondo Ilma_ out from under her tunic and held the stone in her hand as she began to sing. The familiar glow emanated from her hand and into the nearest branch of the small shrub. As she continued singing, the leaves turned a darker green, and the branches began to turn and move towards the sun. As the song ended, Aurora felt a strange pull as the light coming from her fingers danced in the air for a moment and went into the stone around her neck. She gasped as she felt the stone grow warm momentarily before fading.

"Your power grows."

Lady Galadriel smiled as Aurora's head spun around to meet her gaze. "It did something," Aurora breathed, "the stone it— "

"It stored a bit of your magic," Galadriel explained, "the stone is beginning to change and attune to you."

Aurora looked back down at the stone, resting in her hands, "Why?"

"I told you," Galadriel sat on the ground next to Aurora. "This stone will aid in harnessing and controlling your magic. As you grow stronger, so too will the stone."

Galadriel watched as Aurora rolled the stone between her fingers. The girl had changed so much in the short amount of time she'd arrived, Galadriel knew that darkness would come after her and she needed to be adequately prepared. She looked around where the pair sat; the setting sun turned the sky a beautiful orange. Her eyes drifted upward to confirm the suspicion she had since arriving at where Aurora sat on the ground. She met the piercing blue gaze high up in the tree, and a small smile graced her lips. The Elvenking held Galadriel's gaze for several moments and then turned his attention back to Aurora, his face softening.

"Aurora," Galadriel spoke softly, "I would take my leave. However, I would like to speak with you alone once more before we part company. Will you join me for breakfast tomorrow?"

"I would be honored." Aurora smiled sweetly as she watched Galadriel gracefully rise and walk away.

Aurora turned her attention back to the shrub, running her fingers along a branch and smiled again, "Grow strong little one." She laid back in the grass and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face.

Thranduil watched her silently, enchanted as she effortlessly relaxed in the grass. He wanted to climb from his tree and lay beside her, the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hello handsome, I was wondering when you would find me."

Her words brought Thranduil back to reality as his heart jumped from his chest. Had she seen him? His eyes shot open, and he saw that Egg had joined her. He sighed, relieved that he hadn't been seen; that would have been awkward to explain indeed.

* * *

Aurora walked into Lady Galadriel's tent the next morning to find to bowls of fruit already waiting for them. She saw that Galadriel was already seated, eating from the bowl. When Aurora entered, she looked up and made direct eye contact with her.

_Thank you for joining me, Aurora._

The words echoed in Aurora's head, and her eyes widened. "How do you do that?" She breathed and took the seat next to Galadriel.

"That is what I want to discuss with you," Galadriel explained, "Not all elves have the ability to communicate through our thoughts, but often when other magical abilities are present, it can be learned. I would like to see if you have the ability to open your mind enough to allow your thoughts to flow into me."

Aurora shifted in her seat as Galadriel stood and began walking in a circle around the table.

 _Close your eyes,_ Aurora heard her voice in her head again and complied with the request, _Good. Now clear your mind of all thoughts. Don't allow it to linger on anything; focus solely on the sound of my voice. Now… Take a long deep breath and attempt to reply._

Aurora's eyes darted back and forth under her eyelids as she tried to absorb all the information that Galadriel was giving her.

 _This is fucking insane,_ Aurora thought to herself. How could she communicate with someone through her mind?

"I wouldn't say _insane_ , but it is a peculiar ability."

Aurora's eyes shot open, and she met Galadriel's entertained smile. "You heard that?!"

"Indeed, I did." Galadriel chuckled and returned to her seat at the table. "After we have departed, I will periodically contact you through this method, so please do not be alarmed. It is an important tool to master if; _Eru_ forbid, you are ever retaken from us."

Aurora listened quietly. That made sense, to be able to send out a silent cry for help would be useful, but hopefully not ever needed. "I want to thank you for your kindness since my brother, and I arrived."

"Of course child," Galadriel smiled, "Before I forget… I have a gift for you."

"Galadriel, I don't think I could accept another gift from— "

Aurora paused and stared at what Galadriel had set on the table between them. The dull green bag was lined with yellow vines that looped into the logo reading Merek Flowers.

"So it was you that day?" Aurora breathed.

"Yes," Galadriel nodded, "Although I am not of your bloodline, the runes put on the cave for the realm shift were of my creation; therefore I was able to pass through to the other realm. I had felt a dark building and had to see for myself that you and your brother were well. Several of those flowers are not native to Arda. I thought you would like to bring a little bit of your old world back home."

Aurora opened the bag and saw packets of seeds to some of her favorite flowers. "This is amazing." Aurora looked up to meet Galadriel's eyes, "Thank you so much."

The two women embraced as Celeborn entered to inform Galadriel that they would be leaving within the hour.

* * *

As the delegation from Lorien finished packing camp, they moved to set out.

Aurora walked over to where Haldir had mounted his horse, and he looked down at her with a smile, " _Galo Anor erin rad lin, Aurora. (May the sun shine upon your path, Aurora))_ "

Aurora rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to pretend that I know what you just said."

Haldir laughed, "It means 'may the sun shine upon your path.' We will meet again, my Lady. There is already talk of a celebration in the Woodland Realm for the Autumn Equinox."

Well, until we meet again." Aurora smile wide, "Don't forget to lift your toes inside your boot when you ride."

With a final laugh, Haldir rode off to meet the rest of the group as they departed.

* * *

After crossing the Anduin River the following day, Legolas, Augustus, and several other King's guards rode ahead to alert the sentry's at the edge of the Greenwood that the delegation would be arriving soon.

Aurora winced as she rode Egg along with the remaining group. Suddenly she felt a presence next to her, and she looked over into the face of an elk.

"Hand me the rope on your saddle." Thranduil coolly ordered.

Aurora arched an eyebrow, "What? No, I'm fine. I just— "

"You've almost fallen from Egg twice in the last several minutes. Give me the rope, and I shall lead Egg so you may rest."

Aurora gave the rope to Thranduil, his fingers lightly grazing hers as he took the line. A soft tingle lingered on Aurora's hand where he had touched her, and she couldn't help but smile. Thranduil pulled Egg closer to his elk, and the pair rode in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Aurora saw the vast forest growing in the distance, and before long, the rest of the delegation stood at the boundary, greeted by those who had ridden ahead and a large number of soldiers. Before they stopped in front of the large group, Thranduil leaned down to Aurora and whispered, "Welcome to the Woodland Realm, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_."

* * *

He stood at the entrance of the cave; his eyes closed as he pressed _Burzum Gund_ against his chest. His dark eyes scanned the tops of the trees below; a wicked smile graced his lips.

_**Da atar gusn lat na gurib pugh, Dab burz Gothlob. (I can feel you in our forest, my Dark Queen)** _

* * *

Aurora was fascinated by the Woodland forest. Everywhere she looked, there was another beautiful sight that would take her breath away. The tall trees created a canopy of shade so dark it was hard to determine if the sun had set or not in certain areas and beautiful flowers danced along the forest floor in beautiful harmony. After traveling the forest for several hours, it had become too dark to travel safely, and the camp was made. Aurora sat with the other soldiers around the crackling fire listening to Augustus lightly strum his guitar. The beautiful sound was echoing around the trees, lulling several of the elves to sleep. The scream caused everyone to jump to their feet, seeking the source. The elf fell to the ground next to the fire, foam rapidly coming from his mouth as he took his final breath, a large puncture wound visible on his neck.

"SPIDERS!" Another elf shouted, and everyone began scrambling for their weapons.

_Spiders_? Aurora thought as she grabbed her dagger and bow and tried to steady her breathing. She had always had a great fear of spiders. _What kind of spider does that kind of damage?_ She stayed close to her brother as they watched the soldiers engage large shapes in the darkness.

" _What the fuck_ …" Augustus stated as a spider twice the size of Odin ran past the fire.

" _Nope_ … Nope!" Aurora exclaimed, " _Fuck this place_. I'm out!"

They heard a high-pitched screech behind them, and they turned to see one of the massive spiders reared on its back legs, poised to strike at them.

" _Somma (Duck!)_!"

Aurora felt herself being pulled to the ground as a sharp whisp of air flew over her head. She looked up and saw two arrows stuck into the monster and the third sticking from one of its many eyes. The spider swayed back and forth before collapsing to the ground, where it remained unmoving.

Augustus and Aurora looked behind them to see a wide-eyed Legolas, "Follow me!" He ordered, helping them off the ground. The trio turned and ran back towards the middle of the camp, where they came upon Thranduil engaged with another one of the giant beasts. His dual swords glinted in the firelight as they quickly dispatched the spider's front legs before plunging deep into its skull.

" _Naman rem dartha?! (How many remain?!)_ " Thranduil called to Legolas through the chaos.

" _Law iston! (I don't know!)_ " Legolas replied.

"To the trees, engage them from above!" Thranduil commanded.

"Augustus, come with me," Legolas ordered as he began climbing the nearest tree.

"No," Augustus shook his head, "I'm not leaving Aurora."

"I will care for her," Thranduil had joined where they stood. The King locked eyes with Augustus as he spoke, "My son required your aid. Your sister will be safe with me, _gweston (I promise)_."

Augustus held the King's gaze for several moments and gave a sharp nodded, and he pulled her into a quick hug, "Stay with his Majesty, Loser. I'll be back soon."

Aurora watched as Augustus climbed up the tree and into the darkness. She felt a grip tighten around her hand; she looked down to see fingers laced between her own. Her eyes met a piercing blue gaze as he squeezed her hand tighter, giving a chaste kiss on her forehead before he whispered, "We must move, stay close to me. _Atha berio ven, Ilma nin (I will protect us, my Starlight)_."

Thranduil pulled her behind him just as another spider jumped from the trees in front of them. He made quick work of the spider, and they ran deeper into the woods. The sounds of the battle slowly began to diminish as more of the spiders fell on the elven swords. Thranduil paused so suddenly that Aurora ran directly into him, "No matter what happens, stay directly behind me."

Aurora followed his upward gaze and saw three massive shadows descending from the trees. She removed her bow from her shoulder and nocked an arrow, turning and placing her back firmly against Thranduil.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" Thranduil hissed at her as the first spider touched the ground and stalked around the pair.

Aurora spoke with a confidence she wasn't aware that she had, "You told me to stay behind you, so I am. But I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to do nothing."

Thranduil felt his lips involuntarily twitch into a smile at her proclamation. His little starlight warrior. He pressed his back closer to her and drew his blades as the final spider jumped from a low branch close to Aurora.

* * *

Augustus followed Legolas up the tree, shooting his arrows into the spiders he saw along the way. Legolas jumped into a tree next to them and ordered Augustus to stay where he was. The two silently observed the scene below; the spiders challenged the soldiers on the ground and were quickly felled by blades and arrows. Augustus looked off into the distance and saw a massive spider attacking where the horses had been grazing. He saw the spider suddenly lift into the air; bloodied antlers protruding from the creatures back, followed by the great elk tossing the limp body to the side. Augustus caught a shadow of Egg bucking and striking another spider as the horse galloped off into the darkness.

"Legolas?" Augustus turned his attention back to the elf and noted that his brow had furrowed even more.

"Something is wrong." He muttered, "The spiders, they aren't fighting as they should. They seem to be… distracting us instead of engaging."

Augustus watched as Legolas climbed up to the top of the tree and looked above the canopy. When he reappeared, his features had gone pale, and Augustus could see the fear in the back of his eyes.

Legolas moved quickly and called over his shoulder, "We must find my father and Aurora."

* * *

The spiders stalked silently in a circle around the pair, their legs shuffling through the thick underbrush. Aurora could hear the clatter of their fangs as their eyes watched them with vicious intent.

"Thranduil," Aurora whispered, "is it normal for them to just… Circle?"

_Why weren't they attacking?_ Thranduil tensed at the realization just as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He turned in time to see the lone figure emerge from the trees, and the spiders immediately retreated to the trees. Thranduil moved quickly and put himself between Aurora and the figure and raised his sword. Aurora felt her stomach drop as she recognized the figure. She clung to the back of Thranduil's robes as she thought one of his arms pull her closer to his back, the cold metal of his blade touching her shoulder.

"Leave now or suffer my blade _Nazgul_." Thranduil fumed, glaring at the hooded figure.

"I am not here for you, Elvenking." The Nazgul hissed and turned his attention to Aurora, silently extending a robed arm in her direction, "It is time. Your destiny awaits you."

Aurora felt the familiar stab of pain behind her eyes as the Nazgul spoke, she clung to Thranduil's robes tighter to keep herself from collapsing. The vision flashed in her head in a jumbled mess.

_She stood in a vast cave and was surrounded by orcs who were bowing and cheering. She felt a heavy pressure on her head and looked to her reflection in a mirror and was startled at her appearance. She wore a billowing black gown that dusted the floor of the cave, her dirty blonde hair was pulled back, and a grand red and black crown sat on her head. She made eye contact with her reflection and audibly gasped as she looked into her deep black eyes._

"You see now _Burz Gothlob(Dark Queen)_ ," Thranduil flinched at the sound of the black speech and Aurora could feel the Nazgul's sightless eyes burning into her, "It is your destiny to follow to the Master."

The Nazgul took a step towards her and Thranduil swung his blade, the Nazgul stopped mid-stride and turned his focus back, "I offer you mercy _Elvenking_. There is no stopping the Master."

" _Innas suila-gurth sennui tirad ech mab-din.(I would greet death rather than see you take her)_ " The venom in Thranduil's voice was almost palpable as he pulled Aurora even closer to him.

"So be it."

The Nazgul moved so quickly that Aurora almost didn't see him until he was upon them, the sound of his sword clashing with Thranduil's echoing through the forest. The two engaged in heated combat until the Nazgul suddenly jerked backward. Aurora blinked in disbelief as she saw the arrow stuck in the figure's shoulder. Her head whipped around to see Legolas leap to the ground and sprint towards them.

Before Aurora could ask the question, she saw a shadow over her as she met her brother's eyes as he jumped down next to her. The three elves momentarily surrounded Aurora as the Nazgul screamed in rage. Legolas and Augustus loosed their arrows as they and Thranduil quickly advanced on the Nazgul. After a final screech, the creature disappeared into the darkness.

An eerie silence fell over the forest. Thranduil and Legolas quickly returned to Aurora's side and cupped her face in his hand, "Are you alright, _Ilma nin (My Starlight)_?" Legolas heard the deep concern in his father's voice and felt a slight twinge in his chest.

Aurora looked into his concerned eyes and then quickly scanned the forest, "I think so. I just — "

At the same time as the dagger flying through the air, Aurora screamed in pain. She felt as if her heart was being ripped from her chest, her vision blacked out as she crumpled to the ground. Thranduil and Legolas kneeled at her side, confused and scared.

"Aurora, what is it?" Legolas implored, feeling his father tense at his side.

Not answering them, Aurora opened her eyes and scanned the forest through her tears. "AUGUSTUS!" Aurora screamed.

Realization dawned on Thranduil and Legolas as she pulled away from them and bolted towards the shape that had slumped to the ground. Aurora reached his side in seconds and rolled him over, her eyes shooting to the dagger sticking out of his side. Aurora could feel a dark presence around the blade.

"NO!" Aurora shrieked as she met her brother's eyes, she saw his eyelids begin to droop as his breathing became shallow, "Augs, _no_!"

The other elves and joined her, Legolas dropped to the ground and reached for the hilt of the blade, his eyes widening in horror. " _Ada (Father)_ …" He breathed and held the handle out for his father.

Thranduil's face hardened as his eyes narrowed, "Legolas, retrieve my elk and Egg. They are the two fastest. Go!" His voice echoed around the trees as he watched his son run into the night. He turned his attention back to Aurora, and his chest felt heavy at the sight of her cradling her brother in her arms as she cried. "Aurora, listen to me," Thranduil knelt beside her and forced her to look at him. "We will ride for the palace now. I will carry your brother, and you will follow on Egg. Do you understand?" She looked at him through tear-streaked eyes, but her vision was far away. He shook her softly, " _Do you understand me_?"

Aurora blinked several times, and her eyes refocused onto Thranduil, "It's bad… Isn't it?" She whispered, dreading the answer.

Thranduil sighed heavily, "He's been stabbed with a Morgul dagger."


	12. Counsel, Healings, and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressage Terms
> 
> Pirouette - The Full Pirouette is a highly advanced dressage move where the horse with an inside bend, pivots on one of its hind legs and moving its forelegs and other hind leg turns around on the spot to form a circle.
> 
> Extended Canter - During extended canter, the horse opens out their frame and increases the length of each stride to the greatest amount possible whilst maintaining balance, cadence, and rhythm.
> 
> Half Pass - This is a lateral movement where the horse moves forward and sideways bent into the direction that it is moving in,
> 
> Flying Change - A Flying Change is a change of canter lead that occurs in between canter strides. A series of flying changes are called Tempi Changes and are ridden with four or fewer canter strides in between each flying change with one time changes being the most challenging as there are no canter strides in between the changes and the horse appears to simply skip from one canter lead to another.

_**COUNSEL, HEALINGS, AND CONFESSIONS** contains language and violence_

* * *

Aurora had refused to leave her brother's side as the Elk and Egg were made ready to ride. One of the healers had applied something called _athelas_ and bandaged the wound. The camp was being broken down around them; the soldiers were readying their horses for a long journey through the night. Thranduil, Legolas, and Aurora would depart immediately with Augustus to get him to the palace healers as soon as possible.

Aurora refused to let go of her brother until the time came to lift him onto Egg, Legolas settling into the saddle behind him. She didn't like the thought of someone else riding her horse but, between her distress over her brother and her physical limitations with her leg, it was not safe for her to ride.

Once the saddlebags were filled with additional healing supplies, Legolas imitated the sharp whistle he had heard Aurora use, and Egg took off into the night, leaving Aurora behind to watch them slowly disappear. She felt a warm breath on her neck, and she turned around, fresh tears forming in her eyes. She came face-to-face with an elk and the rider.

He leaned over and offered his hand to her, "Come, _Ilma nin (My Starlight)_. We must go." Aurora grabbed his hand, and he pulled her gracefully onto the elk. She was positioned in front of him, her back pressed against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he gave a sharp command urging his elk forward.

The pair rode off into the night, the fresh summer air stinging their faces as the elk bounded through the forest. Were it under any other circumstances, Thranduil would have relished holding her so close, the feeling of her body moving against his in rhythm. The light smell of roses on her hair as it caressed his face. But now all he could focus on was how she trembled under his touch. He stole a glance at her and saw that her stoic expression had broken, and her bottom lip had begun to tremble. All he could do was hold her close. Her crying seemed to calm after several minutes; Thranduil could feel her take several deep breaths. "I can't lose him, Thranduil…" She whispered, "He's all I have left."

Thranduil pressed his cheek to the side of her face, "Aside from Lord Elrond himself, you will find no better healers in all of Arda than those who reside within the halls of Greenwood. They will save him, _Ilma nin (My Starlight)."_

"What does it mean?" She whispered.

"What do you mean, Aurora?"

" _Ilma nin_." Aurora explained, "You're always saying things that I _assume_ are sweet in Elvish, but I never know."

"It means 'my starlight,'" Thranduil whispered and placed a soft kiss on her hair, "For that is what you are to me." Aurora unconsciously smiled at the confession, lacing her fingers in between his hand that was wrapped around her waist. She nestled closer to him as they rode into the night.

* * *

The majority of their travel they remained silent, both lost in their thoughts, but every few hours, they would stop and allow the elk a few minutes of rest. The sun was beginning to rise when they stopped next to a small spring so they could get a drink of water.

"We should carry on," Thranduil called as he walked back over to the elk. He turned to see that Aurora had not moved from the edge of the water, "Aurora?" He walked over to her and stood silently by her side for several minutes, once again lacing his fingers with hers. "Tell me how to ease your pain," He finally whispered.

Aurora let out a shaky breath and began to cry again. She looked up into sad blue eyes, "Lie to me," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and stepped in closer to him. "Just hold me and tell me everything will be okay. Even if it's a lie, just tell me— "

Thranduil hushed her and pulled her close to his chest, her head resting entirely above his heart. "He will be fine, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)._ "

" _Gwestog? (Do you promise?)"_ Aurora lifted her head to meet his eyes.

Thranduil smiled softly and touched the back of his hand to her porcelain cheek. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered against her skin, " _Gweston. (I promise)._ It's okay to fall apart, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_. I will put you back together."

* * *

Legolas burst through the main gate, startling several elves who were nearby.

" _NATHO! (HELP ME!)"_ He shouted as several guards sprinted towards him with looks of concern.

"Your Grace!" One proclaimed as he held the unique black horse steady as his Prince dismounted, holding an immovable shape. "What has happened?"

"I require Kasterren! Bring her to the healing halls at once!" Legolas shouted and began sprinting up toward the grand palace. Legolas turned his head and shouted over his shoulder as he ran, "And make sure nothing happens to that horse!"

Legolas ran through the halls of the palace to the shocked expressions of those who lived there. He slammed the door of the healing halls open and found Kasterren already waiting for him, "He's been stabbed with a Morgul dagger!" He shouted as he set Augustus on the closest bed.

The elderly elleth began working immediately on the wound, removing the bandage and cleaning the wound thoroughly with several medicinal herbs. She jumped back as the unconscious Ellon suddenly sat up and shouted, "Aurora!" His eyes were wild as he scanned the room, his eyes widened as they rested on Legolas, "Where is she?! Did that monster— "

" _Posto hi (Rest here), Augustus."_ Legolas laid him back down and nodded for the healer to continue her work, "She is safe. She will be arriving with the King soon. I will bring her to you the moment she arrives."

"He has a fever, my Prince." Kasterren informed bleakly, "I must work quickly if he is to be saved."

Legolas gave one more nod to the healer and left the healing hall leaning against one of the walls in the corridor he silently slid to the ground until he was sitting and rested his head against the cold stones.

He sat in silence for several hours, listening to Augustus's anguished cries as the healers worked to stop the poison from spreading. A part of him was glad that Aurora was not here; the sound of her brother's cries would be a torture to her. Legolas thought back to the previous night's battle. How his father had protected Aurora with such ferocity that he could barely believe it was indeed his father. She must genuinely mean a lot to him.

"Your Grace?"

Legolas opened his eyes to see a stern-looking elleth standing over him. He slowly rose to his feet once more and nodded respectively to the brown-haired elleth, " _Mae govannen (Well met), Tauriel."_

She watched the Prince closely as he leaned against the wall once again, "What has happened, Legolas?"

Legolas took several breaths, "I'm sure my father will call together the Council and the Captains to inform them of the details, but the short version is we were attacked by spiders last night, but they were being controlled somehow… By a _Nazgul._ " Legolas saw fear cross over the Captain's expression as he continued, "He was after one of our company. The boy was trying aiding in her protection and was caught with a Morgul blade."

Tauriel crouched down next to Legolas, "and the _Nazgul?_ "

"Escaped." Legolas met her eyes briefly and then looked away, "This was not his first attempt in capturing the girl. There was an attack in Rivendell at the solstice."

Tauriel shook her head in disbelief, "What is King Thranduil's opinion on this matter? Surely he wouldn't allow such an elleth to reside in the palace. She brings a threat to everyone here."

"You will not say that to his Majesty, _Captain_." Legolas gave Tauriel a sharp look and continued, "The girl is important; she is spoken of in a prophecy that will save Greenwood from Dol Guldur."

Tauriel dropped her eyes to the ground, "My apologies, _cuan nin (my prince)._ "

Before Tauriel could continue, they heard several sets of hurried footsteps rushing toward them. Legolas rose and looked at the concerned faces as they stopped in front of him.

A dark-haired Ellon stepped forward and spoke first, " _Caun vuin (beloved Prince)_ , we were informed of your sudden arrival with an injured party. Is the King— "

" _Hidh (Peace),_ Lord Sankrovyn." Legolas raised a hand to silence him, " It is not the King. But another of our company who was felled by a Morgul dagger." He saw all the color in the Lord's face drain as he looked to the other Lords present. "I am sure that the King will call a meeting and discuss the details of everything with the Council. I would wager that he will schedule this meeting for tomorrow morning, so plan accordingly."

The Lords nodded in agreement, but before any could speak, all present turned to find the source of a booming sound that had suddenly filled the halls. They looked in awe as they saw a great elk bounding down the hall of the palace, coming to a graceful stop in front of the group present. They watched as King Thranduil dismounted and turned to help an unknown elleth from the elk. The pair did not acknowledge the group as they strode past and into the healing halls.

The Lords slowly looked back to Legolas, expressions of disbelief painted on their face. Legolas cleared his throat as he moved to grab the elk's reigns before it ventured further around the palace, "It would appear that King Thranduil has returned to the Greenwood Palace."

* * *

The healing halls were darkened save for a candle on a bedside table and the moon shining through the windows. Thranduil watched from the doorway as Aurora sat in a chair next to Augustus's bed, her feet casually propped up on the side of his bed, his limp hand resting in hers. She wore deep green leggings and her usual black boots; she had a black, sleeveless-tunic on; but Thranduil knew that she probably had a second cover-up nearby should someone come in and see her arm.

As she absently traced circles on the back of his hand with her fingernail, she was startled when Augustus began another bout of coughing. She instantly sat up and tried to prop him up so he could breathe better. The healer had given him some medicine that would keep him asleep as his body fought off the poison. As the coughing subsided, Aurora wrung out another damp cloth and placed the fresh material over her brother's brow.

"Come back to me, stupid…" She whispered into the darkness.

Aurora leaned back in her chair slightly until she heard a slight brush of fabric against the stone. She looked up and saw Thranduil at one of the healing counters silently placing herbs in a cup of steaming water. He turned and met her gaze as he casually grabbed another chair, sitting down next to her.

"Drink this," Thranduil offered the cup to Aurora and then softly touched her cheek, the smell of lavender reaching her nose, "it is a calming tea. It will relax you."

Aurora silently sipped the tea. It tasted disgusting, but she couldn't deny the calming effect that she felt shortly after. The pair sat in silence as they watched Augustus.

"How is he doing?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"Your healers remain positive. If this fever breaks soon, he should make a full recovery. But they gave him a sleeping tonic that should last for several days." Aurora never took her eyes off her brother's face. "So now we wait…"

Thranduil looked at her pensive expression, "Will you come on a walk with me? I promise not to take you away from Augustus's side for too long." He smiled as Aurora gave a slight nod.

The pair had linked arms together and walked around the darkened palace. Aurora was grateful that Thranduil was there, or she would have been lost several times. They walked in peaceful silence as Thranduil led her through a more elegant corridor and into a courtyard that led to the most beautiful garden Aurora had ever seen. She traced the lines of the flowers as she walked around. At the back of the garden, she found a small waterfall reminiscent of the one in Rivendell. She walked over to the edge of the pool and watched as the droplets of water fell into the small pond. As she watched, she felt the slight pressure of fingers intertwining with hers, causing her to smile softly.

"This is beautiful." She breathed.

"I'm glad you like it," Thranduil gave a warm smile, "it is my private garden. But you are welcome here anytime you desire." Aurora shuddered as she felt Thranduil's other hand trace a line up her scarred arm, she turned to look at him to find that he had dropped the glamour on his face once more, revealing his grave wounds. She placed a hand on his scarred cheek, and he leaned into her touch.

"Thank you," Aurora stepped closer to him, "Thank you for all the kindness you have shown my brother and me.

Thranduil placed another kiss on her palm and whispered onto her skin, " _Aiqua an tye (Anything for you)._ "

Aurora smiled as his eyes met hers again, "I don't suppose you'll tell me what that means."

Thranduil gave a sly grin and leaned in close, his lips close to her ear, "No."

Aurora laughed and pulled away from him slightly, her hand still resting over his scars, and her expression turned pensive as she ran her finger along with one of the long scars. "Do they still hurt?"

"No, not anymore." Thranduil took her hand in his once more, "What of yours?" He ran his hand down her arm, where the pink swirls tapered off.

"Now and then," Aurora looked away, "not as much as they used to, but they are still very new."

Thranduil watched her expression grow sad, and she pulled away, folding her arms across her chest and wandering the garden once more.

" _Aurora_ ," Thranduil reached for her shoulder to stop her after several minutes. She turned, and he wrapped his arms around her, looking deep into her eyes. " _Please_ …" The moon danced across the jade pools of her eyes as she searched his eyes for something that he couldn't pinpoint. Then she stood on her tiptoes, and their lips met.

His lips were softer than she could have ever imagined, a hint of wine lingering on them. After a brief moment, he returned the kiss, one arm tightening around her waist and pulling her closer to him while the other hand slid up her back and gently cupped the back of her head. Aurora's hands slipped up his broad chest one arm mimicking his motion as she held the back of his head, the other hand traveled over his neck and came to rest on his scarred cheek. She felt him tense under the touch but then instantly relax. She tasted more exquisite than Thranduil could have dreamed, he held her close, and he could feel their mouths mold perfectly together. Aurora let out a soft moan as he deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly tasting her lower lip.

They separated from each other; their foreheads pressed together as they both breathed heavily. Thranduil caressed her cheek and smiled softly. They stood silently, basking in the moonlight. He opened his eyes when he felt her tremble under his touch to find that she was crying.

"Aurora, what troubles you?"

Aurora stepped back from him, slightly shaking her head, "I'm sorry." She breathed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that… I wasn't thinking. I'm extremely emotional right now and I shouldn't— I shouldn't have— "

Thranduil saw as she began to breathe like she couldn't catch her breath, and he rushed forward and took her in her arms once again, "No, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_. I desired this as much as you."

Aurora continued to silently cry as Thranduil's gentle hand, cupped her face and wiped her tears away. "I'm just afraid," she breathed, "the things I am starting to feel, they scare me."

"Then we will face those fears _together,_ " Thranduil whispered. "I will not ask you for anything you do not want."

The pair remained silent for a long while, wrapped in a close embrace.

"Come," Thranduil spoke gently and looked in her eyes once more, "let me return you to the healing halls. There will be time to discuss this later." Aurora nodded her head shyly and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. The pair laced their fingers together once more and walked silently from the garden.

* * *

"Permission to speak freely, Your Majesty?" The Captain asked hesitantly.

"Granted, but don't make me regret it, Priamos," Thranduil replied flatly, leaning back in his chair.

Thranduil sat at the head of the table with Legolas to his right, next to him sat the two Captains of the Guard, Tauriel and Priamos. On Thranduil's other side sat the Lords of his Council. Lord Sankrovyn was Thranduil's High Advisor; Lord Allistair was the Guard Commander who oversaw the two Captain's and Lord Gawain, who was the Kingdom scholar and primary advisor regarding Greenwood's trade agreements.

The council meeting was being held over breakfast in the King's study. Thranduil had informed all those present of the twin's origins and the prophecy that had brought them to Rivendell, choosing to omit certain specifics of the prophecy. All had been in approval of the idea around driving back the forces of Dol Guldur and healing their sickened forest. But there were still hesitations regarding the twin's arrival.

All attention turned to the Priamos seated next to Tauriel as he cleared his throat, "I do rejoice in the thought of our beloved home being healed, but at what cost?" His eyes met all those present before settling on the King, "With the likes of the Nazgul hunting this girl, does that not put our people in danger? Must these twins reside within the palace and cause a greater risk of harm to those who are innocent?"

Thranduil clenched his jaw as he listened to the Captain, "Tell me, Priamos, what makes one Elven life more valuable than another?"

Priamos considered the King's question and opened his mouth to answer before being cut off by the King, "I do not intend for you to answer that," He glared at the Captain, "I simply wanted you to reflect on how stupid you sound." Thranduil rose from his chair and began pacing the room. "Elves will always protect Elves, Captain. Why would we not extend the same courtesy to these two? Particularly, when one of them holds the fate of our beloved Realm in her hands."

"Forgive me, my King, I intended no offense," Priamos stammered, "I only wanted to ensure the safety-"

"If you are so concerned about the safety of our people, Priamos," Thranduil took his seat once more, "you may now oversee the girls protection and the protection of her brother. You will also work closely with Lord Allistair on battle plans should an attack befall the palace."

"My King, I feel my talents would be better used—"

"Do you question my orders, Captain?" Thranduil's voice was as sharp as a dagger, and his eyes flashed with anger. He held the Captain's gaze for a long moment as Priamos shrunk back into his chair, "This meeting is completed. All of you may go except Legolas."

Thranduil and Legolas sat in silence as the room emptied. After they sat for several minutes, Thranduil quietly stood and walked over to a large desk and opened a small drawer, producing a tattered and worn piece of paper.

Legolas watched as his father's eyes scanned the single page. " _Ada_?"

Thranduil walked back over to the table where his son sat and looked at him with a heavyhearted expression. " _Ionneg (my son),_ a few nights ago, you asked a question that I chose not to answer out of a sense of unease to what your response might be." Thranduil paced the length of the table; Legolas sat in silence, watching his father in amazement. He had not seen him so flustered in almost a thousand years. "Although I am the King and can do as I so choose regardless of other's opinions… I would like it. As a son to his father."

Legolas stood and circled the table to meet his father's eyes, "Anything, _Ada_. What do you seek counsel on?"

Thranduil took a deep breath and looked away from his son. There was no going back from the course of this conversation, "What would be your opinion if I decided— Should I choose to— If I _wanted_ to formally court Lady Aurora?"

Legolas stared at his father for a long moment, barely recognizing the elf who stood in front of him. He had never seen his father so vulnerable. " _Ada_... I know that you held a deep respect for _Naneth_ ; that you cared for her as much as you could care for someone in an arranged marriage," Legolas placed a hand on his father's shoulder and Thranduil met his gaze once more, "But if you have truly found the one your _fae (soul)_ calls for… What kind of son would I be not to support you?"

_"La fael, innoeg (Thank you, my son)."_ Thranduil then surprised both of them and pulled Legolas into a brief hug, then, remembering himself, he pulled away.

Thranduil sighed heavily and turned his back to Legolas, "There is something that I have intended to tell you for a long time, but I have never found the words. What I'm going to tell you is only known by five others and the _Valar_ themselves, and it must remain that way for the current moment."

Legolas furrowed his brow, "What is it?"

Thranduil took a deep breath and extended the tattered paper in his hands out to his son, "A prophecy written 500 years ago regarding an elleth who would save Greenwood. But what she is aware of is not the truth. Not _entirely_."

Legolas took the paper gently and opened it, and began reading the words written on the page.

_Will darkness or light be witnessed that day?  
_ _Upon steps either shattered or shining, the choice will be made.  
_ _Dawn will rise, and destiny fulfilled, what will she see?_

_Will anger fill or light surround,_   
_Will darkness consume and extinguish the hope once rekindled?_

_Hearts once alone will twist and join,  
_ _But what will become of the love found?  
_ _United in the light as darkness abounds._

_As the light sings the darkness will dance,_   
_Once more, a chance to burn all it would touch._   
_Those who listen shall have a chance to change the song,_   
_But will they choose to lift her to the stars or allow her to fall?_   
_What can a light endure before turning from its path?_   
_Will the forest be saved, or the branches cry at the touch of the flames?_

_Exultation or tribulation will be laid before her,_   
_Which path will she choose?_   
_Will darkness or light be witnessed that day?_   
_The Queen of the Woodland will determine all._

Legolas reread the final line several times, "The Queen of the— So Aurora is not only Greenwood's destiny but _yours_?"

"That will be her choice. The prophecy speaks of the elleth becoming Queen. But whether it is a Queen over a restored haven or a sundered wasteland, no one knows. If she accepts me, the light in her will strengthen; but should darkness capture her... " Thranduil trailed off at the thought.

"On my life, it will not, _Ada_ ," Legolas spoke with a newfound conviction. A growing sense of duty to protect the one who had finally captured his father's heart. "You said others were aware of the prophecy. Who?"

Thranduil's face returned to its usually indifferent appearance, "Myself, of course. Lady Galadriel, Mithrandir, and— and I informed Augustus of the true prophecy. If anyone is able to counsel and comfort Aurora in the moments of these decisions, it will be him."

"That is only three others aside from the two of us," Legolas queried, "who is the fifth?"

Thranduil's eyes darkened as the lines of his mouth hardened, "The unknown evil that dwells in Dol Guldur. The one who would take her from me."

Legolas's eyes widened slightly, "How can you be sure."

"The Nazgul attack the other night...The creature called Aurora by _Burz Gothlob_ ," He spat the black speech and saw Legolas flinch at the sound, "It means 'Dark Queen.'"

* * *

Aurora had not slept well the next several days; between her thoughts drifting back to the garden with Thranduil and her focus on keeping Augustus comfortable, sleep evaded her. Aurora hadn't seen Thranduil again since their arrival, which confused her but also relieved her. She knew that a conversation would need to be had, but she didn't want to focus on that until Augustus was better. His fever had broken, but the poison was still being worked out of his system. All Aurora could do was sit and hold his hand as he slept, whispering words of encouragement. _Was this what he had gone through with her?_

The elderly elleth, Kasterren, had been kind enough to bring her food throughout the day, so she did not lose strength. By the third day, Kasterren all but kicked Aurora out and the healing hall and encouraged her to go and explore the palace, explaining that Augustus was not likely to awaken for several more hours, and she would send word to Aurora should his condition change. Reluctantly Aurora agreed, sensing that Kasterren could physically throw her out the door if she genuinely wanted to do so despite her frail appearance.

Aurora aimlessly wandered back towards, what she assumed, was the front of the palace but became hopelessly lost within a few minutes. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes as she rounded a corner, instantly running into a solid mass.

" _Shit_!" Aurora shouted as she looked into the face of a stern-looking elf, "I am so sorry!"

"It's quite alright," The elf scrutinized Aurora, "You must be Lady Aurora."

Aurora blushed and looked to her feet, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes," the elf chuckled, and their face lightened slightly, "I'm Tauriel. One of the Captains of the Kings Guard."

"It's nice to meet you," Aurora smiled, "Uummm…. Could I ask a favor?" Tauriel returned the smile and nodded slightly, "Can you show me how to get to the stable?"

"Of course," Tauriel agreed and began walking, "I was heading that direction myself."

"So, what exactly does the Captain of the King's Guard do?" Aurora inquired as they made their way through the grand palace.

"I am one of two Captains; we are in command over all the soldiers within the army of Greenwood. We oversee the protection of the Realm from the likes of spiders, orcs, and any others that would mean us harm. We both oversee different sections of the Realm. My soldiers are over the Northwestern part of the Realm, and Captain Priamos is over the Southeast."

The two elleth's talked animatedly as they made their way through the corridors. Aurora learned that Tauriel was not only the youngest elf to be appointed as Captain but was also the first female to do so. Tauriel listened with great interest as Aurora told her of their other Realm, the flower shop, Augustus, and quite looked forward to meeting the magnificent creature known as Egg.

The stable was grander than any Aurora had seen. It had two large buildings with 20 stalls in each and above it was connected by a loft that, Tauriel explained, served as the Stable Master's living quarters. Aurora walked to stalls admiring the beautiful horses, all with chestnut coats and manes. At the far end of the second building, she found Egg stalled next Odin and the elk she had become familiar with these last several weeks. At the sight of her, Egg nickered happily and tossed his head in the air.

"Hey handsome," Aurora wrapped her arms around the horse's face and kissed his forehead, "have you been staying out of trouble?"

"Is this one your brother's?" Tauriel had stopped in front of Odin and was stroking his nose.

"Yeah, that's Odin."

Tauriel eyed the buckskin horse carefully, "He seems a little... overweight."

Aurora laughed so suddenly that it startled Egg, "Oh, please... _Please_ tell that to Augs when he's feeling better because we've been having that debate for years."

Tauriel watched as the light around Aurora brightened at her laughter. Is that the power Legolas spoke of? "Why do you call him Augs?" She asked as Aurora stepped into the stall with a brush and began grooming her magnificent black horse.

"They're nicknames from when we were kids... Our parents always called us Augs and Auri. It was sort of our thing. No one else was allowed to call us that, or so we would tell people." Aurora smiled at the memory. "So, are you allowed to go on trail rides or anything with all those creepy-ass spiders?"

Tauriel chuckled at the description of the creatures that plagued their Realm, "We can, but it is extremely discouraged to go alone."

"Noted," Aurora raised an eyebrow, "I'd love to explore the forest a bit after Augs is better."

"I would be more than happy to show both you and your brother around," Tauriel smiled, "Would it be an imposition to ask for a demonstration of this dressage you've told me about?"

Aurora smiled wide, and the sun shone brighter within the stable.

* * *

Thranduil was slightly annoyed as he walked onto the training field with Lord Allistair and found none of the soldiers were training. _Had training been relaxed while he had been away?_ Tauriel and Priamos would surely here of this at the next Council meeting. His silent chastisement was interrupted by a soft cheer and light applause from behind the stables. Behind the stables, there were three additional fields reserved for training on horseback. As Lord Allistair and Thranduil walked around the back, he saw around 20 of their soldiers lined along the fence, cheering and clapping. He followed their gaze and saw Aurora atop Egg, clearly demonstrating her dressage skills.

Aurora had pulled her hair back in a quick french braid, and she wore a green tunic paired with black leggings and boots. The sun radiated off her porcelain skin as she smiled softly. She was completing an elegant pirouette and moved her horse into an extended canter around the field, shocking the gathered crowd as she demonstrated a flying change. She soon brought Egg back over to where the soldiers stood, and Thranduil watched as Aurora's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as they clapped once more.

"Stunning..." Lord Allistair whispered at the sight of the elleth and her magnificent horse.

"Tell me, Lord Allistair," Thranduil suddenly stated loudly, causing all the soldiers present to stumbled to attention, "has it been customary in my absence, for my soldiers to _not train_ during their scheduled training hours?"

Tauriel stepped forward and gave a respectful bow to her King before speaking, "I was the one who asked Lady Aurora for a demonstration of her riding discipline. The delay in today's training is my fault."

"Yes, it is," Thranduil stated coldly, "and seeing as several of Captain Priamos' company are also present, _both_ companies will have their training schedules doubled for the next two weeks. You are all dismissed."

The soldiers quickly dispersed, heading to the other training fields; after a few minutes, all that remained were Thranduil, Allistair, and Aurora atop Egg. The two approached Aurora as she dismounted Egg and quickly tried to smooth her hair. Aurora noted the Ellon she hadn't met; he had long brown hair with matching dark eyes. She turned around just as they stopped in front of her, and she offered a respectful bow of her head, "My apologies for distracting your soldiers, Your Majesty." She met his eyes and quickly looked away, Thranduil continued to watch her as her cheeks slightly flushed once more.

"The fault is not yours, Lady Aurora," Lord Allistair spoke up, "The soldiers know what expectations their King holds for them."

"Lady Aurora," Thranduil waited for her to look at him once more, "I would like you to meet Lord Allistair. He is my Guard Commander and oversees the army when I am not present."

Lady Aurora gave another slight nod, "It's nice to meet you."

Lord Allistair's dark eyes brightened at the sound of her voice, "The pleasure is mine, my Lady, and if I may say, your horse is almost as exquisite as you are."

"You are too kind, thank you." Aurora blushed slightly and turned back to Egg, stroking his nose, "I should get him inside."

"Allow us to accompany you." Thranduil turned and began walking next to Aurora as she led Egg into the stable, careful to keep a proper distance when all he wanted was to take her hand into his and pull her close. They walked into the stable, and Aurora led Egg into his stall, removing his tack and reaching for a brush. She made quick work of putting his beautiful mane into dual braids. She gave him a quick kiss on his nose and left the stall.

"How are you enjoying the Woodland Realm, Lady Aurora?" Allistair asked as the trio made their way back to the palace.

Aurora sighed, "From what I've seen, it's breath-taking. But, unfortunately, I haven't been able to experience much of the Realm yet."

"For that, I am sorry," Allistair consoled, "King Thranduil told us the circumstances of your dear brother's injury."

Thranduil saw Aurora's eyes grow distant as she spoke, "Had it not been for His Majesty and the Prince, I fear I would be experiencing a worse heartache." Aurora glanced at Thranduil, and she spoke again as their eyes met, "I owe them a great debt."

Aurora saw as the corners of Thranduil's mouth twitched upwards before his indifferent mask returned. As they walked, Aurora glanced out to the training field where she saw Tauriel and another tall Ellon engaging in hand-to-hand combat as the other soldiers watched on. Her attention was drawn back at the sound of footsteps rushing towards them. She turned back forward to see Legolas staring at her with wide eyes.

"Lady Aurora," He breathed, coming to a stop in front of the trio. He offered respectful nods to the King and Lord present, "Kasterren has sent word; your brother is awake and asking for you."

* * *

Augustus had sat up and propped several pillows behind his head and back, the kind elderly elleth he had woken up to brought his a disgusting cup of tea, but she said it would help to calm him, and she left him to rest. He believed the calming effect until the tornado that was her sister came bursting through the doors, followed closely behind by the King, Prince, and a third Ellon he didn't recognize. In a matter of moments, Aurora had sat at the edge of his bed and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her.

"Hey, Loser." He hugged her back.

"Don't you ever try to die on me again, asshole," Auri whispered, feeling tears stinging the back of her eyes.

Augustus smiled weakly as his sister broke away from him, he quickly wiped a tear from her eye as they began to roll down her cheek, "Nope. None of that. You can cry when I'm dead- _Ouch_!" Augustus rubbed the part of his shoulder that she had just punched, "May I remind you that I was just recently stabbed and am still recovering."

Aurora gave her brother a smirk, " _Fuck you_."

Augustus leaned back against his pillows again, "How is your leg?"

"It's okay," Aurora glanced down at her leg, "Still a bit sore if I am on it for too long."

"Well," Augustus started, " _Don't_ be on it for too long." As he dodged another punch, he finally looked at the other three standing in the room, his eyes landing on Legolas, "Thank you, for saving me."

Legolas covered his heart with his hand and bowed slightly, "It was my honor, Master Augustus. I am happy to see you are recovering well."

"We all are," Thranduil added, taking a few steps closer to the twins, "your sister has hardly left your side. Only when Kasterren forced her out would she leave you." Thranduil glanced at Aurora, and Augustus saw his face soften."But now that you are awake and healing, within the next few days, a meeting will be arranged with my Council as well as the two of you to discuss what safety measures will be set in place for you."

"You don't need to— " Aurora began.

"It is not something we are debating, my Lady." Thranduil caught her off, his eyes hardening, "As long as you are in the Woodland Realm, you will be under my protection, and we will ensure the safety of you and your brother."

Augustus looked between Aurora and Thranduil as they stared at each other, "Thank you, Your Majesty. If I may ask, what happened to me? I've seen stab wounds before, but this is different." Augustus lifted his tunic to reveal a wound surrounded by silver swirling patterns.

"It's called a Morgul dagger," Lord Allistair stepped forward, "a weapon crafted by our enemy and embued with dark magic and poisons. It's meant to cause death and, in some cases, turn its victim into a Wraith, a creature similar to a Nazgul."

There was a heavy silence over the room until Thranduil spoke up, "We should leave Augustus to his rest. This includes you, Lady Aurora" He raised a hand and stopped her as she opened her mouth to protest, "He is awake now, you need to see to _your_ health."

"Your Majesty," Augustus spoke up, "I would like a private word with you, if I may."

Thranduil spoke with a flat tone, "Everyone will leave us."

" _Augs_ — " Aurora started.

"Auri, _please_ ," Augustus squeezed his sister's hand, "I promise we'll talk about everything."

Everyone cleared out, and Thranduil sat down in a chair next to Augustus's bedside. "What would you like to speak on, Master Augustus?"

Augustus shifted uncomfortably, "I need you to— To _see_ something. That power you told me about… To be able to see other's memories… I need to show you something."

Thranduil considered Augustus's words, "That is a lot to ask, Augustus. To share another's memories can be draining."

"How so?"

"It is based around the emotions of the memory. The more emotionally motivated the memory, the more energy it will take from both of us. When we share the memory, I will not only see but _feel_ everything that you do. I am willing to do as you ask, but I need you to understand what it is you are truly asking fully."

"I understand," Augustus whispered.

Thranduil watched Augustus with a pensive expression, "Very well." Thranduil moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "For this to work properly, you will need to maintain eye contact with me at all times; clear your mind of all thoughts that are not the memory you wish me to see. Should you think of any other memory during our connection, I will be privy to this as well. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Augustus sat forward.

Thranduil placed his hands on both sides of Augustus's head, his thumbs firmly set against his temples, "Open your mind," Thranduil whispered and locked eyes with him.

Augustus felt a tug at the back of his mind as his eyes lost focus the last thing he remembered before being engulfed in the memory was seeing Thranduil's bright blue eyes widen.

_Augustus walked up the steps and fumbled for his keys._ Why isn't the porch light on? _They never forgot to turn the light on. He shrugged and pushed the door open and walked in._

_"Ada? Naneth?" He called out into the darkened house. "You guys here?"_

_He started walking around the house when he stopped; there was a broken vase on the ground; it was his mom's favorite, the sunflowers and roses spilled onto the ground. Augustus felt a chill run up his back… Something's wrong._

_"MOM? DAD?" He shouted much louder and sprinted up the staircase, freezing on the top step, dread settling deep into his stomach. He saw the arm sticking out of the doorway, the hand still clutching one of the kitchen knives._

_Augustus stood in the doorway, looking down, trying to stop himself from throwing up his entire dinner. At his feet lay the limp body of his father with a deep and long cut across his throat, his jade eyes wide open with horror._ _Augustus stumbled back, his head smacking into one of the pictures on the wall. He turned and gazed into the smiling face of his baby sister, the image showing the 4 of them at the state fair when he and Aurora were only six years old._

_His eyes drifted to the bathroom door that was ajar, a small pool of blood forming along the line of the carpet. He wiped tears from his eyes as he approached the bathroom and pushed the door open the rest of the way._ _He felt his knees buckle as he collapsed to the ground. His mother was leaning against the bathtub, her eyes closed. The large wound in her chest was still dripping fresh blood._

  
_Augustus screamed. He didn't know if it was out of sorrow or rage. He just screamed._

_His mind was pulled from its fog when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and began crying again as he looked at the caller ID: Auri, Queen of the Losers_

The connection was severed.

Thranduil stood up quickly, breathing heavily, his eyes still wide with shock at what he had just witnessed. As he gathered his senses again, he looked down at Augustus. He hadn't moved from where he sat. He was breathing rapidly as fresh tears fell from his eyes against his pale skin, his hands trembling as they clenched the blanket in his lap. Thranduil moved slowly and sat back on the edge of the bed once more, gently placing a hand on the young ellon's shoulder.

"Augustus," he breathed, "Words cannot express how truly sorry I am for what you have seen. No child should— " Thranduil cut himself off as he felt a strange prickling behind his eyes. A feeling he hadn't felt in almost 500 years.

"But you saw…" Augustus whispered, not looking at the King, "You _saw_ the wounds?"

Thranduil's brow furrowed at the question, replaying the memory in his head. He saw the man and woman on the ground, their ghastly wounds, and… "The silver spiraling…"

Augustus slowly nodded, "The coroner didn't know what to make of it, chalked it up to a dirty blade. But it wasn't, was it?" Augustus paused for a long while but then finally met the King's eyes, "Were my parents killed with a Morgul dagger?"

Thranduil knew that the answer was yes. _But how?_ How had another from Arda got to them in this other Realm?

"I will send for Mithrandir and see that he is here within the week."


	13. Fear & Revelations

****

**_EAR &_ ** _**REVELATIONS** contains strong language & violence **(*Trigger warning: description of domestic abuse*)**_

* * *

"I don't understand..." Aurora sat cross-legged on Augustus's bed, her hands clenched in her lap.

Her brother had sat up and was looking at his sister with a furrowed brow. After showing the King his memory, they had agreed that both Legolas and Aurora should be made aware of the situation. The Elvenking now sat quietly in a chair next to Augustus's bed and watched the twins silently, his eyes drifting to Aurora's pained expression. It hurt him to see her upset, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and tell her it would all be alright. But he couldn't do that; he didn't know if things _would_ be okay. All he knew is he would do whatever it took to keep them safe. To keep _her_ safe.

"I thought," Aurora whispered, "I thought Lady Galadriel said that no one could pass through the gate if our bloodline didn't connect them. Do we have other relatives here that would kill us?"

Thranduil sighed but kept his voice calm and flat, "Unfortunately, these are questions that we will need to be answered by Mithrandir. I have already contacted him, and he should be arriving in the next few days. All we can do is wait."

"That seems to be a running theme..." Aurora mumbled.

"Auri," Augustus took his sister's hand in his, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you about the strange marks back then because I didn't think they were anything."

"I know it's just..." Aurora trailed off, "it's ironic."

"Ironic?" Augustus arched an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Auri."

Aurora sighed and looked at her brother with tears beginning to well in her eyes, "I forget you've been asleep... It's July 15th, Augs."

Augustus leaned back and took a shuttered breath and held his sister's hand tighter. Tears were quickly beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"What is the significance of today?" Legolas, who had been standing behind his father, asked.

Aurora gripped her brother's hand and then looked up to meet the Prince's gaze, tears beginning to stream down her face, "It's five years to the day since our parents' death."

Thranduil closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to imagine the pain the twins must be feeling at this moment. "I am truly sorry," he whispered, "if anything can be done to ease your pain..."

Augustus cleared his throat and looked to the King, "Thank you, Majesty. But there isn't anything. Some things we just need to... Endure."

A heavy silence fell over the room. Legolas watched as the twins silently cried their hands clenched together in a silent assurance of comfort. His eyes drifted to where his father sat and found his eyes locked on Aurora, his brow slightly furrowed. _He must genuinely care for her._ Legolas thought to himself; he hadn't seen such an expression on his father since his mother announced that she would sail to the Undying Lands.

"Perhaps," Legolas spoke gently, "The two of you should take some time and rest today."

"A wise suggestion," Thranduil spoke as he rose from his chair and walked over to the end of Augustus's bed. The twins nodded in agreement, and Aurora slid off the couch and onto the bed next to her brother.

"No, absolutely not." Augustus spoke up in protest, "You are going to go to your guest chambers or whatever they're called and get a good nap."

Aurora shot her brother a dark look, "I don't even know _where_ that room would be because A) This palace is gigantic and I will need a map to find my way around and B) I'm not leaving you."

"Auri," Augustus stood up and walked over to his sister, "You need to take care of yourself, too. Go and find your guest chamber, take a long nap. Take a hot bath, because you smell horrible. If anything happens, I'm sure Kasterren will send someone to get you. Just get out of here for a _few_ hours. Plus, you snore like a freight train, and I'm supposed to be relaxing right now."

Aurora smacked her brother's arm playfully and stood up. "Have it your way then. But if I get lost in this palace, and you never see me again, that should weigh heavily on your conscience."

"It won't because that has secretly been my plan this whole time." Augustus winked at his sister and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'll be fine. Go and get some rest, Loser."

"I love you, Stupid." Aurora hugged her brother back and helped him back to his bed. "I'll give Kasterren permission to kick your ass if you don't listen to her."

"Oh, you won't need to permit that, " Legolas smiled, "Kasterren does not allow her orders to be disobeyed."

"Wonderful, then I will leave you in her hands." Aurora smiled and gave her brother another quick hug.

She walked from the healing hall and into the corridor and paused, looking in both directions and bit her lip. Just as she was about to decide on what direction to go, she heard a soft chuckle behind her. She turned to see amused blue eyes looking down at her, a smile at the corner of the King's lips.

"You have no idea where to go, do you?"

"I do..." Aurora stammered, " _not_."

Thranduil smiled wider as Legolas came to a stop by his father's side, "Legolas and I will show you the way. The guest chambers are situated outside the Royal residence corridor."

Aurora followed behind the two elves as they led her to her chambers. Aurora recognized the path they took, like the same way Thranduil had led her through on her first night in the palace. She looked around, taking in the beauty of the palace, the warm sunlight shining in, and giving everything an ethereal glow. They turned down a corridor that had two large wooden doors that were closed; she recognized the passage as the one Thranduil had led her down. The two elves stopped at an elegant entrance that was closest to the ones that cut the corridor in half.

"These will be your chambers for as long as you desire them," Thranduil explained as he opened the door and stepped inside, "Beyond those closed doors is the Royal residence which you are not permitted to enter without express permission from Legolas or myself."

Aurora followed Thranduil and Legolas into the room. The first room appeared to be a parlor with a small chair and couch positioned in front of a small fireplace. A small desk sat in the corner with paper, quill, and ink bottle. Aurora walked over to two large doors and pushed them open to reveal an elegant bedroom. There was a sizeable four-poster canopy bed against the far wall. Next to the bed, there was a small nightstand against another wall, and next to it was a small dresser. She walked over to a door next to the nightstand, opening it to show a walk-in closet, some of her tunics and leggings had been brought in here at some point. There was a full-length mirror on the far side. Next to the mirror was another door that led into a beautiful bathroom.

As she walked back out of the closet, she saw that Thranduil and Legolas had remained in the parlor, "This is more beautiful than any apartment I've ever lived in."

"I am glad you like it," Thranduil offered a smile as the pair locked eyes, both of them remembering the last time he had spoken those words.

Legolas saw a moment pass between the two and thought it best to excuse himself, "Well, I have training plans to discuss with Tauriel." With a final bow of his head, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

The pair stood in awkward silence for several minutes, looking around the room, "What he just did... Was _extremely_ obvious." Aurora laughed.

"Yes, subtlety has never been a strong suit for him." Thranduil moved closer to Aurora but did not put his arms around her like he wanted, "But it was a nice thought."

"So... So does that mean that he knows? About the other night?"

Aurora folded her arms across her chest and stepped back from him and began pacing the room slowly, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Thranduil watched her closely, her body was tense, and her eyes were fixed to the floor. _Was she embarrassed by what had happened?_ Maybe he had misunderstood her advances as nothing more than a lapse in judgment during a moment of deep turmoil.

"No. What happened in the garden will only be between us," Thranduil spoke with a flat tone but could feel his confidence wavering as he watched her continue to pace, "I have; however, spoken to him about you."

Aurora finally looked at him but continued to walk, "About what?"

Thranduil sighed and sat down in the large armchair. "About certain... _Feelings_ that I seem to have developed for you since our meeting in Rivendell." Aurora stopped pacing as she watched him lower his head and close his eyes. She had never seen him like this before; he was _nervous_. She suddenly felt a tug in her chest. She wanted to walk over to him and wrap her arms around him and pull him close to her. Aurora quietly moved to the large couch and sat down, listening carefully as he continued, "You must understand, Aurora, elves feel things differently. We feel things on a much deeper level than other races. Regardless of what the emotion may be, an elf will feel it tenfold compared to others."

"Well, that makes me feel better about all my friends accusing me of being _too emotional_ all the time..." Aurora mused. She looked at Thranduil again. He had opened his eyes and was staring straight forward, "So simply beginning to like someone romantically could be akin to another race falling in love?"

 _Falling in love._ He knew it was an innocent question, but hearing her speak the words caused his heart to beat faster. He took a deep breath to keep his voice steady, "Correct."

"So..." Aurora tried to choose her next words carefully but knew that there was no easy way to say it. She clutched her hands together tightly, trying to calm her racing heart, "Two elves being attracted to one another is a big deal then?"

Thranduil exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in; he took several more deep breaths and looked over at her. She was sitting on the couch, her gaze fixed on the rug. She had her legs crossed, and her hands clutched in front of her, and Thranduil could see her knuckles turning white. He quietly stood up and moved over to where she sat; he stood looking down at her for a long moment.

"That depends," he took one of her hands in his and sat down next to her, lacing his fingers between hers, "on if those two elves choose to act on their emotions." They sat in silence for several minutes before he spoke again, "Tell me of the fears you have, _Ilma nin_ (my _Starlight)."_

She was quiet for a long moment before she spoke, "I've loved before, and it almost killed me," Aurora kept looking forward. Thranduil watched her jade eyes grow distant, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "I can't do that again, Thranduil. I won't— I'm not strong enough to endure that again."

"Aurora," Thranduil whispered as he gently cupped her face in his hand and wiped her tear away and turned her face to meet his eyes, "You are stronger than you believe you are," He emphasized his next words carefully, " _Sometimes being afraid will help us to be brave._ "

Aurora's brow furrowed at the sound of her own words being used, "You were there?" She asked incredulously, "That night on the balcony in Rivendell."

Thranduil nodded slightly, "I had been watching over the elfling when you arrived. I didn't want to detract from your moment with her, so I chose to remain hidden." He watched Aurora as her eyes softened slightly, and then he added, "I promise before the _Valar_ that I will never hurt you the way he did."

Aurora looked into fathomless blue eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She lifted her hand and stroked his face, smiling as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I _do_ like you, Thranduil… More than I think I even realize yet."

Thranduil smiled and pressed a soft kiss into her palm, " _I mil lin vir vin faer nin_."

Aurora smiled, "Tell me what it means."

Thranduil gave her a sly smile and considered her request for a moment. Then he leaned towards her, their cheeks lightly touching, shooting lightning between them, his lips hovered close to her ear as he whispered, "Your affection is a treasure in my soul."

He leaned back enough to see a soft pink shade begin to dance across her cheeks; he liked seeing her blush. He pressed his forehead to hers as his finger drew light circles along her cheek. His fingers cupped the side of her cheek as he tilted her head upwards and brought his mouth down to hers.

Her lips seemed even softer than he remembered; the sweet hint of raspberries on them tasted more delicious than anything he could imagine. She returned the kiss, running her hand up the back of his neck and into his hair, and gently pulled him closer to her. The kiss deepened, and her tongue grazed his lips, causing Thranduil to moan softly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer until her chest was pressed firmly against him, causing her to wrap her arms tight around his neck as her fingers ran along his scalp. He could feel her rapid breathing as their lips danced in rhythm, he lightly ran his tongue along her lips. He wanted to taste more of her but knew that he couldn't rush things too quickly, so he kept his self-control in place.

When they finally broke apart, both were breathing heavily. Thranduil looked at her again with solemn eyes, " _Lin caw elvain (You taste wonderful)._ "

Aurora blushed, without even knowing what he had indeed said, "What does that mean?"

Thranduil narrowed his eyes and playfully shook his head, leaning back on the couch, "You can't expect me to tell you what I say in elvish every time you ask, do you _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_?"

"You are the _worst_ ," Aurora feigned offense and playfully smacked his arm, "One of these days, I'm going to know what you are saying, and it will surprise you."

"Indeed it will," Thranduil smiled, "I do believe, however, that I am supposed to see that you get proper rest." He stood up and took her hand, pulling her to her feet and leading her into her bedroom. Aurora removed her boots and outer tunic, leaving her in only her tank top and leggings. Thranduil pulled the covers back, and Aurora crawled under the soft and full blankets. He pulled the covers over here and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her forehead. When he turned to walk away, he felt delicate fingers wrap around his wrist, and he turned to see Aurora's jade eyes looking up at him.

"Stay with me," Aurora whispered, "I don't want to be alone."

There was much that he needed to address now that he had returned to the Kingdom, but the look in her eyes convinced him that everything outside of this room could wait. Thranduil smiled again and walked around to the other side of the bed, and in a swift motion, he removed his outer robe and boots and climbed under the covers with her, propping himself up against several of the extra pillows. She rolled over and snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest, and she could hear his steady heartbeat. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, and leaned his head against the headboard. He looked down and watched as her breathing steadied, and she drifted to sleep.

When he was sure that she was sleeping, he took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on it and set it on his chest, "You will never be alone… Sleep in peace and dream well, _meleth nin (my love)_."

* * *

His boots echoed down the dark tunnel as he walked. He felt more relaxed than he had since her arrival. He had seen her; he had _finally_ noticed her. It had felt as if he had waited for ages for this moment to arrive. She had taken his breath away as she rode her horse around the training arena; the light was evident as it emanated off of her fair skin, but that would be stopped soon. He had several plans in motion to ensure darkness continued to find her until he could have her as his own.

" _Dak nulgum esh-sha arurza, dab Burz Gothlob. (We will be together soon, my Dark Queen.)_ " He whispered as he continued down the tunnel.

* * *

The feeling of crisp sheets hugging her and the smell of cedar and smoky vanilla woke Aurora up gently, and her eyes fluttered open. She noticed her room was dark as she sat up and stretched her arms; then, she looked around the room and realized that Thranduil was not there. She threw back the covers, pulled on her boots, and quickly knotted her hair into a high bun.

She walked through one of the open doors to her bedroom and was immediately struck with the warmth of the fire coming from the hearth. She saw that a meal had been placed on the end table next to the couch, along with a goblet of wine. She looked and saw Thranduil sitting in the armchair, the light glow of the fire glistening off his skin. He seemed deep in thought as his eyes scanned over the leather-bound book in his hand.

"I wondered where you went," Aurora smiled as she leaned against the doorway.

Thranduil's head snapped in her direction, and a warm smile spread across his face. He stood up and set the book on the chair. He walked over to where Aurora stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"How did you sleep, _Ilma nin(my Starlight)_?" He stepped away and laced his hand with hers, leading her over to the couch and sat down with her.

"Pretty good," Aurora smiled, "I was a little sad when I woke up, and you weren't there..."

"My apologies," Thranduil ran his hand across her cheek, "I wanted to take the liberty of having food brought to you, but I could not very well do so from the comfort of your bed. I also had to attend to a few matters; being a King means no rest."

"I'm sorry," Aurora mused as she leaned into his touch on her face, "I didn't mean to take you away from your responsibilities."

Thranduil took her hand, kissed it lightly, and then held it to his chest, "You are a priority to me now, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)._ Never apologize for the time we get together." Thranduil watched as Aurora placed her hands in her lap and laced her fingers together, "What troubles you?"

Aurora shook her head and smiled weakly, "I'm fine."

" _Liar_ ," Thranduil stated flatly with a sly smile, and Aurora met his eyes as her brow furrowed, "Don't seem surprised. I'm not the only one with a _tell_." Thranduil's smile faded at Aurora's solemn expression, and he placed a hand over her clenched hands, "Talk to me, Aurora. Let me ease your mind if I can."

Aurora thought for a long moment, unsure how to explain the things she was feeling. _How can I do this again after Sam?_ She thought to herself. _How could I let myself fall in love with anyone, let alone a King…_ Aurora asked these questions, knowing she didn't possibly know the answer. _Wait… Let myself fall in love again… Fall in love… Why did I think that?_ Aurora took a sharp breath in and stood up from the couch, which caused Thranduil to stand as well, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Aurora? What is it?" He inquired.

"I'm sorry." Aurora breathed. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm herself. She knew that she had to be honest with him. She opened her eyes again and met his piercing blue stare, "I just— This is new to me. I never thought that I would want to be with someone again after Sam..." She shuddered at speaking his name, "But now there's _you_. I never thought that I could care for someone the way I find myself caring about you."

"You know I'll never hurt you, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_." Thranduil stepped closer to her, "Something else concerns you… What is it?"

"You're a King," Aurora stated bluntly, and she saw Thranduil arch his brow, "How can there possibly be a relationship between us? You have Councils, an army, and royal responsibilities. Two months ago, I owned a flower shop and was eating Chinese takeout three nights a week. _You_ are elegant, beautiful, and majestic. And I… I'm just— " Aurora gestured vaguely to herself.

" _This_ ," Thranduil chuckled softly and imitated her gesture to herself, "happens to be one of my favorite things about you." He cupped her cheek with his hand and lifted her head to meet his eyes, and his voice took on a more commanding tone, "Yes, I am a King. I have a council of advisors, I command armies and rule over a vast kingdom. But at the end of the day, I am just an Ellon who desires the touch of the one his _fae (soul)_ calls for; and that is _you_ , Aurora."

Aurora let his words sink in as they stared at each other, she reached up and touched his cheek softly, "I don't know how to be with a King, though. I'm sure there are protocols and guidelines and so many other things that I— I don't know what to do."

Thranduil held Aurora's hand closer to his cheek as he dropped the glamour on his face and looked deep into her eyes, "You and me, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_ , that is all I need. We'll figure everything else out along the way… _Together_."

Thranduil brought his mouth to Aurora's again as one of his arms wrapped around her waist. His mouth moved against hers entirely; his other hand touched her hip as he walked her backward until she felt her back hit the wall. Thranduil did not press his full weight against Aurora as he so desired, but he stepped close enough to her that he could feel her chest rising quickly against his own as she ardently returned his kiss. His tongue grazed her lips again, and Aurora opened her mouth in invitation. Thranduil slid his tongue forward and met hers just beyond her lips. They both inhaled quickly at the new sensation, and it only further ignited their passionate embrace. Her hand traveled up his back and ran along the back of his neck and into his hair, her fingernails caressing his scalp. The other hand gently caressed his cheek and lightly traced his jawline, her finger traced the outline of his ear ending at the pointed tip and Thranduil let out a low and sensual groan.

Aurora suddenly felt a tight grip around her wrist, and her eyes shot open. Thranduil's eyes were still closed, and he pressed his forehead to hers. His voice was low and husky, "I must tell you, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_ that Elven ears are susceptible to touch. Should that happen again, I may lose what little self-control I still have."

Aurora smiled, "I'll keep that in mind for another time."

Thranduil chuckled softly, "I look forward to it." His lips brushed hers as he spoke, and he captured her lips again, and he pressed closer to her, making sure to angle his body from her just enough to ensure she did not learn how much he was _truly_ enjoying their moment. He slipped his tongue into her mouth again as they felt their passions rising, he ran his hands up her back, over her shoulders, and up her neck, his hands resting against her cheeks. Aurora slipped her tongue into Thranduil's mouth, and he moaned louder than before. She relished in how sweet he tasted, a hint of wine on his tongue. Her hand playfully retraced his earlobe, and he inhaled sharply.

His eyes shot open, and he broke away just enough to look at her, " _Aurora_ ," she opened her eyes to meet his gaze as his grip tightened slightly against her face, lust filled his eyes as his thumbs caressed her temples, "I am _warning_ you…"

Aurora suddenly felt a pull at the back of her head, and her eyes became unfocused as the memory came forward.

_She felt dread in the pit of her stomach as he slammed her against the wall, breaking the picture frame against her head. She could feel his rough hands tightening around her neck as he leaned in close, and she could feel his hot breath on her face as she held her eyes shut._

_"I'm warning you, Rory…" He hissed in her ear, "if you disobey me again, you will regret it."_

_Aurora could hardly breathe as tears streamed down her face, "I'm—I'm sorry, Sam… I didn't mean to— "_

_"Mean to what?" He stepped back from her but kept his eyes fixed on hers, "You didn't mean to what, you whore?"_

_Aurora whimpered softly, "It's just a shirt. I can return— "_

_She wasn't able to finish as the back of his hand connected with her cheek. "Just a shirt?" He grabbed for the collar of the tank top and pulled, ripping the shirt off of her, and he held it up to her face, "Do you think I want every other man staring at you? Or is that what you wanted this whole time? Meeting some other boyfriend when I'm at work trying to support both of us so you can play around at your stupid flower shop. If your parents were still alive, they would have been so disap— "_

"ENOUGH!"

The connection was severed as Thranduil was pushed backward, his back hitting the armchair. He was breathing heavily as Aurora crumpled to the ground, pulling her legs to her chest and hugging them close. Her eyes were wide as tears streamed down her face, and she shook uncontrollably.

Thranduil looked on in despair at the elleth cowering on the ground. He felt horror at what he had just seen and a deep rage building in his chest towards the man who had caused the memory. He took several deep breaths to calm himself; right now, he needed to focus on Aurora. He watched her silently, her eyes darting back and forth as she stared at the rug. He didn't want to get closer and cause her any further distress, but he wasn't going to leave her alone in this state. He lowered himself to the ground until he was on his knees, his eyes not leaving her troubled face.

" _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_ ," He whispered, "I am so sorry… I— "

"Stop," Aurora spoke through clenched teeth, her eyes closing tight, " _Stop_ doing that."

Thranduil moved closer to her until he was kneeling directly in front of her, "I don't know why I cannot control my ability with you. I cannot express how sorry…" Thranduil had to pause and collect himself as he tried to suppress the lump in his throat, "I can speak with Mithrandir when he arrives and see if he can— I am sorry, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)._ "

Aurora looked over to Thranduil, and she saw a tear forming in the corner of his eye. She reached for him and wiped the tear away before it could fall and held his face in her hands. She knew he was telling the truth about not intending to glean another memory from her, and she also knew that she would eventually need to say to him all that happened in their relationship was to ever move beyond passionate kisses.

"I can't say that I will ever be ready to talk about what happened… But I can say that I will try," she whispered.

"I will wait as long as you need me to and know that all you tell me will be kept in the highest of confidence." Thranduil took her hand in his once more, "But I will speak with the wizard when he arrives."

" _We'll_ talk to Gandalf…" Aurora lightly kissed Thranduil's knuckles and looked up at him again, " _Together_."

* * *

"Did this other realm teach them to have such bad habits, or is it an attribute to them specifically that makes them arrive late to a meeting with the King?" Lord Sankrovyn drawled as he looked around at the table.

Augustus had woken up three days ago and was finally feeling well enough to move more freely around the palace. Thranduil, Legolas, The Council, and two captains had all gathered in Thranduil's study once more, now they only awaited the twin's arrival, and they could discuss what safety parameters would be put in place for them.

"Patience my Lord," Legolas spoke to the defense of the twins, "Master Augustus has only recently started walking around again. Surely he is taking his time, and it is not like Lady Aurora to leave his side."

There was a light knock at the door, and Galion entered, "Your Majesty," he began with a respectful bow to the King. Thranduil nodded, giving the servant permission to continue speaking, "Gandalf the Grey has arrived with Master Augustus and Lady Aurora."

"Show them in, Galion." Thranduil waved his hand dismissively, and he pushed his chair back and stood up, everyone else in the room following his action.

Thranduil watched as the trio entered. Gandalf was the first, looking weary from travel, followed by Augustus who wore a simple black tunic, tawny leggings, and black boots. The color had returned to his face, and he looked almost fully recovered, Thranduil made a mental note to personally thank Kasterren for her remarkable work in healing the boy.

Then _she_ entered.

After the day in her bedroom, he had not been able to see her as much as he wanted. However, they had managed to spend the last two nights in the King's garden together. Between stolen kisses and intimate embraces, they had indeed begun to get to know one another. Thranduil had never felt so comfortable with anyone else before, and he had soon found himself sharing stories from his youth that even Legolas was unaware of. Every so often, she found a plant in the garden that was sickly, and he would watch in amazement as Aurora would sing a few simple lines of a song, and the plant would be fully healed.

Now she walked into his study, and he felt his heart skip a beat as it often did when she was around. Her hair had been pulled back into her signature _"french"_ braid, as she had called it, falling her back over a dark purple tunic, paired beautifully with dark green leggings and brown boots. Her eyes met his briefly, and a light pick covered her cheeks, causing the corners of Thranduil's lips to twitch upwards.

Aurora looked around the room as she entered, her eyes immediately finding Thranduil's. He seemed as regal in his deep blue robes, his simple silver circlet resting just above his brows. They quickly looked away from each other, and Aurora scanned the rest of the room. She saw Legolas, Tauriel, and Lord Allistair around the table, but she didn't recognize the other three Ellon's. One was much older than the others with long silver-blonde hair and bright green eyes that were lined in wrinkles as he smiled kindly at her. The second had long silver-blonde hair as well, but his grey eyes met Aurora's with a sharp glare, he _did not_ want her here. The third was standing next to Tauriel; his dark brown hair matched his eyes perfectly.

"Mithrandir," Thranduil began, his voice indifferently with a hint of annoyance, "I was not expecting your arrival until tomorrow."

Gandalf bowed his head respectfully as he spoke, "In receiving your message, Great Elvenking, it seemed that there was no time to delay. I hope I am not intruding at this meeting, I saw Augustus and Aurora in the corridor and was speaking with them on what has happened since their departure at Rivendell."

"You _are_ intruding, but it's just as well," Thranduil replied with a bored expression, "This meeting is regarding the safety of the twins, and I shall allow you to be privy to such plans. If the three of you would please take your seats, we have much to discuss."

Gandalf opted to stand near the door; having ridden for three days straight, he wasn't very keen on sitting once more. Augustus and Aurora found empty seats on either side of Thranduil and joined him there. Augustus sat to the King's left and next to Legolas, who offered him a warm smile as he sat down. Aurora sat to his right, next to Lord Sankrovyn, who didn't even act as if she were there, his grey eyes fixed on something on the opposite wall.

Thranduil cleared his throat and began, "Master Augustus and Lady Aurora, I want to thank you for joining us. Might I introduce a few people I do not believe you know," Thranduil gestured to the three Ellon's that Aurora didn't recognize, "Captain Priamos of the King's Guard, he oversees the Southwest portion of our Realm; Lord Sankrovyn who is my High Advisor; and Lord Gawain the realm scholar and Advisor of trade agreements." There was silence as all those present acknowledged each other and then Thranduil looked to Priamos and continued, "Captain, since you _graciously volunteered_ to work out a safety strategy for our guests, would you please enlighten us with what you have devised?"

"Well we," Priamos began and looked from the King to both of the twins, "Tauriel and myself, as she offered to assist me with said preparations, do not want our guests to feel as if they are prisoners while they are in the Realm so we thought it would be wise to give them a certain amount of freedom. When they are within the palace walls, they will be allowed to wander anywhere that any of our other citizens are permitted to go. Should they desire to leave the palace, even to go to the stables as I understand they both have horses in there, they will be required to have an escort at all times. It is also our recommendation that they not be allowed to leave the main gates and venture into the forest under _any_ circumstance."

Aurora shot Tauriel a look, but the female Captain met her gaze and shook her head slightly.

Priamos watched the exchange and continued, "Also at all times there will be a guard stationed outside their chambers, in addition to the guards already stationed outside of the entrance to the royal residence."

Thranduil watched the Captains closely. "Very well. You are both excused to go and set these preparations in motion."

Without another word, Priamos and Tauriel stood, bowed to the King, and left the room.

Thranduil sat in thought for several moments, "I would like our guests to feel as welcome as possible in our Realm, so to my council, I ask you to help me in doing so. Lord Allistair, in the next few days, if you would escort Lady Aurora to the stables and see that introductions are made with Stable Master Halagon, I am sure Lady Aurora would be interested in helping with the horses. Halagon would welcome the help of an assistant."

"I will see it done, Your Majesty." Allistair gave a reverent nod to Thranduil and a smile and wink to Aurora, which caused her to smile for the first time in the meeting. With a wave of his hand, King Thranduil excused Lord Allistair, who quickly left.

"Although he will have duties in assisting Legolas, Master Augustus has research he wishes to conduct, and I have permitted him to use my private library for these needs. Lord Gawain, if you would see that he has everything he requires and aid him in his research, you would do me a great service."

Lord Gawain stood, bowed, and then retreated from the room as well.

Thranduil turned his head slightly to where she sat, "Lady Aurora, if I could ask you and Mithrandir to step into the parlor momentarily; I have a private matter to discuss with Legolas, Lord Sakrovyn, and your brother. In regards to your brother's act of defiance from our journey back from Rivendell."

 _Liar_ , Aurora thought silently, "Of course, Your Majesty." She stood quietly and walked through the door being held open by the aged wizard.

The door shut behind them, and the four remaining Ellon's sat in silence. After a few minutes, Thranduil stood up and walked to a small table in the corner and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Master Augustus, there is a matter that I wish to discuss with you, but it is not the situation I just informed your sister of. The situation on our journey back from Rivendell has been resolved, and judgment passed." Thranduil returned to his seat and took a long drink from his goblet. "The situation I wish to discuss with you today is… of a much more _personal_ nature."

Lord Sankroyn watched the King closely. _Where was he going with this?_

"You must understand that when the King chooses to make certain decisions that will affect the Realm, the High Advisor is to witness such a decision being made. As for Legolas being here, he is my son, and I wanted him to be present for this conversation," Thranduil continued meeting the eyes of his High Advisor and son. Both with confused expressions on their faces.

Thranduil looked back to Augustus, who had arched an eyebrow at the King's words. "Augustus, you and I have spoken previously of the prophecy regarding your sister. That she will save Greenwood and all who reside here," He paused as a silent understanding passed between them. "Over the last few weeks of our journey from Rivendell, I have found myself becoming rather fond of your sister's company…"

 _No_ , Lord Sankrovyn thought, his eyes darting to the Prince. Legolas simply smiled at the High Advisor and turned his eyes back to the King.

"Sadly, I am not able to ask your father this question. But, I know that Aurora holds family traditions in high regard, as all elves do, so I would like to ask you, Master Augustus," Thranduil paused taking a deep breath, "Will you give your blessing for me to court your sister, the Lady Aurora formally?"

* * *

"Your attempt is futile, my dear." Gandalf chuckled as he watched Aurora press her ear to the large doors, "a silencing spell is weaved within the woodwork of the door; no sounds will exit or enter."

"Well, that's awesome," Aurora stood up and sighed heavily, "and _stupid_."

Aurora walked across the small parlor and sat in an armchair next to the wizard, "So... How have you been since we left Rivendell?"

Gandalf smiled at the young girl's attempt at small talk; he could sense her nerves. "For an old man, I am faring well." Gandalf saw her shoulders relax as he indulged her light conversation. "And you, my dear? I understand there were several incidents on your journey to the Woodland Realm."

"Yeah," Aurora sighed. "One was an orc attack in the mountains. The other was a spider attack. For the record, spiders have _no business_ being that gigantic. But... There was also that... That man again. The one from the clearing in Rivendell."

"The _Nazgul_." Gandalf mused.

Aurora nodded her head, "Why is he so hellbent on getting me?"

"Because he is in league with the one who would extinguish the light within you." Gandalf took her hand and squeezed it softly, "But he will not get you, Aurora. The Elvenking will see to your protection."

"But for how long?" Aurora met the old man's eyes, "Am I supposed to just hide behind guards for the rest of my life? Putting everyone around me at risk?"

"No, my dear, you must not think like that."

"How can I not?" Aurora felt her cheeks beginning to flush, "How many elves were killed in the attack on Rivendell? My brother was stabbed with a Morgul dagger and my _parents_ — "

"All tragedies that you should not have had to endure. But you are so much stronger than the trauma's that this monster is trying to put you through." Gandalf squeezed her hand again, "I'm not saying it will be easy, but through these adversities, you will grow stronger in the light you carry."

Aurora's brain flashed a quote in her head, "The flower that blooms in adversity is the rarest and most beautiful of all."

"Wise words, indeed." Gandalf smiled.

"They aren't mine. They're from a... a story in my other RealmRealm called Mulan. It's about a young girl who defies her father's wishes joins an army to fight an evil group of men and winds up, saving the whole country." Aurora explained.

"Just because the words are not of your own making, does not make them any less true." Gandalf stood, "You _are_ the flower from your quote, my Lady. Through all of this darkness, you will shine brighter than any before you. Trust those around you, particularly Thranduil."

Aurora furrowed her, brow, "Why do you say that?"

Gandalf sighed heavily, realizing he had said too much. They had agreed to tell her when the time was right, _but why?_ He thought, _Why should we keep it from her? It was her destiny, too, was it not?_

"My dear... There is something you should know."

* * *

Lord Sankrovyn was pacing back and forth, "As your High Advisor, I must remind you that the entire council must approve all formal courtships of the royal family."

Thranduil set his goblet back on the table, "I am aware of the protocol of royal courtships. However, Sankrovyn, not only are you my High Advisor, but you have been one of my closest friends for almost three thousand years. Which is why I chose to have you be present at the formal requesting." Thranduil gestured to Augustus, who was still sitting silently in his seat.

"Then, as your friend," Sankrovyn looked to the King, "permission to speak freely?"

Thranduil nodded, bracing himself for the misguided chastisement he was about to receive.

"I mean no disrespect to Lady Aurora," Sankrovyn looked to Augustus, and they briefly locked eyes before looking back to Thranduil, "but I must discourage this decision. Not only is the Lady new to the Woodland Realm, but she is also new to this _world_. She knows nothing of Elven culture and custom, and now she is to be courted by the _Elvenking_ himself? I do not know how the citizens of the Realm will respond to such a thing; it would be a new precedent. Then there is the question of her lack of status—"

"You will hold your tongue," Legolas stood up quickly, "Lady Aurora may not be of noble birth, but she will _save_ our Realm. If that does not make her worthy of the Elvenking's affection-"

"Silence Legolas," Thranduil spoke with a harsh tone as he rose from his chair. "I would like to make one thing _abundantly_ clear..." He took a deep breath, so he did not lose his temper with either his High Advisor or his son, "I do not seek to court Lady Aurora because of what some prophecy may or may not reveal. I have chosen to formally request Master Augustus's blessing because Aurora is who my _fea_ has called for."

" _Fea_?" Augustus spoke for the first time.

"A _fea_ ," Thranduil looked down at the young Ellon, "is what some other races might refer to as a soul. But it goes much deeper than that for the Elves; it personifies everything that an elf is and everything that they will ever be. It defines who we are. When the _fea_ senses its match, an equal to itself; it will call to them, causing both elves to take notice of the one their _fea_ matches." Thranduil paused again to give Augustus a moment to process everything that Thranduil was saying before he continued, "It is said, that an elf will only ever have one _fea-match_ for their entire life."

Augustus considered Thranduil's words before he spoke, "There is no— No _sensitive_ way for me to ask this question, and I fear that I will offend both you and the Prince."

Thranduil spoke with more warmth than before, "You may speak as freely as you choose, Augustus. As others have already." Thranduil shot a dark glance at Sankrovyn.

"You have married already," Augustus observed, "was she not your _fea-match_?"

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell over the room. Sankrovyn sat back down in his chair, and Legolas began to slowly pace the room with a solemn expression and his eyes on his father. Thranduil thought over the question, he began to reflect Legolas and slowly walked around the room, holding his hands behind his back and taking a deep breath. "I was married previously... An _arranged_ marriage. Although I held a deep respect for Serilda and eventually did come to love her... No, she was not my _fea-match._ "

Legolas made eye contact with his father for a brief moment before looking away. Thranduil sat back down next to Augustus, resting an arm on the table and leaned towards him, his eyes vulnerable and honest, "I promise you, Augustus... My only desire is to make Aurora happy."

Augustus considered the King's words for a long moment. He could hear the genuine tone in his voice, and he knew that he genuinely cared for his sister, not only through the words he spoke. He had seen the King defend his sister against the likes of spiders, orcs, and _Nazgul_. Augustus took a deep breath, "If Aurora desires a courtship, I will not stand in her way. I give my blessing."

All present were surprised to see a wide grin across the King's face. Sankrovyn shook his head, "Your Majesty, I really must—"

"Sankrovyn," Thranduil's voice was sharp as his smile faded. "If you are so concerned with the Lady's lack of knowledge regarding the ways of Elves, I make that your charge. Teach her of our culture and customs."

Sankrovyn's eyes grew wide, "Your Majesty! That is far below the responsibility of the High Advisor. I—"

" _No dhinen (Be silent)_ ," Thranduil hissed through clenched teeth as he made eye contact with his friend of thousands of years, "If you think my orders beneath you, perhaps I should find a High Advisor who will perform the task without debate. You are dismissed, please ask Mithrandir and Lady Aurora to come back in on your way out."

* * *

The door swung open with a loud _thud,_ and Aurora was met with the cold grey eyes of Lord Sankrovyn. "The King requests your presence." He hissed and stalked out of the parlor.

Aurora's head was swimming, her eyes unfocused as it comprehended everything that Gandalf had just told her. She walked into the room, and the wizard closed the door behind them. She looked around to see Thranduil, Legolas, and Augustus standing around the King's grand desk. They looked up as the door closed, and a warm smile crossed Thranduil's face, but it quickly faded as he noted Aurora's expression. She was agitated, her eyes locked on the rug at her feet.

 _Something's wrong_ ; he thought as he set his goblet of wine on the desk and stepped around towards her but stopped mid-stride as she took a step back from him. Legolas and Augustus had noticed the action and were watching closely now.

"Where's the prophecy?" Aurora whispered.

The simple question caused Thranduil's heart to drop; his eyes shot up the Gandalf, rage building behind them. The wizard looked at him, somberly, and whispered, "She had a right to know."

Thranduil's eyes momentarily darkened at the wizard's words, and then he turned his attention back to Aurora, "Aurora, please allow me to—"

" _Where is it?_ " She cut him off with a sharp edge to her voice.

Thranduil glanced back at Legolas and gave him a quick nod. The Prince opened the drawer in his father's desk that held a single tattered page. He walked over and handed it to his father. Thranduil took the paper in his hand and slowly walked towards Aurora. When he was an arms-length from her, he extended it out to her, and she slowly grabbed it from him. All present watched in silence as Aurora's eyes danced back and forth as she read the prophecy. They knew she had reached the final line when her breathing hitched in her throat.

She finally looked up at Thranduil, and he couldn't discern the expression in her eyes. She looked from him to Legolas and Augustus, her brows furrowing. She locked eyes with Augustus, "You knew?"

Augustus took a step forward, " _Auri_ — "

Before he could speak further, Aurora dropped the page to the floor, tears filling her eyes as she turned and left the room.


	14. Ghosts

_**GHOSTS** contains strong language and adult content_

* * *

Thranduil glared at Gandalf as the old wizard sat in his chair. He whispered dangerously low, "If you were not of the Istari— "

"You would _what_ , King Thranduil?" Gandalf cut off the Elvenking's idle threat, "I have always made my opinion known that the girl should have known the truth from the beginning. Especially after the Nazgul attack in Rivendell. I stand by my actions."

Augustus paced back and forth as Legolas returned the letter to his father's desk. The four of them had stood in silence for a long while after Aurora had left, not knowing if they should pursue her or allow her to gather her thoughts. Legolas spoke softly, "What is to be done now?"

"I will speak to her," Thranduil stated plainly, his eyes still fixed on Gandalf.

"With all due respect Your Majesty," Augustus spoke up, "I think I should speak to her first, I guarantee that I am the one she is most upset with right now."

"Why would you assume that, Augustus?" Legolas asked.

Augustus sighed heavily and sat down, "A few years ago, Auri was involved in an— An incident."

"The scars on her arms..." Gandalf mused. Thranduil's eyes dropped to the floor as he recalled the pink scars that he had caressed the night softly before in the garden.

"Yeah," Augustus nodded, "After she recovered, she finally told me about a lot of things that she had been going through with a guy that she was dating. She told me about the things that he had put her through that I had no idea about because she... She didn't want to burden me with her problems." Augustus paused for a moment, his eyes growing haunted as a tear slipped down his cheek. "We made a promise to each other back then that we would never keep anything from each other again."

Gandalf sighed and looked at Augustus with sad eyes, "And now you have done just that."

Augustus nodded silently as Thranduil walked over to where Augustus was and sat down in his chair, "Why did you not tell me of this promise to your sister when I asked for you to not reveal the full prophecy to her?"

Augustus met Thranduil's eyes, "Because you're the King."

Thranduil felt a pang of guilt in his chest, "Augustus," Thranduil softened his voice, "when it comes to Aurora; you have my permission to speak freely at all times. You know her better than anyone, and I will rely on your counsel where she is concerned."

"If she ever talks to either of us again," Augustus sighed.

* * *

He watched for several minutes as she argued with the guard at the palace entrance, who was refusing to allow her to leave. Although he had a disdain for her, he had to admit that she was attractive to look at, particularly when she was frustrated. He decided to take pity on her and stepped out from the shadowed corridor, his soldier snapping to attention at the sight of him.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

Aurora turned around at the question, her jade eyes meeting the deep brown of the Ellon in front of her, "I forgot your name, and I apologize about that," she started as he arched an eyebrow at her, "But my day has become _extremely_ shitty, and I would love to go ride my horse for a while."

"I'm Captain Priamos," he officially introduced himself and gave the guard a slight nod with his head, and the soldier stepped aside, "I will escort you to the stable."

The palace doors opened to reveal a beautiful afternoon. The sun sent streams of light through the high canopy of the trees, and a soft breeze brushed across Aurora's face, cooling her flushed skin. Priamos observed her as the sun radiated off her pale skin, her jade eyes shining brighter as she walked through the streams of light, and her dirty blonde hair looked elegant in the braid it was pulled back in. He had to admit that she was quite beautiful.

They walked silently to the stable, and he followed her to the second building where he saw an exquisite black horse stick his head over his stall door and nicker softly when he saw his owner.

"Hey, handsome," Aurora whispered as she walked into his stall and wrapped her arms around his strong neck, "want to get a workout in?"

"He's beautiful," Priamos spoke as he watched Aurora tack up the horse.

"Thank you," Aurora gave Egg an affectionate scratch on his forehead. "Do you want to saddle up a horse and ride with me?"

"Not today," He replied shortly.

Aurora shrugged and led Egg out of the stable and to the training field she had ridden him previously. She got on his back and began walking him around the area to warm him up. As she brought him up to a trot, his tail began hitting her every other stride, and Aurora could feel him tensing as his ears pricked forward while they seemed to twitch slightly. Aurora placed a reassuring hand on his neck and slowed down to a walk again as she whispered, "Hey bud, what's wrong?"

Priamos could see the concern on her face as she stroked Egg's strong neck, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Aurora called back, "He's just anxious about someth-" Egg suddenly reared up. Aurora had to cling to his mane to stay on his back when his hooves hit the ground again, and she was thrown forward, still clinging to his neck, and she saw what had spooked him, and she felt the terror well inside of her again.

He was standing along the tree line. He stood out in his jeans and leather jacket, his baseball cap shadowing his dark green eyes. He smirked as Aurora began to cry, he waved his arm in her direction and Egg spooked again rearing high in the air. But this time, Aurora didn't hold on as she fell to the ground and felt her head smack hard against a rock, and she blacked out.

* * *

"Now, what is this business regarding your parents, Master Augustus?" Gandalf asked.

Augustus shifted in his seat, "If it's alright, I would like to wait for that conversation until my sis— "

A sharp knocking at the door interrupted him as Galion came in, his face flushed as he looked at the King, "Your Majesty, apologies for the intrusion." He was breathless, "there's been an accident on the training fields."

Legolas snapped his head, "Which of the soldiers was injured."

"Not a soldier," Galion paled slightly, "it seems there was an unfortunate incident with Lady Aurora— "

The four men were running out the door before Galion could finish. The sight of the King and Prince running sent any elf in their path scurrying out of the way. They rounded the corner of the healing halls just as Priamos came around the corner at the other end of the hall.

Thranduil almost stopped in his tracks at the sight of Aurora. Priamos held her unconscious body close to his chest as he ran through the door into the healing hall, as her head tilted backward, Thranduil caught sight of blood across her face.

They entered as Priamos was setting her down, Kasterren already leaning over her, muttering in Elvish. Augustus rushed to her side and took her hand as he kneeled next to her bed, Gandalf hovering behind him watching the healer work. Legolas turned to speak to Priamos when a hand grabbed the Captain's shoulder, and he was pulled backward. Legolas watched as his father threw the Captain against the far wall, quickly striding forward and seizing him by his throat.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Thranduil's voice echoed around the room.

Priamos eyes were wide, "My— My King… The Lady was riding her horse on the training field, and the horse was startled by something. The horse reared back, and she was tossed to the ground." Thranduil released the Captain and turned to Aurora.

"That's not right," Augustus whispered.

"What do you mean, Augustus?" Thranduil asked with a stern edge to his voice.

Augustus looked up to the King, "Aurora has had that horse for 12 years, and I've only ever seen him rear up once."

Before more inquiries could be made, Aurora woke up with a loud gasp that startled everyone in the room. Augustus was instantly sitting on the bed by her side, trying to calm Aurora as she hysterically cried.

"Hey, _hey_ , you're alright," Augustus soothed, "It was just an accident."

"No…" Aurora was trembling, Thranduil could see her eyes were wide with terror, "No… We have to go. We have to leave— "

Augustus brow furrowed, "Auri, you hit your head. It's okay—"

"NO!" Aurora shouted and jumped out of her bed to loud objections, she tried to walk for the door, "I can't stay here… I need to leave I— "

"Auri, _stop it_." Augustus had a firm grip on her shoulders as he turned her around, "You aren't making any sense. What has you so scared?"

"He's here." Aurora cried the words, and everyone in the room stood silently and watched the terrified girl.

"Aurora, what are you saying?" Augustus asked slowly; he knew only one thing that caused this reaction in her, "What spooked Egg in the clearing."

Fresh tears spilled over onto her cheeks as she met her brother's eyes for the first time, and she whispered, " _Sam_."

Thranduil's stomach dropped at the name as he remembered the last memory he had accidentally seen. Augustus's eyes closed tight as he pulled Aurora into a hug, "Auri… He can't get to you here. I know that it's been stressful today but— "

"No, no! I _did not_ imagine this! Do _not_ make me feel crazy!" She shouted. She scanned the room until Thranduil met her gaze, and she walked over to him, "Do it."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow at her.

She took his hands and placed them on her face, so his index fingers were touching her temples, "You can see that I'm not crazy… _Please_."

Thranduil wanted to object to her request, but the desperation in her eyes silenced any argument he could make. With a silent nod, he shifted slightly and held Aurora in a deep gaze, "Open your mind to me." Aurora felt the pull at the back of her mind as her eyes unfocused.

_He was on the training field; he could sense Aurora's emotions regarding Egg's agitated state; the horse reared once and came back down, and then Thranduil saw him. The stranger in the treeline, his foreign clothes standing out, but Thranduil focused in on his eyes. The eyes that had held such malice as they watched Aurora suffer at his hands._

_He had seen these eyes before._

Thranduil severed the connection with a step back; he was breathing heavily as he looked at everyone else around the room. His eyes fell on the Captain who was still by the doorway, Thranduil gathered himself together and set his jaw, "Captain Priamos… There is an intruder within the main gates, rally your men, and you do not rest until he is captured." With a short nod, Priamos left.

Thranduil turned his attention back to Aurora to see that she had sunk to the ground, hugging her knees close to her chest. Augustus was already at her side, holding her close. Thranduil could here Aurora whispering, _"He's going to kill me… He's not going to stop, Augs."_ Thranduil felt a rage building in him towards the intruder in his forest, towards the man who had caused such pain and fear in Aurora's life. He turned at the sound of footsteps entering the hall to see his three Councilors in the doorway with looks of concern.

"We heard the Lady had been in an accident," Lord Gawain stated.

"The Lady has received a head injury due to a fall from her horse. But the more urgent matter is that there is an intruder who was seen in the tree line along the back training field. I want him found."

"It will be done." Lord Allistair nodded and left.

"The Lady needs rest." Kasterren finally spoke up.

"Tell me, Kasterren," Thranduil turned to the healer, "Is the Lady's injury severe?"

"No," the healer shook her head, "Just a scrape, it should heal by the end of Tomorrow. But the _emotional_ stress— "

Thranduil turned from the healer again and looked to his son, "Legolas, bring Augustus and Aurora to the royal residence. They will stay there until this culprit is caught."

Thranduil watched as Legolas helped Augustus pull Aurora to her feet. She was still crying, and Legolas ended up lifting her into his arms. Thranduil felt a stab in his chest at the sound of her sobs, and it took every ounce of self-control he had to not to take her into his arms and hold her until her fears were chased away. But he had a monster to catch.

As Legolas passed, Thranduil caught him by the arm, " _Berio den (protect her)_."

" _Di nin cuil, Ada (With my life, Father)_." Legolas reverently bowed his head to his father and strode from the room with Augustus close behind him.

Thranduil watched the empty doorway for several moments; This _wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been angry,_ Thranduil thought to himself. _If I had told her about the prophecy…_

"My King?'

Thranduil looked over to see Lord Sankrovyn and Lord Gaiwan looking at him. His eyes hardened as he set clenched his jaw and finally allowed his rage to take hold of him. "Ready my armor."

* * *

Augustus followed Legolas closely as they turned down an elegant corridor with large wooden doors closed at the far end, "Why are we going to the royal residence?"

Legolas did not stop as he approached the large doors, " _Edro I annon! (Open the doors!)"_ The two guards followed the Prince's orders without question. As Legolas walked passed with the twins, he called over his shoulder, _"Edaid lin gwanod... Aen pen ach I Aran Thranduil can-ando, dago din. (Double your numbers… Should any but the King demand entrance, kill them.)"_

The large doors swung closed behind them as Legolas led them into a large sitting area. He gently set Aurora settee that was in front of a large fireplace. "My father sent you here because this is the safest spot in the palace; for every guard you see, there are two more that you do not see. You and Aurora will be safe here."

Augustus watched Aurora as she turned to face the back of the settee and curled into a ball, clutching her knees to her chest. He sighed heavily and looked away, "We aren't safe if Sam is here..."

Legolas watched as Augustus sat down at the large dining table, resting his elbows on the table and set his head in his hands. Legolas slowly walked over and sat down next to Augustus, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Augustus, look at me," Legolas spoke softly but with determination. Augustus slowly looked up and met the Prince's gaze; his eyes were distant and weary. "On my life, this man will not touch your sister."

Augustus let a silent tear slip from his eye, "I don't want to sound ungrateful or insensitive... But this question will come off sounding like that."

"In regards to your sister, I give you the same freedom _Ada_ has, and you may speak as blunt and free as you desire where she is concerned," Legolas replied.

"Why are you so protective of her?"

Legolas took a long moment and looked over at the now sleeping Aurora on the settee. " Augustus... In the month since our meeting, I have seen _Ada_ smile more than he has in the past _thousand_ years. Aurora has truly brought a light back to him that I thought extinguished forever. For that, I am forever in her debt, and as long as she holds his heart, I will protect her with my life."

Augustus followed his gaze and watched his sister, "That means more to me than you'll ever know, Your Grace."

"Legolas," the Prince replied and met Augustus's eyes, "only when we are in meetings or public situations will you need to address me so formally, even then only once upon our initial greeting. When it is as informal as this, ' _Legolas_ ' will do just fine." Legolas watched as Augustus silently nodded, "If I may... I know that I have no right to ask this question, but given the circumstance, I feel that I must... Who is he?"

Augustus looked away from his sister and sighed heavily, "His name's Sam. He was her boyfriend for six years in our other realm. A boyfriend would probably be called a lover or whatever in this realm... Anyways, he was great at the beginning. He treated Aurora great and completely doted on her. After our parents died, there was a shift. He started controlling her."

Legolas furrowed his brow, "Controlled?"

"Yeah," Augustus dropped his eyes to the floor, "small things at first... Asking that she not wear certain types of things, wearing her hair certain ways that he ' _liked.'_ She told me that he had hit her a few times, berated and talked down to her, and I was ready to kill him then. We thought that things would be okay after she broke things off with him."

Legolas realized that his fist had clenched at his side, and he relaxed his hand as he asked, "What happened?"

Augustus sat silent for several minutes. Legolas was about to ask if he was okay when he spoke again, "He kidnapped her... Held her hostage for ten days in an abandoned building until someone was jogging by and heard her screaming when he— " Augustus cut himself off and took several deep breaths, feeling the familiar pain in his chest as he remembered that dark time, "He almost killed her and the police never caught him... and now he's back."

* * *

Thranduil rode to meet his soldiers who had been searching the surrounding tree line for the intruder.

"Captains, Report!" He shouted as he came upon Priamos and Tauriel.

Both Captain's turned and bowed at the sight of their King, then Tauriel stepped forward and addressed him, "My King, there is no sign of the intruder. We've searched the forest within the main gates multiple times to avail."

Thranduil clenched his jaw, "Search again. I will take a small party outside of the walls to search in those areas."

Thranduil nudged his elk forward as he made his way to the front gate, determination blazing in his eyes.

* * *

He watched from the shadows as the soldiers scurried around, seeking the intruder. Seeking _him_. He smiled maliciously as his faithful servant strode towards him, taking care to ensure he wasn't seen.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment, " _Mae garnen, Priamos (Well done, Priamos)._ You have performed admirably."

Priamos knelt before the shadowed figure and bowed his head, " _La fael, Herdir. (Thank you, Master.)_ "

The shadowed figure gestured for the Captain to stand, "You know what to do next?"

Priamos nodded, "Yes, Master."

* * *

Aurora's senses slowly began to wake up one at a time. First, she could feel the plush and soft feel of a pillow conforming perfectly to her head. The gentle pressure of a cloak surrounded her, filling her senses with the now-familiar scent of cedar and smoky vanilla. She slowly opened her eyes and only saw the fabric of the settee. She vaguely recalled Legolas setting her down somewhere.. _Where am I?_ She thought to herself. She slowly sat up, holding her head as it pounded, the cloak falling off and hitting the floor with a soft _thud_. She heard movement behind her and turned quickly to meet a gaze of piercing blue.

He was standing by the lit fireplace, his arm resting on the mantle and a goblet in his hand. He wore robes of soft grey that seemed to brighten his eyes; the glow of the fire made him appear even more radiant than he already was. He walked over to the settee as Aurora turned around the rest of the way and let her feet touch the floor. He sat down next to her, unsure if she was still upset with him.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Close to two in the morning," Thranduil answered dryly.

"Where are Legolas and Augs?" Aurora asked after a long moment.

"By the time I came back here, it was close to 11 in the evening, and Augustus was attempting to sleep sitting upright at the dining table, so I insisted he returned to his room and gets some rest, he is still recovering after all. As for Legolas, he is with Tauriel and Priamos seeing to the security of your room. "

Aurora's eyes grew wide, "Is he in the palace?"

Thranduil squeezed her shoulder, "No, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_. But I will leave nothing to chance."

Her eyes were locked on the floor, "Did— Did you find him?"

"No," Thranduil sighed heavily and reached for her hand. To his relief, she laced her fingers into his, "I am sorry, Aurora. We searched everywhere for hours, but he's a ghost."

He felt her hand begin to tremble, and he looked at her fearful expression, "What can I do?"

"Hold me," Aurora whispered. She slowly leaned towards him until her head rested on his chest, her right arm wrapping across his waist, "Just- Just _be here_."

Thranduil wrapped one arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him as his other arm wrapped around her waist, "I will always be here, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_."

Aurora felt him place a soft kiss on the top of her head, and she began to silent cry, "He's going to kill me."

Thranduil's grip tightened around her shoulder, and Aurora could here the suppressed rage in his voice and the honesty in his words, "I will die first."

"Well, let's not make that the _first_ option," Aurora said, trying to lighten the dismal mood, and she felt a small chuckle in Thranduil's chest.

"If my Lady commands." He spoke into her hair.

"I do," Aurora snuggled closer to him and whispered, "I'm still mad at you."

Thranduil nodded even though she couldn't see him, "I know; you have every right to be."

"I don't want to be mad tonight..." Aurora turned her head to look up at him, "Can we agree that I'll be mad tomorrow instead?"

"Yes, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_ ," Thranduil smiled softly and met her gaze, "Tomorrow is much more agreeable with my schedule. Is 1 p.m. a sufficient time for you?"

Aurora chuckled, "I'll put it in my calendar."

She didn't break eye contact and relished at the feel of his breath catching in his throat as she ran her hand up to his broad chest and then lightly traced his collarbone with her fingertip. Her hand finally came to rest at the base of his skull, and her fingers ran against his scalp as she pulled his head down closer to her, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Thranduil ran his hand from her waist and up her back as she sat up straighter, pressing her closer to him, their mouths continued to dance as Aurora licked his lower lip. He inhaled sharply as he opened his mouth, and their kiss deepened. He couldn't remember wanting anyone more that he wished to Aurora at this moment, he would kiss her until Arda itself ended.

One of his hands traced up the side of her neck, leaving a trail of heat as Aurora began to breathe heavier.

He suddenly removed his hand entirely from, but before Aurora could complain, she felt a jolt of lightning in her core as she felt Thranduil's fingertip trace along the tip of her ear. She moaned loudly into his mouth and pushed back from him and rested her forehead against his.

"What the _fuck_ …" Aurora whispered, panting heavily.

Thranduil could see the lust building in her eyes. "I _told_ you," He slowly began kissing along her jawline, and Aurora tilted her head back slightly. He stopped kissing as he rested his cheek against hers, and he whispered in a husky tone, "we have susceptible ears."

He leaned back from her, and they simply stared at each other; everything outside of this room forgotten. Aurora leaned forward and kissed him again, this time with more urgency. Her tongue immediately pushed into his mouth, no longer asking for permission. Thranduil returned the passionate kiss fervently. He pulled Aurora even closer to him so that she was almost kneeling next to him. He placed a hand on her hip and pushed her over slightly; Aurora picking up on what he was asking, smiled against his mouth, and hesitantly moved over.

His hands ran up and down her back as he held her close, and she ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed along her jawline once more and traveled down to her neck; Aurora turned her head to the side so he could have better access as he ran his hand up into her hair. His warm breath on her skin sent chills up her spine, causing her to shiver, which only seemed to encourage him. He trailed his kisses back up her neck to the sensitive spot just below her ear.

Thranduil took a moment to take in the view of the beautiful elleth straddling his lap, her chest heaving as he continued to move his hands up and down her back and waist. Never had he imagined that he would know this feeling; this burning heat that only a _fea-match_ can offer.

He ran one hand from her thigh to the hem of her tunic. He hesitated for a moment and then slid his hand up her stomach, and his hand rested on the lower part of her ribcage, his thumb lightly caressing the bottom of her chest. She moaned again and arched her back slightly, which caused her hips to roll into him further, and he involuntarily pushed his hips up to meet hers. The two locked eyes as Aurora went her hips a few more times, and then Thranduil was pulling her towards him again, his lips overtaking hers once more as he began to move with her hips, his length growing hard. He broke away from her mouth once more and licked up her jawline and continued until her earlobe was firmly in his mouth.

" _Fuck_ ," She panted as she ground her hips closer into him, feeling him pressed against her thigh. She could feel herself getting wet as his tongue played with her earlobe. She had never felt such a sensation as her bundle of nerves began to twitch against the feel of him, " _Thranduil_ …"

Thranduil almost lost control at the sound of his name falling from her lips. He never wanted her to stop saying it; he wanted to hear her whisper it like a prayer and then shout it at the top of her lungs. He shuddered and gave a low groan as she began to kiss his neck, nipping him with her teeth. He moved his hips slightly faster to meet hers as his tongue traced up her ear the rest of the way until he reached the tip.

He brought his lips back to hers in a heated exchange as they were moving purposefully against each other now, Aurora rolling her hips with such expertise that it threatened to drive him insane.

Suddenly he broke away and stopped moving his hips against hers. For a long moment, they pressed their foreheads together in silence, both panting for breath.

"We need to stop before I am unable to," Thranduil hated himself for speaking the words, but he knew that this could not go further. She had been through an emotional experience earlier in the day, and he didn't want her to regret this later. _When it happens,_ he thought, _I want it to be perfect for her._

Aurora nodded her head, "You're right. I'm sor— "

Thranduil pressed a finger to her lips before she could finish the apology, "Do _not_ apologize for anything. It pains me to stop this, for I desire it with all my heart. But I want to ensure that we are truly ready for that moment."

Aurora nodded and climbed off his lap and pressing her back into his chest. She smiled as his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

_How did I get so lucky?_ She thought.

"No matter of luck, _Ilma nin(my Starlight)_. Simply the will of the _Valar_."

Aurora snapped her head around so fast that Thranduil flinched back, "What?"

Thranduil furrowed his brow in confusion, "You asked how you got so lucky, and I said— "

"No no no no, "Aurora stammered, "I didn't say that… I— I _thought_ it."


	15. Promises, Promises

_**PROMISES, PROMISES**_ _contains strong language_

* * *

One of the benefits of being a Captain of the Guard is that no one questions your actions because surely you are acting in the name of the King. _Right?_ Never mind the fact that Priamos no longer saw Thranduil as his _true_ King; he had almost drawn his sword against him when he had thrown him against the wall in the healing halls. But he had refrained because he needed to stay in the good grace of the Elvenking; it would help him further his Master's plan.

He moved into the secret passage that his Master had shown him, and he walked along the path until he came to the large door and knocked twice.

"Enter," A voice called from the other side.

Priamos pushed the door open and closed it behind him. The lone figure sat at the table, his dark eyes watching the single flame of the candle that was placed on the table in front of him. He picked up the rolled-up parchment that had been sitting in front of him. He gave it one last long look before handing it over to the Captain. "See that our Dark Queen receives this... _subtly_."

Priamos whispered, "It will be done, _Duath Aran nin (my Shadow King)."_

* * *

Thranduil felt the warm sun streaming in as it touched his face, causing him to stir. He moved to stretch but felt a pressure against his chest. Confused, he looked down, and his heart skipped a beat as he saw Aurora nestled close against his chest; her arm draped around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, smiling at the feel of her warm skin against his chest. As she slept peacefully, he thought back on their conversation the previous night.

_"No, no, no, no," Aurora stammered, "I didn't say that. I— I_ thought _it."_

_Thranduil looked at her in confusion._ Could it be? _He thought. He stared into her eyes and opened his mind. Do_ you hear me?

_Aurora's wide eyes were the answer to his question. He watched as she stood up and began walking the length of the room; he had difficulty focusing as his eyes kept drifting to watch the sway of her hips._

_"How is this possible?" Aurora looked to Thranduil as he stood up, placing his hands behind his back as he began to walk around the room._

_"It is not an unheard-of gift," Thranduil began, keeping his voice calm to alleviate Aurora's stress, "You saw a demonstration of it and the solstice celebration when Lady Galadriel alerted us to the Nazgul._

_"I remember," Aurora recalled, "She showed it to me again before they left for Lothlorien, and I was able to respond to her. But I didn't think that it was something that I could just_ do _…_

Do not be afraid of this gift, Ilma nin. _She heard him speak in her head._

_Her eyes shot over to him as he smiled back in her direction, "I have had enough excitement for one day. I am going to bed."_

_She moved towards the door and as she reached for the handle his fingers laced around hers and he pulled her close, his piercing eyes taking her breath away as he leaned his head down to her; "Stay," he whispered as his lips grazed across hers, "Stay with me."_

_Aurora smiled against his lips and met his eyes, "I am not sure if that would be wise."_

_Thranduil straightened back up and smiled down at her, "What if I promise to behave?"_

Thranduil was pulled from his reflections as he felt Aurora stir against his chest. He looked back down and smiled when he saw her looking up at him.

"Good morning." Aurora smiled at him.

"Good morning, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)._ " Thranduil leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Aurora sat up and crossed her legs under her, "Of course having you be here when I wake up is a nice bonus."

Thranduil cupped her cheek in his hand and ran his thumb along her cheek, "I'll always be here, _Ilma nin_ _(my Starlight)_."

They got out of bed, and Aurora put her tunic back on over her tank top and watched as Thranduil put on his tunic and boots. He reached his hand out to her, and she laced her fingers between his, and he opened his bedroom door. Aurora looked around and took in the grand parlor with its beautiful tapestries and hand-carved wood furniture. She looked over and saw food had been laid out on the dining; they sat down and enjoyed a comfortably silent breakfast.

A soft knock came to the door, and Thranduil looked over, and he called "Enter." The door opened, and Legolas and Augustus walked in, both bowing there head to the King and joined them at the table. "Is Lady Aurora's room secure?"

"Yes, _Ada_ ," Legolas nodded, "Tauriel and Priamos aided me late into the night setting new security measures in place before they left on patrols this morning."

Thranduil nodded, "How long will they be on patrol this time?"

"A month. Both Tauriel and Priamos will be away, so I will take up the training until they return."

"Very good, " Thranduil turned to look at Augustus, "Master Augustus if you are feeling well enough, and Kasterren agrees, you shall begin helping Legolas."

The four sat in silence as they finished eating. After he finished eating, Thranduil looked between the twins and spoke up, "I have arranged a meeting with Mithrandir at noon in my private library. We can discuss the matter we have called him hear for as well as a few others that have come to light."

" _Ada,_ remember that we have a meeting with the Council at 1 o'clock." Legolas reminded.

"I will need you to reschedule that for later in the day, Legolas." Thranduil met Aurora's eyes as he spoke, "I have another meeting to attend."

Augustus watched as Aurora smiled slightly.

Thranduil looked between both of the twins again, "I am going to ask that the two of you stay within the royal residence today."

Aurora looked up at him, " I was hoping to get out and ride Egg."

Thranduil considered her for a long moment, "Only after our meeting, and you will have an armed escort at all times."

"Is that— "

"It is non-negotiable."

Thranduil's eyes were hard, and Aurora knew that she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. She silently finished her breakfast and looked around at the others, her eyes settling on Thranduil, "May I spend some time in your garden this morning?"

Thranduil smiled softly, "Of course, Lady Aurora."

Without another word, Aurora quietly stood up and left the room. She made her way into the courtyard and walked into the garden. Her hands traced the flowers as she made her way to the waterfall at the back of the garden. She sat down on the ledge of the pond and traced the top of the water with her fingers, she heard a rustling behind her and turned to see Augustus standing next to a large rose bush.

"Come here," Aurora said.

"Why?" Augustus questioned.

"Just come over here," Aurora said again.

"No, you're gonna hit me."

" _Augs_ ," Aurora said, "get over here."

Augustus walked over and sat next to Aurora, and they watched the waterfall in silence for a long time. Aurora took a deep breath and sighed, "You kept a secret from me…"

"I know," Augustus sighed, "and I'm sorry, Auri… When King Thranduil asked that I keep the full prophecy, I thought I agreed just out of fear of upsetting a King. But the truth is… Would you have even come to the Woodland Realm if you had known the truth? Before you had a chance to get to know him?"

" _Him_?" Aurora asked, "By him, you mean the King? The King of the Woodland Realm wherein the prophecy references me as the Qu— " Aurora stood up and began to walk around the roses, "I don't know how to feel, Augs. These things that I've been exploring for him are stronger than anything I've felt for anyone, and I don't understand _why_... " Aurora stopped and took a rose in her hand, feeling the velvet petals between her fingers. She looked over and saw that Augustus had joined her side.

"I don't know, Auri," Augustus spoke gently, "But I'm not the one who can help you answer those questions… Talk to him, Auri."

"How do I know he cares?" Aurora whispered, "I mean… Does he only like me because of this prophecy or because— Did he kiss me because he wanted to or did he— "

"Hey, _stop_. Look at me," Augustus spoke with a bit more of an edge to his voice. He waited until Aurora looked at him, "It's not because of the prophecy. That night in the clearing, at the solstice… He was holding you behind him, but I saw the look in his eyes when he was protecting you. And then, when the Orcs took you in the mountains on our journey… He wasn't going to let anyone rest until we had you back. The cave that they had taken you from… He must have killed a dozen orcs. He _does_ care."

Aurora smiled lightly, "Thank you."

"Do you forgive me?" Augustus asked.

"You know that I do." Aurora smiled, "But don't keep secrets again."

"Speaking of secrets…" Augustus mused, and Aurora knew what he was about to ask, "He _kissed you_?"

"Yes…" Aurora gave a sly smile, "But romantic secrets were never part of our deal."

"I know," Augustus smiled, "it just makes me happy. To see you happy again."

"Thank you, Augs, for everything."

Aurora looked into her brother's eyes, and they both smiled wide. Suddenly Aurora swung out and punched Augustus square in the shoulder.

" _Ouch!_ " He shouted, "You said you weren't going to hit me!"

"Nope," Aurora smirked, " _never_ said that."

* * *

Thranduil walked along the bookshelves of his private library; he lightly touched the books as he passed. He had decided to spend time in the library before the meeting at noon. He was pulled from his thoughts when a light knock came to the door.

"Enter." He called indifferently and continued walking the bookshelves.

He heard the soft click of the door, and he looked up to see Aurora standing in the doorway. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. She wore a black tunic, green leggings, and brown boots. Her hair was pulled up into a bun that sat at the base of her neck, a few curls shaped around her face.

" _Aurora_ …" He breathed.

Aurora looked unsure of herself as she walked towards him, "I— Umm— Legolas said that I would find you in here."

"Yes," He walked towards her and met her in the middle of the room, "I wanted to spend some time in here before meeting with Mithrandir. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah… I was wondering if we could reschedule our 1 o'clock meeting." Aurora looked to the ground.

"Oh?" He arched an eyebrow, "When would be better for you?"

"Now," She stated bluntly, "Before the other meeting."

Thranduil nodded silently and gestured for her to continue.

Aurora took a deep breath and began pacing the rows of books. "Why didn't you tell me about the whole prophecy? Why not just tell me the truth from the beginning?"

Thranduil began walking around in a way that mirrored her movements. It seemed that whenever they were to have a serious discussion, this would be their walking pattern.

"It's complicated," Thranduil explained, "but I guess the simplest explanation is that I wasn't sure how receptive you would be to the full truth where— where _I_ was concerned."

" _The Queen of the Woodland will determine all_ ," Aurora recited the final line of the prophecy.

"Yes. I was afraid that you would not be open to the idea of— " Thranduil's voice caught in his throat, and it lost its tone of confident indifference until he could only speak in a whisper, "To the idea of me…"

Thranduil sat down on a large couch by the fireplace; a hesitant look crossed his face as he continued, "You must understand Aurora… I was— I _was_ married once before… An arranged marriage. I was afraid that once you knew of the prophecy, that is how it would feel to you, and I didn't want that. I wanted to get to know you without having to focus on destinies and prophecies… Just— Just you and me, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_."

Aurora had stopped walking and was watching Thranduil as he spoke. He was staring at the floor. He looked so vulnerable, and soon Aurora found herself walking over and sitting down next to him.

Aurora hesitated for a moment and then reached out and took Thranduil's hand, lacing her fingers into his. She felt him tense up for a moment and then instantly relax as he squeezed her hand lightly. "I would be lying if I said I didn't have doubts."

Thranduil's eyes shot to Aurora's, and she saw a hint of hurt flash across them, "What doubts?"

Aurora felt extremely uncomfortable, but she knew that this talk had to happen, "About— if you really care about me or if you're just playing the part because of the prophecy."

Thranduil looked into her jade eyes, and he could see that her words were genuine. _How can I show her that I've meant it all,_ Thranduil thought to himself. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Thranduil squeezed her hand tighter, "You know that I possess the magic to glean memories, but now I would like to attempt to share some of my memories with _you_."

Aurora furrowed her, brow, "Can you do that?"

Thranduil shook his head, "I don't know… I've never tried."

Aurora hesitated for a long moment, but then she whispered, "Okay."

Thranduil turned towards her and took both of her hands and placed them on his face, moving her thumbs, so they touched his temples and the palm of her hands pressed against his cheeks. "You will need to focus; your eyes cannot leave mine, do you understand?" Aurora nodded. Thranduil closed his eyes and took several deep breaths; then he opened his eyes and his mind to her.

He felt a pull at the back of his mind, and his eyes became unfocused and the memory he wanted to the forefront.

_Thranduil was standing on top of the dais in the great hall in Rivendell. The pairs were already positioned on the dance floor as the guitar started to strum. He looked over to see the twins standing at the edge of the dais. Her teal dress looked beautiful against her porcelain skin, and then she started to sing. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and it caused his heart to soar. He wanted her to sing to him until the end of time. Then she looked up at him, and something happened that he hadn't felt in almost a thousand years. His heart skipped a beat, and she took his breath away. At that moment, he knew that he would do whatever it took to keep her safe._

Thranduil refocused his mind onto another memory.

_Thranduil was riding his Elk quickly through the woods, his soldiers in the trees above as they followed him. He felt a deep sense of dread and panic in his heart._ I can't lose her; he _thought as tears stung the back of his eyes. He had to focus very hard to ensure they did not fall from his eyes. His soldiers did not need to see their King cry as they rode into battle,_ I can't, _he thought again,_ not after I just found her.

Thranduil refocused his mind once more to show her one final memory from earlier today.

_Thranduil looked down at the sleeping elleth in his arms as he traced circles on her shoulder. Once more, his heart skipped a beat as she nestled into his chest further. He wanted to wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life. To see the sunshine and moonlight dance across her skin and hold her close. This was the moment that he knew it for sure; she was the only one who would keep his heart._

Thranduil broke away from Aurora as they both took several deep breaths. Aurora held his hands close as their eyes met again. "Did you— Do you see now?" Thranduil looked hopefully into her eyes, "Everything I feel for you is true, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_."

They held each other's gaze for a long moment, their eyes searching for something within each other. Aurora leaned forward, and Thranduil inhaled sharply as their lips meant. It was a chaste, sweet kiss, and within it held all the unspoken words and feelings that Aurora couldn't express any other way.

Aurora pressed her forehead against his, "I'll never doubt you again."

Thranduil smiled, looked into her jade eyes, and kissed her once more. "Can you forgive me, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_?"

Aurora's eyes hardened slightly, "On one condition."

Thranduil leaned back and met her gaze, "Name it, and it will be so."

Aurora met his eyes in a determined stare, " _Never_ keep secrets from me again."

Thranduil took her hands and kissed the back of each of them and then he looked into her eyes solemnly, "Before all of the Valar and on my own life I swear to you, Aurora Merek, _Ilma in a meleth nin (my Starlight and my love)_ that I will never keep secrets or lie to you for as long as I draw breath."

Aurora smiled, "As far as apologies go… It's not the _worst_."

Thranduil laughed and kissed her again. When they broke apart, Aurora asked, " _Meleth nin_? What does it mean?"

"Another name that suits you," Thranduil held her hand to his chest and smirked, "Make sure to let me know when you learn what it means."

Aurora gave a harsh laugh and smacked Thranduil's shoulder, causing him to laugh loudly.

"You know," a voice spoke from behind, "if memory serves me well, it is a crime to strike the Great Elvenking of the Woodland Realm."

Thranduil and Aurora turned to see Gandalf walking into the library, and Aurora spoke up, "I will serve my punishment with pride because the King has somehow developed a hobby of teasing me."

Gandalf smiled as he stopped where the pair were sitting, noting their hands still laced together in a sweet embrace, "Well, if that is the case, the strike would seem justified."

Thranduil met the wizard with his mask of indifference back in place, "Is that so, Mithrandir? Just exactly whose side are you on?"

"Hers." Gandalf stated plainly, winking at Aurora as he took a seat in the large armchair across from them, "Obviously."

Aurora laughed again, and Gandalf watched how Thranduil's face softened at the sight of her smile. The pair both noticed the room brighten slightly as the young elleth continued to smile. They locked eyes for a brief moment and nodded at each other in a silent understanding.

Legolas and Augustus walked into the library to the sound of Aurora's laughter, and they walked over to where the trio was already seated, "And what has the Lady in such a state?"

At the sound of his son's voice, Thranduil gave Aurora's hand a final squeeze and released it, "Apparently, we are learning of Mithrandir's true loyalties, and I daresay they seem to not be in my favor."

"A tragedy indeed," Legolas smirked and shot his father a glance.

Legolas and Augustus sat down in the two empty armchairs that had been set around the couch. Augustus looked to his sister and smiled at the look of happiness on her face. It had been too long since he saw her like this.

Thranduil ignored his son's remark and spoke to the group as a whole, "Since all invited to this meeting are now present, shall we begin?"

Everyone silently nodded as the King looked to Gandalf and continued, "Mithrandir, as my message to you, stated, we request your counsel on a disturbing revelation that has come to light. As you are now aware, our company was attacked on our way back to the palace by the same Nazgul that was involved in the attack in Rivendell. It would seem that he is still pursuing Aurora."

Thranduil paused as he felt Aurora shift uncomfortably on the couch. He wanted to reach out and take her hand to comfort her as she remembered that _creature._ Unfortunately, now was not the time for affectionate gestures, even if they were for comfort.

Thranduil paused and continued, "During this attack, Augustus was stabbed with a Morgul blade. By the grace of the _Valar_ , we had enough healing supplies with us that we were able to slow the poison long enough for Legolas to ride to the palace, and our healers were able to stop the poison's spread. However, there were marks left behind; you are familiar with the markings left behind from a Morgul-laced weapon?"

Gandalf nodded, "I am. Silver spiraling, is it not?"

"It is indeed," Thranduil stood up and began walking around the circle of chairs and the couch.

Gandalf spoke pensively, "Although I rejoice with you at the hearing of Augustus, what does this have to do with the unfortunate deaths of Kinarus and Elara?"

Thranduil stopped next to Gandalf's chair and looked down at the wizard, "I have _\_ recently opened up a new vein of my power of memories. If you allow me, Mithrandir, I can _show_ you why their parents connect into this story."

Gandalf nodded in agreement. As he stood up, Thranduil turned to Augustus, and his voice softened as he asked, "Augustus, with your permission, I would like to show Mithrandir the memory that you shared with me."

Augustus nodded, "Of course, Your Majesty."

Thranduil turned back to the wizard, who was now standing before him. He instructed the wizard to place his hand on his face, and they stared hard into each other's eyes. Legolas, Augustus, and Aurora watched as both men became rigid, and their eyes glossed over. Both began to breathe slowly as the memory passed between them. After several minutes they broke apart, Gandalf stepping back and leaning on the back of his chair as Thranduil stood rooted to the spot as he took several deep breaths.

Gandalf sat back in his chair, his saddened eyes locking with Augustus, "My dear boy… My heart breaks for not only the loss of your parents but now for what you have had to witness."

Augustus bowed his head in a silent thanks, "Are we correct in our assumption? The marks around my parent's wounds… Were they made from a Morgul blade?"

"Yes," Gandalf sighed heavily and glanced between the twins as he spoke, "I am truly sorry that this has happened to you."

"But _how_?" Thranduil pressed. "Lady Galadriel created those runes _herself,_ and they were protected through blood magic. You know as well as I Mithrandir that the list of people who knew of the Runes is a concise one. Are we to be suspicious of our own now?"

Gandalf shook his head, "I wouldn't jump to that conclusion. I will need to contact Lady Galadriel regarding this and research into how such a thing could have happened. I will need a day or two."

"Very well," Thranduil spoke with annoyance, "Everything within this library is at your disposal for the research."

"Thank you; that is extremely gracious of you, Your Majesty." Gandalf bowed his head in appreciation, "Was there another matter you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes, but it is a matter of a more… _personal_ nature," Thranduil looked to Aurora and then to his son, "Legolas, Master Augustus I would like to speak privately with Mithrandir and Lady Aurora."

Augustus looked to Aurora and furrowed his brow. She reached out at squeezed his hand reassuringly, "It's okay, I promise. I'll tell you everything later."

Thranduil looked between the twins sensing the unease, "If the two of you could wait in the garden, I should like to speak with you when we are done here."

Augustus nodded, and he and Legolas stood up and left. There was a silence between the three who remained in the room as Thranduil walked back over to the couch and sat next to Aurora, "Mithrandir, what do you know about the telepathic power that Lady Galadriel possesses?"

"Well," Gandalf reclined further back in his chair, "although not overly common, there have been several powerful Elves and other races who possess the ability. Not only do I possess this ability, but so does Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lord Celeborn of Lorien. If I recall, you and your son also benefit from this gift, Your Majesty."

_So do I_ , Gandalf, and Thranduil heard Aurora's voice in their head. Gandalf's eyes widened as he made eye contact with Aurora, and she pursed her lips and shrugged.

Gandalf offered her a broad smile, "You continue to surprise and amaze me, my dear."

Thranduil watched Aurora relax out of the corner of his eyes as he looked back to the wizard, "Mithrandir, there is another matter that I wish to discuss with you in regards to the memory power I possess."

"Oh?" Gandalf arched an eyebrow.

"It would seem that it is more… More difficult for me to control this ability where Aurora is concerned ."

"What do you mean?" Gandalf sat forward in his chair.

"Normally, the person I am connecting with would need to focus on a specific memory and actively open their mind up to me. There have now been two instances with Aurora where I have gleaned memories from her without any intention of doing so. This has never happened before, so why is it happening now?"

"The answer is more simple than you might imagine," Gandalf leaned back in his armchair again, "I believe this confirms what the prophecy was stating."

Aurora furrowed her, brow, "What is that?"

Gandalf looked between the two and smiled, "The only thing that would cause such an anomaly with your power, King Thranduil, is the fact that you share a much deeper connection to Lady Aurora then you do with anyone else living in Arda. A connection that causes your power to be overly sensitive towards her. She is, truly, your _fea-match_." Gandalf watched as Thranduil's breathing increased and Aurora looked confused, he knew there was nothing more he could aid in for this _particular_ situation. "If there is nothing else, I should begin contacting Lady Galadriel."

Thranduil nodded silently and watched the wizard stand, give them both a reverent nod, and turned to leave. Thranduil sat motionless until he heard the door of the library click shut; after a long moment, he took Aurora's hand in his and placed a soft kiss on her palm.

"What's a _fea-match_?" Aurora asked and looked over to him.

"A _fea_ is an Elven version of a soul," Thranduil began and turned to face Aurora, "but it goes beyond just a simple soul. A _fea_ is everything that an elf has been, is now, and will ever be. When a _fea_ senses its match, it will call to it, causing the two who possess that _fea_ to be drawn to one another. A _fea-match_ is a term used to describe that pair. A pair who are destined to be together."

"Like soul mates?" Aurora asked.

"Very similar, yes. But an infinitely more powerful connection that can never be severed."

"So, we are destined for each other." Aurora mused, partly to herself. She looked up at Thranduil, and his piercing eyes met hers. "So it's okay that I— That I feel so _strongly_ towards you so soon after meeting?"

Thranduil smiled and ran a finger across her cheek, "A _fea-match_ is said to be an instantaneous connection. So yes, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_ , it is okay to have strong emotions this quickly for I have them as well."

Without another word, Thranduil leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue entreating entrance, which it was readily granted. Aurora leaned into Thranduil until her chest became flush against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands traveled up and down her back.

After several minutes of their heated exchange, Aurora broke away from him, "Augustus and Legolas will be waiting for us."

"You're right," Thranduil breathed as he tried to steady his racing heart, "we should go."

They stood to leave and laced their fingers with one another, Aurora quickly pulled Thranduil's head down to hers, and she kissed him passionately one more time and then whispered against his lips, "To be continued."

Thranduil smiled against her mouth and spoke with a husky tone, "You little _temptress…_ "

* * *

Augustus had paced the garden several times as Legolas sat on one of the nearby tree branches. They heard someone clear their throat behind them, and they turned to meet the stern face of Lord Sankrovyn. Augustus bowed his head, "I didn't know you would be part of this meeting."

"What meeting would that be?" Sankrovyn asked, sounding annoyed.

"We're not sure," Legolas jumped from the tree and Sankrovyn immediately bowed, "King Thranduil asked that we meet him here because he had something to discuss with Master Augustus and Lady Aurora."

Sankrovyn subtly rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "In that case, I know what this meeting is probably about." _Why would the King do this so soon?_ Sankrovyn thought to himself.

"Can I ask you a question, Lord Sankrovyn?" Augustus asked. Sankrovyn gestured for him to continue, "Why do you seem to dislike my sister so much?"

Sankrovyn sighed heavily and walked between the flowers, "It's not that I dislike your sister _personally_ … But I do struggle with the threat that she poses to the traditions we hold dear in Greenwood."

Augustus sat down next to the waterfall and arched an eyebrow at the Lord, "Traditions? Is it because we aren't of noble blood? That we're from a different world?"

"All of the above," Sankrovyn replied flatly, "Elves are very strict in our traditions, and now the King wishes to uproot all of them simply because he thinks that he— "

"Lord Sankrovyn, how wonderful of you to join us."

Sankrovyn turned on his heel to see King Thranduil glaring at him from the entrance of the garden. Lady Aurora stood next to him with her arm looped through the crook of his arm. Sankrovyn held the King's gaze for a long moment; he knew that Thranduil had heard what he had said and had guessed what he was about to say. He moved in front of the King as he walked to the waterfall and offered a deep bow, "Thank you, for the invitation, _Aran Vuin (Beloved King)_."

Thranduil walked passed him with a sharp glare and continued to the waterfall. He smiled as Aurora broke away from him and offered her brother a close hug and sat next to him by the waterfall. He offered his son a respectful nod as he joined him at his side, "Master Augustus, Legolas, thank you for waiting so patiently. Lady Aurora and I had some matters to discuss with MIthrandir, which I'm sure she will provide all the details for later. But before that, there is something I would like to discuss with the two of you."

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" Augustus asked.

"Quite," Thranduil lightened the tone of his voice. He looked back to his High Advisor, who had come to stand at the side of his King, "I have asked Lord Sankrovyn here so that he may bear witness to this conversation. Aurora, before your unfortunate accident yesterday, I had requested a private conversation with your brother, Legolas, and Lord Sankrovyn. It is Elven custom that an Ellon asks permission before he begins," Thranduil paused, suddenly finding himself nervous, "Before he begins courting an elleth."

Aurora's heart skipped a beat. _Courting?_ She thought, _Like… becoming an official couple?_ She took a deep breath to steady her breathing, "The Elvenking needs to ask permission?"

"Technically speaking… No," Thranduil continued, "A member of the King's Council is required to be present at the formal requesting of permission and also present at the courtship request. However, I wanted to do things as proper Ellon should. Although it is with great sadness that I was not able to ask your father… Augustus was kind enough to be a surrogate as he remains your closest kin."

Thranduil paused again, trying to calm his racing heart. _What if she rejects me?_ He thought to himself.

_I won't_. He heard her sweet voice in her head and met her eyes, and she gave him a knowing smile. He didn't even realize that he had projected his thought out to her.

The corner's of Thranduil's mouth curled upward as he continued, "I am happy to say that Master Augustus did grant his permission and offered his blessing upon the courtship should you desire such a relationship, Lady Aurora."

Thranduil walked forward and took Aurora's hands in his causing her to stand up and look into his eyes. At that moment, only the two of them existed. They ignored Augustus sitting right next to where they stood. They ignored Lord Sankrovyn, shifting uncomfortably as he openly glared at Aurora. And they ignored Legolas smiling so wide that his face threatened to split in half.

Thranduil took another deep breath and continued, "Lady Aurora, before these witnesses and the Valar, will you accept me and allow me to court you?"

Aurora could hardly contain her excitement, and she smiled wide up at Thranduil, "Yes."

Thranduil smiled just as full and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, Thranduil turned to the others present and spoke again, "I thank you for being witness to this moment. Legolas, I believe you have trained with the soldiers now that the Captain's are away on patrol."

Legolas silently nodded. He placed a hand on his father's shoulder and the other over his heart and offered him a respectful bow; then, he moved to Aurora and swooped her into an enormous hug that almost caused her to yelp.

"Do not break her _ionneg (my son)_ ," Thranduil chastised as Legolas set Aurora back down, "I quite like her how she is." Thranduil watched as he left the garden, happy that his son had taken to the Aurora so well.

"Augustus, I would like you to go and speak with Kasterren in the healing halls. She is expecting you for an evaluation of how you are healing. Should she approve, I would like you to begin your work in helping Legolas, as we have previously discussed. You will have guards with you at all times as soon as you leave the royal residence."

Augustus offered a hug to Aurora and bowed to Thranduil and Sankrovyn as he left.

Thranduil clenched his teeth, and his expression turned sour, "Lord Sankrovyn."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" The High Advisor asked.

"You will prepare a lesson plan for Lady Aurora's education on Elven custom and culture and present it to me at the Council meeting. Considering you so _graciously_ offered to ensure that she felt welcomed into the Kingdom. I would also like you to arrange a time for her to meet with Lord Gawain daily in my private library for lessons in the elvish language."

Lord Sankrovyn's eyes darkened as he looked to Aurora, "I will see it done, Your Majesty." With a sharp bow of his head, he turned on his heel and left.

"Alone at last," Thranduil whispered as he wrapped his arms around Aurora and placed a light kiss on her lips, "Tell me, Aurora, are you happy with this arrangement?"

Aurora looked into piercing blue eyes and whispered, " _Athon (Yes)_."

Thranduil's eyes widened, and he smiled, "Very well spoken, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_."

Aurora stepped back from Thranduil and took his hand in hers as they walked around the large garden, "So, I didn't know that I would be getting lessons on Elven culture."

"Yes," Thranduil nodded, "Lord Sankrovyn was concerned that the citizens of Greenwood would not look well upon an elleth who doesn't understand the ways of the Elven people. So I have tasked him with educating you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Aurora asked. Thranduil arched an eyebrow at her, and she explained further, "He hasn't exactly been _subtle_ about not liking me."

Thranduil sighed, "Sankrovyn is… Complicated. He is a stickler for tradition, and you are a threat to that for him. But I do trust him; he has been a dear friend to me for almost three thousand years. I promise you; he will grow to like you. He just needs more time."

"If you say so, I will trust you," Aurora stated and then suddenly stopped in her tracks, "Three thous— _What?!_ How long do elves live?!"

Thranduil laughed, "You have much to learn, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_."

Aurora asked almost immediately, "How old _are you?_ "

"It is insulting to ask an Elvenking his age," Thranduil smirked, "By the end of the year, I will celebrate 6,000 years since my birth."

Aurora's mouth dropped open, "Are you _fucking_ kidding me?"

Thranduil pulled her arm, and they continued to walk, "I would never _fucking kid_ you. As I said, you have much to learn. But until then, how about you and I go on a trail ride outside the main gate? I am longing to show you the true beauty of Greenwood."

Aurora nodded and smiled, "As long as you don't fall off your elk and break a hip, Gramps."


	16. Give Her to Me

_**GIVE HER TO ME** contains language, violence, and descriptions of gore_

* * *

  
Thranduil had to meet with his Council before they could go on their trail ride, so he had escorted Aurora back to her chambers so she could relax and change into her riding clothes. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and told her that he would have guards bring her to the stable when his meeting was finished.

Thranduil now sat at his desk in his study, swirling the wine in his goblet. There was a light knock at the door, and Galion entered and offered a bow to the King. "Lord Sankrovyn, my King."

Sankrovyn walked in after his announcement, and Galion shut the door behind him as he bowed to the King. "My apologies, Your Majesty, " Sankrovyn glanced around the empty study, "I was informed that the meeting had been moved back to 1 o'clock."

"It has," Thranduil spoke dryly as he gestured to the large chair across from him, " _for you_."

Sankrovyn hesitated as he sat down. He had expected a chiding from the King, but he hadn't anticipated it so soon. He sat in uncomfortable silence as he watched the King, who eyed him with indifference. "I don't have to tell you that your behavior recently has been most displeasing. That is why I've asked you here before the rest of the Council arrives, and you can have permission to speak as freely as you so choose," Thranduil spoke with a soft yet authoritative voice, "I want to talk to you as my friend, Sankrovyn not as my High Advisor, do you understand?"

Sankrovyn nodded, "Of course, Thranduil."

Thranduil's eyes dropped to the tattered page in his hand for a moment before looking back up to his friend. He leaned back in his chair, and his voice sounded lighter, "Why don't you like her?"

 _How could he genuinely convey his reasons for being untrusting of the elleth who had so quickly captured the King's heart?_ Sankrovyn sighed, "Thranduil, you have been my best friend for three thousand years, and within that time, we have endured imaginable and unimaginable challenges together. This girl threatens _everything_ you have built. She is from another realm where she was a _human_. She is not of noble blood, and for you to court, she will change everything in that regard. And then there are your people to consider. How will they receive someone who has only been in Arda for two months and is already being courted by the _Elvenking_ _himself_? She puts everyone in danger here the longer she stays. You already made it clear that this Nazgul has pursued her several times; what is to stop the filthy creature from laying siege to the palace itself? All I ask, Thranduil, is that you make sure that you are willing to risk everything for her."

"I am," Thranduil answered much faster than he had expected. His eyes fluttered as he comprehended the implications of what he had just stated. He met Sankrovyn's gaze as his friend furrowed his brow and quickly looked away again.

"What aren't you telling me, Thranduil?" Samkrovyn asked plainly.

"I love her," Thranduil whispered as he met Sankrovyn's stunned expression, "I had thought I might these last few days, but as you spoke against her just now, it confirmed what my heart had already told me. I am in love with her, Sankrovyn."

"I wish you happiness, _Mellon nin (my friend)_ ," Sankrovyn murmured.

"Do you?" Thranduil leaned forward, " _Please,_ Sankrovyn, just get to know her. After the meeting, I am taking her on a ride outside the main gate to show her the forest properly… Come with us."

* * *

Aurora had changed into her black tank top, black leggings, and riding boots and topped it off with a teal-colored tunic. She had just drifted off to sleep in one of the comfortable armchairs when a sharp knock came at her door. Now she walked behind the guards in an uncomfortable processional on their way to the stable. She waved at Augustus and Legolas as they were setting up some kind of obstacle course, and she walked into the stable and took the familiar path to where Egg's stall was. He nickered his usual greeting as she walked towards him.

"Hey, handsome," She whispered as she grabbed her saddle and opened his stall door.

"Are you greeting your horse or me?" A voice called from the stall next to Aurora. She startled a little and then looked into the neighboring stall and smiled. Thranduil was finishing putting his saddle onto the Elk. His usual grand attire had been replaced with his simple brown leggings and boots with a dark green tunic. He walked over to Aurora and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and smiled. "I should tell you, I have invited someone else along on our ride today."

Before Aurora could ask who, the stall on the other side of Egg opened, and Sankrovyn led out a large dapple grey mare. He made eye contact with Aurora and offered her a slight nod, and Aurora noticed the glint of a sword sticking out of the side of a saddlebag. "Lady Aurora, a pleasure to see you again so soon."

Aurora pursed her lips into a tight smile, "Lord Sankrovyn, how... wonderful of you to join us this afternoon."

 _Be nice; Aurora_ heard Thranduil's voice in her head.

She looked back at him and opened her mind; that _was nice. You'll both know if I choose not to be._

Aurora returned to Egg's stall and began saddling him for the ride. She was trying to focus when she heard Thranduil's voice in her head again as he led his Elk from the stall, _Just give him a chance, Ilma nin (my Starlight)._

Aurora glanced at the King as he walked by, _Him first._ Aurora finished with preparing Egg and led him out of the stall, and the trio left the stable.

"Aurora," Thranduil turned to her as she climbed into Egg's saddle, "do you have your dagger with you?"

Aurora nodded, "Yeah, it's in my boot."

"Good," Thranduil handed her a bow and quiver of arrows, "carry these as well."

Aurora placed the bow across her back and put the arrows in her saddlebag. She watched as Thranduil place his two swords into his on saddlebag, "Are we expecting problems?"

Thranduil swung his leg into the saddle, "No, but we always have to prepare as if we will encounter them."

Without another word, they rode through the main gate and rode into the vast forest. As they went along, Aurora's breath was taken away by the beauty of the woods. The trees were just as tall, if not taller, than the Redwoods and twice as wide. She saw strange new flowers that were more beautiful than any she had seen before. As she took in all of the new sights, she looked up and saw several shadows in the trees above.

Sankrovyn saw the concern on her face and followed her gaze, sighing in relief, "Do not fear, Lady Aurora. They are members of the guard. Ten of them, if I heard the orders correct. They follow the King should he ever go into the forest in case of an attack."

" _That_ ," Aurora breathed, "makes a lot of sense, and is significantly less terrifying than what I first assumed."

Sankrovyn nodded in agreement, "It's good that you are on the lookout for such things, but don't let that ruin the experience of the forest."

Aurora saw him smile for the first time as he looked back around at the surrounding foliage. "So tell me, Lady Aurora," he continued and looked down at Egg, "how did you come across such a magnificent creature?"

Aurora scratched Egg's neck as she replied, "In my other world, there was a stable hand whose mare was expecting, and he offered me a chance to buy him once he was old enough. Sadly, he was born early, and his mom didn't survive the foaling. Egg wasn't expected to make it either. But my parents, brother, and I all pitched in, and we bottle-fed him every three hours for the first six months after he was born. He became strong enough to eat on his own and now," Aurora gestured down at the horse, "here he is 12 years later."

Sankrovyn watched her with interest, "A remarkable story, indeed."

Thranduil smiled softly to himself as he listened to the two continue their conversation. Aurora told him of her dressage riding and the flower shop she ran with Augustus. Suddenly Thranduil saw something move out of the corner of his eye; he halted his Elk and looked in that direction. He quickly dismounted and walked over to where Aurora and Sankrovyn had ridden up next to him with a look of concern on their faces. He smiled up at her to assure her that everything was alright and offered his hand to her, "Come, there is something you'll want to see."

Aurora quickly dismounted and took his hand as he led her further into the trees. He stopped and pulled her so she was standing directly in front of him and he leaned down, so his head was level to hers. "Look right," he spoke softly in her ear as he turned her body in the direction he wanted and pointed, " _there_."

Aurora looked to where he had pointed, and he gasped softly. About thirty yards in front of them, a statuesque silver-white horse was peacefully grazing, his long white mane reflecting the sunshine that streamed through the trees. The horse lifted his head and looked in the direction of the pair and began walking towards them.

 _Don't move; Aurora_ heard Thranduil's voice speak softly in her head again; his _name is Shadowfax. He is known as the Lord of Horses by the Rohirrim. He is of a bloodline called Mearas; horses bred for the Kings of Rohan themselves. They were unable to tame him, though. It is rumored that he can understand the common and elvish tongues and run as fast as the fellbeast fly._

Aurora listened carefully as the angelic horse stopped in front of them. She found herself reaching her hand out and taking a hesitant step forward as Thranduil's hands slid from her waist. Shadowfax pressed his nose to her palm and nickered softly, his whiskers tickling her hand. She smiled wide as she ran her hand along with his nose and scratched softly between his eyes. Thranduil looked down at her and smiled at the sight of the awe in her eyes as she looked over the horse.

Shadowfax perked his ears forward and listened for a moment, then he turned and looked Aurora in the eye. With a soft bow of his head, he turned and trotted away.

Aurora watched after him until he was out of sight, and then she looked up at Thranduil to see he was still looking down at her. "Thank you," She said and stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Of course, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)._ " He whispered and cupped her face in his hand and ran his thumb over her soft lips, "We should return."

Sankrovyn watched the pair as they walked back to the path. Thranduil was bent down, whispering in her ear as she smiled wide, light seeming to emanate from her as she laughed. Sankrovyn glanced up at the guards in the trees and saw several of them smiling softly at the sight of their King. He guessed that it had been too long since they would have seen him smile so genuinely. _Perhaps the people will accept her,_ Sankrovyn thought as the pair reached the path. They both mounted their rides and began walking next to each other.

The trio rode for another hour as Thranduil and Sankrovyn pointed at sights for Aurora to see. The Woodland Realm was more gorgeous than she could have ever imagined. Thranduil had to stop Sankrovyn several times from revealing embarrassing things about him from when they were younger. Aurora promised Sankrovyn that they would talk later, and Thranduil threatened to stop her from taking lessons with him.

Thranduil and Sankrovyn looked in the same direction as the smell hit Aurora. She recognized it, and memories flooded back to the mountain, stuck on the back of a Warg while the foul monster sat in front of her.

" _Yrch! (Orc!)_ " A shout came from above just as the orcs came around the trees, surrounding the trio.

Thranduil and Sankrovyn pulled blades from their saddlebags, and Aurora nocked an arrow and pointed it at the nearest orc.

Thranduil's eyes held disgust as he called out, "You are trespassing within the Woodland Realm, and you will die by elven blades."

"We aren't here for you, _Elvenking_ ," The orc that Aurora was aiming at looked at her and gave a malicious smile, "The bitch will come with us."

"You will not touch her as long as I draw breath," Sankrovyn hissed through clenched teeth.

The orc laughed loudly, "Is that so?"

A moment later, several soldiers dropped from the trees, and the battle began. Swords crossed as orcs started to fall; Thranduil and Sankrovyn had ridden forward and were engaging several orcs. Aurora felt helpless as she just watched.

" _NATHO! (HELP!)_ "

Aurora's head spun around, and she saw two elves engaging with more orcs as one of the orcs retreated with a small elfling in his arms. The two elves, clearly the elfling's parents, were fighting as hard as they could, and Aurora watched in horror as both of them quickly had their throats sliced, and they crumpled to the ground. _They_ _weren't soldiers_ , Aurora realized. _They were just an innocent family_. Aurora looked to Thranduil and saw that he and Saknrovyn were looking in the direction of the fallen family, and then Thranduil's eyes shot to Aurora.

_Don't—_

Before Thranduil could finish is thought Aurora gave a sharp whistle, and Egg took off at a gallop towards the direction of the retreating orcs.

"AURORA, STOP!" Thranduil screamed.

 _"Aran nin! (My_ King!)," Sankrovyn called, " _Natho den! (I will help her!)_ "

" _Estel alye, Berio din! (I trust you, protect her!)_ ," Thranduil shouted and turned back to the combat before him and called over his shoulder, " _VANYA! (GO!)_ "

Sankrovyn ordered his horse forward, and he set off after Aurora, who had already broken through to the clearing. He watched as she loosed two more arrows and killed the orcs who stood over the dead elves and turned her eyes to the distant treeline. He urged his horse faster, so he didn't lose sight of her.

Aurora weaved Egg through the trees gracefully as she got closer to the two orcs who were attempting to flee. They looked back to see Aurora galloping towards them, and they slowed their pace. Aurora brought Egg to a halt and jumped off his back, aiming an arrow towards the orc.

"How lucky," One of the orcs drawled, "Just the cunt we were hunting."

"Give her to me," Aurora spoke with a venom that she didn't know that she possessed.

"Oh, we'll let her go... Just as soon as you put down that bow and arrow and come along like a good girl," The other orc said.

"Where?" Aurora asked before she could stop herself.

" _Dol Guldur,_ " The orc answered, "the Master has been most anxious for your arrival."

Aurora felt the air sing as a silver glint flew past her, and a blade embedded itself into the orcs forehead. She glanced around just long enough to see Sankrovyn leap down from his horse and begin sprinting towards her. Aurora looked at the scared elfling and took several deep breaths, " _Somma! (Duck!)_ "

The elfling threw herself to the forest floor, and Aurora loosed her arrow into the orcs eye, and he dropped to the ground. She quickly threw the bow to the ground, and she ran forward and scooped the elfling into her arms as the child sobbed loudly and clung to Aurora's arm. Aurora collapsed to the ground as she held the child close and rocked her back and forth, whispering words of comfort. Sankrovyn felt a pull at his heart as he watched the display. _Orcs had just come to kidnap and take her to an unknown fate, yet Aurora was more concerned for the scared elfling. Truly special,_ Sankrovyn thought to himself.

He turned as he heard the Elk approach, flanked by guards. Thranduil leaped from the grand animal and ran towards them; his eyes grew wide when he saw Aurora on the ground but calmed when Sankrovyn turned to him and spoke, "She's fine. She only kneels to comfort the child." As if on cue, Aurora looked up at the to men standing over her, and her eyes locked onto Thranduil.

 _Are you okay?_ Thranduil heard her concerned voice in his head.

 _Do not worry for me, Ilma nin(my Starlight); I am fine._ Thranduil replied.

The elfling slightly pulled away from Aurora to look up at her, and Aurora smiled weakly, asking, "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Vynladae," came the soft reply.

" _Vynladae_? What a pretty name. I'm Aurora. We're going to take you back to the palace now, okay?"

Vynladae's eyes drifted to the men standing behind them, and she jumped up and offered a clumsy curtsey, " _Aran nin! (my King!)_ "

" _Hidh (peace)_ Vynladae," Thranduil spoke softly as he kneeled next to Aurora, "Aurora is right; we're going to take you home."

The child's eyes welled with tears, " _Ada? Naneth?_ "

Thranduil placed a hand on her head, "They wait for you in the Halls of Mandos, _pining (little one)._ "

She started to cry again as she dove back against Aurora, and she wrapped her arms around the child. Aurora stood up and cradled the child against her, and Aurora heard her whisper, "I wish I were brave like you."

" _Hey_ ," Aurora set the little girl down on her feet and crouched in front of her, meeting her eyes. Thranduil and Sankrovyn stopped to look at them just as Aurora spoke, "Do you want to know my secret for being brave?" Vynladae nodded her head, and Aurora continued as she started pulling at the silver chain around her neck, "My friend gave me a _very_ special gift, and whenever I'm feeling scared or alone, I hold it in my hand and it makes me feel better."

Aurora pulled the stone the rest of the way from under her tunic and heard several of the surrounding elves gasp.

" _Ondo Ilma,_ " Thranduil whispered as Sankrovyn stood wide-eyed.

"Why don't you hang onto this for me until we get back to the palace," Aurora placed the pendant around Vynladae's neck as she nodded her head, "I need you to do something else for me, okay?" As she spoke, she took off her tunic, revealing her scarred arm to Sankrovyn, Thranduil, and the soldiers who had joined, but she didn't care right now. She was terrified that everyone saw the scars, but she needed to focus on Vynladae. Aurora place the tunic on top of Vynladae's head, so it created a hood on the child, "We're going to pass some scary things, so I need you to keep your eyes closed, and this hood will help shield you if you accidentally open your eyes, okay?"

Vynladae nodded again and held the sides of the tunic against her face as Aurora picked the child up and held her close. She turned to see everyone looking at her, but she found comfort in Thranduil's eyes. The usually piercing blue of his eyes had been softened with concern as she walked passed him. Thranduil could see in Aurora's eyes that she desperately wanted to fall apart, but she was strong for the child. He watched as Aurora walked over to Egg and Vynladae reached out and touched the horse's nose. He looked at Sankrovyn and spoke, "We should return to the palace immediately. Ensure that the child's parents are brought back with the utmost reverence. I will ride back with Aurora."

"It will be done," Sankrovyn said with a slight bow, "I've already dispatched a messenger to alert the guard watch to be on the lookout for Orcs along the palace border and to have Kasterren and the other healer's standing by to receive the wounded."

Thranduil placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Thank you, Sankrovyn."

Thranduil turned and walked to where Aurora was with Vynladae. She held the child on her hip as they stroked Egg's neck, the horse enjoying the attention. He placed a gentle hand on Aurora's back, and she turned to look at him over the top of the child's head. She smiled softly as she opened her mind again, and he heard her voice in his head; She _can't see her parents._

 _I know,_ he replied softly, _She'll be safe with us._

"Vynladae," Aurora spoke softly, "can I set you down for just a minute so I can get on Egg's back? Then you can join me up there?"

Thranduil watched as the child pressed closer to Aurora, clearly afraid to let go of the one who had saved her. He moved in front of the pair so the child could see him again, "How about I hold onto you while Aurora gets on her horse. Then I'll set you up there with her, would that be okay?"

Vynladae nodded slightly, and Thranduil took the child into his arms. Aurora quickly swung her leg over Egg and looked back down at them. It was a beautiful sight to see as Thranduil comforting the child, and she could hear him whispering something in elvish that made both of them smile. Aurora smiled at the thought of him consoling a young Legolas in such a manner. Thranduil looked up at her, and a silent moment passed between them before he set Vynladae in front of Aurora. The child nestled close to Aurora again as she urged Egg forward with Thranduil and several guards following close behind.

* * *

The messenger had arrived several hours ago with word of the attack and the death of two elves. All the messenger had conveyed was that the King was unharmed, but he did not know who the elleth was that he had fallen. It had taken Legolas a long time to convince Augustus not to leave after Aurora, and now the pair paced in front of the main gate.

The sun had begun to set when the large wooden gates opened, and Thranduil rode through on his Elk, and Egg followed close behind. Augustus heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of his sister unharmed but furrowed his brow as he saw her tunic removed and wrapped around a sleeping elfing's shoulders. He followed close behind as they rode into the stable. Thranduil dismounted quickly, and the Stable Master led the Elk to its stall as the King turned towards Aurora and reached out, "Give her to me."

Aurora gently handed Vyndalae down to Thranduil, and he held her close. His voice was soft but still spoke with absolute authority as he turned to his son, "Legolas, take Augustus and Aurora to the royal residence _now_." He didn't wait for a reply as he walked away with the child to where Kasterren was standing at the entrance of the stable. Aurora dismounted Egg and began walking him towards his stall when the Stable Master reappeared and offered to take him for her.

"Thank you, Halagon," Aurora muttered.

As Egg was led away, all of the adrenaline Aurora had been feeling for the last several hours drained from her, and she turned around to face her brother. Aurora looked up into his eyes, and without any words spoken between them, he turned, and they started walking; as they passed where Thranduil stood with Kasterren. They walked, passed them, and made their way to the palace.

Aurora heard Thranduil's voice in her head as she reached the main corridor, _I will return to you as soon as I am able, Meleth nin (my love)._

They walked in silence until they reached the grand parlor of the residence. Aurora quietly made her way over to the settee and sat down and watched as Augustus quietly sat down next to her, and Legolas took a seat in one of the large armchairs. Aurora began telling the pair about all that had happened during the battle. As she finished, Augustus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, and she collapsed into his shoulder and finally allowed herself to cry. They stayed with Aurora for several hours as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"We'll hold the remembrance feast for the pair once the patrols have returned. Has the messenger to retrieve the Ellon's sister been dispatched?"

"Yes, my King," Lord Gawain, "our fastest rider left within an hour of your return. The patrols left only this morning and should not have gotten too far. I expect their return tomorrow."

"Very good," Thranduil sighed, "In our meeting earlier this afternoon, it was decided that Sankrovyn would educate Lady Aurora on culture and custom and Gawain word work with her on learning the Elvish language. After the events of today, I would like to add to her education. Lord Allistair, you will personally train her in hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship beginning tomorrow afternoon."

Lord Allistair nodded, "A wise decision, Your Majesty."

"Sankrovyn stays. The rest of you can leave," Thranduil stated dryly. Thranduil stood silently for several minutes after they left.

"Walk with me," Thranduil stated and didn't even make sure that Sankrovyn was following him as he left the study and began walking towards the royal residence.

Thranduil spoke in a hushed tone, "I could've lost her today."

"You could have," Sankrovyn replied. He knew that his friend didn't want to be coddled right now, "But you didn't, and now we're putting steps in place to ensure that it doesn't happen."

Thranduil shook his head, "But this enemy this... _Master,_ as his minions call him, is relentless."

"So are we," Sankrovyn replied, "I meant what I said in the forest today, Thranduil. I've now seen what she truly means to you, and I'm sorry I didn't trust you before. As long as I am alive, no orc will harm her."

The pair walked into the grand parlor and found Legolas standing in front of the fireplace as it popped and crackled. Augustus was reading a book, and Aurora was curled up asleep next to him. Sankrovyn walked to the fireplace where Legolas stood and watched the fire with him. Thranduil walked over to where Aurora slept and knelt next to her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He looked up to Augustus, who met his eyes, "How is she?"

Augustus set his book down and sighed, "Scared."

Before he could say anything else, Aurora shifted and opened her eyes. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Thranduil looking back at her, and she immediately reached her hand out and placed it on his cheek, and she whispered, "Hey, you."

"Hello, _meleth nin (my Love),_ " Thranduil whispered as Legolas and Sankrovyn turned at the sound of her voice. They gave each other a look of surprise when they heard the King use the term of endearment. Thranduil continued as he stroked the side of her face, "It's late in the evening. I would like to speak with Augustus, but you should probably get some sleep."

Aurora nodded as she sat up, "I could also go for a hot bath."

"Yes, you _could_..." Augustus agreed and cried out as Aurora punched him in the arm, causing brief laughter from the others.

Thranduil helped Aurora stand up, "Would you like one of us to walk you to your room?"

"No," Aurora shook her head, "I could use the alone time."

With another nod to everyone in the room, Aurora opened the parlor door and closed it behind her. She walked down the darkened corridor and through the open double doors. She was immediately greeted by two guards who asked where they could escort her. She pointed at the door several yards away from where they stood and asked, "Can you just watch me walk to my room, or do you physically have to follow me?"

One of the guards smiled and relaxed at the sarcastic question, "We can watch you from here, my Lady. Sleep well."

With a grateful wave to both of them, Aurora walked into her chambers and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the closed door for a long minute and took several deep breaths. If she weren't as exhausted, she would've noticed the copper smell in the air as she pushed her bedroom door open.

* * *

The four men sat around the table, drinking wine.

"Augustus," Sankrovyn began, "Aurora made a decision today that put her at great risk."

Augustus nodded, "Going after the elfling?"

"Yes," Thranduil spoke up, "she cannot do something like that again."

" _No_ ," Augustus disagreed, "not even I can talk her out of that. If she sees a child in trouble, she's going to help; it's how she's always been."

Sankrovyn moved to speak again, but he was cut off by a blood-curdling scream.

By the time they were running down the corridor, they could see Gandalf running from the opposite end, and a dozen guards surrounded the entrance to Aurora's room, and they heard several shouts.

_"MA DEN?! (WHO IS IT?!)"  
_

_"AMARTH FAEG! (EVIL FATE!)"_

_"GORGOR! (HORROR!)"_

_"USU-DIN SI! (GET HER OUT OF HERE!)"_

As the four reached the grand doors in the middle of the hallway, they saw one of the guards bolt out of chambers carrying Aurora to the other side of the corridor.

"IS SHE HARMED?!" Legolas shouted, and the guards turned around and saw their King and Prince, followed closely behind by Lord Sankrovyn. Augustus and Gandalf went to Aurora's side and took her from the guard. Augustus collapsed to the ground and held her close.

"No, Your Grace! She is merely unconscious." The guard called as the remaining three ran into her chambers.

"Make way for the King!" Another guard called, and they quickly moved out of the trio's way until they were the only three remaining in the chambers. Thranduil stopped at the doorway into Aurora's bedroom, and he took in a sharp breath as he took in the scene before him, and both Legolas and Sankrovyn gasped in disgust.

The furniture in the room has been destroyed, and the floor was littered with her shredded clothes. Blood had been smeared all over the walls, and two elven soldiers had been impaled on the top of Aurora's canopy bed. Their lifeless eyes held terror as blood dripped from their mouths. Thranduil noticed that they each had something clutched in their hands. One held a small parcel, and the other held a rolled-up parchment. Legolas saw them at the same time as his father, and he stepped forward, removing the items and tucked them away in his robes.

As Thranduil moved back into the corridor, his soldiers straightened up as he looked at all of them. His eyes narrowed as he spoke low and dangerous, "Four of you will stay behind and get our fallen soldiers out of the despicable position they are currently in. The rest of you will rouse all other guards you can find and search this palace room-by-room until you are sure there are no other… _displays_ such as this one. You will take your orders from Legolas and him alone. _VANYA! (GO!)_ "

The hall emptied quickly, and Legolas handed the parcel and scroll over to his father before turning and sprinting out of sight with the other soldiers. Thranduil looked over to where Augustus held his sister close to his chest. She had awoken and was quietly sobbing. He looked up at Thranduil, "What happened in there?"

Thranduil shook his head, "Agustus… Some things are better left unseen and could I take the memory of what is in that room from your sister; I would... For it is truly abhorrent. But I can say— I would say that it is safe to assume that Sam is within the palace walls."

Thranduil watched Augustus closely as he considered the King's words, and when he met his gaze once more, Thranduil saw something in Augustus's eyes that he had never seen before. Pure rage.

Augustus held his sister tighter to him as he spoke through gritted teeth, "The last time this monster tried to ruin her life I couldn't stop him. Do I have permission, Your Majesty, to search the palace with Legolas?"

Thranduil stepped forward and silently nodded, "Give her to me."

Augustus stood up with Aurora in his arms, kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I'll be back soon, Loser."

Thranduil took Aurora, and she looped her arms around his neck, and he pressed her as close as he could to his chest, and he looked to Gandalf, "Is there anything you can do?"

Gandalf nodded grimly, "I can put protections around the main gate and barrier walls, but they will only work if this _monster_ is not truly within the palace."

"See it done." Thranduil turned and began walking towards his chambers again and called over his shoulder, "Sankrovyn, with me."

They walked into the grand parlor again, and Sankrovyn sat down in the large armchair as Thranduil walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He carried her through another large door that descended into a small cavern. Aurora looked around and could see a large hot spring at the far end. Thranduil set Aurora down on a padded bench and dropped to his knees in front of her, taking her hands in his as he softly spoke, " _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_ I need to discuss a few things with Lord Sankrovyn and then I will retu— "

"Don't leave me," Aurora interrupted in a panicked voice.

Thranduil placed a hand on her cheek, and she leaned into it, "I will be back as fast as I can, _gweston meleth nin (I promise, my love)_."

Thranduil kissed her softly on the lips, and then he walked back up the stairs.

He came back into the parlor and found Sankrovyn finishing a goblet of wine. He walked over to the long dining table and produced the parcel and scroll. He opened the scroll first and read the words on the page several times as his rage continued to build.

_They will continue to die because of you. It's time to come home, Rory._

He handed the page to Sankrovyn, and the High Advisor's eyes darkened at the sight of the words as well. Then he watched as Thranduil opened the parcel and inhaled sharply. Thranduil turned the contents of the parcel out onto the table. Sankrovyn almost cried out as two index fingers tumbled out of the parcel, both with silver rings around them that he instantly recognized.

" _No_ …" Sankrovyn breathed as Thranduil quickly put the two fingers back into the parcel and handed it to the Lord.

"Alert Lord Allistair that Priamos and Tauriel are in peril," Thranduil ordered dryly, "As soon as the palace is searched tell Legolas that he is to report to Allistair to arrange the guard to go and retrieve all elves currently out on patrol within the Woodland Realm. Bring our people home." Without another word, Sankrovyn left the parlor and shut the doors behind him.

Thranduil walked back into his bedroom and removed his tunic and boots before descending back into the cavern. When he reached the bottom step, he saw Aurora sitting along the back wall of the spring; her legs pulled close to her chest under the water. She had let her hair down, and her curls danced around her face and down her back. She finally looked up at him when he reached the edge of the spring, noting that he had dropped the glamour from his face.

"Hold me…" She whispered and watched as Thranduil walked into the spring and over to where she sat. He joined her on the ledge and pulled her onto his lap and cradled her against him, speaking comforting words and singing a soft elvish song for several minutes.

"I am sorry, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_ ," Thranduil whispered after his song ended, "If I could take your pain away, I would... We should get you upstairs so you can get some sleep."

He carried her through the water and set her at the edge of the spring, and she unconsciously wrapped her legs around his hips, " _This_ seems familiar." She offered him a weak smile.

Thranduil smiled and stepped closer to her, "Indeed it does, _meleth nin (my Love)_."

"Tell me what it means," Aurora asked.

Thranduil cupped her cheek in his and captured her lips in a heated exchange. Her tongue quickly slid into his mouth as their kiss deepened, and she pulled him closer with her legs until she could feel all of him pressed against her. His hands trailed down her waist until he was gripping her hip tighter, and he rolled his hips into her. She moaned loudly and pushed her hips into him as she moved against him. He began kissing down her neck and trailed his tongue along her collarbone one hand drifted up as he cupped her breast and he moaned at the feel of her.

" _Thranduil..."_ She whimpered as she ran her fingers, threw his hair as he kissed back up her neck, and captured her lips once again. His tongue was moving quickly against her in perfect rhythm as their hips rolled together.

They broke apart and were panting heavily for several minutes until they both regained control of themselves.

"That's a hell of a way to dodge a question."

The pair laughed as Thranduil pulled her the rest of the way out of the spring and dried them both off with a towel. He laced his fingers between hers and led her back upstairs. He poured them both a glass of wine, and he sat at the edge of the bed while she drank all of her wine almost instantly. She stood next to the bed, watching him for a long moment as he finished his goblet of wine.

She took a deep breath and finally said the words that had been plaguing her darkest thoughts since their journey from Rivendell, "Maybe I should just go to him."

Thranduil's eyes widened, and he was standing in front of her before she even realized he had moved. He spoke in a very low tone, " _Never_ think such a thing again."

"How can I _not_!?" Aurora stepped back from Thranduil and tossed her arms in the air out of frustration, "He impaled your guards on my _fucking bed_ just to taunt me! I can't let any more people die because of me! I won't— "

Thranduil grabbed her and pulled her into him before she could finish her sentence. His lips crashed into hers in a desperate kiss. He held the back of her head and poured all of his fear, desperation, and longing into one kiss. When he finally broke away, he pressed his forehead to hers, "I am only complete with you by my side, Aurora. Don't you see that? I cannot lose you... I would not survive."

"I"m sorry..." Aurora felt the tears prickling the back of her eyes again, "I'm just so scared and I— "

"I know," Thranduil soothed. "But we will fight this and win... _Together_."

Aurora kissed him again and spoke against his lips, "Let's go to bed."

Thranduil took her hand and led her to the bed. He laid down and pulled her closer to him as he ran his fingers through her soft curls. He held her face in his hand as he met her eyes once more, " _Meleth nin_ means 'my Love.' For that is what you are."

He lightly kissed her once more and felt her smile against his lips. Then he held her close, and they drifted to sleep.


	17. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRESSAGE TERMS
> 
> DRESSAGE TERMS  
> Piaffe - This is a highly collected and elevated trot which the horse appears to remain on the spot.  
> Rein Back - During rein back the horse is asked to take even, straight and deliberate steps backwards, whilst remaining attentive to the riders aids and on the bit.
> 
> Extended Canter - the horse opens out their frame and increases the length of each stride to the greatest amount possible whilst maintaining balance, cadence, and rhythm.

_**DECISIONS** contains strong language_

_Priamos performed well; he_ thought as he watched the guards running up and down the corridors, _He will be rewarded for his sacrifice._ The only thing he wished was that he could have been there to see her face when she found the soldiers. When she saw the death and pain that she caused.

He saw Legolas and Augustus coming his way and stepped further into the shadows, so he wasn't seen. They unknowingly walked passed him, and he heard a piece of their conversation.

"I can't believe we haven't found a shred of evidence as to how he got into the royal corridor," Legolas spoke incredulously.

Augustus sighed heavily, "Neither do I... But I would sure like to find him and have a conversation about it."

He smirked as they walked around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

Thranduil watched Aurora as she slept and didn't want to leave her. The sun had not yet risen, but he knew that there he couldn't delay any longer. He stood at the edge of the bed for several minutes before he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead and placed the note for her on the pillow.

He walked out of his bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him, and he turned to see those who had gathered in the parlor.

The Lords of his council were seated at the dining table, discussing the contents of the parcel found in Aurora's room and what it means for the fate of the Captains. Legolas had returned to his spot by the fireplace, and Augustus sat cross-legged in one of the large armchairs, reminiscent of Aurora.

As the bedroom door clicked shut, all present turned to see the King. He locked eyes with Legolas and spoke with his usual indifferent tone, "Report on the search of the palace."

Legolas sighed heavily, "Aurora's room was the only one that had been destroyed in such a manner. No other evidence has yet been found on how such a thing occurred with our guards standing outside of the door."

Thranduil placed his arms behind his back and walked towards where the council sat, "Lord Allistair, has the guard been dispatched to bring the patrols back?"

Lord Allistair cleared his throat, "They are readying their horses now, and then they only wait for Augustus, Legolas, and myself to meet them at the main gate."

Thranduil turned to address Augustus, "I would ask that you not go." Augustus furrowed his brow, and the King continued, "in light of the situation in Aurora's room last night, I have chosen to ride with Lord Allistair and Legolas to retrieve our patrols and check on the welfare of our two Captains. Because this will pull me away from Aurora's side, I think it would be best if you were here with her."

"You're right," Augustus looked over to the closed bedroom doors, "but you can't keep her confined to these rooms all day."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow, "I can, and I will."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, _you can't_." Augustus emphasized his words as he met the King's hard gaze, "I know how Aurora deals with this type of stress. If she stays cooped up in the same place, all she is going to do is sit around and dwell on what has happened, which will upset her further and cause her more stress. Let her go out and ride Egg, let her go to the music room you mentioned and play the piano, let her do _something_. She needs a sense of normalcy right now."

Thranduil listened to Augustus with a thoughtful look. He glanced around the room again, "Very well," he began dryly, "Lord Gawain, Aurora will meet you in my library at ten this morning to begin her lessons in Elvish. Lord Allistair, you will stay behind; I will lead the guard with Legolas to retrieve the patrols, and at noon Aurora will begin her combat training with you. Wherever she goes, there are four guards with her at all times."

They rose from their seats, nodded in agreement and left the parlor. With a final glance to Augustus, Thranduil left the parlor with Sankrovyn, and Legolas close behind. Augustus sighed heavily and returned to the large armchair, pulling his book back open.

* * *

Aurora felt the sun warming her face as she rolled over and stretched. Her hand hit something next to her, and she opened her eyes to see a rolled-up scroll resting on top of her necklace that she gave to Vynladae the day before. She placed the chain around her neck and felt the comforting weight of the stone against her chest; she grabbed the scroll and opened it as she rolled onto her stomach.

_Ilma nin (my Starlight),_

_I am sorry not to be here when you awaken as I do love to see the morning sun dance across your skin._

_I have chosen to ride with the guard as they retrieve our patrol, and I fear I will be gone until late into the evening, if not until tomorrow._

_Augustus should be nearby when you wake up, so you are not alone, stay with him today._

_Should you need me, open your thoughts, and I will be there._

_Although I leave the palace walls, my heart stays with you. I count the moments until we are together again, Meleth nin (my Love)._

_Always Yours,_

_Thranduil_

Aurora read the letter several more times before getting out of bed and opening the bedroom doors. She saw Augustus sitting at the table, eating breakfast, and he looked up at the sound of the doors opening. He stood up and walked over to meet his sister and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey, Stupid," Aurora breathed.

"Hey, Loser," he replied, "how are you feeling?"

Aurora sighed as she pulled back and walked over to the table where food had been laid out for her, "Traumatized..."

"I'm sorry, Auri," Augustus held her hand as she picked at the fruit in her plate, "but I talked Thranduil into letting you leave the royal residence if you want, so you won't be cooped up in here all day."

"Thank you," Aurora replied, "I would've gone insane if I were stuck in here."

"I know, but there are conditions," Augustus smiled weakly as Aurora made an annoyed expression, "You have to have guards with you at all times."

"What?!" Aurora almost shouted and then lowered her voice to barely a whisper, "is that in case I get more of them killed?"

"Auri!" Augustus said, but Aurora was already on her feet and pacing.

"It's true Augs, are you _fucking_ know it!" She said as tears started to well in her eyes, "Every bad thing that has happened since we got here is my fault! How could they even want to protect me if I might get them killed?!"

"Stop it, Aurora," Augustus spoke through clenched teeth. He rarely spoke in this kind of tone while using her full name, so she knew she had struck a nerve, "Just stop it. Do you honestly think that they are going to blame you for being taunted by a psychopath who wants to who-knows-what to you once he has you?!"

" _YES_!" Aurora shouted as tears spilled onto her cheeks. Augustus was taken slightly aback as Aurora screamed. He looked around as the shadows in the corners of the room seemed to darken slightly. "And they have every right to blame me! I am the reason that four lives have been lost in the last 24 hours. I am the reason that Vynladae now has to grow up without her parents. None of this would have happened if I had just let those fucking monsters take me!"

"What about Thranduil?" Augustus asked.

Aurora stared at him for several seconds, blindsided by the sudden change in topic, "What about him?"

"Would you, honestly, let yourself be taken back to whatever hole these orcs are crawling from and leave him alone?" Augustus asked.

"If it meant that innocent people in his Kingdom would stop dying in horribly disgusting ways— "

"Do you love him?"Augustus cut her off.

Aurora looked away from her brother, "I don't see how that has—"

" _Do you love him?_ " Augustus asked again.

The question lingered in the air for a long while as Aurora stared into the fire. She let several tears roll down her cheek as she tried to gather her thoughts. She had to face the truth now; she couldn't lie to Augustus, not about this. She let out a ragged breath as she turned around again to meet her brother's gaze, "I tried not to... After Sam, I didn't think that I could ever...That I even _deserved_ — "

Aurora began to hyperventilate as fresh tears fell from her eyes. Augustus wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. "It's okay," he whispered into her hair, "You deserve all the happiness in the world, Auri, and he can give it to you. But you can't live happily ever after if you get kidnapped by orcs, can you?"

Aurora shook her head against his chest and held him for a few more minutes before pulling away, "Why do you have to make me feel better when I just want to wallow in self-pity?"

Augustus smiled, "Because I'm the _worst_ brother ever."

Aurora chuckled, "So what are we going to do today?"

"You will be having your first Elvish lesson and combat training with Lord Gawain and Lord Allistair," Augustus explained, " _and I_... Will be watching you have lessons with Lords Gawain and Allistair."

"You know that you don't have to watch me every moment of the day," Aurora said as they walked out of the royal residence. She stopped suddenly and turned around to see four armed guards behind her, and she arched an eyebrow.

Augustus, seeing her confusion, said, "You are not allowed anywhere without _four_ guards."

"Well, that will make taking a bath awkward for everyone," she sighed.

Augustus looked to the guards and noted their panicked expressions, "She's just joking." Then he added, "You don't have to follow her for that, do you?"

One of the guards, clearly the one in charge of the four, stepped forward and spoke, "We will wait outside her bathing chambers."

Aurora gave a soft laugh, and then her expression turned somber, "I'm sorry you guys are stuck following me around."

Another guard stepped forward and looked Aurora deep in her eyes, "Lady Aurora, It is an honor to protect you from evil."

A third guard stepped forward and said, "Anyone who has made our _Aran Vuin (Beloved King)_ as happy as we have seen him since your arrival is worthy of our protection."

The fourth stepped up to join his fellow soldiers, "I will lay down my life to see you safe, _Hiril Vuin (Beloved Lady)._ "

In unison, the four soldiers placed a hand over their hearts and offered a respectful bow, and Aurora almost started crying at the beauty of the moment. She had only been in Greenwood for a little over a week, and these soldiers were already devoted to her. How can I ever repay them? She thought. Everyone had been so welcoming, and understanding of the situation surrounding her arrival that she suddenly realized how much she had come to care for everyone she met, all she wanted was for them to be safe and happy. Even if that meant being safe from her, she felt another pang in her chest as guilt settled in again.

She looked at all of them, and solemnly whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Aurora's first lesson with Lord Gawain had gone very well. He was a very patient teacher and helped her learn several common phrases, as well as a few that Aurora had asked to learn. Sensing her unease about forgetting what she had learned, he had quickly written down the phrases and their translations on a piece of parchment for her, and she had almost hugged him at the kind gesture.

Her combat training, however, had been tough. Lord Allistair was not as kind as an instructor and had been aggressive in his first swordsmanship lesson. "The enemy is not going to be forgiving," he had said, "so neither will I." They had trained for close to three hours, and Aurora had learned the proper way to hold and swing the sword he had given her. It was a beautiful weapon, with intricate designs woven onto the blade. Allistair explained that each blade is unique in its design, and some even have inscriptions with elvish words of power to strengthen them.

Now Aurora rested her head against the edge of the hot spring in Thranduil's bathing chamber, feeling the water soothe her aching muscles. She was happy that she didn't need to return to the original guest chambers. The guards had told her that their orders from the King were to ensure that she and Augustus resided within the royal residence until he and Legolas returned. Aurora smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and settled into the water further.

 _She's completely defenseless,_ he thought as he watched her silently from the shadows, _I could take her right now, and it would take the guards hours to realize something was even wrong._

He had been impressed during her combat training today; he hadn't expected her to learn the basics of a blade so quickly. She had the potential to advance very soon, which may become problematic to him later on if he wasn't careful. However, things seemed to be progressing as well as they could, and he could already feel the darkness growing within her. The orcs had failed him, again, in capturing her, so it was the time that he took matters into his own hands before the King returned.

"Auri," Augustus voice echoed in the cavern from the top of the stairs, "you okay down there?"

 _Another problem,_ he thought as Aurora looked over to the direction of the stairwell, _soon to be remedied._

"Yeah, "Aurora called back up, completely unaware of the concealed figure who watch as she got out of the spring and dried herself with a towel, "I'm just getting out now."

He watched silently as Aurora dressed again and pulled her hair back in a french braid. She walked so close to him on her way to the stairs that her light rosy smell nearly intoxicated him. It took all of his self-control not to reach out and touch her. _Soon_ , he thought as she ascended back up the stairs, _We'll be together soon._

* * *

Thranduil wiped the blood from his swords and placed them back in their sheaths as he mounted his Elk. Legolas rode up next to him, "The scouts have returned and reported that there is another group of 10 that is about five miles ahead."

"Thranduil clenched his teeth, "There are far too many orcs in my woods."

Legolas nodded his head, "Should we pursue or wait until first light?"

"We will pursue, " Thranduil stated plainly, "We have another hour or so of light. After we dispatch the foul creatures, we will rest for the night. We will reach the other battalion to the south and return to the palace by tomorrow night."

"What of Tauriel and Priamos?" Legolas asked grimly.

"One thing at a time _ionneg (my son),_ " Thranduil sighed, "The scouts have their orders to eavesdrop on the orcs they encounter for any word on where our Captain's are being held. We will bring them home."

* * *

Aurora came back out of the bedroom and found Augustus talking with Lord Gawain and Lord Sankrovyn. The three looked up at her as she walked in, and she gave them a soft smile.

"I'm glad to see you didn't drown, " Augustus joked as she walked over, "I almost sent the cavalry in after you."

"Trust me," Aurora chuckled, "that would've been a show that _no one_ wants to be invited to."

"Augustus was just informing us that Lord Allistair did not go easy on you for your first combat training," Lord Sankrovyn stated.

"I am already dreading hand-to-hand combat training with him because I'm afraid he's just going to punch me," Aurora replied continually.

"I'm sure he won't be so intense with that training," Lord Gawain explained, "Swords are elves primary weapon. As you can tell, Allistair is very... passionate."

"That he is," Aurora nodded her head, "What brings you here?"

"Augustus had asked for my help with some research, and we were going to go to the library to begin," Gawain explained, "would you care to join us?"

Aurora shook her head, "I'll pass, thank you. I'm probably going to take my merry-band of guards back down to the training fields and stretch Egg's legs a bit."

"If you'll allow me Lady Aurora," Sankrovyn turned to her, " I would love to see a demonstration of this dressing you told me about. It's been quite the buzz among the soldiers."

"It's _dressage_ ," Aurora corrected with a smile, "and I would be delighted if you would join me. Maybe you can tell me all the embarrassing stories that the King doesn't want me to hear."

"Oh, I don't think we have enough time to get through them all before he returns."

The four left the parlor and split directions; Aurora stopped to watch Augustus and Gawain walk away as four guards seemed to appear out of nowhere to follow them. She was tempted to go with them, keep Augustus in her sights, so nothing happened.

"He'll be okay," Sankrovyn said, following her gaze and offered his arm to her, "Come on, we only have about an hour of daylight left."

Aurora linked her arm with Sankrovyn's, and they walked to the stable. It didn't take long for Aurora to get Egg saddled up and lead him out to the training field. There she saw Sankrovyn and her four guards standing along the edge of the area as they watched her walk Egg around the ground for several minutes. With a click of her tongue, she transitioned into a piaffe for half a lap around the field. After that, she moved Egg into a rein back and then opened him up into an extended canter. As Aurora cantered around a final time, something caught her eye, and she brought Egg to a halt, and she dismounted.

"Stay here handsome," She whispered and patted his neck once.

She heard Sankrovyn call to her from across the field, but she ignored him, and she walked into the treeline. She stepped over roots and around flowers until she found what had caught her eye. It was a small tree that wasn't getting overshadowed by the bigger ones. She knelt in front of the little tree and pulled _Ondo Ilma_ from out of her tunic. As she held the stone in her hand, she started to sing the same tune that she sang to Jarsalyn the night of the attack in Rivendell.

Sankrovyn and the guards came to a stop as they saw the light emanating from Aurora's hands. The light danced and weaved into the branches of the tree as the branches grew stronger until they touched the setting sun. As the song ended, they saw tendrils of light pull from Aurora's fingertips and go into the stone she held in her hand.

Aurora slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of the tree in full bloom. She looked around and saw the guards and Sankrovyn staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Oh shit," Aurora stuttered and stood up, placing the stone back into her tunic, "I'm sorry! That probably looked super weird to you, and I should've warned you that—"

"Please, Aurora," Sankrovyn raised a hand to silence her, "you do not need to apologize. You're gift— It's truly spectacular."

"Thank you." Aurora smiled.

"We should return to the palace _Hiril Vuin (Beloved Lady)_ ," one of the guards spoke up, "Evening is approaching."

Aurora nodded, "Yeah, I'll just put Egg back in the stable, and we'll be good."

* * *

Legolas watched his father as he spoke with the guards of Priamos' battalion. They didn't intend to find them until the following morning, but that had joined them halfway through the battle with the orcs.

Thranduil walked back towards Legolas, "The same story as with Tauriel. Ambushed by orcs and taken in the heat of battle."

"Should we prepare to move back to the palace?" Legolas asked.

"No, we still have some scouts out there trying to get a trace on the Captains. We will camp here for the night and return to the palace first thing in the morning. If we don't have too many delays on our journey back, we should get back to the palace by nightfall."

* * *

Aurora and Augustus enjoyed dinner with Gawain, Sankrovyn, and Mithrandir. Aurora had tried to convince her guards to come and join them, but they informed her that it was against their orders. Aurora wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and set food by each of them before she joined the others for dinner. The group had laughed and talked for several hours late into the night until it was agreed that everyone could benefit from a good night's rest.

Augustus had offered to stay with Aurora, but she explained that he should get a decent night's sleep. After a thorough search, Augustus was permitted to remain in his room, and four guards were stationed outside of his office.

Aurora was alone in Thranduil's bedroom now, but she knew that two guards were in the parlor and the remaining two in the corridor. She could feel exhaustion beginning to take her over. Staying busy had been a good idea, she'd remember to thank Augustus for that tomorrow.

She walked around the bedroom and saw one of Thranduil's outer robes draped over a chair. She ran her hands over the cold dark blue fabric and held it close, taking in the scent of cedar and smoky vanilla. _I miss you,_ she thought. She got into his bed, pulling the blankets up tight around her and held the outer robe close as she nestled her head into the robe.

 _I miss you too, Ilma nin (my Starlight),_ Aurora heard his voice in her head, and she sat up in bed.

Aurora smiled as she opened her mind further; I _wish you were here._

 _As do I,_ Thranduil's thoughts echoed in her head. We _return to the palace in the morning. I promise to kiss you before you fall asleep tomorrow._

 _Losto vae, Vuin nin. (Sleep well, my Beloved.)_ Aurora smiled as she sent the thought.

Aurora heard him softly chuckle in her head before he responded, _How I long to hear those words fall from your lips._

_Then tomorrow you shall._

* * *

The next day went very much like the previous one. Augustus and Aurora enjoyed breakfast, and then she went to her Elvish lesson with Gawain. Aurora liked Gawain a lot; he was always very formal with her, but there was a kindness to him that made her feel safe around him.

When it came to her lesson with Allistair, once again, she found herself on the receiving end of his aggressive teaching style, but she did start to correctly block with regularity, and he seemed pleased.

As they walked from the training field Allistair spoke softly to her for the first time, "You must understand Lady Aurora, I am only so harsh with you because you must know how to hold yourself in hostile situations. I would be heartbroken should something occur you such as Priamos and Tauriel."  
Allistair realized he had said too much when Aurora furrowed her brow, "What's happened to them?"

* * *

Augustus sat with Gawain, Sankrovyn, and Gandalf in the private library as he listened carefully.

Gawain spoke, "When elves marry, they create a bond that binds their souls to one another; this is called a _fea-gwaedh (soul-bond)_. It is one of the most sacred connections that an elf can make as it gives part of your _fea_ to the other."

Augustus nodded his head, "Okay. But what does that have to do with Aurora and me?"

Gandalf leaned forward and rested his arms on the arms of his chair, "It has been said, that a similar bond can be formed between family members who are extremely close to one another. I have heard it referenced as a _Nothlir-gwaedh (kinship-bond),_ and it is most common in _twins_. Sharing a mother's womb as you develop not only causes similarities between you physically and mentally but also can cause a bond to be formed between your _fea_. It is rumored that Lord Elrond's twin sons share a similar connection."

"So that would explain why we can sometimes feel each other's pain, why the other hurts when one is in danger."

"Precisely," Sankrovyn agreed, "It is a beautiful gift."

The conversation was interrupted by the library doors slamming open as Aurora stormed in, four guards and Lord Allistair trailing quickly behind her. Augustus jumped to his feet at the sight of his sister, the look of fury on her face as she looked to everyone in the room, but her eyes quickly locked onto Sankrovyn.

"Priamos and Tuariel have been _TAKEN_?!" She shouted, "and we know this because we received their index fingers from the guards who were _IMPALED ON MY FUCKING BED_?!"

Aurora's cry echoed through the library, and there was a long moment of silence before

Sankrovyn rose from his chair and took several deep breaths, "The things you say are true, yes. This is why the King and Prince left to bring the patrols back to the palace. Lady Aurora, please let me reassure you that none of this is your—"

"If one more person says _'this isn't your fault'_ to me... I am going to punch them in the throat," Aurora said through clenched teeth.

Without another word, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the library. Aurora walked down the corridor until she stopped in front of her room; she took several deep breaths and opened the door. She stood in the parlor for a long moment, noting that the destruction from a few nights ago had been cleaned up.

She turned to leave when something caught her eye.

On the writing desk in the corner, there was a single flower that she recognized immediately. _"Black Dhalia..."_ She whispered as she moved towards the desk and saw that a note had been left, the ink still bubbling around the words as if the note had just been written. She held her breath as she read the words on the page.

_How many more will you let die? I offer you a deal, and the bloodshed will stop._   
_You for the Captains, alive._   
_Meet me at midnight in the clearing where you got Vynladae's parents killed._   
_Just the two of us… Like old times. You can't run from destiny, Rory._

She picked up the note and quickly put it in the tunic of her robes as she heard one of the guards come into the room, "Is everything alright, HIril Vuin (beloved Lady)?" The guard asked.

Aurora took a deep breath and turned around, "Yeah. Just a stupid flower." She walked back into the hall and towards the direction of the royal residence, "I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed right now, I think I'll lay down for a while."

She nodded to the guards and closed the bedroom door behind her. She rested her head against the door as she closed her eyes and let a silent tear fall her cheek. She knew what needed to be done.

* * *

Aurora paced the bedroom back and forth as she thought about what she was about to do. She had made the preparations earlier, but ditching her guards was going to be the most challenging part. But she knew that if this didn't work, than Priamos and Tauriel would die. She walked out into the grand parlor and didn't see the guards; however, when she opened the door into the corridor, all four of them looked at her in confusion because they thought she was asleep.

"Is everything alright, Lady Aurora?" One of them named Dusan asked.

"Yeah," Aurora feigned confidence, "I just need to go to the stable to check on Egg, he seemed off when I put him away earlier."

"Surely it can wait until the morning?" Another guard, Caspian, asked.

Aurora sighed, "It really can't. He's been sick a lot in the past; I can't risk it happening again."

With a heavy sigh, the guard in charge turned and began walking in the direction of the stable. Aurora was relieved when they agreed to wait outside the stable, and she quickly saddled Egg and pulled her bow over her shoulders. She placed two quivers of arrows in her saddlebag and tied two swords around her waist. She couldn't dual wield blades yet, but a spare would come in handy if she lost the first one. She led Egg as quietly as she could out of the back of the stable and clicked her tongue, urging him towards the main gate.

She walked Egg quietly as she approached the gate but soon felt her heart sank as the four guards stepped out of the shadows to block her way. Two of them had their bows trained on her, and she thought for a moment that they were just going to shoot her. She brought Egg to a halt only as one of them spoke.

"Where are you going, Aurora?" Dusan asked, a hint of betrayal in his voice.

Aurora sighed, "To save the Captains."

Caspian furrowed his brow, "You can't possibly know where—"

"Yes, I do," She cut off, removing the folded parchment from her robe and tossing it down to him.

Caspian picked up the parchment, scanned the words, and passed it on to the guards. "If this is true… We will uphold our orders to escort you _everywhere_ you choose to go."

"No," Aurora shook her head, "The letter said just me and—"

"I was not asking permission, _Hirill Vuin (Beloved Lady)_. The letter stated the two of you in the clearing. It said nothing of surrounding treelines and did not think that he will not have others with him as well" Caspian's eyes locked onto Aurora, "Three of us will accompany you, and the fourth, Tonever, will stay behind and distract those who would stop us."

Aurora knew it was useless to argue the point with them, "Thank you." Aurora led Egg through the main gate with Dusan and Fintan walking next to her.

Caspian walked over the Tonever and gave him the letter but held onto it until Tonever met his gaze, "You will take this letter. You will retrieve the fastest horse, and you will ride to the King and give him the message. _Heniah nin? (Do you understand me?)_ "

Tonever nodded, "I am happy you gave the order, so I would not have to disobey you in doing so anyway."

Caspian clapped a hand on Tonever's shoulder, " _No dirweg (Be careful)_."

* * *

Thranduil and Legolas led the large group through the dark forest; he knew they knew that they were within an hour from the palace, so making camp and waiting until morning was unnecessary. He was anxious to return, but he knew it would not be a joyous event until the Captains were brought back safely how he longed to see Aurora again. She had occupied his mind more and more the closer they got to the palace. He couldn't wait to hold her close and kiss her again. The last two days apart from her had felt longer than any journey he had taken before. But it would be worth it with her waiting at the end of that journey.

The King was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Legolas's voice, " _Aran nin(my King)_ , a guard from the palace, has just arrived."

Thranduil looked in the direction of his son's gaze and saw Tonever beginning to slow his horse as he approached the King. He acknowledged the reverent bow that the guard gave him. Thranduil spoke with a sharp edge in his voice, "What are you doing here? You were ordered to guard Lady Aurora."

Tonever's expression darkened in the light of the lantern the King held, "It's because of the Lady I have ridden so quickly, _Aran Vuin (Beloved King)._ "

Thranduil's brow furrowed as he grabbed for the parchment that Tonever had held out to him. He scanned the words several times as his eyes grew wide, and he felt panic settle into his chest.

" _Ada?_ " Legolas asked as a look of fear flashed across his father's face. Thranduil only handed the parchment to Legolas as he turned his Elk in the direction of the clearing and began riding as quickly as he could. As he rode, he desperately opened his thoughts again.

_What are you doing, Meleth nin (my Love)?_

_The right thing_ was the only reply he heard.


	18. Declarations

_**DECLARATIONS** _ _contains strong language, violence, and adult content_

* * *

  
Aurora slowed Egg down and brought him to a halt as she saw the treeline into the clearing. She looked to the guards at her side again, "Caspian? Will you do something for me?"

The guard looked at Aurora and nodded his head slightly, "Anything, _Hiril Vuin (Beloved Lady)_."

Aurora pulled the chain from over her head, revealing _Ondo Ilma_ to the guards as they stared at the stone, clearly in awe of the relic that was once thought lost. She held the chain out towards him, "See that the King gets this, please."

"Lady Aurora," Caspian hesitated as he looked at the sone, "If you choose to bestow this gift to the King, you can give it to him yourself when we—"

"Will you just _indulge me_ , please?" She interrupted, knowing that she didn't have much time before midnight.

Caspian reached up and took the necklace from her and stored it in a pocket of his robes, "I _will_ return it to you."

"Awesome," Aurora gave a weak smile and looked to the clearing again, "I should go alone from here…" She looked down once more at the guards, "Will all of you promise me something?"

"Whatever you ask, my Lady." Dusan had stepped forward.

Aurora took a deep breath and pulled a letter to from her saddlebag, handing it to Fintan. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she thought of her next words, "Give this to Augustus, and please… Take care of him."

Fintan moved toward her, took the letter and held on toAurora's hand, giving it a light squeeze, "On my life, he will be protected and cared for."

"Thank you," Aurora returned the squeeze and let his hand go, "Thank you for everything, all of you." The guards repeated the motion of placing their hand over their heart and bowed to her. She looked at each of them once more, giving them a nod before urging Egg forward.

Egg stood at the edge of the clearing for another long moment as Aurora fastened the quiver of arrows to her back and pulled her bow from her shoulder. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Egg's neck. "I love you handsome," She whispered, "if I tell you to run, you _run_ okay?"

She clicked her tongue lightly, and Egg began walking towards the fire in the center of the clearing. She could see the silhouette of three figures against the orange glow; two of them seemed to slump over and were leaning against downed logs that had been turned into makeshift benches. Aurora felt dread in the pit of her stomach as the third figure rose from where he was sitting and walked to the side of the fire that was closer to where she and Egg approached. Aurora saw the fire shine in his eyes as a malicious smile spread across his face.

She felt Egg tense underneath her as they got closer to the fire and the man who had haunted her darkest thoughts for two years. In hindsight, she should have paid more attention to Egg's behavior towards Sam. He was always kicking and biting at him when he came to the stable. Aurora couldn't understand why Egg, the horse that was so sweet she would let her friends children ride around, hated Sam so much. The one time that Sam had tried to ride Egg, he had bucked him off immediately, and Sam broke two ribs. She stopped Egg several feet from the fire, and her eyes were drawn to the unconscious figures of Priamos and Tauriel.

"Do not fear," she heard Sam's drawling voice, "they're still alive, as promised."

She looked back over to him as he stepped around the log and began walking towards her. Egg flattened his ears and tossed his head, taking a few steps backward, and Sam chuckled softly. "I see that Egg hasn't changed much," he stopped walking and looked up to meet her eyes for the first time, "but _you_..." Sam took another step forward, and Aurora nocked an arrow and pointed her bow at him. He stopped moving and slightly raised his hand in a mock-surrender but still held a smile that made Aurora begin to tremble, "You've changed quite a bit, haven't you?"

"Let them go," Aurora managed to whisper.

Sam chuckled softly, "I would, but they're unconscious. So now the question is, what are _you and I_ going to do until they wake up?" He took another step forward, and Rory pulled back on her bowstring, "Come on, Rory... You and I both know you don't have what it takes to shoot someo—"

He took a step back as the arrow sunk into the ground by where his foot had just been. Aurora quickly nocked another arrow and pointed the bow at him again. When she spoke, her voice held such an annoyingly indifferent tone that it would've made Thranduil proud, "You were saying?"

The amused expression faded from Sam's face and was replaced with a venomous glare that was all too familiar to Aurora. His darkened eyes met hers again as he spoke dangerously low, "You will _not_ want to do that again."

"Why is that?" Aurora challenged, "What is stopping me from killing you right now?"

He raised one of his arms, and Aurora saw movement in the treeline on the far end of the clearing. In a matter of moments, orcs had suddenly appeared along the treeline; there had to be near 100. Sam held her gaze as he slowly reached inside his robe, and Aurora inhaled as she saw him produce the thin black daggers. They were identical to the one that Legolas had pulled from Augustus.

"You recognize _these_ , don't you?" He turned around, and he slowly walked over to where the unconscious Captains were lying. Aurora tensed up as he ran one of the blades lightly along Tauriel's face, but didn't draw blood. He looked back up to Aurora, "I promised you that they would be returned alive... Do you want to be the reason that they return to the palace poisoned and clinging to life... _like Augustus_?" He smiled as he saw Aurora shudder at the mention of her brother, and then he added, "So why don't you get off that horse, and come sit by the fire."

Aurora hesitated for several long moments and then lowered her bow and then dismounted. She raised her bow again and slowly made her way to the fire. As she sat down, she tightened her grip on her bow once again.

Sam moved to the other side of the fire, never taking his eyes off of her as he whispered, "Good girl." He sat down across from her and continued, "Tricky thing, Morgul blades, aren't they? Such destructive power with the slightest cut... Did you get my flower?"

"You know I hate Black Dahlia's..." Aurora replied coldly.

"Ah, yes, how could I have forgotten," Sam drawled, "they were _my_ favorite flower, not yours."

"So why did you get me a bouquet of them for my parent's funeral?" Aurora asked, remembering the horrible day, "they symbolize betrayal and bad omens."

"I guess you should've gotten the hint… Such a sad way for your parents to be brutally murdered," Sam smiled wide as the flames reflected in his eyes, "I hear that the stab from a Morgul blade is almost as unbearable as the poison itself."

Aurora let his words sink in. _How did he know about the Morgul blades?_ Aurora's eyes widened as realization dawned. " _You_..." Her voice trembled as she whispered, "You killed them."

Sam watched as tears filled Aurora's eyes as the reality of what he had done sunk in. A slight smile was forming at the corners of his mouth as he watched the shadows darken around her. At the sight of his smile, Aurora felt a burning rage rise up in her, and before she realized what she was doing, she was pulling her bowstring back, and she released the arrow directly at him.

* * *

Gandalf moved towards Augustus with lightning speed as he collapsed, clutching his chest and screaming in pain. The wizard wrapped his arms around him and guided him to the armchair in the grand parlor of Thranduil's chambers. Gandalf watched as Augustus relaxed slightly as the pain subsided. Gandalf quickly poured a goblet of wine and brought it back to Augustus.

Augustus looked up at Gandalf and took the goblet as he muttered, "You have to let me go after her. He's going to kill her."

"I am sorry, lad," Gandalf sighed as he watched Augustus take a long drink of wine, "Although I am not required to follow orders he gives; I must agree with King Thranduil in this circumstance that you are to stay here. He will not let her die; I promise you that."

"I can't lose her, Gandalf." Augustus breathed as he took another drink of wine. He looked at the goblet suddenly feeling lightheaded, "This wine tastes awful."

"I'm afraid that is my doing," Gandalf took the goblet from Augustus as he tried to stand but stumbled back into the armchair, "You see... I added a powerful sleeping potion into your drink."

"You _drugged_ me," Augustus looked up as he felt his eyelids growing heavy, and he started to close them, "you crafty bastard slowly..."

* * *

Thranduil had never pushed his Elk so fast as he looked to see Legolas on his right. He could hear his soldiers in the trees above him, and he could only hope that they would get to the clearing in time. He had sent half the convoy back to the palace to fortify and ready the walls for a potential attack. He ordered Tonvever to have Kasterren and all other healers standing by.

Thranduil glanced over at Legolas once more and saw an expression that he was sure reflected his own. Rage and terror.

 _Ionneg (my son),_ Thranduil opened his mind to his son as he issued silent orders, _you are to focus on Tauriel and Priamos. Get them out of the clearing and to the palace as fast as you can._

Legolas returned his father's glance, _What will you do, Ada?_

_I will bring her home._

* * *

Aurora stared wide-eyed as the blood trickled down his upper arm, where the arrow had caught him. He looked at her with a wild fury that she had never seen, and before she could knock another arrow, he was on top of her. His hands gripped tight around her neck, and she grasped at his hands as he shouted, " _You will not do that again_! Do you understand, you stupid cunt?! You seem to have forgotten a lot of your manners in the two years I've been gone. We'll have to address that once we return to _Dol Guldur._ "

He released her and stood up, breathing heavily as he watched Aurora gasp for air. He took several deep breaths as his voice evened out, "I have sacrificed everything for you, you bitch; and this is how you repay me?"

" _Why,_ Sam?" Aurora coughed out, "Why are you doing this?"

"The prophecy," He spoke directly, "Thranduil is a fool if he only thinks only a handful knows of it. I know that you will become a great Queen, but not through the light. Too long have elves sat by and been stepped on by a world we could rule if only they realized the power we hold. Darkness is not the _enemy_ , Rory. I am only trying to ensure that you reach your full potential."

"You're insane," Aurora whispered.

"That is a matter of perspective," Sam spoke as he pulled the thin black daggers from his robe again, "I'm sorry you have to learn this lesson. But you must understand… Actions have consequences."

Aurora tried to scramble away as he strode towards her, but he grabbed her by her braid and dragged her back towards the fire. She fought against him as he threw her next to the unconscious Captains. "Just remember," he gripped the hilt of the dagger again, " _this is your fault_." Without another word, he plunged the blade into Tauriel's leg.

Both Captains jolted awake to the sound of Tauriel's scream. They both held expressions of terror as they took in their surroundings. Tauriel's eyes widened as she saw Aurora lying at her feet.

"This is what you made me do!" He shouted at her, "if you had just behaved as you were supposed to!"

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER! I am going to kill you!" Aurora shouted as she tried to stand up again, feeling the shadows darken around her.

She collapsed to the ground as she felt the back of his hand connect with her face. A moment later, she felt herself being dragged back towards the fire once again. "Are we going to have to do this again?" She heard Sam ask in a frenzied tone, "Into the fire we go…"

"Please, Sam," Aurora begged, "You're hurting me…"

Sam leaned in closer as he continued dragging her, "That's the _fucking_ point!"

Aurora began to panic and thrash in Sam's grip as she felt the flames growing hotter on her back. " _VARNO, SI! (Guards, now!)_ " She screamed above Tauriel and Praimos's shouts.

Aurora had expected three arrows but watched in awe as dozens flew from the treeline and struck the orcs. There was a stunned silence for a moment then Aurora heard the loud call of an Elk. Her head whipped back around, and she saw Thranduil's silhouette emerge from the treeline, his armor shining in the moonlight.

His powerful voice filled the silent clearing, " _Daug Eryn Lasgalen! Iston i vellas lin ne ndagor! Maetho i megil din na-nin a dago i chyth! (Soldiers of Greenwood the Great! I know your strength in battle! Draw your swords with me and kill the enemies!)_ "

" _ **DISUM TAK RAD!** (ATTACK THEM NOW!)_" Sam bellowed in Black Speech as the elves began their charge into the clearing. He grabbed Aurora by the throat and pulled her up, so she was level with his face, the tips of her toes barely brushing the ground, "You will be _his_."

Aurora was losing her breath quickly, so she moved quickly, and she knew that she needed to act soon. She finished pulling the dagger from her boot and plunged it into Sam's leg. He howled in pain as they both fell to the ground. She gave him one more swift kick to the face before she turned and ran for Tauriel.

She heard the thunder of swords beginning to clash together as she reached Tauriel, who was leaning into Priamos. "You have to help me get her to my horse, Priamos." He furrowed his brow and looked conflicted, but he complied and picked Tauriel up and followed Aurora over to Egg. As it turned out, 75 Orcs were no match for 100 elves, and the battle was quickly over.

Aurora jumped into Egg's saddle, and Priamos handed Tauriel up to her, and she turned Egg, gave a sharp whistle, and began galloping from the clearing.

"AURORA!" She heard Thranduil roar after her, but she knew that she couldn't stop.

For the first time since entering the clearing, she fully opened her mind to Thranduil again, _I am sorry Thranduil, but I cannot stop. She has been stabbed with a Morgul Blade. Priamos is still by the fire._

Thranduil's eyes widened as he listened to her and he turned to see Legolas riding towards him, "Priamos is by the fire, see to him. Burn the Orcs and return to the palace."

"Aurora?" Legolas questioned.

"Tauriel has been stabbed with a Morgul blade, Aurora rides to the palace with her, and I will follow." Thranduil turned his Elk.

" _Min Hiril Vuin varno! (Our Beloved Lady's guard!)_ " Thranduil shouted as he began moving to the edge of the clearing. He looked up as Caspian, Dusan, Tonever, and Fintan rode forward. "Our Lady rides to the palace to save Tauriel."

Thranduil opened his mind and reached out to Aurora, _We ride with you, Meleth nin (my Love)_.

* * *

Aurora only glanced back a few times to see Thranduil and her guards behind her during their ride back to the palace. Tauriel had grown cold, and Aurora was afraid that she wouldn't make it back in time to save her.

" _EDRA-ANNON! (Open the Gate!)_ " Thranduil shouted as they reached the main gate, and Aurora cantered into the gate and stopped at the sight of Kasterren and several other healers jumping to their feet.

Many soldiers were watching as Aurora carried their Captain over the healer and spoke the words that all had dreaded as Tauriel was lifted down, "She's been stabbed with a Morgul blade. About an hour ago."

Kasterren quickly squeezed Aurora's hand, "We've got her, my Lady."

Aurora watched as Kasterren led the way into the palace, and several soldiers followed behind her to check on their Captain. Aurora absentmindedly dismounted Egg and hugged his neck tight as she felt him breathing heavily. "Good boy," she whispered, "Good boy, Egg."

" _Hiril Vuin? (Beloved Lady?)_ " Aurora turned to see Dusan standing behind her, and she smiled weakly to see her guards safely returned. She looked behind him and saw Caspian leading Thranduil's Elk away as Tonever and Fintan led back the guard's horses. Dusan continued, "If you will allow me to return your horse to the stable. King Thranduil has informed us that he will escort you to your brother."

Aurora silently nodded and handed Egg's reins over to Dusan, and Egg has led away to the stable. Aurora stood silently for several minutes as the adrenaline of the last few hours began to fade away. She felt a hand take her arm, and she looked up to see Thranduil towering over her. He led her into the palace, and they walked silently for several minutes as they navigated the corridors.

The silence was almost deafening to Aurora. How made was he? They walked into the grand parlor to find Gandalf sitting in an armchair reading a book.

"Mithrandir," Thranduil stated plainly as he released Aurora's arm.

The wizard stood up and smiled at the pair, "By the grace of the Valar… You gave us quite the scare, my Lady."

Aurora felt a pang of guilt, the first of many, she guessed, and offered Gandalf a weak smile, "I'm sorry."

"Where is Master Augustus? Thranduil indifferently asked as he began removing his armor next to the fireplace.

"Oh… Well, he is sleeping," Gandalf shifted uncomfortably, "most likely until late tomorrow morning."

"I asked you to keep him in this room until we returned, Mithrandir," Thranduil reminded.

Gandalf nodded, "I am aware. However, Augustus was getting rather upset at being locked in here and the stress of having his sister be in peril… I took matters into my own hands to ensure he did not overexert himself."

Aurora arched an eyebrow at Gandalf, "What did you do to my brother?"

Gandalf looked away from Aurora as he spoke, "I _might've_ slipped a sleeping potion into his wine."

"You _drugged_ my brother?" Aurora asked incredulously, "You crafty bastard…"

Gandalf smiled weakly, "The seems to be the consensus."

Before Aurora could reply to Gandalf, Thranduil spoke up, "Mithrandir, if you could leave Aurora and me," then he added in a lower tone, "We have much to discuss."

With one more nod to both, Gandalf left the room and closed the door behind him. Aurora watched as Thranduil removed the last of his armor and stood now in only a simple tunic, leggings, and boots. He kept his back to her for several minutes, and Aurora watched as his shoulders slumped forward. She thought to move towards him when he suddenly turned around and looked at her with an intensity she had never seen before. Tears streamed down his face as he slowly began to pace the parlor, clearly trying to maintain his composure.

"How could you do this, Aurora?" He whispered.

Aurora sighed heavily and began mirroring his movements, "What was I supposed to do, let them be killed?"

Thranduil stopped walking in circles and looked directly at her. She could see the anger building in his eyes as he suddenly shouted, "I could've lost— I _almost_ lost you tonight!"

"I told you before you left that I would not allow anyone else to die because of me!" Aurora replied harshly, "I will be damned if more innocent blood is spilled because of me."

"It is not because of—"

" _YES, IT IS!_ " Aurora shouted. Thranduil stated at her wide-eyed as he noticed the shadows of the room darken around her, "Why can _no one_ see that every bad thing that has happened since I arrived in this world is _because of me_!" Aurora began to cry as she continued, "If I had never come to Greenwood, Tauriel wouldn't have been stabbed, and she and Priamos wouldn't have been kidnapped! Your guards would not have been brutally murdered! If I hadn't come here, Vynladae would still have her parents! If I had just had the good sense to _die_ in that fire two years ago, none of this would've ever—"

In two strides, Thranduil was towering over her once again, his hand cupped her cheeks, and his thumbs covered her lips so she couldn't finish. "If you had never returned to Arda, I would've never found you. If you had not come to Greenwood, I would not know what true happiness feels like when you smile up at me in the morning and sleep in my arms at night. _That_ is the reason I am angry. Not because of what has happened because of your arrival. Evil will always find a way to rear its monstrous head. I am angry with you because I was almost denied the chance to tell you that I…"

He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. His finger traced the outline of her lips as she looked up at him.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Tell me what?"

Thranduil leaned down and pressed his forehead softly against hers, "You must have guessed by now, _Meleth nin (my Love)._ "

Aurora looked at him for a long time. Of course, she knew... She felt it too. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and looked into his eyes as she whispered, " _Gi melin,_ Thranduil. ( _I love you,_ Thranduil)."

Thranduil stared at her in shock, not only because of her use of the Elvish language but at what she had said. He felt his heart sore as a smile spread across his face, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. He set her back down and caressed her cheek softly, " _Le i velethril e-guil nin, Aurora._ "

She smiled up at him, "I have _no idea_ what you just said."

He chuckled softly, "You are the love of my life, Aurora."

Without another word, he caught her lips in a heated kiss that caused her to gasp in surprise. One of his arms wrapped around her waist as the other opened the bedroom door and led her back into the room. She wrapped her hands into his hair as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He shivered as she ran her fingers along his ears as he pressed her against one of the posts of the canopy bed. He ran his hand down her waist and over her hip until he grabbed her thigh and pulled so that it wrapped around his hip. As he started kissing down her neck, he pressed into her and elicited another deep moan from her.

She moved her hands down his chest and ran her hands along the hem of his tunic until she finally lifted the fabric over his head and tossed it to the floor. She continued running her hands over the plains of his chest and abdomen as he kissed her mouth once more in a desperate kiss. He mirrored her motions and lifted her tunic and tank top over her head and inhaled sharply at the sight of her in only her bra and leggings.

He picked her up with such ease that for a moment, she hadn't realized he had done it until she wrapped her other leg securely around his waist. He kneeled onto the bed and moved them to the top and set her gently against the pillows; the whole time, he never stopped kissing her. She brought her hips to meet his as he began to grind against her, their hands exploring each other as the heat from their bare skin touching fueled their passion further.

He kissed down her neck again as his hand came up to gently cup her breast in his hand. He moved his thumb over the fabric where he could feel her, and he groaned low as he continued to kiss down her collarbone to the spot between her breasts. He slowed his pace to place languid kisses on her as he looked up to meet her eyes.

She looked at him with desire in her eyes as she circled her hips underneath him. She cupped his cheek and pulled him up to meet her mouth once more as her hand caressed the plains of his stomach again. She hesitated for a moment and then rolled him over, so she was straddling his lap. He sat up and held her close and captured her mouth as they moved against each other in a slow and sensual rhythm.

Aurora could feel her bud twitch as he pressed against her, and she could feel the fire building in her core. Thranduil could feel his pressure building as he continued to grind against her. Her fingernails traced lines down his back, and he moaned against her mouth. His hands held her thighs close to him as he moved her harder against him, and she tossed her head back as the fire in her core ignited, and she moved faster, rolling her hips with expertise.

His hand drifted up the inside of her thigh and traveled between her legs, and Aurora kissed him deeper to stifle her cry of pleasure. His thumb moved over the fabric where her bud was with such expertise that she almost fell apart at his first touch. She broke their kiss and stilled herself.

"Thranduil," she whispered and pushed herself away from his chest, "Thranduil, _wait_ …"

He met her eyes and saw conflict in them as she looked away from him. He cupped her cheek and moved her face to meet his gaze once more, "What is wrong, Aurora?"

Aurora shook her head and sighed heavily, "Nothing… I just — I want our first time together not to be right after… I just… I want it to be—"

" _Perfect_ ," he whispered and nodded his head, "You're right. The adrenaline of the last few days and almost losing you have caused my mind not to think things through."

Aurora slid off his lap and sat with her legs folded on the bed next to him. She laced her fingers with his as she spoke, "Are you mad?"

Thranduil's head snapped in her direction, and his brow furrowed, "I could never be mad at you for stopping something that you are not ready for. I should have stopped before it got to this point, and for that, I am sorry, _Meleth nin (my Love)._ "

"No apologies," Aurora looked up at him and smiled, "We both want this, so when it does happen, it will be perfect because we are together, _Vuin nin (my Beloved)._ "

He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and he whispered, " _Together_."

* * *

He walked down the darkened tunnel corridor and pushed the door open to reveal Priamos pacing the small room.

Priamos looked up at him as he entered and instantly dropped to one knee and bowed his head, " _Duath Aran nin (my Shadow King)."_

"Stand, Priamos," he said as he moved over toward the Captain.

Priamos allowed his emotions to take control for a moment as he spoke his mind, "When did taking my _finger_ become a part of the plan?"

"Do forgive me, Priamos," The figure sighed as he sat down, "Samindiel tends to be… _overzealous_. I will deal with him accordingly, _gweston (I promise)._ "

* * *

 _Has he always snored this loudly?_ Aurora thought as she sat with her legs propped up on her brother's bed, _I wonder how many blueberries I could toss in his mouth before he wakes up..._

She hadn't slept well that night, and after hours of tossing and turning, she decided to get out of bed. She had been careful not to wake Thranduil as she left a note on her pillow for him and crept from the room.

She had seen her guards in the hall and, to their immense discomfort, hugged each one of them and was relieved to know that they had all made it back to the palace. They had informed her that, except for Tauriel, there had been no injuries during the battle.

As she walked down the hall, Caspian spoke up, ' _Hiril Vuin (Beloved Lady)?_ " She looked at him in response, and he pulled the delicate chain from his pocket and held _Ondo Ilma_ out to her, "Returned to its rightful owner." Aurora smiled as she took the necklace and placed it around her neck, feeling the familiar comfort of the stone against her heart.

"Thank you," she whispered and squeezed his hand, "All of you are joining me for lunch today, so I can thank you for what you did for me last night," She saw them preparing to object, so she quickly added, "If any of you argue I will just throw food at you until you eat it." Without another word, they continued down the hall until she had reached her brother's room.

Now, Augustus began to stir and slowly opened his eyes to see Aurora smiling at him, "Why are there blueberries in my mouth?"

Aurora shrugged as nonchalantly as she could manage as she popped another piece of fruit into her mouth, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Augustus rubbed his eyes as he groaned, "I think I got roofied by a wizard last night..."

"That's because you _kind of_ did," Aurora confirmed.

"Why did he-" His eyes shot open as memories of the previous night came flooding back. He  
suddenly flung himself at Aurora and pulled her into a tight hug, "I am so fucking mad at you! You could've at least let me come along so I could stab him..."

"If it makes you feel any better… I stabbed him in the leg," Aurora chuckled at Augustus's shocked expression, "after shooting him in the arm with an arrow."

Augustus gave his sister a high-five, and Aurora told him everything that had occurred the previous night. Aurora shifted uncomfortably after a long silence, and Augustus asked, "What else aren't you telling me?"

"Sam confessed something last night," Aurora took a deep breath, "He said that he— that he was the one who killed mom and dad."

Augustus stared at her for a long moment, "Are you sure?" He whispered, "Maybe he was just trying to get a reaction…"

Aurora took her brother's hand, "Augs… He knew about the Morgul blades."

* * *

_Don't be alarmed to wake and not find me next to you._   
_The events of last night have caused my mind to race so much that sleep evades me._   
_I've gone to sit with Augustus until he wakes up._   
_I hope you slept well, Vuin nin (my Beloved)._

_Yours For Always,_   
_Aurora_

Thranduil reread the letter as he sat behind his grand desk in his study, a slight smile tracing his lips. The Council Lords were still taking their seats. Gandalf and Legolas were deep in conversation.

"We will begin," Thranduil spoke dryly and strode over to the long table, "First and foremost… Captain Priamos left the healing halls this morning after approval from Kasterren was given. Tauriel, although still unconscious, is fighting the poison of the Morgul blade with an enthusiasm that almost ensures a full recovery. Kasterren informed me that, due to the celerity of her actions, Lady Aurora truly saved Tauriel's life last night."

"Happy news indeed," Gawain spoke up, "and how does the Lady fare this morning?"

"She is processing everything," Thranduil spoke matter of factly, "she is currently with her brother. But I would like to continue her lessons today, and I believe Master Augustus has work to do with Legolas. Perhaps tomorrow, Lord Sankrovyn, we can begin her other lessons."

"Of course," Sankrovyn nodded, "I will have everything prepared."

Thranduil took a deep breath and held his indifferent mask in place, "Although we did not lose any more elven lives last night, may the Valar be praised, I would still like to hold a feast of Remembrance for the losses we have suffered."

After another hour of discussing usual Kingdom business, Thranduil excused Gawain and Allistair to prepare for their lessons with Aurora later in the day. As Legolas, Gandalf, and Sankrovyn watched the King; they noticed his brow furrow slightly as he spoke again, "I fear that the darkness may be beginning to settle in Aurora…"

Legolas and Sankrovyn's eyes widened, and Gandalf lowered his head, "I thought I felt a shift last night… What did you notice?"

Thranduil explained further, "Aurora and I argued after we arrived back to the palace, about her actions of last night. At one point, she shouted in despair, and I watched as the shadows darkened around her…"

"Surely, this can be remedied?" Sankrovyn asked, "stopped before she falls too far."

"Of course it can," Gandalf explained, "But _how,_ I cannot say."

"I may have an idea for that…"

The four all turned to see Augustus standing in the open doorway with a warm smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are still enjoying the story! Please feel free to leave reviews with feedback!


	19. Find Your Light

**_FIND YOUR LIGHT_ ** _contains strong language, violence, descriptions of gore_

* * *

**~~One Month Later~~**

Aurora felt the back of her head hit the ground as his hand came around her throat, and he was leaning over her. He quickly released his grip and stood back up. As he offered a hand to help her stand up, he asked, "What was your mistake?"

"Agreeing to have you train me in hand-to-hand combat..." Aurora retorted as she took his hand.

"There is _that_ ," Allistair gave a soft chuckle, "you were also too focused on what my hands were doing that you ignored my feet. That's why I was able to kick your legs out from under you."

"This is ridiculous," Aurora breathed and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm never going to learn this shit... Can't we just go back to you trying to stab me all the time?"

Allistair rolled his eyes, "Swords will only get you so far, Aurora."

"Yeah," Aurora replied, "far enough that I don't have to use hand-to-hand combat."

Allistair let out an exasperated laugh and raised his hands, "You have a valid argument. But our Great Elvenking has ordered me to train you in _both_ combat disciplines, so that is what I shall do."

Aurora paused for a moment at the mention of Thranduil. The last month had been a roller coaster of emotions between the pair. Between tender glances and sweet words when they were around others and heated exchanges when they were alone, Aurora was beginning to learn what true love was supposed to feel like. Their courtship had become an open secret within the palace. Although an official announcement had yet to be made, if anyone watched the pair together for more than five minutes, they could see the love written in their eyes.

Her and Augustus had been given new chambers within the royal residence. Hence, there was more protection, and several of the elleth's within the palace had helped Aurora with obtaining a new wardrobe of tunics, tank tops, leggings, and dresses after word got out that hers had been destroyed. Even though she had her chambers, Aurora spent most of her nights with Thranduil in his bedchamber, content to just hold each other until they were both ready for more.

Aurora groaned and tried to stabilize herself again as she saw Allistair positioning himself for another attack. Still, before he could strike back, they heard a call from the edge of the training field, "How does our great warrior fare?" Allistair and Aurora turned around to see them standing at the edge of the training field. Aurora unconsciously smiled as the King and Sankrovyn watched in entertainment at her lesson.

Aurora was always in awe at how Thranduil ever appeared so regal even dressed as casually as he was now. He wore a simple dark green tunic with brown leggings and boots. His silver circlet rested above his brow perfectly as always.

She and Allistair moved to where they were standing, and Aurora said to Sankrovyn, "Are you here to save me from Lord Allistair with another boring history lesson?"

"If my Lady commands, I'm sure I could come up with something," Sankrovyn smiled and then looked to Thranduil, "However, I believe His Majesty had other ideas for this afternoon."

As he finished speaking, Aurora heard a familiar nicker and turned to see Augustus leading Egg and Odin from the stable; close behind him was Legolas leading his large chestnut horse and the Elk. They still wore their training clothes, the cream-colored tunic with black leggings and boots; both held broad smiles on their faces as they approached. "What is going on?" She asked with a suspicious tone and turned back around and looked at Thranduil.

He stepped forward and softly stroked the Elk's face. He looked down at Aurora and gave her a mischievous grin, "You'll see."

* * *

They had been riding for an hour in the forest, and Aurora was in awe, once again at the beauty offered. It was the beginning of September, and the leaves had started to change to soft hues of red and yellow. Aurora smiled as a cool breeze blew through the trees, and she felt the wind toss her braided hair around. When she realized where they were, Aurora's face dropped, and she felt anxiety begin to crawl across her skin.

She halted Egg and looked around the clearing. Her mind was filled with the smell of blood, and she could feel the heat from the fire that Sam was dragging her towards. She closed her eyes and saw Vynladae's parents having their throats cut by orcs. She began to feel light-headed as her hands trembled. A prickling fear crept across her chest and caused her breathing to shallow. She felt a hand on her arm, and she jerked away, whipping her head around to see Augustus watching her. She reached out again and took his sister's hand, "It's alright, Auri..."

Aurora saw Legolas stop behind her, and she could feel the Elk to her other side. She looked up at Augustus with desperation and whispered, "Why are we back here?"

"It was Thranduil's idea," Augustus squeezed his sister's hand again.

Aurora slowly looked over to where he sat atop his Elk. His brow was furrowed, and his eyes were soft and reassuring as he spoke, "This clearing holds nothing but pain for you... I thought that we could make better memories here." As he spoke, Aurora watched as Legolas and Augustus moved further into the clearing. They dismounted and began pulling things from their saddlebags. She felt the thick fur of the elk brush against her leg as he moved closer to Egg. Aurora felt a hand take hers from the reins that she had been gripping with white knuckles. He laced his fingers with hers again as she looked to see Thranduil looking down at her, "Trust me, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)._ "

Aurora squeezed his hand and took several deep breaths and urged Egg forward into the clearing. The sun warmed her skin as they rode to the center of the clearing together, and they stopped when they reached the others who had set up a blanket and started placing food out. Thranduil dismounted and allowed his elk to walk freely around the clearing. He walked over to where Aurora stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his chest against her back. She leaned her head back and rested it against his chest as Egg joined Odin.

Her eyes darted around the treeline for any sign of movement, and she felt Thranduil slowly turn her around. She looked up into his eyes and saw him staring at her with a mixture of concern and caring, He leaned down and gently kissed her, his soft lips comforting her as she leaned into him further. He broke away and looked deep into her eyes, "I will be here the whole time, _gweston (I promise)_."

They walked over to where Legolas sat on the blanket and joined them. Aurora looked at Augustus and smiled weakly. While they ate, Thranduil regaled them with tales stories of Legolas when he was a child, and Aurora learned that elves could blush if embarrassed enough by his father. They settled into a peaceful silence as they enjoyed the warm sun until Aurora asked, "How far are we from the Equinox?"

Legolas looked to his father and smiled before answering, "About two weeks away. We will be having a big celebration."

Augustus brightened, "Do you always celebrate it?"

"Not as big as is being planned," Thranduil explained, "However, with the arrival of the two of you, it was decided to have a larger celebration this year. I believe we should be expecting delegations from Lothlorien and Rivendell anytime now." Aurora smiled at the prospect of seeing her friends from the other Elven realms.

"That's not the _only_ reason for the celebration, _Ada_ ," Legolas arched an eyebrow.

"Legolas," Thranduil spoke with a warning tone. Aurora watched the exchange, she wanted to ask more questions, but Thranduil quickly changed the subject, "Why do you ask about the Equinox, Aurora?"

"We just... Have a family tradition," She looked at her brother and smiled. She saw Thranduil and Legolas look at her curiously, so she continued, "it makes a lot more sense _now_ , but in our other world, our parents would always make a big deal about celebrating the Equinox and Solstice, so we had little traditions for each one."

"Yeah," Augustus chimed in, "they would always close down the shop, and we'd all go up into mountains regardless of the weather."

"What traditions?" Legolas asked curiously.

"It was different for each season," Aurora spoke and smiled wide, "For Winter Solstice, mom would make this homemade spiced apple cider, and we would eat apples, oranges, and bananas. Spring dad always made this _disgusting_ lavender juice., but we always drank it because it was his favorite. Then we'd eat cherries, boysenberries, and apricots. Summer was homemade lemonade with peaches, mangoes, and strawberries. And fall was mulberry wine with cheese, bread, apples, pomegranates, and cranberries."

They watched as Aurora spoke, and they looked at each other when they began to notice a subtle light beginning to emanate from her. Augustus chimed in, "Then, on the first night of the new season, we would eat and drink everything we prepared, and we would all watch the sunset together. We'd go around, and each of us would make a wish or a goal for something we wanted to accomplish that season."

" _Beautiful_ ," Thranduil whispered, and Aurora looked over to meet his eyes. She smiled wide again, wanting just to get lost in his eyes. She felt that she could stare at them for hours and still find small details to marvel at.

Aurora looked back to her brother, "So now what are we going to do?"

"Well," Augustus looked to Legolas, "I did promise Legolas to show him more mounted archery if you're feeling brave."

"Not today," Aurora shook her head with a laugh. Her eyes scanned the clearing, and she saw a small break in the landscape at the far end, "What's on the other side of that ravine?"

"That's not a ravine; it's a riverbank." Thranduil followed her gaze, "Would you like to go see it?" Aurora's smile was the only reply he needed, and he stood, helping her stand. Legolas and Augustus began discussing mounted archery as Thranduil whistled once, and his elk came prancing over to where they stood.

Thranduil helped Aurora up onto the animals back, and he quickly moved up behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as his elk began walking towards the riverbank. He tried not to focus on the sway of her hips against him as the elk walked. He rested his head against her hair and smelled the soft fragrance of roses that he had grown accustomed to. When they reached the edge, Thranduil helped Aurora down and then laced his fingers in hers as they walked.

The river was smaller, but the water rushed by quickly; there were trees lined along the riverbank. Where they stood, there was a slight drop onto the soft grass below. Thranduil went down first and offered his hand up to Aurora. She smiled down at him, leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as the other looped around one of her thighs and pulled her towards him.

He didn't let her go as he walked over to the riverbank. She smiled as he carried her, and she trailed soft kisses along his neck and jawline, eliciting a smile from him as he walked. His hand drifted underneath her tunic and gripped her waist tighter. Aurora's breath hitched momentarily at the touch of his hand on her bare skin, and she slowly ran her tongue along with his ear. Thranduil inhaled sharply as he kneeled to the ground to set them down. Aurora decided to test a theory and took the tip of Thranduil's ear into her mouth, rolling her tongue around the pointed edge.

Thranduil gasped, his knees buckled, and they crashed the rest of the way to the ground with him landing on top of her. He was able to catch himself, so he didn't press all of his weight onto her. When he looked at Aurora again, she saw a look of such lust that she thought that he would take her right there on the riverbank if she had asked him to.

"If you do that again," Thranduil spoke in a low and husky tone and began trailing kisses up her neck, "I _will_ lose all self-control that I have…"

He caught her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue demanding entrance, and Aurora quickly obliged. His hands ran up and down the leg that she still had looped around his waist. He pulled her closer as he pressed his hips into her and smiled as she groaned into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled softly and was rewarded with a low growl from his chest. She took this as approval, and she began kissing down his neck, rolling her hips into his again.

"I'll make you a deal," Aurora said when she broke away, "the _next time_ I do that to your ear," she continued to toll her hips as she spoke. Taking pleasure in the free expression on his face as he stared at her, "you have my permission to lose control."

Thranduil was finding it difficult to focus as he continued to grind against Aurora, watching her chest rise and fall, "If you continue to move your hips as you are, I will do anything you ask…"

Aurora laughed and lifted herself to rest on her elbows, "I'll keep that in mind."

Thranduil lifted himself off of her and helped her sit up. She snuggled against him as they sat on the riverbank, just watching the river. Thranduil watched Aurora as the sun caused her jade eyes to shine even brighter. He reached out and tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"Why don't you wear your hair down more often?" He asked and was alarmed as Aurora momentarily tensed around him. "What is it, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_?"

Aurora looked to the ground, and Thranduil saw a familiar fear spread into her eyes. Aurora took several deep breaths before answering, "Sam… Ummm… He would always make me wear my hair down. He said that it would make me less attractive to other men. Also, in his warped mind, it was less of a temptation to throw me around by my hair if it wasn't pulled back. Harder to grab…"

Aurora trailed off as she felt Thranduil's arm tighten around her. " _Ni dem achin. (I am sad for you)._ " He whispered.

" _Av-naer. (Don't be sad.)"_ Aurora replied and looked up at Thranduil. "I'm making progress. I used to wear it in a tight bun all the time; I felt comfortable with braids about a year ago. I'll wear it down more often someday."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "You will look beautiful no matter what."

"Even if I shaved my head?"

Aurora couldn't hold back her laughter at the horrified look that crossed Thranduil's face before he realized that she was joking. They sat in comfortable silence for a long while and simply enjoyed the sound of the river as it rushed passed them. Aurora looked down at her side when something caught her eye.

"Oh," she said as she leaned down and picked up the silver circlet from the ground. It was much lighter than she expected and cool to the touch. She turned and extended it out to Thranduil with a smile, "I believe I caused you to drop this, Your Majesty."

"Indeed you did, my Lady," Thranduil smiled and took the circlet and met Aurora's eyes again.

"What are you doing?" Aurora asked as she saw Thranduil moving the circlet around and lifted it above her head. "Thran—"

She stopped speaking as she felt the light pressure of the circlet resting on her head. She took in several deep breaths trying to comprehend that a King had just put one of _his_ crowns on her head. Thranduil just smiled wider as he took in the sight. He noticed the light reflecting off of the circlet brightened as she returned his smile.

"It suits you," Thranduil mused as he leaned forward and kissed her again, "Queen of my heart."

* * *

His boots crushed the leaves as his feet fell against the forest floor. He had watched for a long time before leaving them. Leaving _her_. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that he couldn't linger, or he would have slain the King where he sat and took Aurora for his own. Her smile had radiated in the clearing, and he could see the light making its way back into her, he had to move again before things got more complicated.

"Queen of his heart," the Shadow King scoffed as he opened the secret passage that led into the palace, 'she will only be my Queen."

* * *

The group of four had just returned to the stable when Sankrovyn and Allistair arrived.

"My King," Allistair stepped forward, "the Rivendell delegation has arrived within the last hour, and Lord Elrond requests an audience. There were some orc attacks on their journey, and he would like to discuss this with you."

Aurora watched as Thranduil clenched his jaw, "Were there any injuries?"

Allistair nodded grimly, "No lives were lost. But three of their guard were wounded. Kasterren is seeing to them now."

"Very good," Thranduil spoke in his usual indifferent tone, "Allistair, Legolas, you will join me. Sankrovyn, if you can see Augustus and Aurora back to the royal residence."

Without another word, Thranduil left the stable with the others trailing behind him. They walked in silence and when Thranduil turned down the corridor that led to his private study without so much as a word of farewell to the others. As Aurora began following Sankrovyn to the royal residence, she suddenly heard Thranduil's voice in her head.

_I am sorry to be pulled away, Meleth nin (my love). I will find you when I am done._

Aurora smiled softly, _I certainly hope so… Until then, I guess I'll just take a long hot bath alone._

There was a long delay and then she heard a reply in her head, _I will make you pay for that teasing, my little temptress._

_I like forward to it_ was her only reply.

"What are you smiling at?" Augustus asked, interrupting Aurora's daydreaming of what Thranduil had in store for her.

"Nothing," she smirked again, "just... A thought made me smile."

Augustus looked on at his sister in confusion as they walked down the royal corridor, "Well," he began, "I am going to research some stuff in the library."

Augustus gave his sister a quick hug and walked further towards the library, four guards trailing behind him. Aurora stopped at the entrance to her chambers and turned to Sankrovyn, "I thank you for accompanying us back, Lord Sankrovyn. I'm sure that babysitting was not on your list of things to do today."

Sankrovyn stepped aside as Aurora's guards did their usual search of her room before she entered and smiled with relief that nothing was found, "It is no problem at all, Lady Aurora. Would you like some company until the King is finished?"

"Sure," Aurora smiled, "Although I can't say I will be the most exciting company."

Aurora quickly changed into fresh clothes and joined Sankrovyn in her parlor. "So," she gave him a mischievous grin, "Tell me some embarrassing stories that I can use to mock Thranduil..."

* * *

Thranduil entered the study with Legolas and Allistair to see Lord Elrond and his two sons waiting for him.

" _Mae g'ovannen, Hir Elrond (Well met, Lord Elrond),_ " Thranduil nodded as he walked to stand behind his desk.

"King Thranduil," Elrond bowed in reverence, and his sons followed his lead. "I thank you for the invitation to your Equinox celebration."

"Of course," Thranduil paused momentarily as everyone took their seats at the large table, "I understand there was some trouble on your journey. I'm told three of your company are with our healers now."

"Yes, luckily, their injuries were not severe but required healing; nonetheless," Elrond sighed, "Your Majesty, there are some things that we found on the orcs after they were defeated."

Elrond looked to one of his sons, and Elladan produced several pieces of parchment. Thranduil picked them up and felt his eyes darken as he stared down at the Black Speech written several times.

_**Gith nulgum kugh u za Duath Aran sha tab Burz Gothlob (All will bow to the Shadow King and his Dark Queen)** _

* * *

Aurora had decided to take a walk around the halls to keep her mind distracted. She had begun to recognize many of the elves along her way, and they all greeted her with warm smiles. They were always hesitant to talk to her, however, because Aurora's faithful guards were still trailing behind her. As she stopped to admire a painting that was hung high on one of the corridor walls, she felt a small tug on her tunic. She looked down and smiled wide.

"Vynladae!" Aurora breathed as she knelt to the elflings level. "How are you?"

The elfling through her arms around Aurora's neck, "I am doing well, Aurora! I get to live with my Aunt, and she is really fun. I had sweets for dinner last night!"

Aurora laughed, "You did? I"m jealous! I just had some dull old fruit…"

Vynladae smiled up at Aurora, "Is it true that you are going to marry the King?"

_Out of the mouths of babes,_ Aurora thought with a laugh and then replied, "I don't know about that, Vynladae. But His Majesty and I do like spending our time together, so I guess we'll have to just wait and see."

"I hope you do," the little girl smiled, "His Majesty isn't as grumpy since you came to the palace."

Aurora glanced around to see Dusan and Caspian trying to stifle laughter by pretending to clear their throats.

" _Vynlandae,_ there you are," a female voice called.

Aurora looked up to a dark-haired elleth walking towards them. Her face hardened as she looked at Aurora, "Apologies _, my Lady_." She spoke with an edge to her voice that caused Aurora to furrow her brow.

"It's no problem," she tried to sound nonchalant, "Vynladae is very sweet."

" _Pinig (little one)_ ," the elleth spoke to the elfling, "will you wait for me out by the main gate?"

She watched as Vynladae skipped around the corner. Once she was out of sight, the elleth turned her attention back to Aurora, and her expression darkened, "I would appreciate it if you would stay away from my niece." Aurora stood with her mouth open in shock as the elleth continued to speak venomously, "It's _your fault_ that she doesn't have her parents in the first place..."

The elleth trailed off as she briefly closed her eyes and Aurora tried to speak, "I'm truly sorry for—"

Aurora was cut off by a slap to her face. She heard footsteps begin to move, and she looked to see her Tonever and Fintan closing in quickly as Dusan and Caspian reached for their weapons. Aurora promptly raised her hand to stop their advance, and they begrudgingly obeyed.

"Save your apologies," the elleth spat at Aurora's feet, "My brother would still be alive if it weren't for _you_. And now the whole kingdom is supposed to accept you just because you chose to spread your legs for the King like a common whore—"

"ALLONDE!"

The voice echoed through the corridor, and it silenced the elleth's rant. They both looked to see Kasterren standing in an open doorway, her hard eyes locked on Allonde's face. She slowly began walking towards where they stood, "Your niece is waiting for you… You should go to her."

Without another word, Allonde turned on her heel and stormed down the corridor. Kasterren stood with Aurora in the corridor for a long moment before her face softened, "How about a nice cup of tea? I just finished boiling some water."

Aurora nodded numbly and followed the healer to the room she had exited. It turned out to be Kasterren's study that was situated just off the main healing halls. Aurora sat down in a chair as Kasterren busied herself with pouring the tea and handing a cup to Aurora. Once the cup was handed off, she quickly moved to the other side of her desk and grabbed a small tin, and pulled a chair next to Aurora.

She opened the small tin, and Aurora smelled a strong scent of mint and pine as she saw a pale green cream inside. As Kasterren dabbed some of the cream onto her reddening cheek, the healer spoke, "This cream is going to sting a bit, but it should stop any swelling and cause the redness to go away faster."

"Thank you," Aurora muttered and then hissed slightly as the cream touched her cheek.

"I apologize for Allonde, my dear."

"It's… It's okay," Aurora replied as she winced at more of the cream touching her cheek.

"No, it's not," Kasterren sighed and set the tin on her desk, "Allonde is trying to be strong for Vynladae, but the grief has been difficult for her. Of course, I guess it's not meant to be easy."

"She's right though," Aurora looked to the ground, "It is my fault—"

"Stop that." Kasterren spoke in a harsh but concerned tone, "Look at me, child." She waited for Aurora to finally look up at her before she continued, "The circumstances surrounding the deaths of our people may be due to your arrival, but that does not make them _your fault_. If it were not your presence, those monsters would have used some other foul reasoning for their actions. _Evil_ stole Vynladae's parents away… _Not you_. All elves understand that, although we do not suffer from natural deaths, it doesn't mean we are always promised a tomorrow. Vynladae's parents understood that, just as my son and all other Greenwood soldiers understand. Do _you_ understand?"

"Yes," Aurora whispered meekly, and then her brow furrowed, "Wait… Your _son_?"

Kasterren leaned back in her seat and took a long sip of her tea and quietly nodded, "My son was a proud soldier of Greenwood."

"What happened to him?" Aurora asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"I have been spared the details by Lord Allistair," Kasterren cleared her throat, "All I know is that he was one of the guards you found in your guest chambers."

Aurora closed her eyes and saw flashes of the impaled bodies once again. Their lifeless eyes were staring at her, and she screamed. "Kasterren," she whispered, "I'm so sorry—"

"Stop," Kasterren pressed a finger to Aurora's mouth, "I do not blame you, my dear. My son knew the risks of being a soldier and the sacrifices that might be made. He proudly served Greenwood. I know that he waits for me in the Halls of Mandos, and that is all the comfort I need."

"Can I do anything for you?" Aurora asked, feebly trying to think of ways to make amends.

Kasterren held Aurora's face in her hand and smile, "Continue to make our _Aran Vuin (Beloved King)_ happy and don't let darkness cloud your beautiful heart."

Aurora opened her mouth to speak when Thranduil's voice filled her head. Meet _me in the garden._

She blinked several times and then looked to Kasterren, "I should go. Thank you for the tea."

* * *

Aurora walked into the garden, still carrying the small tin that Kasterren had given her. She saw Thranduil's back turned to her as he seemed to be watching the small waterfall in the garden. She slowed her pace down, placed the small tin into her pocket, and walked until she was directly behind him. She felt him briefly tense as she snaked her arms around his waist and pressed her self against his back, her cheek resting against his silken hair. The scent of smoky vanilla and cedar filled her senses as she felt his fingers lace into hers. He pressed one of her hands to his chest and placed a soft kiss on the palm of her other hand. His warm breath sent a shiver down her spine.

"I thought you had forgotten your way," Thranduil spoke in his usual calm and indifferent tone.

"I'm sorry, _Vuin nin (my Beloved),"_ Aurora sighed, "I was having tea with Kasterren, so I was a bit farther away."

"Oh?" Thranduil turned around as he spoke, "What took you to see Kast—"

Thranduil cut off his sentence at the sight of Aurora's face. He quickly placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head so he could look at her cheek better. He clenched his jaw tight, "What happened?"

Aurora shook her head slightly as she tried to look at the ground, "It's nothing..."

" _What. Happened?"_ He spoke through clenched teeth, and Aurora could sense his anger building.

Aurora sighed heavily and took a step back from him, "I was taking a walk around the palace, and I ran into Vynladae and her Aunt, Allonde. She sent Vynladae away and then…"

"Then _what_ , Aurora?" Thranduil questioned further as Aurora paused.

"Then she blamed me for the death of her brother, and she slapped me," Aurora replied as she laced her finger together.

Aurora watched Thranduil take several deep breaths, clearly trying to calm his anger, "What else?"

Aurora looked away and shook her head again, a single tear betraying her. She spoke so softly that it was barely audible, " _Please_ _Thranduil_ … Just let it go—"

" _Aurora_ ," Thranduil spoke in a low and measured tone. He didn't want to yell at her to get the answers he needed, "What else happened?"

Aurora resigned to telling him and looked him in the eyes again, "She said that she wouldn't accept me as part of Greenwood just because I'm whore to the King."

Aurora watched as Thranduil's eyes grew wide as they filled with burning rage, and his mouth slightly dropped open, "I will have her thrown in the dungeons for this."

He walked passed Aurora, but she quickly called to him, "Wait…" She watched him as he moved through the roses. He wasn't listening to her, so she finally shouted, "Thranduil… _STOP!_ "

The King stopped and looked back at Aurora with wide eyes. He knew that it took a lot for her to shout like this. He turned back around and slowly walked towards her, "You would have me do nothing?"

"No," Aurora replied, "But you can't throw her in the dungeons."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow as he continued moving back to where she stood, "And why not?"

"Because Vynladae," Aurora furrowed her brow, "if you take her Aunt away, she will have no one. _Please, Thranduil_. If you want to scold Allonde or punish her for striking someone, that's fine. But, I beg you, please don't let that punishment take her away from that little girl."

Thranduil considered Aurora's words for a long moment before speaking again. He was always amazed that she always thought of others. His cold tone still rang through the garden, "And what would you have me do about her calling you a…" He trailed off as he couldn't bring himself to use the horrible word to describe the one he loved.

"Nothing," Aurora shrugged. She saw Thranduil's eyes widen and she closed the rest of the distance between them, "You can't expect _everyone_ to be okay with us being together. She might not like me, and I'm okay with that. You have shown me your heart, and I know that you don't see me as just a whore to warm your bed."

"Don't even say such a thing," Thranduil spoke with a sharp tone, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Thranduil cupped her cheek and ran his thumb along her cheekbone, "She will be punished for her actions but not separated from the elfling… And I— I'm sorry this happened, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_."

Aurora placed a hand on his chest again, "We would be fools to expect everyone to accept me blindly. But we'll win them over."

Thranduil brought her hand to his lips again and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, " _Together_."

"Together," Aurora stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Thranduil on the lips. She kissed him slowly and ran her hand from his chest to the back of his neck. She broke the kiss and looked into his blue eyes, "Now… Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Ah, yes…" Thranduil took a step back and pulled out a small cloth, "I have a surprise for you."

Aurora looked at the cloth in his hand, "A handkerchief?"

Thranduil laughed, "Turn around."

Aurora hesitated for a moment and then slowly turned her back to Thranduil. She saw the cloth placed in front of her face, and it was quickly fastened over her eyes. Her hands instantly moved to the fabric, but she felt strong hands pull them back down.

"Trust me," Thranduil whispered, his lips ghosting next to her ear.

Thranduil laced his fingers in between Aurora's, and he began leading her down the path that he had kept hidden from her. The stone steps weaved down, and Aurora was afraid of stumbling, but Thranduil held her close to ensure that didn't happen.

"I must confess, Aurora, I have kept another secret from you," Thranduil explained as he stopped her at the bottom of the stairs, "but I couldn't reveal it until everything was ready." Aurora felt Thranduil move behind her, and he placed his hands gently on her arms as he guided her, "Just a few more steps," He whispered with a tone of excitement.

She felt Thranduil stop her again, and he began to untie the cloth from her eyes, but she kept them closed. "Okay," Thranduil spoke softly, "Open your eyes."

Aurora fluttered her eyes open. At first, her eyes found Thranduil, his eyes expectant and hopeful. Then she slowly began to look around at where they were standing. Aurora stood in awe at sight before her.

The garden was surrounded by the castle walls, making it feel more intimate. There was another waterfall that fell into a small lily pond. The garden was newly planted; she could tell; the flowers were just beginning to bloom. But what took her breath away were the types of flowers she was seeing.

They were all of her favorite flowers from her other realm.

She slowly walked around the garden taking in all of the sights of sunflowers, begonias, stargazer lilies, and white roses. As she got closer to the waterfall, she saw the beginnings of a weeping cherry blossom tree. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she turned back around to see Thranduil watching her closely.

" _Thranduil_ ," she whispered in wonderment. She kept looking around at everything as she walked back to where he stood, afraid that it would disappear if she looked away. She reached Thranduil and looked up into his bright blue eyes, "This is…"

Thranduil cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped a tear away, "Do you like it, _meleth nin (my love)_?"

Aurora leaned forward and kissed him gently and then pressed her forehead against his as his arm wrapped around her waist. Thranduil smiled as he felt the garden brighten in the light of the setting sun. He whispered, "I'm glad you like it."

Aurora looked back around at the beautiful sight, "How did you do this?"

Thranduil looped her arm with his and began walking her around the garden again. Relishing in the broad smile on her face, "Luckily, the garden was already here. But it hadn't been maintained properly… When Augustus was retrieving your belongings from your original guest room, he came across a bag of seeds. He asked me if there was a place that you could plant them and I told him of this garden. So, for the past month, Augustus and I have been preparing everything to ensure that it was perfect for you. This garden is yours to do with as you will; no one may enter without your permission."

Aurora listened in awe as she felt _Ondo Ilma_ warm against her chest, "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me…" Aurora stopped by the waterfall and lily pond and looked up at Thranduil, "I love you. I never thought I could love someone this much until I met you. I want to spend the rest of my life with no one but you, Thranduil."

Thranduil's heart skipped a beat, just as it did every time she spoke those three simple words. He ran his arm up to her back and pulled her closer to him, his other arm cupped her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her. Within the kiss, he poured in all of the love he felt for her. He pulled back to look into her deep jade eyes, "I will love you until the end of my days, _Ilma Bereth nin._ "

" _Ilma Bereth nin…_ " Aurora smiled up at Thranduil, "what does that mean?"

Thranduil kissed her again and then spoke softly, his lips brushing up against her, "My Starlight Queen."


	20. The Scars That Forge Us

_**THE SCARS THAT FORGE US**_ _contains strong language, violence, descriptions of gore, adult content_

* * *

Thranduil sat with his arms resting casually against the beautiful wood that made up his throne. He wore robes of deep crimson over his black tunic, leggings, and boots, and his grand crown rested on his head. His eyes were indifferent, but inwardly he took joy in seeing Allonde shift uncomfortably in front of him. The guards had led her in several minutes ago, and Thranduil had only silently watched her since her arrival. She kept her eyes trained to the ground, obviously finding something fascinating to watch on the stone floor.

He finally decided to take mercy on the terrified elleth and spoke in a hushed yet demanding tone, "Look at me."

Allonde took several deep breaths and then slowly looked up to meet the King's cold gaze. He remained silent for another long moment, glaring at her before speaking again, "Do you know why you're here?"

Allonde silently nodded her head.

"Speak up, Allonde," Thranduil ordered as he rose from his throne and descended the steps, "I know that you have no problem in speaking your mind. So tell me why you have been summoned today."

Allonde took another deep breath and spoke in a soft voice, "I struck Lady Aurora."

" _Lady_ Aurora, is it?" Thranduil arched an eyebrow, and his expression darkened. He slowly circled her as he continued to speak, "And here I thought she wasn't a Lady at all, by your standards. Simply a _common whore_."

" _Aran nin (My King)_ ," Allonde stammered, "I sincerely apologize for the offense that I have caused and will strive to make amends; however, you see fit."

"As I see fit?" Thranduil stopped in front of her and glared, "I saw fit to throw you in the dungeons for an indefinite amount of time. It was _Lady Aurora_ , herself, who stayed my hand from such a punishment."

Allonde's eyes widened in surprise in hearing that Aurora had spoken on her behalf after she had been so cruel to her, "Thank you for your mercy, _Aran nin (my King)_."

"Do not thank me for something I have yet to show," Thranduil hissed and watched as Allonde cowered in front of him, "Your punishment will be as such; You are not permitted to attend the Equinox celebration or the Feast of Starlight. Instead, you will help the other servants to ensure that the celebrations go off without any problem. You will spend the next two months in the kitchens... Do you accept this punishment?"

Allonde nodded, on the verge of tears as she realized the leniency she was being shown, "Thank you, _Aran Vuin (Beloved King)_."

Thranduil took another step towards Allonde, and he towered over her, "Know this Allonde, should you ever behave like this towards anyone that I love again, you will be banished from the Woodland Realm. Do not forget who saved Vynladae from the orcs."

A guard came to Allonde's side and escorted her from the throne room. Thranduil turned to one of the other guards who stood at the side door, "Where is she?"

The guard straightened as he replied, "She is in your study, _Aran nin (my King)_. Just as you requested."

Thranduil walked through the side door and into his private study, closing the door behind him. She rose from her seat and curtsied to the King as he walked over to his large desk, "Please sit, Kasterren."

"Thank you, _Aran nin (my King)_ ," Kasterren leaned back in her seat and sighed, "I only wish it was under different circumstances."

"Yes, but I thank you for coming to me this morning to tell me of Allonde's altercation with Aurora," Thranduil paused and then leaned forward, "How are you, Kasterren?"

"I take it one day at a time, Your Majesty," Kasterren answered honestly.

"Is there anything else that you or your family require?" Thranduil asked, his voice softening, "You know that you need only ask."

"I am aware," Kasterren reverently nodded, "but we are well."

"I must ask you another question," Thranduil shifted uncomfortably, "it is unorthodox for me to do so, but I need— I need an opinion from one of my subjects, and there is no one whose advice I would trust more than yours."

"I am honored, _Aran nin (my King)_ ," Kasterren smiled, "What is it that I can offer my opinion on?"

"Aurora," Thranduil spoke directly, "although Allonde's words were out of line, I fear that she is not the only one who carries these feelings towards Aurora. What do you think of her, Kasterren?"

 _He truly is changing,_ She thought to herself. She settled into her chair and smiled softly, "Since she arrived in the palace, I have noticed subtle changes. Not only in you but around the Kingdom and it's people."

"What type of changes?" Thranduil inquired.

"Hope. She brings a light to the Kingdom that I have not seen in a very long time, and I am not alone in my thinking," Kasterren saw Thranduil arch an eyebrow at her as he listened, "my position here makes me privy to many conversations. I tend to hear a lot of talk within the healing halls. I can tell you that the general feeling towards the girl is simple. Aurora Merek, sister to Augustus and daughter of Kinarus of Lothlorien and Elara of Imladris... makes our Great Elvenking happy. Who are we to challenge the _Valar_ in their decision to bring the two of you together?"

Thranduil sighed as he considered the healer's words, "And if the relationship progressed further?"

Kasterren smiled even wider at what her King was hinting towards, "I believe that the Kingdom would rejoice in celebrating a new Elvenqueen."

* * *

She had been sad that Thranduil was gone when she woke up. She had dressed quickly and grabbed a small bowl of fruit. Now, Aurora hummed a soft melody as she walked through her garden. Aurora heard someone clear their throat behind her, and she turned to see Legolas standing at the entrance to the garden.

" _Mae g'ovannen_ , Your Grace." Aurora smiled and offered the Prince a small curtsy.

"Aurora," Legolas arched an eyebrow in a way that made him look like his father, "Don't make me tell you again."

"I'm sorry… _Legolas_."

"That's better," Legolas smiled, "may I join you? I have yet to see the garden now that it has been redone."

"Of course, you are welcome here anytime." Aurora beckoned him as she sat on the bench under the weeping cherry blossom tree. "You said you hadn't been here since the garden was redone, were you here often before?"

"Often," Legolas nodded as he sat down and pointed to the far end of the garden, "My _naneth_ taught me to walk over by that window."

"Your _naneth_?" Aurora inquired.

"Yes, did— Did you not know?" Legolas furrowed his brow, "This was her garden. It's often referred to as The Queen's Garden."

"Oh, I didn't know that this was…" Aurora trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts. She took a deep breath and looked back up at the Prince, "Legolas… Are— Are you okay with your father and I courting?"

In the shadows, Thranduil had stopped mid-stride when he heard her question. He pressed himself into the climbing ivy that adorned the archway of her garden so he wouldn't be seen and listened carefully. He had spoken with Legolas previously, but that was when they were traveling back from Rivendell, and a lot had happened since then.

Legolas was taken aback by the question and just stared at Aurora for a long moment gathering his thoughts, "You make him happy. Who am I to not support the things that bring his heart happiness?"

"That is very kind of you to say Legolas," Aurora looked at him, "but that wasn't my question."

"I will be honest, Aurora," Legolas sighed and looked to the ground, "It has been... an adjustment seeing _Ada_ with someone other than _Naneth_. For the past one thousand years, it has just been the two of us, and we fell into a comfortable routine since _Naneth_ sailed. We were content with how things were and resigned to the fact that they would always remain that way..."

Legolas paused and turned towards Aurora. He watched her brow furrow at his words, so he continued, "and _then_... _Ada_ encountered an elleth in need of assistance who ended up stabbing him."

Thranduil smiled softly at the memory and unconsciously grabbed the arm she had plunged her dagger into upon their first meeting.

Aurora bit her lower lip as she thought of the memory, "Do you have any idea how horrible I still feel about that?"

" _Regardless_..." Legolas chuckled softly and continued, "After that day, I started to notice subtle changes in him. He wasn't as quick to anger; he began letting his indifferent mask slip away. I trusted the Lady of Light's words that you would aid in helping Greenwood be restored to its former glory, but at the time, I was not privy to the full prophecy. After the attack on Rivendell and seeing how he stood by you in that clearing, I began to think that maybe there was more than just _'being content.'_ Once we started traveling through the mountains, I noticed my father drifting towards you, and I was confused. I didn't know why I always caught him stealing glances at you when you weren't looking. Then the night the Orcs took you was when I knew that he cared deeply."

Aurora furrowed an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Thranduil leaned in closer to hear what Legolas would say; he had never listened to his son speak so candidly about his feelings.

Legolas continued his story, "When I saw him emerge from that cave, he was covered in blood, both orcs and his own. He had killed 11 of those foul beasts within that cave so he could get out of there and find _you_. His eyes were frantic and terrified, a look I had not seen for a very long time. When he saw you on that trail, he was so relieved that I thought he would shed tears of joy. Then there was the spider attack. Once I realized the true purpose of the attack, I ran through the trees, trying to find the two of you desperately. When I looked down and saw how he held you behind his back, clinging to you as he fought... How he was so prepared to _die_ for you... That is when I knew _Ada_ had found the one his heart called out for."

Aurora listened and didn't move as Legolas spoke. She opened her mouth to speak several times, but words failed her at this moment.

Legolas noted this and finished his tale, "So that is why I have answered the way I have. I was unsure of you in the beginning, but you make him happy, happier than I have ever seen him. I see it in you, too. When you look at him, and he doesn't notice your gaze, I can see the love you hold for him. And because I have seen that love with my own eyes, I know that you two will be happy together... Until the end of your days." Legolas took Aurora's hand in his and squeezed it softly, "So to answer your question, yes Aurora... Your courtship with _Ada_ brings my heart joy."

Aurora felt tears rolling down her cheeks; she didn't even realize that she had begun to cry at Legolas's words, "Thank you, for your candor Legolas. I do love him… More than I ever thought I could love anyone."

Legolas pulled Aurora into a tight hug. Thranduil emerged from his hiding spot and spoke as cool as possible, "What is this sweet embrace for? Have I missed something?"

" _Ada_ ," Legolas stood and bowed his head, "how long have you been here?"

Thranduil cocked his head and looked at his son, "I only just arrived."

 _Liar_ , Thranduil heard Aurora's voice in his head. He looked at her and found her smiling at him. She offered him a curtsy and spoke sweetly, "Good morning, Your Majesty."

Thranduil walked towards her, "Lady Aurora…" He looked to Legolas again as he stopped in front of Aurora, "Legolas, if you'll excuse. I have some business to discuss with our fair Lady."

Legolas gave another nod and quickly departed. Thranduil looked back and watched him leave, and when he was satisfied, he turned back to Aurora and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her closer, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_. I had business to attend."

"I understand," Aurora stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again, "You're here now, and that is all that matters."

Thranduil broke away from her and took her hand as they began walking around the garden, "I spoke with Allonde this morning," he began. He saw Aurora's surprised expression, "she has been properly punished and, I believe, feels to remorse for her actions."

"Thank you," Aurora whispered, "for not going the dungeon route with your punishment. But let's talk of happier things."

"Did you have something in mind?" Thranduil arched an eyebrow in her direction.

"When is your birthday?" Aurora inquired.

"The date of my birth is always celebrated on the Autumn Equinox."

"But when is your _actual_ birthday?" Aurora pressed.

"In two days," Thranduil paused and looked at Aurora, "why the inquiry?"

"Well, you are turning _6,000_ years old," Aurora shrugged, "I want to plan something for you. Just the two of us."

Thranduil caressed her cheek, "Simply having you here is gift enough, m _eleth nin (my Love)_."

"Too bad," Aurora chuckled as Thranduil rolled his eyes in defeat, "I'm planning something. I have to spoil you on your birthday… _Thrandy-poo_."

Thranduil froze in his steps, and he pursed his lips into a thin line. He took a long, deep breath, slowly looking down to see Aurora's amused smile as she tried to contain her laughter, " _Never_ call me that again."

Aurora burst out laughing, "Oh come on. It's a sweet story."

"No, it's not."

"I disagree, and it is a story of yours I shall treasure always… Along with the others."

"The _others_?!" Thranduil exclaimed, "are you even learning about elven culture anymore? Or are you and Sankrovyn simply braiding each other's hair and gossiping?"

* * *

He walked among the trees without fear; he knew that the patrols had not been sent back out yet, He heard a twig snap, and he paused, listening for any other movement. He began walking again and rounded a corner and instantly felt a hand wrap around his throat. He was slammed back against the tree, and his head broke the bark that is connected with. The figure in front of him glared maliciously and lowered his hood.

"Always a pleasure to see you, _Duath Aran nin (my Shadow King)_ ," Sam drawled.

"You forget your place, Samindiel," the Shadow King hissed, "you will not be so foolish again, do you understand me?"

"Whatever you wish, my King," Sam took several deep breaths as the Shadow King released him, "you told me to get the girl to the clearing, and I did."

"In doing so, you felt the need to maim the Captain's of the Guard?!" The Shadow King moved quickly and slapped Sam across the face, "In case you haven't noticed, Aurora is still no closer to _Dol Guldur_ than when she first arrived in the forest."

Sam stared wide-eyed at his Master as he held his cheek, "It has been difficult considering she always has four guards on her. Not to mention her brother… Even back in the other world, that stupid cunt was rarely—"

Sam didn't finish his sentence as he felt the dagger sink into his wrist, pinning it to the tree. He screamed in shock and pain as he felt a hand at his throat again. The Shadow King leaned in close to Sam's face and spoke low with venom in his voice, "Do not insult her like that again! She is your _Queen_. I don't know what you did to her in that other realm, and if I ever find out it is likely, I would kill you and give her your head as a wedding gift. Your job has been and will always be to bring her _to me_. Should you fail me again, It will not be I who punishes you, but the _Nazgul. Ni cheniog? (Do you understand me?)_ "

Sam nodded quickly, feeling the fear rising in him at the mention of the Nazgul. He watched as the Shadow King straightened up again and held his gaze. Sam watched as the Shadow King pulled another dagger from his robes.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered in terror.

The Shadow King gripped Sam's pinned hand and held the dagger against two of his fingers. He looked into the scared ellon's face. Sam could see the shadows darken within his eyes as the Shadow King spoke in an objective tone, "Making recompense…"

* * *

Aurora gave Egg a final kiss as she closed his stall door and left the stable. The sun was beginning to set, and all she could think of was taking a hot bath and relaxing her sore muscles. She was walking up the path to the palace with her guards when she heard someone call out to her.

"Lady Aurora!"

She turned to see Tauriel walking towards her, " _Mae g'ovannen, Tauriel_."

Tauriel stopped in front of Aurora, placed a hand over her heart and bowed low to her. When she looked back up, Aurora noted that she had tears beginning to well in her eyes, "Lady Aurora, what you did for me that night in the clearing… I could never— I will always be in your debt."

Before Aurora could reply, Tauriel pulled Aurora into a tight hug, and Aurora could only wrap her arms around the elleth in return. Tauriel broke away and wiped the tears from her eyes, "If you ever require anything, _Hiril Vuin (Beloved Lady),_ I will serve you."

Tauriel sprinted back to the training field, leaving Aurora dazed. _What just happened?_ She thought.

"Are you okay, _Hiril Vuin (Beloved Lady)?"_

Aurora turned to see that Tonever had stepped forward from the other guards. She quietly nodded her head, "Yeah, just… That was unexpected."

"She isn't alone in her sentiment, Lady Aurora," Dusan spoke up as they continued walking back to the palace, "many of the soldiers have vowed a life debt to you for saving our Captains."

Aurora considered their words as they walked back down the royal corridor. She was broken out of her thoughts when she saw Lord Elrond and his sons leaving the library with Augustus.

"As I live and breathe," Elrohir proclaimed as he saw her, "if it isn't the _valiant warrior_ known as Lady Aurora."

Aurora rolled her eyes as she hugged the twins, "Don't make me hit you again."

Elrohir feigned terror and covered his lower region. Lord Elrond laughed as he met Aurora's gaze. He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it, "It is a delight to see you again, Lady Aurora."

"The pleasure is mine, _Hir nin (my Lord)."_ Aurora curtsied and turned to Augustus, "What were you all doing in the library?"

"Oh," Augustus shrugged, "I was sharing some research with Elladan and Elrohir. Lord Elrond found me to check on my wound."

"And what was the verdict, Lord Elrond?" Aurora asked, "Am I still stuck with my brother's annoying company?"

Lord Elrond smiled softly, "I am afraid so, my Lady."

The group all laughed again, "What brings such laughter to the corridor today?"

They all turned to see Thranduil walking down the hall, and there was a mixture of bows and curtsies; then Aurora spoke up, "Lord Elrond was just reassuring me that my brother is healing well, Your Majesty. He should be around to annoy me for years to come."

"Good news indeed," Thranduil stopped by the group, "Lord Elrond, your request to meet with Kasterren has been granted, she waits for you in the healing halls."

Lord Elrond gave another nod and walked away from the group. The twins looked to Augustus, and Elladan spoke up, "I believe Master Augustus was going to show us his improved swordsmanship skills before the sun leaves us for the evening. So we will excuse ourselves as well. Lady Aurora, a pleasure as always."

The three nodded to Aurora and gave the King another bow as they left the hall, leaving the pair alone. Thranduil offered Aurora his arm, and she hooked her arm in with his as they walked the rest of the way to his chamber. He led her into the parlor and closed the door behind them. The fire had already been started, and an evening meal had been laid out for them.

Aurora felt herself being pulled back against Thranduil as he pressed his chest into her back. One arm wrapped around her waist as the other moved her braid over her shoulder. His hand drifted from her shoulder until his fingers laced in with hers. He placed a soft kiss on the space where her neck and shoulder met. He began trailing kisses up her throat as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his chest. She laced her fingers in between his hand that clung to her waist. Her other hand broke away from Thranduil's grip as she reached back and ran her fingers along the back of his neck and scalp. His other hand drifted under her tunic as he continued kissing her, running his tongue along her ear until she inhaled sharply. He felt the porcelain skin of her stomach as he ran his hand upward and cupped her breast.

Aurora's breath hitched in her throat as his other hand found it's way under her tunic, and he was massaging both of her breasts gently. She started to breathe heavier as she ran her hands down his back until they rested on his hips, and she surprised him by pulling his hips closer to her, feeling him pressed against her. She began to move back against him as he continued his ministrations. She turned around in his arms and pressed her chest against his and looked deep into his eyes.

In a moment, he captured her lips in a heated kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly walked her backward until the back of her leg hit the settee. They broke apart, Thranduil was breathing heavily, "I missed you today, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)._ "

Aurora smiled, "I can see that, _Vuin_ _nin (my Beloved)_."

She walked Thranduil around to the armchair that faced the fire and pushed him gently into the seat. Without hesitation, she straddled his lap and began kissing him urgently. She could feel his excitement growing, and she rolled her hips against him, eliciting a low groan from his chest. His hands quickly found their way under her tunic again and lifted the fabric of both shirts over her head. She inhaled sharply again as he began playing with her breasts, one of his hands following the fabric of her bra until he found the back clasp and paused.

 _Aurora…_ She heard his voice in her head, and she paused as well to meet his fathomless blue eyes.

 _It's okay; He_ heard her voice in his head.

He took a deep breath as he unclasped the bra, his fingers looped under the fabric as he pulled the garment from her bare skin. He stared in wonderment at the beautiful sight of her bare chest as the orange glow of the fire danced across her skin. He quietly leaned forward and kissed her collarbone, his hands resting just under her chest. She began slowly moving against him and ran her fingers against his scalp as his trail of kisses continued. He kissed across both of her collarbones and then down the spot between her breasts and paused. He locked eyes with her and purposefully moved against her, causing her to close her eyes and arch her back. He waited until she opened her eyes again and met his gaze. Thranduil wrapped an arm around her waist again, and his right hand rested under her breast, lightly squeezing. When they were staring deep into each other's eyes, he lowered his mouth, so it covered her left breast.

He rolled his tongue over her nipple, and Aurora whimpered softly at the sensation. She had never felt such an amazing feeling, and she felt a flame igniting in her core as she continued to move against his lap. Thranduil continued his attentions to her left breast as his right hand continued to massage the other one. He trailed kisses down her breast and over to the other one, maintaining the same attention that the other was given. His hand left her waist and began massaging the left breast as Aurora continued to pant heavily and press her hips harder against him.

His right hand trailed down her waist, and she shivered under his touch. His hand continued downward until he was running it up and down her leg. He slowly moved his hand up her legging-clad thigh, his thumb massaging circles into her inner thigh until he reached her core. He flicked his tongue against her nipple at the same time that he began stroking her bud with his thumb.

 _"Fuck,"_ Aurora loudly moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulder, _"Thranduil…"_

Thranduil broke away from her breast and looked at her face once more. She had her eyes tightly closed, and her head tilted back; a look of pleasure painted her features. He continued massaging her, and she began to move against his hand. He ran his other hand up her back, and she finally looked at him. She quickly removed his tunic and began kissing him possessively, her tongue exploring his mouth. He quickened his pace against her bud, and he could feel it starting to twitch as she grew wet at his touch.

Aurora could feel the fire building in her core at Thranduil's touch as she continued kissing him. She began to see stars behind her closed eyelids as she could feel herself getting close to falling over the edge. Thranduil could feel her thighs, starting to tense against his lap. He broke their kiss and pressed his forehead against hers as Aurora's breathing became erratic and her moans filled the parlor.

"Come for me, Aurora," his husky voice commanded. He pressed his thumb harder against her bud as he massaged her faster, "Let go, _meleth nin (my Love)._ "

Aurora continued to grind against his hand as he continued his movements. She felt the fire in her core explode as she fell off the edge and began falling in pure bliss. She screamed his name and dragged her fingernails across his shoulders as he continued to massage her through her peak. He slowed his pace as he watched her come down from the high of her orgasm.

Aurora leaned in and kissed him again, shivering as he ran his hands up her sides again. She kissed down his neck and ran her hands up and down his chest and abdomen. As her hands explored him, one of her hands drifted down to the top of his leggings. She broke away from their kiss and hesitated for a moment as she felt his hand clasp over the top of hers.

"You don't need to do this, Aurora," Thranduil spoke in a low tone.

"I know," Aurora whispered back, and her hand traveled down from the hemline, "but I want to."

Thranduil hissed as Aurora's hand traced his outline through his leggings with her hand. She stroked him several times as Thranduil quickly released the ties of his leggings. He took her hand in his and led it back up until her hand rested at the hem of the leggings once more.

 _"Please, Aurora,"_ Thranduil begged as he closed his eyes; his voice hardly audible. He held onto Aurora's hand and slowly began pushing it down the top of his leggings, "I need to feel your touch..."

His breath hitched as her hand moved below his leggings. Aurora smiled as she felt him in her hand for the first time. He twitched at her touch, and Thranduil inhaled sharply as she began moving her hand up and down. Aurora slowly lowered herself to the floor, so she was kneeling in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Thranduil asked.

"Repaying you for your kindness to me," Aurora smirked.

Thranduil arched an eyebrow as he looked down at her, "And how do you hope to accomplish that from _down there_?"

"Do elves not… Have you _never_ …" Aurora drifted off as she saw Thranduil's genuinely confused expression. "Oh _Vuin nin (my Beloved)_... I am going to _blow_ your mind." Aurora offered her best seductive smile, and she continued stroking him, and she slowly started pulling down his leggings. Thranduil groaned as she pulled him from his leggings. Aurora looked him up and down as her hand continued to move against him.

Thranduil watched through half-closed eyes as Aurora moved closer to him, so her legs were flush against the armchair, and as she lifted herself and leaned close to him. Thranduil watched her through glazed eyes as she placed kisses up his thigh, in between each kiss Aurora would look back up to Thranduil and his eyes grew wider with each kiss.

 _"Aurora…"_ His breathing was becoming erratic as she got closer to where her hand was still working him, "What are you—"

His question was cut short as Aurora placed a kiss on the tip of him, and he moaned loudly. Thranduil shuddered as he felt her tongue lick down to meet her hand as she continued stroking him. She licked up to his tip again and circled her tongue around him. Thranduil involuntarily moved his hips forward as she took him into her mouth. He couldn't believe what she was doing to him and the beautiful sight of her kneeling before him. He tilted his head back, so it rested on the armchair as he continued to move his hips towards her mouth subtly.

She continued her ministrations as her hand moved up and down. She glanced up at him again and met his lust-filled gaze. The corners of her mouth curved upward at the sight of his face; the pure pleasure was written into the features of his face. His brows were furrowed together, and his eyes were glazed. His mouth hung slightly open as his breathing grew heavier as she continued her attentions.

His hips were moving in rhythm with her now, and he ran his fingers through her braided hair and pulled her head closer to him. He could feel the pressure building, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He moaned louder as she licked along his shaft again, and she looked up at him.

 _"Ilma nin (my Starlight),"_ Thranduil whispered. His hands gripped her braid, and he continued moving with her mouth, "I can't take it anymore, Aurora."

Thranduil felt his pressure build to a blinding height, and he shouted her name as he spilled into her mouth. She continued to move on him as she swallowed several times, and she continued stroking him with her hand as she took him out of her mouth. She relished at the sight of him falling apart at her touch. His head was back against the chair, and he was breathing heavily, his fingers still tangled in her hair.

Aurora released him from her grip as she leaned back on her feet, still kneeling in front of him. Thranduil took several more moments to calm his breathing. He looked down at her, and his hand left her hair and cupped her cheek. "Come up here," his voice was hoarse as he pulled her up to him.

She straddled him again, and he kissed her roughly. His tongue was moving with hers in their familiar dance. He broke away and pressed his forehead to hers once more; both of them were breathing heavily, and they took a long moment to calm themselves.

"I believe our dinner has gone cold," Aurora laughed.

"I much prefer the treat before me," Thranduil kissed her again and smiled against her lips, "You were correct, my darling... That was, truly, _mind-blowing_."

* * *

"The perimeters have been secured, My Lady," Haldir informed as he approached the bonfire where his Lord and Lady sat, "we should reach the Palace of Greenwood by tomorrow night."

"Very good Marchwarden," Lord Celeborn smiled, "come and enjoy the fire."

Haldir nodded slightly and took a goblet of wine that his brother offered, " _Le fael, Rumil. (Thank you, Rumil.)"_

Lady Galadriel looked into the darkness of the trees, "Someone is out there."

Haldir and Rumil were on their feet within a moment and walking towards the trees where she was looking. They drew swords and began searching. Rumil walked around the corner of a tear and felt a significant mass collapse onto him.

 _"Natho… (Help...)"_ the voice whispered.

 _"Hanar! Si! (Brother! Here!)"_ Rumil called out and supported the weight of the person he carried.

Haldir ran over and saw his brother supporting the weight of an Ellon. Haldir scanned over his injuries. His head was bleeding, and blood was dripping onto the grass from a wound to his lower arm. Haldir leaned in and looked closer to the ellon's hand. _"Amarth faeg! (Evil fate!)"_ Haldir exclaimed, "I need healers!" He called out to the encampment and turned his attention back to the bleeding Ellon. He ripped part of his tunic and started applying pressure where two fingers used to be.

* * *

Aurora dried herself off after her bath, drying her hair as best she could, and deciding to leave it down. She put on one of Thranduil's tunics that she had grabbed on her way down to the hot spring. She held the collar of the tunic to her face as she breathed in the scent of cedar and smoky vanilla. Thranduil had already bathed and left Aurora to soak for a while. She climbed the stairs back into Thranduil's room and didn't find him in the bedchamber anywhere. She noticed that the door leading out to the parlor was open, so she walked over and stopped in the doorway.

Thranduil was standing by his wall of books, and he held an old leather-bound volume in his hands. His eyes were scanning the page, his brow furrowing as he read. Aurora watched him silently and marveled at how he still managed to look regal in only a simple tunic and leggings. He suddenly turned and looked at her, revealing that he had dropped the glamour from his face. His eyes wandered up and down her body. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her in nothing but one of his tunics, her legs bare and her hair down and beginning to curl as it dried.

"Hey, you," Aurora whispered as she walked over to him.

"Hey you," Thranduil spoke her words back to her and wrapped his arm around her as she reached him.

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek against his chest and looked at the book he held. Her eyes scanned the page, but she couldn't read any of the elvish written on the page, "What are you reading?"

Thranduil closed the book and looked down at Aurora, "Just refreshing my memory on some things that you and I should discuss eventually."

"Oh?" Aurora questioned her brow, furrowing, "Should I be concerned?"

"Of course not, _Ilma nin (my Starlight),"_ Thranduil smiled wide and led Aurora over to the settee. They sat down, Aurora crossing her legs underneath her as their fingers laced back together, "but tonight is not the night for such discussions."

Thranduil's hand stroked her arm as it traveled upward. His fingers began to trace the pink swirls and patches that covered her arm and shoulder. Aurora sighed, placing her hand on his scarred cheek, watching as he leaned into her touch. She stroked his cheek softly, her finger following the line of the deep scars.

She took a deep breath and finally asked the question that had crept in the back of her mind for months, "What happened?"

Thranduil cupped his hand over hers as she held his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned further into her hand. He kept his eyes closed for a long moment before speaking so soft that Aurora barely heard him, "Dragon-fire."

"Dragon-fire?" Aurora repeated, feeling Thranduil curl his fingers around hers. He opened his eyes to meet hers. Aurora saw the distant look in his eyes, "It is still difficult for me to speak of, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)."_

"Don't speak then," Aurora cupped his cheek with both of her hands. She pulled his hand that held hers and placed it on her cheek, positioning his index finger near her temple, "Show me."

Thranduil considered her words for a moment before his eyes widened at the realization of what she had offered. He quickly pulled his hands away from her and stood up. He stared down at her for a long moment, "You do not know what you ask."

"Yes, I do," Aurora stood up and took his hand into hers again, "Let me help you carry the burden of your pain."

" _Aurora..."_ Thranduil pleaded, but his voice trailed off as he looked at the determined look in her eyes. He didn't want to burden her with the pain he felt from that horrific day, but wasn't he going to be asking the same of her? He took a deep breath and squeezed her hands, "On one condition."

Aurora's heart dropped. She knew what the condition was going to be before he said it, "Anything."

"When you're ready..." Thranduil pulled her closer to him, and he pressed his forehead to hers, "You'll share your burden with me. _All of it_. Everything he did that brought you pain."

Aurora felt anxiety begin to creep into her chest at his words. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Her voice trembled as she whispered, "Okay."

Thranduil held Aurora's hand tight as they stood facing each other, he squeezed it once more before letting it go and moved his hands on either side of her face. Aurora mirrored his movements and placed her hands onto his face. Thranduil took several deep breaths, "If it becomes too much, you can break the connection. Do you understand?"

Aurora looked into his piercing blue eyes, and she saw fear in them, "I will. _Gweston (I promise)."_

Thranduil looked deep into Aurora's eyes. He felt a pull at the back of his head as he opened his mind and focused on the memory that had haunted him for twenty-five hundred years.

_Thranduil was running down a darkened corridor; he could hear elves screaming up ahead. He looked behind to see several elves running behind him._

"Maetho i megil dhin! (Draw your swords!)" _Thranduil called behind him as the group ran into the cavern._

_They stopped momentarily to take in the sight before them. The dragon was reared back as dozens of arrows flew into the creature. Thranduil looked around and saw several soldiers trying to rescue the women and children, but the beast's tail blocked them._

_Thranduil looked around and caught sight of the soldier he was looking for, "_ Sankrovyn! Di-im! (Sankrovyn, with me!)"

 _Sankrovyn looked to Thranduil and nodded sharply, running towards him. Over his shoulder, he called to other soldiers,_ "Berio i Cuan! Dago i goth! (Protect the Prince! Kill the enemy!)"

_Thranduil rand towards where those being held captive by the dragon were cowering. He skidded to a stop as a large tail dropped in front of him, and he swiftly sliced at the creature, and it roared in protest. Thranduil continued running through the cavern, trying to reach the terrified hostages._

_Sankrovyn saw the dragon turn towards Thranduil, and he sprinted towards his friend and Prince,_ "Thranduil, daro! (Thranduil, stop!)"

_Thranduil was almost to the huddled group when he felt something grip the back of his armor. Just as he was being pulled backward, he felt the heat encase him as he saw the fire consume the elves cowering in the corner. The flames latched onto him, and he screamed in agony. Sankrovyn ripped off his cloak and snuffed out the fire that covered Thranduil as he pulled him away from the flames of the dragon._

_"NATHO! (HELP!) Stay with me_ mellon nin (my friend)," _Sankrovyn pleaded as he picked up Thranduil as the Prince continued to scream in pain, "The Halls of Mandos will not greet you today."_

Aurora's eyes refocused, and she stumbled and gripped the side of the armchair. She was breathing heavily, and she could feel sweat beading across her forehead. She felt Thranduil's hand on her back. She steadied herself and took several deep breaths. She turned around to see Thranduil standing over her; tears were streaming down his face.

" _Thranduil_ ," Aurora breathed as she put a hand on his chest. She cupped his scarred cheek, and he closed his eyes again, "I am so sorry, _Vuin nin (my Beloved)."_

Aurora wrapped her arms around his waist, and Thranduil slowly tightened his arms her shoulders. She could feel him begin to tremble as his sobs became uncontrolled.

"I couldn't save them…" Thranduil collapsed further into Aurora's arms.

Aurora held Thranduil and began leading him towards the bedchamber. She laid him down on the bed, and she quickly climbed under the blankets next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against her chest.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her. One of her hands lightly stroked his hair as she placed a soft kiss on the top of his head. She remembered words of comfort that Thranduil once told her, and she whispered them back to him, "It's okay to fall apart, _meleth nin (my love)._ I will put you back together."


	21. Together

_**TOGETHER**_ _contains strong language and sexual content_

* * *

Sam opened his eyes to see a canopy of green as the trees swayed in the fall breeze above him. He could feel the wagon rolling beneath him as he sat up. He looked down at his mutilated arm and winced. His wrist and hand had been expertly wrapped, and he could see _athelas_ sticking out from the seams. He looked around and saw a convoy traveling around him.

"You should be resting _Mellon nin (my friend),"_ A voice called from the side of him. He turned to see a silver-blonde elf looking down at him from her horse. She smiled sweetly, "What is your name?"

"Samindiel of Greenwood, but please, call me Sam," Sam replied, "And who do I have to thank for rescuing me?"

"I am Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien," she spoke softly, "our delegation is traveling to the palace of Greenwood. You will be safe in our care until we arrive. Then we will ensure that you are taken to their healing halls."

"I thank you, _Hiril nin (my Lady)_ ," Sam bowed his head in feigned respect.

Galadriel leaned over and touched a soft hand to his cheek, "Rest Sam. We will be at the palace by nightfall."

Sam laid back down in the wagon, and Galadriel rode ahead of the wagon to join her husband.

 _Haldir_ , the Marchwarden heard his Lady's voice echo in his head, _where are you?_

 _I am at the front, my Lady,_ came his reply, _do you require me?_

 _Take your brother,_ he heard her voice again, _ride ahead and inform the King Thranduil and Prince Legolas of the injured Ellon, Sam._

 _It will be so my Lady,_ the Marchwarden replied, _has he taken a turn for the worse?_

 _No,_ her reply came, _I feel something sinister and darkness within him. I want the King to be made aware before we arrive with him._

Without another word, Haldir and Rumil departed from the front of the group at a gallop.

* * *

Aurora slowly became aware of her surroundings as she slowly peeled her eyes open. Sunlight was streaming into the bedchamber, and it offered a soft glow to everything in the room. She stretched and looked around to find Thranduil was not in the room. She frowned slightly and got up and dressed in a purple tunic with black leggings and boots, quickly fastening her hair back in a bun. She walked into the corridor and was greeted by her guards.

She smiled at them, "Have you seen the King this morning?"

"Yes, _Hiril Vuin (Beloved Lady),_ " Dusan nodded, "he is in the library."

"Thank you," Aurora smiled again and began walking in the direction of the library. She didn't need to look behind her to know the guards were following.

She pushed the door to the library open and then closed it quietly behind her. She quickly scanned the room and saw a lone figure. He sat in a large armchair by the fire, and there were several books scattered on the table in front of him. He wore black boots with a silver tunic and leggings; a billowing royal blue robe rested on the back of the chair. She tiptoed to where he sat and rested one hand on the back of his chair, and the other fell on his shoulder. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, feeling the cool silver circlet touch her chin.

He silently grabbed the hand that rested on his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on her palm and then held her hand close against over his heart. Aurora stood there in silence for several moments as her eyes drifted to the book in front of him.

"Binding?" Aurora asked.

Thranduil finally looked up at her and cupped a hand on her cheek; he pulled her down to him, so she was sitting on his lap, her legs draped over the side of the chair. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and she could feel his glamour drop as she returned his kiss.

 _"Le fael, Ilma nin (Thank you, my Starlight),"_ he spoke softly as he looked into her jade eyes, "for your comfort last night."

 _"Illume, Vuin nin (Always, my Beloved),"_ she replied, placing a soft kiss to his forehead, and his eyes closed at her touch. She ran her hand across his scarred cheek, _"Ci vaer? (Do you feel better?)"_

"I do," Thranduil smiled against her hand, he loved to hear her speak Elvish so well now, "how do you feel? I know that when I see the memories of others, I feel their emotions and physical state entirely."

Aurora nodded, "I did feel it… But I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Thranduil's brow furrowed.

"I'll make you a deal that Augustus and I have," Aurora looked him in the eyes again, "when one of us is in a moment of weakness, the other one will be strong for both. Last night, I was your rock, and I will be whenever you need me."

Thranduil watched Aurora as he let her words sink in. "I always need you," He spoke in a whisper as he pressed his forehead to hers, "I don't know what I did, so right for the Valar to bless me with you as a _fea-match_."

"Well," Aurora sighed, "everyone gets lucky sometimes." Thranduil chuckled as he pulled her into another kiss, and she smiled against his lips, "are you going to answer my question?"

Thranduil arched an eyebrow, "What question was that, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)?"_

Aurora grabbed the book he had set down and turned it over to the page he had been reading, "What's binding?"

Thranduil took a deep breath; he wasn't expecting to have this conversation with her so soon. "It's what I was reading up on last night."

"What you said you needed to talk to me about?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Thranduil sighed, "Binding when putting it in the simplest term… It is one of several Elven marriage ceremonies."

Aurora's heart skipped several beats as she felt her stomach drop. _Marriage?_ Aurora knew that's where this path would eventually lead, but they had only known each other for less than a year. On the other hand, Thranduil was her _fea-match,_ and she knew that she could never love another more than what she felt for him.

"It is not something that needs to be considered now or even in the near future," Thranduil continued, seeing the mixture of emotions on Aurora's face, "but it is something that you should be aware of; should our relationship progress how— how I _hope_ it does."

Aurora looked into Thranduil's eyes and saw a deep-seated hope within their fathomless blue, "How does it work?"

"Well," Thranduil exhaled a breath that he didn't realize he was holding and smiled, "it is a ceremony that is shared solely between the bride and groom. On their wedding night, when they join together physically, a tether is created that binds their _fea_ into one. It creates a bond between the pair that only death can separate. They will forever feel each other's emotions on a level that no other living thing could understand."

"It sounds beautiful," Aurora breathed as she hung on every word Thranduil spoke.

"It is," Thranduil smiled, "the most sacred of our Elven ceremonies."

"So, you've experienced it before?" Aurora chewed her lower lip as she spoke, "with your first wife?"

"No," Thranduil sighed again, "Although Serilda and I were married, we did not bind together. A binding can only occur with one's _fea-match_."

"But…" Aurora considered her words, "you said that when two elves join together… _physically_ the connection is made."

Thranduil smiled at what Aurora was hinting towards, "Not every physical union is a binding. There are specific words that must be spoken during the union that causes the binding to occur. If two elves choose to be together before BindingBinding," Thranduil placed a sensual kiss on Aurora's neck, and he spoke against her skin, "then it is simply two consenting adults enjoying life's most intimate joy."

Thranduil kissed up Aurora's neck as she tilted her head back, closing her eyes. Thranduil's hand drifted under Aurora's tunic, and his fingers ran along her stomach. He continued kissing up her jaw until he pressed his lips to hers, and she immediately kissed him back with a fervor.

Thranduil broke away after several minutes, "I should see to my other duties; before I throw caution to the wind and spend the rest of the day in my chambers with you."

* * *

Aurora walked with a skip in her step as she made her way down to the stables. She had finally finished her boring lesson with Sankrovyn, and she wanted to get Egg out and stretch his legs. She found him with his ears perked in her direction as she walked towards him.

"Hey, handsome," Aurora scratched his nose.

She quickly tacked him up and started leading him out to the field when Augustus came into the stable.

"Hey Loser," He smiled as he pulled his sister into a tight hug, "You gonna work, Egg?"

"I was thinking about it, yeah." Aurora scratched behind one of Egg's ears, and the horse leaned further into her.

"Well," Augustus started walking towards his horse, "I just finished up with Legolas for the day. Give me a few minutes to tack up Odin, and I'll join you."

"Does tack here even fit him?" Aurora called over her shoulder and turned to see her brother glaring at her.

"He is _not fat_ ," Augustus emphasized.

Aurora laughed as she looked back to Egg, "He's fat." Egg nickered and tossed his head in response, "See! Even Egg agrees."

"Fuck you, little sister," Augustus called from the other stall, "what do you think the odds of us going outside the gates are?"

"Seems likely with the proper escorts." Aurora turned back around to see Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir walking into the stable. The prince smiled at her and stroked Egg's nose, "we shall accompany you."

"Great!" Aurora smiled and led Egg to the front of the stable.

* * *

Thranduil sat behind his desk and looked at the prophecy page in front of him. He looked over the edge of the page to see Lord Elrond and his councilors watching him closely. He sighed and folded the page back up, placing it in the desk drawer again.

"Lord Allistair," he began, "what security precautions are being taken for both celebrations?"

Alistair sat up in his chair, "We are doubling the patrols at the front gate and along the perimeters. There will also be armed guards present in the grand ballroom, but they will remain unseen to those in attendance."

"Very well," Thranduil drawled, "Lord Elrond, if you will stay. Everyone else, leave."

The councilors rose and bowed to both men. Thranduil waited for the door to click shut before he spoke again, "How long have we known each other, Elrond?"

Elrond arched an eyebrow at the odd question, "Close to 3,000 years."

Thranduil nodded, "Although I have not always shown it, I do consider you a close friend of mine. You have _, quite literally,_ saved my life. But now I find myself needing your help once more."

Lord Elrond furrowed his brow and looked at Thranduil, "What do you need, _Mellon nin (my friend)."_

"More soldiers," Thranduil mused, not meeting Elrond's gaze, "it is my intention after the Winter Solstice to move against the forces that have taken up residence in _Dol Guldur_."

Elrond's eyes widened, but he wasn't overly surprised, "I agree that action should be taken against that foul place, but why wait until after the Solstice?"

The corner of Thranduil's mouth twitch upward, "Winter Solstice is Aurora's birthday… I would not do anything that would keep me away from her on that day."

"I see," Elrond smiled softly, "If I may be so bold, am I right in assuming that you have found your _fea-match_?"

Thranduil met Elrond's eyes and offered a genuine smile as he nodded, "I have."

Elrond returned his smile, "Happy news indeed."

Thranduil's smile faded, "I will stop at nothing to keep her safe, Elrond."

"I know," Elrond nodded, "and when that time comes, the forces of Rivendell will stand with you. After all, her mother, Elara, was of Imladris and a dear friend to my wife for many years."

* * *

They had ridden for several hours, laughing and telling stories. Aurora watched as Legolas raced Elladan and Elrohir across the clearing with a smile as Augustus sat next to her on the ground.

"Something's different with you," Augustus spoke plainly as he watched Aurora pick at the stem of a rose Elrohir had given her. Aurora arched an eyebrow at him, " _Really_. These last few days, I've noticed it more and more. You radiate happiness when you walk into a room; I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"I am happy," Aurora offered a shy smile and blushed slightly. She looked across the meadow to where Elladan had tackled his brother, but she could still feel Augustus watching her, "I love Thranduil, Augs."

She looked up to meet her brother's eyes, and a tear slipped from her eye, "I don't ever want to go a day without being with him. I think… I think I want to marry him."

Augustus pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm happy for you, Auri. Truly. I would accept no less a husband for you."

"I wish mom and dad were here. I always imagined they would be here when I…" Aurora trailed off and buried her face into her brother's arm.

"I wish they were, too." Augustus hugged her closer, "and somehow, I think they still will be."

They sat in silence for a long moment as they watched the trio walking back towards them. Augustus looked down and saw that Aurora had collected a basket of wild roses, "You know you have your garden for those, right?"

"I am aware," Aurora laughed and nudged her brother's shoulder, "these are for something special."

"Oh? Would it have something to do with a certain King's birthday tomorrow?" Augustus watched as Aurora smirked to herself but didn't meet his eyes, "What are you planning?"

Aurora looked up at him with a mischievous grin, "I'm planning a _perfect_ night."

* * *

Thranduil heard the door to his study open, and he saw Gailon out of the corner of his eye approach his desk. "See that a messenger leaves tomorrow with this correspondence to Dale."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Gailon nodded and took the letters, "I was asked to deliver this to you, Sire."

Thranduil looked up to see Gailon holding out a yellow and brown flower, that he had come to know as a sunflower, out to him. He took the flower, and Gailon turned and left. Thranduil unrolled the small piece of paper attached to the flower's long stem.

_Meet me in our garden._

Thranduil smiled to himself as he rose from his desk and left the study. He maneuvered his way through the corridors and eventually entered the royal corridor. He walked through his private garden and down the small staircase that led into Aurora's. As he walked through the archway, he saw that a blanket had been laid out with a spread of various fruits, cheeses, and bread. But the genuinely breathtaking sight was when he saw _her._

Aurora stood by the edge of the blanket with her back to the waterfall. She wore a dress of burgundy silk that spread across the grass where she stood. The neck of the dress plunged low, and he could see _Ondo Ilma_ sat against the porcelain skin over her heart. She had let her hair fully down, her curls cascading across her shoulders and down her back.

"Hey you," She smiled at him as he finally met her eyes.

"Hey, you," he walked towards her in a haze. He stopped at the opposite edge of the blanket from her, marveling at the sight of her, "might I ask what all of this is?"

Aurora stepped around the blanket to where he stood and looped her arms around his waist, went on her tiptoes, and kissed him softly. She looked up at him with another broad smile, "It's your birthday surprise."

Thranduil exhaled a soft chuckle, " _Ilma nin (my Starlight),_ my birthday is not until tomorrow."

"I know," Aurora broke away from him and kneeled onto the blanket, "but tomorrow, the group from Lothlorien will have arrived, and I know that you will be busy with them. So... " Aurora reached out for Thranduil's hand and pulled him down, so he was sitting on the blanket with her, "I decided to turn your birthday surprise into a slightly _early_ birthday surprise."

Thranduil leaned over and kissed her again, "I can't wait to see what other surprises are in store. Thank you."

"Well, don't get too excited," Aurora started putting a plate of food together for Thranduil, "aside from the shock of me wearing a dress, there isn't going to be very much else. I just thought we could spend an entire evening together... uninterrupted."

"A magnificent idea indeed," Thranduil smiled and began eating the fruit on his plate, "but tell me, how are you able to ensure that we will not be interrupted?"

Aurora smirked and popped a few blueberries into her mouth, "Because from the moment that you entered the royal residence… Legolas and Augustus are now running interference to make sure nothing disturbs us unless something is bleeding... Or on fire."

Thranduil chuckled and continued eating. They spent an hour in the garden eating and laughing together. At some point, Thranduil had stood up and offered Aurora his hand. He pulled her close and slowly danced with her around the garden, and she began to hum a tune for them lightly. As she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, Thranduil looked around as the garden subtly brightened, and he felt _Ondo Ilma_ grow warm between them. She looked up at him, and he instantly bent down to kiss her.

She smiled against his lips and whispered, "Time for part two of the surprise."

"Might I ask how many parts there are to this devious scheme of yours?"

"If things go well…" Aurora kissed him again, " _Four_."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow as she stepped away from him and pulled something from the picnic basket. He laughed as he recognized the handkerchief in her hand as she walked around him and covered his eyes.

"Is this simply revenge for me doing this to you?" He inquired when the cloth was securely over his eyes.

"Something like that," she whispered and pressed a kiss to his neck that elicited a groan from him, "follow me."

Thranduil was led blindly by Aurora's hand, although he could recognize the aroma of his chambers. He felt the air thicken as they descended a familiar flight of stairs. She left him standing at the base of the stairs, and he could hear the fabric of her dress rustling against the stones of the cavern.

"Open your eyes," Aurora whispered.

Thranduil removed his blindfold and was struck with another beautiful sight. First, the hot spring had been adorned with dozens of candles that created a soft glow in the room. The water of the spring had been almost covered entirely with red and white rose petals. Second, Aurora stood at the edge of the pool, and his breath hitched in his throat. She had removed her dress and now wore a slip of the same color that barely came halfway down her thighs. She reached her hand out for him, and he joined her almost immediately.

She removed his outer robe and then slowly unbuttoned his tunic, kissing each part of his chest as she exposed it. As soon as he stood only in his leggings, she led him into the water. Thranduil followed her to the far edge of the pool, where she lifted herself out and sat along the border. Not needing instruction from her, Thranduil positioned himself between her legs as she reached for a bottle of oil. Thranduil leaned into her fingers as she massaged his scalp and washed his hair.

He caught her lips in another kiss, this one more heated than the last. They simply kissed for several minutes until she pushed back against his chest and met his piercing blue eyes once more, "Time for part three."

Thranduil chuckled again as she produced another silk handkerchief that matched the color of her slip. She fastened it around his eyes and led him from the spring. After drying them off, he allowed himself to be blindly led until he felt himself being lowered onto his bed.

"Move to the center and lay on your stomach," Aurora ordered, and Thranduil obliged. He rolled over and reached to remove his blindfold again. His hand was quickly pulled away, and he could feel Aurora's lips brush against his ear, "This part you don't get to watch… _only feel_."

"You test what little self-control I still hold, temptress," Thranduil growled low.

He felt Aurora straddle his upper thighs as he began to smell the sweet aroma of lavender and vanilla. He flinched as he felt warm oil touch his skin, but he instantly relaxed as Aurora started to massage the oil into his tired muscles. She continued her massage for a long while, giving a painstaking amount of care to every area she touched. She had started with his neck and shoulders, moving down to his arms and the rest of his back. Thranduil had almost drifted to sleep at how relaxed he was when he felt Aurora move off of him.

"Rollback over."

Thranduil obeyed with a smile. He felt Aurora staddle his lap again and felt her body tense as she settled down against him. She sounded more nervous as she let out a shaky breath and whispered, "Open your eyes."

Thranduil removed his blindfold and marveled at the vision before him. Aurora was straddling his lap in nothing but burgundy panties and _Ondo Ilma_ around her neck. His eyes wandered up her body. He traced the swirling scars of her arm and up over her shoulder and trailed down her back. He could feel the scars down her back and saw as they looped around her waist. His eyes continued their journey across her chest, and he saw her breathing heavily, he finally met her jade eyes. He saw behind them hopefulness and excitement. But he also saw a glimmer of worry.

 _Part four,_ he heard her whisper inside of his mind.

Thranduil watched her for a long moment as he processed what she was offering him. He had waited for this moment for the last several weeks, but he hadn't wanted to rush Aurora into anything she wasn't ready for. But now that the moment had arrived, he found himself hesitating. He ran his hands up the curves of her back as he sat up. His chest pressed against hers, and he felt a fire ignite between them. He leveled his eyes with hers and cupped her cheek in one hand as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

" _Ilma nin (my Starlight),_ you offer me a most precious gift. And I desire it more than you will ever know," he spoke softly, mesmerized by the light he saw in her jade eyes, "but I want to ensure that you are truly ready to take this step _with_ me. Not just _for_ me."

Aurora looped her arms around Thranduil's neck and pulled him into a tender kiss. When she leaned back, she traced her hand along his jaw, and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. They remained silent for a long moment until he opened his eyes again, and Aurora stared into his piercing blue eyes, " _Le i velethron e-guil nin, Thranduil (You are the love of my life, Thranduil)._ I am ready to share everything I am with you. Tonight, and for the rest of my life. _Together, Vuin nin (my Beloved)."_

He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers as he whispered, _"Together, meleth nin (my Love)."_

He kissed her again, more passionately this time as his tongue pressed into her mouth. He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned her over, pushing her back into the bed. She wrapped a leg around his hip as she rolled into him, eliciting a groan from him as he began to move his hips against her slowly. She could already feel his excitement as her hands drifted down to the laces of his leggings.

She made quick work of untying them and slid her hand down their front. Thranduil moaned against her mouth as she wrapped her fingers around him and began slowly stroking. He pulled his leggings off and tossed them to the floor as he pressed his weight against her again this time, feeling her shiver at the feel of him, only the silk of her panties separating them.

He began to kiss down her neck and collarbones as she continued to move against him. His hand trailed down her side as he began kissing her breasts, giving each the attention they deserved. His hand came to rest on her hip, and his fingers curled around the fabric of her last remaining clothing. He slowly pulled the panties down her legs until she kicked them away, and his hand trailed back up her thighs.

She pulled his lips back up to hers, and her hand tangled into his silken hair, and he trembled as she ran her fingers along both of his ears. She trailed kisses across his jawline and down his neck as one hand began stroking him again. He inhaled sharply and pressed his forehead into her shoulder as she took his earlobe into her mouth.

Thranduil separated from her for a moment to relish in the sight of them laying together. He looked deep into her eyes as his hand reached her bud, and he felt her for the first time without anything to separate them. Her eyes half-closed, and she moaned as he began to circle his thumb around her, the strokes of her hand matching his rhythm.

"Look at me," he ordered in a husky tone. She opened her eyes and looked at him, locking eyes just as he slid a finger into her.

" _Ah_ ," Aurora gasped and tilted her head back into the pillows that surrounded her head, closing her eyes again as he began moving his finger in and out of her. She felt his mouth on hers still as she gripped his shoulders closer, dragging her fingernails across his back. Thranduil hissed as he broke their kiss.

" _Look at me, Aurora_ ," he emphasized his words by pushing a second finger into her, his thumb still circling her bud. She was breathing erratically as jade eyes met blue. Thranduil leaned in close, so there was barely any space between them as their noses touched, "I will see your eyes as you fall apart by my touch."

" _Fuck_ ," Aurora whimpered as she began stroking him again, matching the speed of his fingers, "Thranduil, _please_... I need—"

She moaned loudly and bucked her hips as Thranduil curled one of his fingers inside of her. He smirked at the sight of Aurora's face contorted in pleasure as she struggled to maintain eye contact with him, "What do you need, _meleth nin (my Love)?"_

Aurora captured Thranduil's lips in a desperate kiss as she felt herself getting close to falling over the edge, " _You_ ," she pleaded as she moaned louder, "I need you, Thranduil."

Thranduil pulled his hand from Aurora, and she whimpered in protest. She took the opportunity to push Thranduil back, so he was lying on his back, his head near the foot of the bed. Thranduil watched with wide eyes as Aurora slowly crawled over to him with an expression of pure lust in her eyes.

" _Ai_ ," Thranduil hissed as Aurora licked up to his tip and then took him into her mouth. She circled her tongue around him as his hands tangled into her hair. He began moving his hips towards her mouth as she continued going down on him. She traced circles on his inner thigh with her fingernails, causing him to tremble and his breath catch in his throat, _"Avo dharo (Don't stop)."_

She continued her sensual rhythm until he could feel the pressure building within him, and he pulled her up to meet him as they kneeled on the bed, kissing each other passionately. Thranduil lowered her down to the bed again, and he towered over her, positioned between her legs. He pressed his forehead to hers, his hand moved down her arm, and he laced his fingers in between hers, " _Gi melin, Aurora (I love you, Aurora)."_

He kissed her gently as he pushed into her, both holding their breath as they basked in the sensation they had both craved. He kissed down her neck as he slowly began moving further into her with each subtle thrust. Her nails dug into his arm as she clung to him. Thranduil gasped as Aurora lightly bit his shoulder as he buried himself entirely inside her.

Thranduil stilled for a moment looking at the wanton expression on Aurora's face as she clung to him. He had never seen a more beautiful sight, and he wanted to see just how high he could make her soar. He pulled out of her almost entirely before burying himself fully again, and Aurora lifted her hips to meet his, needing to feel every bit of him inside her. She kissed up his neck, licked up his ear and took the top of it into her mouth, her tongue rolling over the pointed tip.

" _Nan i 'aear ah in elin! (By the sea and stars!)"_ He groaned as he quickened his thrusts, " _Aurora_... "

Aurora tried to keep up with the pace he had set, but her head was swimming in ecstasy that it was becoming difficult to focus on anything. She could feel the fire burning in her core as she felt herself getting close to the edge again. " _Ah, Thranduil_!" She shouted after a particularly hard thrust. His arm gripped her hip as he moved her faster against him, " _Fuck! Thranduil,_ I'm going to— _AH_!"

Aurora shouted his name as she reached her orgasm, her mind cascading into a sea of Starlight as pleasure erupted through her veins. Thranduil continued thrusting into her during her peak, making it last as long as possible for her.

As she started to settle down from her high, his movements became more erratic as he felt his pressure about to burst through. Aurora placed a hand on his cheek as he looked down into her glazed eyes, "Come for me, Thranduil." She arched her back and pushed her hips further into his, "Come inside me, _Vuin nin (my Beloved)."_

At her final words, Thranduil couldn't hold back anymore. _"Fuck... Aurora!" He_ screamed as he felt himself spill inside of her. He slowed his thrusts but continued to move through his orgasm, not wanting the sensation to leave him. He pressed his head against her collarbone as he thrust into her for the final time.

For several minutes they held very still; only their heavy breathing could be heard. When she had gained control of her breath once more, she opened her eyes to see Thranduil looking down at her. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then he whispered, " _Anthon i veleth nin allen urieb_."

Aurora tilted her head, and Thranduil already knew what she was going to ask, "It means 'I give you my love eternally.'" Thranduil rolled off of Aurora and leaned against the headboard; he pulled the blankets around them as she nestled into his chest.

She lifted her head and kissed him softly. When she spoke, her lips brushed lightly against his, "Happy birthday, _meleth nin (my Love)."_

Thranduil smiled against her lips, "I cannot remember a more perfect birthday in 6,000 years."

"Losing memories in your old age?"

Thranduil looked down to see Aurora smirking up at him. "You will pay for that, my dear."

"Oh, I certainly _hope so_ ," she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Well, I'm sad to say but… That is all I had planned for us this evening."

"That is _all_?" Thranduil restated her comment, " _Ilma nin (my Starlight),_ you have given me the single most enjoyable evening of my entire life. It was truly…" He trailed off, getting lost in her eyes again.

" _Perfect_ ," Aurora finished for him and smiled, "I was hoping it would be."

After they shared a glass of wine, they readied themselves for bed. Aurora picked up his discarded tunic from the hot spring and put it on. She turned around to see Thranduil staring at her from the doorway of his closet, "What?"

"Nothing," Thranduil mused, holding his hand out to her again, "I do love seeing you in my clothes."

Aurora stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "As much as I like seeing you _out_ of them?"

Thranduil laughed and pulled her into another kiss, "Let us rest, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)."_

* * *

The main gates swung wide as Haldir and Rumil rode in. Haldir quickly dismounted and handed the reins to a stablehand just as he turned to head into the palace he was met with a stern face.

"I'm Lord Sankrovyn, High Advisor to the Great Elvenking Thranduil," Sankrovyn looked at the pair, "who are you, and why do you ride into the gates as the sun sets?"

Haldir and Rumil bowed, "I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien. I have ridden ahead at the behest of the Lady of Light. I must speak with King Thranduil immediately."

Sankrovyn arched an eyebrow, "The King is currently unavailable. What is the message?"

Haldir shook his head, "With due respect, my Lord, I was ordered to give the message only to the King or his son."

Sankrovyn considered the Marchwarden for a long moment, "Come with me."

* * *

Aurora nestled her head further into Thranduil's chest as his fingers traced lazy circles over her scars. Her eyes were slowly drifting closed, and she could feel Thranduil's breathing slow down and steady as he allowed sleep to take him.

Without warning, a loud knock crashed through the silence, and the doors to the bedchamber were pulled open. Thranduil jerked awake and pulled Aurora behind him, not knowing what to expect as his eyes adjusted to the bright candlelight that was now streaming into the room.

The silhouette in the doorway came into focus, and Thranduil settled a menacing glare on the figure, "What is the meaning of this, Legolas?"

Legolas looked from his father to Aurora and back again. He had so many conflicted emotions at the sight and thanked the _Valar_ that he had not interrupted them in a more compromising situation. "I beg that you both forgive me. _Ada_ … Haldir has arrived ahead of the rest of the Lothlorien delegation with information you must be made aware of."

Thranduil threw the blankets back as he stood up and went into his closet, a few minutes later, he re-emerged in a fresh tunic and boots. He walked over to where Aurora sat dazed and confused on the bed. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and touched her cheek, "Forgive me, Aurora. I will return to you as soon as I am able."

Legolas hated to interrupt such a tender moment between the pair but time was not on their side, "Actually _Ada,_ the news affects Lady Aurora. She should be privy to the conversation."

Thranduil maintained an indifferent mask, but he felt an unease creep into his chest. He looked back down to Aurora, who had furrowed her brow and looked concerned, "How much time do you need to get ready?"

Aurora shrugged slightly, "Give me two minutes."

Without another word, Thranduil and Legolas left the bedchamber and closed the door behind them. Aurora sat on the bed for a moment longer, and she could feel her anxiety rising. She left the bed and quickly pulled on her leggings and boots and put on a fresh tunic.

She emerged from the bedchamber to find Thranduil and Legolas pacing in front of the fireplace; a tense silence hung in the air. At the sight of her, Thranduil disregarded all propriety and laced his fingers in between hers, "Come, _meleth nin (my Love)."_

They left the parlor and were immediately flanked by Aurora's guards as they walked quickly to Thranduil's study. Aurora pushed the door open and saw Sankrovyn and Gawain pacing in front of the fireplace. In one of the large armchairs sat to Lord Elrond next to an elf that Aurora did not recognize. In the corner, Haldir and Augustus seemed to be in a hushed discussion that appeared to be upsetting Augustus.

"What is the meaning of this, Marchwarden?" Thranduil demanded as Legolas shut the study doors behind them. "What is so important that it could not wait until morning?"

There was a silence as all in the room silently acknowledged that the King was still holding Aurora's hand tight in his. Haldir stepped forward and bowed to Thranduil, "My apologies, Your Majesty. The Lady of Light sent me ahead of the rest of the delegation to forewarn you that we would require your healers upon the delegation's arrival."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow as he stepped forward, releasing Aurora's hand. He placed his hands behind his back, "And why was it so pressing that she would send her Marchwarden to deliver this message personally? Rather than just invade my mind with the information herself."

"The injured elf," Haldir continued, "they are not from our delegation and claim to be of Greenwood. They were found wandering in the woods last night injured." Sankrovyn and Gawain had moved towards Thranduil, Elrond had also risen from his seat to join the group, "My Lady has sent me ahead because she seems unsure of the Ellon's true intentions. She sensed sinister darkness within him."

Thranduil listened carefully, "What more can you tell me of this strange Ellon?"

"His injuries were severe but not life-threatening," Haldir explained, "He appeared to have been stabbed, and two of his fingers were missing."

As Haldir spoke, Alistair walked into the study and bowed to Thranduil, "My King, the delegation from Lothlorien, has arrived. They have taken several of there number to the healing halls. There was a spider attack several miles from the main gate."

Thranduil nodded to Alistair and slowly turned his attention back to the Marchwarden.

"That is all I know of the Ellon. Although I do not know his true name," Haldir paused for a moment, "he has requested that we call him Sam."

Aurora became instantly lightheaded, and she didn't realize that she had dropped the goblet of wine Legolas had given her until it shattered on the ground. All in the room turned to look at her as she stared at the ground in horror. Everyone watched as she visibly started to tremble as her eyes fluttered closed. She crumpled to the ground so quickly that Sankrovyn had caught her just a moment before her head connected with the stone floor. He scooped her up and carried her over to the settee in front of the fireplace. Thranduil and Augustus were kneeling beside her before Sankrovyn had stepped away. The King was pressing a damp cloth to Aurora's face as the group watched in stunned silence.

Thranduil handed the damp cloth to Augustus, and he stood again, "Lord Alistair, go to the healing halls and locate this… _Sam_ ," Thranduil spat the name as if it would poison his tongue if it lingered there too long, "He is to be taken to the dungeons immediately, and I want two guards watching his cell at all times. If he requires the attention of a healer, they will treat him in his cell."

Alistair gave Thranduil a curious look but nodded his head, "It will be so, my King."

"Legolas," Thranduil looked to his son, "see that the perimeters are secure, triple the guard on the main gate. Take Haldir and his brother with you… You know what to look for."

"Yes, _Ada_ ," Legolas bowed and left the study with the two Lorien elves behind him.

"Your Majesty," Elrond broke the tense silence, "who is this Ellon?"

Thranduil looked back to where Aurora lay. Augustus was holding her hand in his as he pressed the cool cloth to her face again. Augustus looked up and met the King's gaze. Thranduil saw the same terror and rage in Augustus's eyes that he felt in his chest.

"He is a servant of _Dol Guldur_ and means Aurora harm," Thranduil spoke flatly, "I believe him to be the one that the orcs have come to call Shadow King."

"Shadow, King?" Gawain asked.

"Yes," Thranduil continued, "one who would try to taint the prophecy regarding Aurora and bring death and destruction to Greenwood."

"Why does Aurora react in such a way at the mere mention of his name?" Sankrovyn asked.

"There is a history between them from Aurora's other realm that I do not know of," Thranduil stated plainly.

"Thranduil?"

The group turned at the sounds of the weak voice, they saw Aurora sitting up and Augustus protectively wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Thranduil walked back over to her and sat next to her, taking her hand once more, "I am here, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)."_

"I need to go lay down," she whispered.

"Of course, Augustus and I will help you back to my chambers." Thranduil helped Aurora stand and interlocked her arm with his. As he turned, he saw the other Lords still watching him, "We will continue this discussion as soon as I have Aurora settled."

Augustus and Thranduil led Aurora back to the parlor, and Thranduil started leading her towards the bedchamber when she stopped. They looked back at Aurora as she ran her hand along the arm that they both knew held her scars.

"What is it, _meleth nin(my Love)?"_ Thranduil asked.

"It's time…" Aurora whispered.

"Time for what, Auri?" Augustus replied.

"To share my burden..." Aurora looked at Thranduil and met his piercing blue eyes, "It's time that you know what Sam did to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our couple finally shared their special moment! Such a perfect night for the pair, until it wasn't... Just as a note, although our favorite couple has now done 'the deed,' it will not be a constant thing in every upcoming chapter. It is about the story, but the steaminess is a pleasant interlude every so often. ;)  
> Again, please pleaase review or send me messages with feedback. I genuinely love hearing from you guys.  
> XOXO - Presephone


	22. Phoenix Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey darling readers! Just a warning, this is a HEAVY chapter with a lot of intense emotions. I promise the coming chapters will lighten up again, but this is an intense part of the story that needs to be told.

_**PHOENIX RISING** _ _contains strong language and violence ***TRIGGER** **WARNING** _ **_\-- Descriptions of emotional & physical abuse. Sexual Assualt implied_ ** *****

* * *

Legolas shouted orders as he watched the additional guards take positions along the gate and the surrounding trees. He turned to see Haldir and Rumil watching him closely.

The Marchwarden stepped closer, "Who is this _Ellon_?"

Legolas sighed as he met his friend's eyes, "He is behind several attacks in the last few months in an attempt to kidnap Lady Aurora."

"What attacks?" Rumil asked.

"The first, he sent orcs after her when she and the King were in the forest. An innocent family was killed, and their child kidnapped." Legolas dropped his eyes to the ground, "To the objections of the King, Aurora pursued the orcs and saved the elfling."

"Truly heroic," Haldir said.

"Yes," Legolas continued, "After that, our Captains, Tauriel and Priamos were taken, hostage. They each had a finger removed and sent to Aurora in a macabre tableau that I will not share the details of. She met him in a clearing as a trade, her life for the Captains. She was fully willing to hand herself over but, luckily, one of her guards had found _Ada_ and me as we were also searching for the Captains. We were lucky to get there when we did."

"And now he has willingly allowed himself to be captured?" Haldir mused, "What could his plan be with such an action?"

"I don't know," Legolas looked back up, his eyes scanning the sky for any unseen threat, "and that is what concerns me most."

* * *

Aurora stood in front of the fireplace, watching the flames dance around. She heard Thranduil and Augustus talking behind her.

"I just don't know if this is the best idea," Augustus whispered, "she's already had to live this nightmare once…"

Thranduil nodded, "I understand, but if I am to keep the darkness from reaching her further, I need to know what happened."

Augustus was quiet for a long moment until he sighed in defeat, "Okay, but I disagree with this. I have read the reports of what happened to her, and I cannot watch her relive it again... I will go and aid Legolas."

Aurora heard the light click of the parlor door, and she knew that they were alone. She kept watching the fire as she felt a sturdy arm snake around her waist and pull her close. She closed her eyes as he turned her around to look at him.

"Aurora," He whispered as he hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up as she finally opened his eyes to look at him. "I will be with you the whole time." He placed his hands gently on the sides of her face, his fingers tracing the line of her cheek, "Whenever you're ready, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)."_

Aurora took several deep breaths and let out a shaky breath. She looked up at him; his piercing blue eyes were full of concern. His fingers found her temples, and his eyes hardened as they focused in on hers. Aurora felt the familiar pull at the back of her mind as she brought her worst memory forward.

_Aurora closed the safe that was in the office. It had been a long day, and she just wanted to get home. Augustus had already called her to make sure she was coming home right after closing. She had assured him several times that she would. She knew that he meant well; Aurora had moved back in with Augustus a few months ago since the breakup._

_She locked the door and walked across the parking lot. She pulled out her phone and started texting Augustus when she felt someone grab the back of her head and slam it into the window of her truck. She crumpled to the ground and looked behind to see Sam towering over her, a look of virulent hatred on his face._

_Aurora glanced around quickly and saw her cell phone shattered on the concrete. Just beyond her phone, she saw her pepper spray that had fallen out of her bag. She lunged forward, grabbing the canister, and she flipped the pepper spray open just as she felt Sam grab her shoulder. He pulled her over, and she instantly sprayed him in the face. He recoiled as Aurora got to her feet and ran back towards the shop._

Trip the alarm, _she thought to herself; the_ police will come.

_She picked up a rock near the entrance and threw it at the window, the glass shattered, and the alarm started ringing. She stepped over the threshold back into the shop when she felt herself being shoved to the ground. She felt her head smack against the stone floor as Sam's body pressed against her, his hot breath sent chills down her neck. He pushed his hips into her, and she tried to fight against him as he pinned her to the ground._

_"You cannot escape me, Rory," he hissed._

_"Sam," Aurora pleaded, "Please—."_

_"Lessons need to be learned," She felt his hand grip her neck as he slowly began strangling her, "You cannot escape the darkness." Aurora's eyes became unfocused, and she started seeing spots. "Give in Rory," Moments later, she succumbed to the black as she felt her head smack against the floor._

_— — —_

_Aurora heard water dripping in a corner as she jerked awake. She looked around and saw that she was in a dimly lit room. Some of the windows were broken, and the light from the setting sun was streaming in. She looked down and saw that she was sitting on a cot that had two blankets down at the bottom by her feet. She went to stand up and felt her arms pulled backward, and she felt something cold against her wrists._

_She looked up and saw handcuffs around her wrist that looped over a long steel pipe. She pulled against them several times with a cry of frustration. She looked up as she heard a car drive by and felt a glimmer of hope rise within her._

_"HELP!" She screamed, "HELLO?! IS ANYONE OUT—"_

_"No one will hear you."_

_Aurora's head snapped in the direction of the voice, and she felt fear creep back into her chest. Sam was leaning against a wall in one of the dark corners; he had a malicious smirk as he watched terror fill her features. He walked over to her and sat at the edge of her cot. He ran a hand up her leg, and she cringed away from him._

_He smirked at her as he crawled up Aurora's body, resting his hands on either side of her head. She tried to push herself back from him, but he grabbed her throat again,_

_"You will not get away from me this time."_

_He pressed his lips hard against hers, and she tried to toss her head away from him, but he held her in place. He forced his tongue into her mouth and pressed his hips into her as Aurora began to cry again. Sam ran his hands up and down her chest, grabbing and pulling at her clothes roughly. When he licked her lip again, Aurora took the chance and bit down hard on his tongue._

_Sam screamed and pulled back, and Aurora saw blood trickling down Sam's chin. He spat blood onto the concrete floor and smacked her across the face. "You will pay for that, you stupid cunt," Sam whispered dangerously. He straddled her and quickly unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, throwing them across the room._

_— — —_

_Aurora didn't know how long he had held her captive now, but she knew it had at least been a week. Sam came back and brought her fruit to eat, but Aurora was physically and emotionally drained that she began to contemplate if it would be mercy for Sam just to kill her._

_Sam walked in and carried several bags. Aurora could smell the hot food as Sam set the meal on a table across the room. He set two places and lit a single candle between the two place settings. He walked over to where Aurora laid, and she pressed closer into the cement wall as he sat on the edge of her cot._

_He feigned a charming smile. "I thought we could have a nice meal tonight. But you have to promise to behave. Tell me, you will."_

_Aurora just closed her eyes._ Please just kill me, _she thought to herself. She felt his hand grip her chin and pull it up to meet his gaze._

_"Tell me you will, Aurora," Sam said again with a darker tone. She nodded in his hand, and he placed a harsh kiss to her temple, "Good girl."_

_She felt her hands released from the handcuffs, and she rubbed her wrists. She looked down and saw the deep cuts from where the metal had bit into her skin. He gripped her arm and pulled her up, but her legs were so weak that she almost collapsed to the ground. Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he guided her to the table, and she sat down._

_He walked to the other side and sat down, reaching for a bottle of wine and pouring her a glass. He set it in front of her, and he took a sip from his glass, watching her closely. Aurora looked at the food in front of her, and her mouth began to water. It looked like Sam had gotten takeout from her favorite Italian restaurant._

_"Come on," Sam's voice broke into her thoughts, "eat. I know you're hungry."_

_Aurora reached for a piece of garlic bread and closed her eyes as the bread seemed to fall apart in her mouth, and it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. They ate in silence, and Sam cleared her empty takeout box away from her._

_"I got your favorite pie from that bakery next to the stable," Sam smiled, seemingly proud of himself._

_He walked behind her, and she heard a bag rustling around. She looked around the room and saw that the door leading out into the hallway was cracked open. She glanced behind her and saw that his back was turned away. She closed her eyes, steeled her nerves, and took several deep breaths._

_She opened her eyes and bolted towards the door. Her hand pushed the door open just as she felt an arm hook around her waist and throw her backward. She crashed into the table, and she was drenched in wine as she felt Sam kneel against her chest. The air was pushed from her lungs as she was gasping for breath. Sam punched her in the face several times, and blood began to stream into her eyes._

_"_ Fuck it _," Sam stated plainly, and he pulled her up and shoved her back into her chair. He grabbed ropes and began tying her in place. Aurora strained against the ropes that she barely heard him as he muttered, "he'll find someone else."_

_Sam moved to stand in front of her, "As much as I've enjoyed our time together, Rory. I think it's time that we go our separate ways." He leaned down and kissed her harshly again, and Aurora's eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Aurora screamed as she looked down and saw the knife sticking out from her lower abdomen. She felt Sam's hot breath on her ear, "Now, no one will want you."_

_He stepped back, and something behind Aurora caught his eye, and a malevolent glint spread across his face. He walked behind her, and she heard him pick something up behind her. She could feel him standing behind her, "Let's see how bright your light shines now."_

_Aurora looked down and saw as Sam connected the flame of the candle to her wine-soaked shirt, and the fire quickly spread down her sleeve and the back of the shirt. Aurora began screaming at the top of her lungs as she felt the flames begin to lick her skin. She looked up desperately to only see Sam smiling down at her as he stood in the doorway to the room. He smirked once more and left her alone as her screams filled the building._

_She didn't know how much time had passed, and she was beginning to blackout when she felt a blanket being thrown over her and patted down. She half-opened her eyes to see someone she didn't know, staring down at her in horror._

_"Hang on," they whispered in panic, "help is on the way."_

_Aurora could hear sirens in the distance as she finally allowed the numbing darkness to overtake her._

Thranduil lurched backward as Aurora severed their connection. He was panting heavily, sweat was running down his face, and he felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. He knew that this monster had hurt her, but he had no idea that it had been to this extent. It took him several moments to focus his mind back to the present, and he looked for Aurora.

He heard a soft sob, and he looked down to see Aurora curled up on the ground, her back pressed into the settee as she hugged her legs to her chest. Her skin was ashen, and she was trembling as her eyes stared at the ground in terror. Thranduil slowly knelt in front of her and reached for her hand. The moment his hand connected with hers, she jerked away quickly and looked at Thranduil with wild eyes.

"You're okay," Thranduil immediately reassured her and pulled his hands back, not wanting to scare her further, "Aurora, you're safe… You're with me…"

Aurora was breathing frantically and attempted to take several deep breaths, but her sobs were too uncontrolled. She felt Thranduil's arms wrap around her waist and gently pulled her to him. She allowed him to pull her between his legs, and her back pressed against his chest. He laced his fingers with hers, and his palms pressed against the top of her hands. He moved her arms, so they were hugged across her chest.

"Feel how my chest rises and match my breathing, _Ilma nin (my Starlight),"_ Thranduil began taking deliberately deep breaths, and he could feel her attempting to take deeper breaths with him. He continued breathing deep as he pressed a soft kiss on her hair, "Very good, Aurora. Just keep breathing with me."

Aurora sunk against his chest as her breathing started to regulate. Thranduil began to sway softly and whispered something in Elvish that she didn't understand, but the words instantly relaxed her.

"I'm here, Aurora," Thranduil continued to whisper as he felt her breathing start to calm down, "I am here with you, my Love… Nothing can hurt you now…"

Thranduil heard the parlor door open, and he turned to see the concerned eyes of Lady Galadriel, and behind her, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond watched the scene before them. Next to Elrond, Thranduil saw Sankrovyn, Legolas, and Augustus. All present watched with sorrowful expressions as Thranduil, with tears in his eyes, turned back to Aurora, resting his head on the top of hers, and continued breathing with her for several minutes, hearing him mutter soft, reassuring words to her.

They watched as Thranduil picked up Aurora and her arms wrapped around his neck, her head nestling under his chin. He whispered into her hair, "I have you, _meleth nin (my Love)."_ He turned away from them and moved towards his bedchamber. He didn't turn as he spoke, "Augustus, come with me."

Augustus followed the King immediately and watched as Thranduil gently set Aurora down on the bed, moving a curl from her face. He looked at her for a long moment and softly kissed her forehead before turning to look at Augustus. His expression was pale as he watched his sister still quietly sobbing on the bed. He looked up as Thranduil walked towards him. Augustus could see the melancholy expression in his face.

"It pains me to leave her," Thranduil whispered, not wanting to disturb Aurora, "but I must see to her protection first and foremost. Please stay with her… I will return as soon as I can."

"Of course," Augustus nodded and moved to the side of the bed, where he sat down and took Aurora's hand.

Thranduil left his bedchamber and closed the door behind him. All present looked at him for a long moment as he walked to a table against the wall and poured a goblet of wine. He took a long drink and turned to the group, "Legolas, report on the perimeter security."

Legolas straightened up slightly, "The guards have been tripled per your order. Priamos has taken a group to secure the woods surrounding the training fields, and Tauriel is overseeing those stationed beyond the main gate in the trees. Those that remain on the gate and ground are currently reporting to the Marchwarden until I return."

Thranduil nodded but did not make eye contact with anyone, "Has Lord Alistair reported back?"

Sankrovyn spoke up, "I met him on my way over here, he informed me that Sam had been placed in the dungeons without any resistance. Alistair will be personally guarding him until informed otherwise."

"Very good," Thranduil replied, looking around the room, "I am the only one to speak to him, is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, and a heavy silence fell over the room. "She has shown you, hasn't she?" Galadriel stepped forward and spoke softly, "Aurora has shown what darkness befell her in the other realm."

Thranduil nodded grimly and looked back at the fireplace. Watching the flames, he remembered the feeling of the heat searing into Aurora's skin.

"What happened to her, _Ada_?" Legolas asked softly.

"Abhorrent things," Thranduil whispered and looked into his son's eyes, "the likes of which I will not repeat as she attempts to rest so close by."

"What do you intend to do with him?" Elrond asked.

Thranduil thought for a long moment and then spoke through gritted teeth, "I don't know."

* * *

Sam rested his head against the back of the cell as he smirked. _Everything is going according to the plan; he_ thought to himself. The healer had tended to his wound in uncomfortable silence as the two guards loomed in the doorway. He heard footsteps coming towards his cell, and light illuminated the entrance.

"You will follow me without resistance," the voice behind the lantern ordered, " _Ni cheniog (Do you understand)?"_

Sam stood up and walked towards the cell door, "Of course."

"Stand back and hold out your arms," Sankrovyn ordered and gave a short nod to one of the soldiers at his side. The door swung open, and Alistair stepped in and placed shackles on Sam's arms and pulled him unceremoniously from the cell.

Sam was lead through the winding corridors and brought into a grandiose hall. The ceilings were so high that you could barely see the tops, and several guards lined the room. He saw a dais that had curving stairs leading up to a grand throne that seemed to be carved from a tree itself. The throne had branches that shaped and turned to give the illusion that there were dozens of antlers adorning the throne.

Several people were standing on the dais. He watched as the man who had put him in his cell, and the one who had dragged him back out of it both walked over and joined the others on the dais. Sam recognized Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, and next to the stood a blonde elf that could only be the King's son. He knew him from the battle in the clearing. Next to him were two other Lords. One with silver-blonde hair and an old face and the other with long dark hair and hard eyes.

Sam's gaze drifted to the man sitting on the throne. He wore a tall crown on his silver-blonde head that was adorned with red and orange leaves. The crown seemed to reflect the design of his throne. He wore an all-black outfit except for his outer robes that were a deep crimson red. He finally met the King's eyes and was greeted with the most malicious glare that he had ever seen.

The two stared at each other for a long moment as hatred flowed between them. Without breaking eye contact, Thranduil rose from his throne and slowly walked down the steps. He walked around to the front of the dais and towered over Sam, taking joy in seeing fear finally flash across his eyes.

"Give me a reason," Thranduil spoke dangerously low, and it sent chills up Sam's spine, "not to kill you where you stand."

"Information," Sam tried to sound confident, but his voice trembled, "I can provide you with the movements of the orcs who are marching to this palace as we speak."

"How many?" Legolas asked from behind the King.

"You think I would give information so willingly?" Sam smirked and looked back to the King, "I want assurances before I share anything."

"Who are you that you would attempt to parley?" Celeborn accused.

"The only one the orcs will listen to," Sam stated flatly.

Elrond stepped to Thranduil's shoulder, "You claim to be this Shadow King that the orcs follow?"

"I am."

" _Liar_ ," Thranduil spoke with an annoyed tone.

"I assure you I-"

Sam was cut off as the air was knocked out of his lungs as Thranduil's hand gripped tightly around his throat. Rage consumed Thranduil's eyes as he spoke, " _Fuck it... He'll find someone else… Now no one will want you_." Sam's eyes grew wide as his words from so long ago were spoken back to him. Thranduil squeezed his throat tighter as he began walking forward, Sam tripped over his legs as he tried to walk backward. He felt his back hit a pillar, and Thranduil leaned in closer as he spoke, "That is what you said before you _stabbed_ her in the stomach. That is what you said before you _set her on fire_ and left her to die."

His final words hung heavy in the air. All those on the dais exchanged stunned glances, and several of them visibly went pale at the revelation. Thranduil released Sam, and he crumpled to the ground gasping for air. He turned his back and walked back to the dais as he continued, "You are not this _Shadow King_. You are no more than another pawn in his game."

He turned around to see Sam standing again, two guards standing behind him. Thranduil spoke loudly as his voice echoed through the hall, "You stand accused of the murders of two members of the Greenwood guard within this very palace and the kidnapping and torture of our Captain's. You stand accused of ordering orcs to kidnap Lady Aurora in the process, causing the murder of two more innocent elves and the attempted kidnapping of their child. You are accused of serving the dark enemies that would destroy the peace of this and all other Elven realms in Arda. Do you deny these charges?"

Sam considered the King's words for a long moment before he spoke, "I have done the things you accuse me of aside from one. I did not kill the guards within the palace."

Sankrovyn stepped forward at this, "And who do you claim is responsible for their deaths?"

Sam stared at the High Advisor for a long moment. He tilted his head upward in a show of superiority, and his eyes darkened, "Someone closer than you expect."

"Are you refusing to corporate?" Galadriel demanded.

"I am," Sam smirked again.

"Guards; return him to his cell," Thranduil ordered, "Justice will be served after the Equinox."

The guards pulled at Sam and led him towards the doors. As they were about to leave the hall, Sam called over his shoulder, "Give Rory my regards. Tell her I'll see her soon."

A silence fell over the hall as the group stood on the dais. Thranduil took several deep breaths to calm his rage before speaking, "Legolas, Lord Alistair, return to the main gate. Everyone else should retire to their chambers for the evening and rest." Without another word, Thranduil left the group and went through the door that led to his private study and closed the door behind him.

* * *

He poured a goblet of wine and took a long drink as he heard the door open and then closed again. He glanced over and saw Sankrovyn standing by the door. "Rest, Sankrovyn. I fear we will need it."

"So, why do you stay up?" Sankrovyn asked, walking forward.

Thranduil didn't reply but moved over to the armchair in front of the fire. He heard Sankrovyn pour another goblet of wine and saw him sit down in the armchair next to him.

"I should kill him," Thranduil whispered, not looking away from the flames, "What he did to her... Sankrovyn, you can't imagine the torture he put her through. What she has endured and can still bring such a light around her… She is stronger than anyone I have ever known."

"A phoenix rising from her ashes," Sankrovyn spoke softly, "I am sorry for her pain and yours, _Mellon nin (my friend)._ But she is safe now."

"Is she?" Thranduil asked incredulously, "How can I ensure her safety when her worst nightmare has just walked right into the palace? Why would he give himself over to us so freely if he wasn't planning something? And now he eludes to one of our own could be behind the death of my soldiers."

Sankrovyn considered Thranduil's words before he spoke again, "All you can do is be there for her as you have been. Legolas has his orders to guard the perimeter, and you know that he will; he cares about Aurora deeply. Guards will be on the prisoner at all times until you and the other Lords and Lady decide his fate."

"Thank you, _Mellon nin (my friend),"_ Thranduil sighed as he finished his wine, "Your counsel is a comfort to me, as always."

* * *

The glass shattered against the cave, and Priamos took a step back out of fear. He had never seen his King so angry.

"What is this _fool_ playing at?!" The Shadow King shouted as he threw the papers from his desk.

The Shadow King was not expecting Sam to show up at the palace with the delegation from Lothlorien, and now he had to deal with damage control before things spiraled further out of control.

"Find a way, Priamos," the Shadow King whispered low, "Find a way to get him _out_ of this palace."

* * *

Thranduil walked back into his parlor to find Augustus looking over his vast collection of books. At the sound of the door closing, Augustus turned around and met the King's gaze.

"She's finally sleeping," Augustus sounded hoarse. Thranduil could tell by looking at him that he had been crying, too.

"Augustus," Thranduil walked towards him, "I cannot express the guilt I feel in being the reason for her distress."

"You aren't the reason for her suffering," Augustus shook his head, "Sam did that two years ago. But _you_ … You asked her to relive it, knowing that it would cause her pain. And _that_ , Your Majesty, I cannot forgive. I have dedicated the past two years of my life trying to help her move on from what happened, and now it's all been pushed back to the forefront again."

Thranduil stopped walking and looked at Augustus with sorrow. He knew that he was right; he had caused Aurora pain by trying to help her carry the burden. "I'm sorry…" He couldn't think of anything else to say. He had promised Augustus that he would never hurt his sister, and now he had done just that.

"I'm going to help the guard at the main gate," Without another word, Augustus left the room; leaving Thranduil alone for the first time since this ordeal started.

* * *

"What are you doing over there?"

Thranduil turned from where he had been staring out the bedroom window to see Aurora looking at him. He stood up from the chair and crossed over to the bed and sat on the edge, taking her hand into his and placing a soft kiss on it, "I didn't want to disturb you, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)."_

"Come to bed," Aurora whispered.

Thranduil squeezed her hand and stood up, he removed his robe and tunic and crawled under the blankets with her. She instantly molded into him and wrapped her arm around his waist. His arms moved protectively around her waist and over her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Are you okay?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Thranduil looked down and found Aurora looking up at him.

"You felt what I felt in my memory…" Aurora sat up further, "Did I hurt you?"

Thranduil cupped her cheek with his hand and lightly stroked her cheek. He slightly cocked his head as he kissed her softly, "No, _meleth nin (my Love)._ You could never hurt me."

"You're lying," she whispered.

"Not tonight," Thranduil pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, "let me be your rock, Aurora."

Aurora leaned further into him and felt his soft lips on her forehead. She nestled into Thranduil's chest and closed her eyes again.

Thranduil rested his head on top of hers as he felt her drift to sleep in his arms. He quickly wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes as he remembered the memory she had shared. _Was he genuinely selfish in asking her to share her darkness?_

He would get justice for what this monster had done to Aurora.

  
He would conquer the foes of _Dol Guldur_ in her name and bring peace and harmony back to his beloved Realm.

Then he would spend the rest of his life, making sure that darkness never touched her again.


	23. A Season of Change

Aurora woke up to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her, and she felt the warmth of his chest pressed against her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Thranduil sleeping peacefully. Sunlight was streaming into the room, giving the bedchamber a light glow, and Aurora wished they could stay in the room forever.

She placed a soft kiss on his chest and started sitting up, but when she tried to pull away, she felt his arms tighten around her. She looked back up to see his blue eyes shining in the morning sun as they looked down at her. "Hey, you," he whispered.

"Hey you," Aurora leaned up and gave him a light kiss, pressing her forehead close to his temple, "Are you just going to keep me in bed all day?"

"Were that an option," Thranduil kissed her forehead again, "it would be the best day of all my 6,000 years."

Aurora looked into his eyes again and smiled softly, "Happy birthday, _Vuin nin (my Beloved)_."

"You are my greatest gift," Thranduil whispered as he cupped her cheek and pulled her into a chaste kiss, "how are you feeling, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_?"

Aurora dropped her eyes from Thranduil's gaze, "I'm… I'm okay."

Thranduil looped his finger under her chin and tilted her head back up to look at him. He spoke with concern, "Aurora… "

Aurora fluttered her eyes to gith back tears, "I'm as okay as I can be, Thranduil. Can we please just… Just focus on something else?"

Thranduil sighed, "Aurora, as much as I wish we could; the source of your deepest pain is now sitting in my dungeon."

"What's going to happen?" Aurora whispered.

"Along with the other Lords and Lady, we will discuss a proper course of action," Thranduil replied. He watched Aurora's expression and ran his hand up her arm as he added, "What would you see done?"

"I don't know," Aurora shook her head slowly, "I never thought that I would see him again, so I didn't think…" Aurora trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Thranduil saw the conflict in her eyes, and he felt a pang of guilt in his chest, " _Diheno nin, meleth nin. (Forgive me, my love.)_ "

Aurora's brow furrowed, "For what?"

"I should not have insisted you share your memory with me," Thranduil looked down at where he held her hand and pulled it to his chest, "I was selfish too—"

"Stop," Aurora interrupted, covering his mouth with her hand, "you're not selfish. We help each other carry our burdens, remember? _Together_."

"Together," Thranduil repeated and kissed her again.

* * *

Aurora walked around her garden, cradling a hot cup of tea in her hands. Thranduil had his regular duties to attend to on top of dealing with Sam, so she wasn't expecting to see him for most of the day. She stopped in front of the sunflowers again and ran her fingers across the pedals.

"Permission to enter?"

Aurora turned to see Lady Galadriel standing in the archway of the garden. "Of course," Aurora smiled and offered the Lady of Light a respectful curtsy, "it's wonderful to see you again, Lady Galadriel."

"Please child, there is no need for such formalities," Galadriel replied as she pulled Aurora into a close hug, "this garden is stunning."

"Thank you," Aurora smiled as Galadriel released her from the embrace, "the King and Augustus planned it all without my knowledge. But _you_ are partially to thank. Augustus found the bag of seeds from our shop."

"I'm glad to see that they have now been displayed in such a perfect way," Galadriel smiled. She remained silent for several minutes before adding, "I am sorry for the trouble my delegation's arrival has caused you."

Aurora's eyes widened, and she shook her head, " _No_ , it wasn't you. There was no way for you to know who he… I don't blame you or anyone else of Lothlorien."

Galadriel gave a soft smile as she pulled at the chain that hung around Aurora's neck. She held _Ondo Ilma_ in her hand for a moment and smiled again, "The stone grows stronger."

"I like to think so," Aurora nodded and looked down at the white stone.

"How are you doing, Aurora?" Galadriel asked as she hooked her arm with Aurora's and began walking around the garden.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected, I think," Aurora sighed, "but I'm trying to focus on more positive things."

"I'm sure you are," Galadriel smiled, "so am I right to assume that things are going well with King Thranduil?"

Aurora looked up and met Galadriel's eyes, "How did you…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Galadriel laughed, "My dear child, those who see the two of you together do not doubt the connection you share. How he cared for you last night was truly beautiful to see. However, I am saddened for the reason he needed to care for you in such a manner. I have known Thranduil for a _very_ long time, and I don't think I have ever seen him this genuinely happy aside from the birth of his son."

"I am happy with him," Aurora smiled to herself, and Galadriel noticed _Ondo Ilma_ glow subtly around her neck, "happier than I've ever been with anyone."

"It's wonderful to find a _fea-match_ ," Galadriel smiled, "I am very happy for you, Aurora."

The two walked through the garden and came to sit under the Weeping Cherry Blossom. Aurora sat quietly for a long moment before asking, "How am I supposed to save Greenwood?" Galadriel furrowed her brow, and Aurora explained further, "the prophecy says that I will save Greenwood… But I don't know _how_ … I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Aurora, there is a way to save this forest; I would ask that we wait until we can all gather to discuss it further." Galadriel took Aurora's hand in her own, "I know this is not the answer you want, but for you to be able to accomplish this, it will require everyone to help you. Are you okay with waiting until we can all sit down together?"

Aurora silently nodded her head, and the two women fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Augustus watched Sam eating in his cell, and he could feel the rage building inside of him. _I should kill him; he_ thought to himself watching the smug bastard, _no one could blame me after what he's done to her_. He gripped the hilt of his sword and moved to step out of the shadows when a hand grabbed his arm firmly, pulling him backward. He was pulled into another corridor, and his back hit a wall. He looked up and saw the hard eyes of Lord Elrond.

"Do not act on your own volition without considering the consequences fully," Elrond spoke in a severe tone.

"I will accept whatever consequence if he is dead," Augustus replied coldly.

"Is that so?" Elrond asked, "you would be guilty of killing another elf. Regardless of how horrible Sam is, he remains one of our people. The punishment for such a crime would be banishment from all Elven Realms of Arda, and the Grey Havens would be closed to you. You would become a stranger to all of our kin." Elrond watched as Augustus closed his eyes tight and slid to the ground, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

Elrond knelt and leveled his eyes with Augustus. When he spoke again, his voice was much softer, "The love for your sister cannot be denied... But if you kill him, you will _never_ see her again. Although the one who haunts her would be gone, she would lose you as well. Are you are _truly_ willing to accept that as a consequence?"

Augustus let the tears fall down his cheeks as he closed his eyes again, resting his head against the cold wall. "I'm useless to her," Augustus whispered, "All I can do is standby as that _bastard_ continues to torment her. How can I keep her safe if her worst nightmare just walked right into the palace?"

"You are _not_ useless, Augustus," Elrond placed a hand on his shoulder, "you are a most dedicated brother, and Aurora is truly blessed to have you. You are the solid foundation that will support her through this ordeal, and you will be there to celebrate with her when we are triumphant against this foe. But you cannot carry this burden alone... Rely on those around you for support, all of us care for the two of you deeply and will help you; however, we can."

"Thank you, my Lord," Augustus replied, opening his eyes again.

"Come," Elrond smiled and stood up, offering his hand to Augustus, "the others will be wondering where we are if we delay any longer."

* * *

Aurora and Galadriel walked down the corridor that led to Thranduil's study in content silence. They walked into the parlor, and Gailon smiled softly at them. He gave them a polite nod, moved to the large doors that led to the study and knocked twice, and then pushed the doors open.

"Lady Galadriel and Lady Aurora, Your Majesty." He announced as the two walked in behind him. He nodded once more and closed the doors behind them.

Aurora's eyes scanned the room and took in all of the somber faces that now turned to her. Thranduil stood behind his desk with his three councilors surrounding him. Priamos and Tauriel sat at the table, looking haggard from very little sleep, Aurora assumed. Elrond and Celeborn were seated in the two armchairs that were in front of the fireplace. She looked over to the wall covered in books and saw Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, Haldir, and Augustus. Aurora met her brother's eyes and noticed the slight red rings that surrounded his eyes. _Had he been crying_? Aurora thought.

"Let's begin," Thranduil spoke loudly.

Everyone moved around the long table and took their seats; Augustus giving Aurora a quick hug before they took their seats in between Sankrovyn and Legolas. There was a tense silence that settled over the room, no one wanting to begin the difficult conversation that needed to be had.

 _It will be okay, Ilma nin (my Starlight)_ , His voice echoed in Aurora's head softly, and she looked up to meet his eyes. They shared a brief moment before he looked away.

"We all know why we have gathered this morning," Thranduil spoke with his usual indifference that Aurora had come to expect in these meetings, "there is now an enemy in my dungeon who not only means Lady Aurora harm but threatens all of Greenwood. In questioning him last night, he admitted to all that he was accused except for the slain guards who were found in Lady Aurora's room. He has claimed that another is responsible for that offense."

"Who would do such a thing?" Priamos asked.

"Who, indeed..." Gawain mused.

"How can we even know that he was truthful?" Celeborn asked, "He could just be saying these things to cast doubt on his guilt."

"There was no lie in his words," Thranduil said grimly, "I would have known."

"I don't understand," Tauriel spoke softly, "someone else is aiding this false King?"

"It would seem so," Legolas replied, "but how are we to determine who among our people would betray Greenwood and the _true_ King in such a way?"

"That I don't know," Thranduil said, "but no one outside of this room should be made aware of these suspicions. The fewer people that are aware, the better chances we have of this _accomplice_ revealing themselves."

"And if they don't?" Sankrovyn spoke up, "How are we to ensure Lady Aurora's safety after this situation with this... _Sam_ is handled?"

Lord Alistair straightened in his chair, "We can tighten the security around her. Limit where she goes—"

"No." Everyone turned to see Aurora looking around at the table. She felt her face grow warm as she continued, "I will not be sequestered until some supposed traitor reveals themselves."

"Lady Aurora," Priamos spoke up, "Please understand now that this threat is in the heart of the palace, measures _must_ be put in place for your protection."

" _No_ ," Aurora emphasized again and stared directly at Priamos, "Do _not_ make plans for my safety as if I am not sitting right here. I _will not_ become a prisoner in my home. Tighten security around me? Limit where I can go? Why not just lock me in my room or throw me in one of the dungeon cells and be done with it."

" _Enough_ ," Thranduil spoke louder than before. _Home,_ Thranduil thought, _She called Greenwood her home._ Aurora met his gaze, and his eyes imperceptibly softened, "the security around Lady Aurora will remain the same, four guards. No more and no less until a time that _I_ feel that the arrangement needs to be re-evaluated."

"What is to be done with Sam?" Augustus asked, veering the conversation back.

There was another silence in the library, as all present considered the question.

"In light of the crimes that he has been accused of… In light of the crimes that he has _confessed_ to… And the evidence that he still means to harm Lady Aurora," Celeborn took a deep breath before he continued. Knowing that he could not take the words back once they are spoken. He looked at Aurora and Augustus with sympathetic eyes, "My recommendation is this; the Ellon that is known as Samindiel be imprisoned… _permanently_."

Tension filled the room, but Augustus and Aurora looked around confused. _How is life in prison a just punishment?_ Augustus thought. He looked around and saw the same questions in Aurora's eyes and voice his concern, "How is _that_ a just solution?"

Seeing the confusion at the suggestion, Gawain explained, "It is extremely rare for an elf to be sentenced to _permanent_ imprisonment. It would mean that they are placed in the deepest cell of a dungeon and forgotten. They would be given food and drink regularly, but aside from that, they would have no interaction with another living person again. They would never leave their cell again for the duration of their life. As you know… Elves do not die of natural causes such as mortals. So, unless an accident occurred, the prisoner they would be imprisoned forever."

"So, he would stay…" Legolas spoke softly, " _here_?"

"It is difficult to say," Alistair replied, "Usually, the punishing Realm would oversee that punishment."

"Aurora?" Galadriel's voice was soft and concerned.

Everyone turned their attention to look at her. She knew that this decision was now hers to make. Aurora closed her eyes for a long moment, taking several deep breaths. She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes, and she didn't want to cry in front of such a large group.

"I can't feel safe anywhere that _he_ is," She steeled her emotions and opened her eyes. Her gaze found Thranduil's piercing blue eyes, "If Sam stays in Greenwood, _I won't_."

Thranduil's eyes softened slightly, and Aurora saw him swallow hard. Would she leave him? _Of course, she would,_ Thranduil thought to himself, _and I couldn't blame her._ He felt a pang of guilt in his chest as he thought back on all she had endured since returning to Arda. Would he have the audacity to ask her to live in the same place as her tormentor?

"If I may, Your Majesty," Elrond's voice broke into Thranduil's thoughts, and he pulled his gaze from Aurora. Elrond waited for the King to acknowledge him before continuing, "the cells within the dungeons of Rivendell are currently empty. We would have no issue with placing the prisoner within the lowest of our cells to serve out this sentence. Should you be agreeable to such an arrangement."

Lord Sankrovyn looked around the room, "Is there anyone present who is opposed to the recommendation?" Another long silence. Sankrocyn met the King's eyes as he continued, " _Aran Thranduil (King Thranduil)_ , the recommendation is offered to you unopposed."

Thranduil held his indifferent mask, but Aurora could see the conflict in his eyes. He looked over at her once more as he spoke, "The recommendation is accepted."

* * *

Sam walked back into the throne room and saw Thranduil standing on the dais with three others. He saw Lord Sankrovyn and Lord Elrond from the previous night, and then his eyes fell on the figure next to the King. He stopped several feet in front of them, and an evil grin spread across his face.

" _Mae govanthen_ _Augustus (Well met Augustus)_ ," he drawled. He watched as Augustus's eyes darkened, and his lips thinned out, "It's been a long time. How's—"

" _No, dhinen! (Be silent!)_ ," Thranduil hissed, and Sam met the King's hard gaze, "you will only speak when permitted to do so." The two glared at each other for another long moment before Thranduil continued, "Samindiel, before the Valar themselves, it is declared that you are hereby a stranger to all _Ellyn_. The Grey Havens are closed to you, and you shall never join our kin in the Undying Lands. You will spend the rest of your days within the deepest cell in the dungeons of Rivendell."

"And if I provide information regarding _Duath Aran nin_? _(my Shadow King?)_ " Sam asked, seemingly unphased by his sentence.

"It would be a kind gesture," Elrond spoke dryly, "but your sentence will remain unchanged."

Sam's eyes darkened, "And if I give you the Shadow King's true identity?"

"Why would you willingly offer such a thing?" Sankrovyn questioned.

"Consider it an act of goodwill… Making recompense," Sam smirked.

"Then give us the name," Elrond spoke again.

"I'll reveal that information to only _one_ person," Sam's eyes narrowed, "Let me talk to Aurora… I'll tell her who the Shadow King is."

"No," Augustus whispered dangerously, "she will never be tortured by you again."

"I wasn't asking you, _boy_ …" Sam's expression turned malicious as he looked back to Thranduil, "I was speaking to the _other_ King. What say you, _Aran Thranduil (King Thranduil)_? Let me talk to her... You can even be there to _protect_ her from little old me…"

Thranduil glared daggers at Sam for a long moment before he spoke in a barely collected tone, "Priamos… Escort the prisoner back to his cell."

* * *

After the meeting, Aurora had just needed to get away from everyone, aside from her guards that now stood at the edge of the field watching her. She cantered Egg across the field and pulled him into a half-pass as she felt the wind dance around her braided hair. After a lap of a beautiful piaffe, she slowed Egg down to a walk and allowed them both to catch a breath. She walked him for several minutes and felt the crisp fall air sting her face as a gust of wind whipped through the trees. She brought Egg to a halt and dismounted, walking around to rub his forehead. The horse pressed his massive head into Aurora's chest in a sentimental gesture, and she wrapped her arms around his face, placing her cheek to his forehead.

They both stood in silence for a long moment. Aurora sighed heavily, "I don't know what to do anymore, handsome... I don't know if I'm strong enough for this."

"Of course you are," a voice spoke gently behind her. She knew who it was before she turned around. She looked into his soft face as he offered her a weak smile, and his grey eyes warmed as she smiled at him.

"Hello Gandalf," Aurora smiled wider as she led Egg over to where the wizard stood, "it's wonderful to see you again."

"I am happy to be back here my dear," Gandalf began walking next to Aurora as they left the field, "I received an invitation to the Autumn Equinox celebration and could not pass on an opportunity to see Greenwood in its most beautiful season." He paused briefly as he took in Aurora's distant gaze, "I've heard rumor of a prisoner in Greenwood."

"Yeah," Aurora whispered, "Yeah, he's here... They are going to move him to the dungeons in Rivendell and leave him to rot, I guess."

"A harsh fate," Gandalf replied, "but kinder than he deserves."

"How do you know I can do this, Gandalf?" Aurora asked as she led Egg into the stall and started removing his tack, "I don't even know what it is I am supposed to be doing."

Gandalf hesitated slightly before speaking again, "Do not fear. All will be explained after the celebrations, my Lady. I promise you."

Aurora nodded her head and began brushing out Egg's hair. Gandalf kept her company in a comfortable silence as she brushed and braided Egg's luxurious mane. When she had finished, she gave him a large carrot and kissed his nose softly and whispered, "I'll see you later, handsome."

She turned and joined the wizard as they walked from the stable, silently trailed by four guards.

* * *

"Enter," Thranduil called without looking up from the book he was reading. He heard the library door open and then closed quietly, and he finally looked up and met Augustus's eyes. They held each other's gaze for a long moment, "Master Augustus, please," Thranduil motioned to the chair across from him, "join me."

Augustus walked silently across the stone floor and settled into the large armchair. Thranduil could see conflicting emotions across his face. Augustus took a deep breath before he spoke softly, "I almost tried to kill Sam this morning."

"I know," Thranduil replied in a nonchalant tone as Augustus's head snapped up to meet his eyes, "Lord Elrond informed me of his conversation with you."

"I never thought that..." Augustus exhaled a shaky breath, "that I could want to kill another person."

Thranduil saw the pain building behind his eyes, "No decent person ever _wants_ to take a life, Augustus. I would be lying if I tried to tell you that the same urge did not cross my mind last night."

Augustus felt slight relief, knowing that he wasn't alone in his darker thoughts. He looked away from Thranduil's gaze as he spoke again, "I owe you an apology, Your Majesty." Thranduil furrowed a brow as Augustus continued, "The things I said to you last night... Accusing you of willingly putting Aurora in pain... I was upset seeing her in that state again, and I didn't think when I said those things to you. I'm sorry."

Thranduil reflected on Augustus's words for a long moment, "Your apology is appreciated, but not necessary. You love your sister deeply, and she was hurting. You spoke your mind, as you have been permitted to do. The words you said were hard to hear, but there was an ounce of truth to them. But it is behind us, and now we can focus on banishing the darkness around her once and for all."

The pair sat in silence for a long while. Thranduil took several deep breaths before asking, "Augustus... Would you allow me to partake in the tradition you and Aurora hold on the evening of the Equinox?"

Augustus was surprised momentarily at the drastic change in the topic, "Of course. Won't you be busy, though? With everything else that will be going on?"

"There is much I will need to see too," Thranduil nodded, "but I would like to share this occasion with the two of you."

"May I ask why?" Augustus arched an eyebrow.

Thranduil smiled and began the conversation that he had been planning in his head for the past several weeks.

* * *

"Am I supposed to be able to breathe?" Aurora asked as the elleth continued lacing the corset bodice that sat over her long flowing skirts.

"I don't believe so, my Lady," the elleth laughed softly, "That is the way of corsets." She finished tying the laces of the corset. "There, all done."

Aurora turned and looked at herself in the mirror for the first time and was stunned. It was the first time that she could remember where she truly thought that she looked _beautiful_. The deep amber-colored corset had flecks of crystal rhinestones across the sweetheart bust that faded away. The skirt had several layers of the deep amber and black intertwined with each other, giving the illusion of a full skirt without feeling the weight of a ballgown. The skirt stretched across the floor and flowed gracefully behind her as she moved. The sleeves were the same shade of the dress, but with a slightly sheer look to them, but still solid enough that Aurora wasn't concerned about her scars being seen. They perfectly hugged her arms until just below her elbows where they turned completely sheer until they ended at her wrists. The sheer was also speckled with rhinestones giving off the illusion that Aurora's skin was glistening. She smiled brightly and felt _Ondo Ilma_ warm against her chest.

Aurora had been surprised when the elleth arrived at her chambers with the dress, explaining that it had been requested by the King several weeks ago. It had been a week since the Lothlorien delegation had arrived, and Sam had been imprisoned. She had tried to stay busy, so she didn't dwell on the fact that he was so close to her again. Her and Thranduil hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together because of the other Lords and Lady that had arrived, he suddenly found himself in many more private meetings. She had returned to sleeping in her chambers and had tried to occupy her days with spending time with Augustus and Egg.

"You look stunning, Lady Aurora." The elleth marveled, "would you like help with your hair?"

"No," Aurora smiled again, "I can do that myself. Thank you for your help."

The elleth nodded at Aurora and left her alone in her chamber. She felt like a child in a princess costume as she spun in a circle and giggled to herself, feeling the skirt billow out around her. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror again, wondering what to do with her hair. She smiled softly and decided to leave it down. Just as she was contemplating what else to do with her time before the Equinox celebration, there was a soft knock at the door. She opened the door to see Gailon standing there.

"For you, _Hiril Vuin (Beloved Lady),"_ he smiled and held out a sight that almost made Aurora laugh.

She took the sunflower and thanked him. Gailon left as Aurora unrolled the piece of parchment attached to the flower. Already guessing what it was going to say.

_I'll see you in our garden._

She closed the doors to her chambers and practically skipped down the corridor on her way to the garden. She walked into Thranduil's garden and didn't see him anywhere when something caught her eye. She walked towards the stairs that led down to her garden and saw that candles had been placed on each step.

She smiled again as she descended the steps and stopped in the archway to her garden, and she took in the entire scene before her. Candles had been carefully placed throughout the garden causing an ethereal glow to envelop the area. She looked around and saw a blanket had been laid out in front of the lily pond. She saw the assortment of fruit, cheese, and bread spread out, and a bottle of dark red wine. Then she saw the three of them standing over by the waterfall. Augustus wore tawny leggings that accented his dark blue boots and embroidered tunic flawlessly. Legolas smiled wide, he wore dark brown boots and leggings with a purple tunic and his eyes shined bright as they seemed to accent the silver circlet that rested just above his brow.

Then their eyes met.

Thranduil almost audibly gasped at the sight of her in the archway, and he felt his heart skip a beat as she was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. The way the rhinestones shone against her skin gave her the look of an angelic being, her porcelain skin seeming more delicate against the dark fabric of the dress. Aurora's eyes grew wide as she took in Thranduil's appearance. He wore an all-black outfit that was accented by a deep amber and red outer robe that matched the color and fabric of her dress perfectly. On his head was his grand crown, which had been adorned with red and orange leaves.

"Well," Aurora breathed with a smile, "Aren't the three of you a dashing sight to behold." Aurora walked over to where they stood, "What is happening here?"

"It's Equinox," Augustus shrugged, "we have traditions to uphold, Ari."

"That we do," Aurora smiled and hugged her brother. They separated, and she turned to the King and his son, her eyes settling on Thranduil once more, "Shouldn't you see to final details of _your_ celebration?"

"I had somewhere more important to be," Thranduil smiled softly, "shall we?" Thranduil took Aurora's hand and helped her sit down on the blanket as the others sat around her. After everyone had been handed a goblet of wine, Thranduil held his goblet up and spoke again, "To the new season. May it bring peace," he met Aurora's eyes again, "and love."

They all drank and began eating as Augustus and Aurora broke into stories of their Equinox celebrations of the past and how their parents would always make each one unique and special. After a half-hour in the garden, Aurora noticed that the sun was beginning to set. She quietly stood up and moved to one of the stone windows and watched the skies turn a shade of orange that reflected her dress.

She felt him bump her shoulder, and she rested her head on his shoulder, "Happy Equinox, Augs."

"Happy Equinox, Auri," Augustus hugged her close again and then left her alone at the window.

She watched the sky go from orange to red as she felt his arms wrap around her waist as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Hey, you," he whispered.

"Hey you," Aurora smiled and leaned her head back against his cheek. She heard two sets of feet retreating from her garden and had a feeling that they were alone, "I've missed you this week."

"I am sorry, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_ ," Thranduil apologized, "there is much to be addressed when the Elven leaders are all together, not to mention the celebration preparations."

"Yes, I'm quite excited to see this grand event."

"Oh, I'm not talking about the banquet," Thranduil turned Aurora around to face him, "I meant this celebration. The four of us… You and me." He ran his fingers up her neck, and she closed her eyes at his soft touch. She opened her eyes when she felt his forehead softly touch hers, his lips brushing hers gently, "You are the most beautiful sight in all of Arda."

He kissed her gently, his hands looping the curls of her hair around his fingers as he pulled her closer. He deepened their kiss as he slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting to Dorwinion wine that lingered on her tongue.

"I could watch you in that dress forever," he whispered when he pulled away from her lips.

"If you behave," Aurora kissed along his neck and collarbone, feeling him tremble under her lips as she spoke, "maybe you can help me _out_ of it later."

Thranduil exhaled sharply and let out a soft chuckle, "Nothing would bring me greater pleasure, my love." He kissed her again, slow and passionate, memorizing every part of her that he touched and tasted. He slowly turned her around, so they were both facing the sunset. He kissed down her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist again and pulled her back against him. "What is your wish, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking back at him.

"For the new season," he kissed her again, "what do you wish for?"

"I don't know," Aurora looked back out at the sunset as she felt his hands leave her waist, "peace sounds nice. What about you?"

Thranduil exhaled a shaky breath, and Aurora noted that he suddenly sounded nervous, "My only wish is for you to say yes."

"What?" Aurora furrowed her brow and turned around as she spoke, "What do you mean—"

Her sentence fell away when she turned around and saw him. She felt her heart skip several beats at the sight of him down on his knee; the stone on the delicate ring glittering in the setting sun as he held it between his trembling fingers.

" _Thranduil…"_

"Although it is not an Elven custom, I understand that it is a tradition from your other realm that you held very dear. Augustus informed me of this last week when I asked him for your hand, and he accepted. I requested the royal jeweler to make this ring… And now I offer it to you," Thranduil met Aurora's eyes with a look of hope and devotion, "You are the one that my _fea_ calls to, and I want nothing more than to have you wake up by my side for the rest of my life. You are the final piece of myself that I didn't realize I had been missing. I vow, before the Valar, that I will love and protect you until Arda crumbles beneath us. _Sevil i veleth nin, Aurora Merek. Le i velethril e-guil nin. (You have my love, Aurora Merek. You are the love of my life.)_ "

Aurora was beginning to feel lightheaded with the amount of joy she felt as Thranduil spoke. _Was this happening?_ She thought as she looked down at him.

" _Ilma nin, Ni melathol n'uir? (My Starlight, will you love me for eternity?)"_ Thranduil could feel a tear escape from the corner of his eye. He thought his heart was going to burst from his chest with how hard it was pounding.

"Will you marry me, Aurora?"


	24. May I Have This Dance?

_**MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?** _ _Contains strong language and sexual content._

* * *

The delicate silver band was accented with small round diamonds that led up to and surrounded the teardrop-shaped stone. The crystal blue stone was a perfect match to Thranduil's eyes, and Aurora was breathless at the sight. His question hung in the air around them for what felt like an eternity before Aurora realized that she hadn't answered.

"Yes," she whispered, and Thranduil exhaled sharply, his smile widening as he stood up again.

He slid the ring onto her ring finger and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her in a circle as his lips met hers. Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers lacing into his hair, and she kissed him passionately. He walked her backward until he had pressed her against the stones, his hand drifting down her waist until his fingers rested on her hip.

He gripped at the fabric of her skirts, wanting desperately to rip them away and claim her against the pillar. He pressed his hips closer to her as her hand drifted down the plains of his chest. He kissed down her neck and ran his tongue along her collarbone, eliciting a low moan from her. She licked along the outline of his ear until she reached the tip, taking it into her mouth.

Thranduil's breath hitched at the sensation, and he broke their kiss. He looked into her eyes for a long moment, Aurora caressing his cheek and brushing a tear from his eye. He leaned into her touch, "You have truly made me the happiest Ellon in all of Arda, _meleth nin (my Love)."_

"I love you with everything I am and so much more _Vuin nin (my Beloved),"_ Aurora spoke softly. She ran her finger along Thranduil's ear again, her newly placed ring shining in the fading sun.

" _Aurora_ …" Thranduil closed his eyes as his breath became shaky again, "if you continue your attentions in such a manner, we will not make it to the banquet."

Aurora smirked and leaned in close, her lips brushed against his ear, "Would that be so bad?"

As she spoke, she surprised Thranduil by running her other hand across him through his leggings. Thranduil growled softly, and he captured Aurora's lips in a heated kiss again. His tongue demanding entrance and Aurora opened her mouth in invitation. She began stroking him through his leggings as Thranduil pushed himself further into her hand and slowly moved his hips to match her rhythm. He started kissing down her neck and nipped her neck, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

They both stilled at the same time, breathing heavily. Aurora swallowed hard, "We should stop before we can't…"

Thranduil nodded his head as his forehead rested against her shoulder. He placed a kiss on her collarbone that sent a jolt to her core, and she sighed softly again. He brought his face to hers again and gave her a soft kiss. He smiled against her lips as he breathed, "To be continued."

Aurora laughed softly as he stepped away from her, lacing his fingers in with hers. She looked down at her ring again, softly smiling.

"It's called a moonstone," Thranduil explained, "they are extremely rare. This is the only one in my possession." Aurora met his gaze again as he asked, "I hope it will suffice."

" _Suffice_?" Aurora repeated the word, "Thranduil I… I couldn't have imagined a more perfect ring." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

He led her from the garden; their hands molded perfectly together. They walked into the corridor from Thranduil's garden, and they saw Legolas and Augustus quietly pacing back and forth, both with looks of extreme concentration. At the sound of them walking, the two snapped their head up to see the smiling couple.

Augustus arched an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly at Aurora, "Yes?"

She smiled at her brother and nodded her head, "Yes."

Augustus and Legolas bot closed the distance between them. Augustus scooped Aurora into a tight hug, Legolas placing a hand on his father's shoulder and smiled wide.

"Congratulations, _Ada_ ," he said, "I am truly happy for you."

"Thank you, _ionneg (my son),"_ Thranduil nodded and surprised everyone by pulling Legolas into a quick hug.

Without acknowledging the oddity that had just occurred, Legolas pulled Aurora into a close hug and spoke softly, "Congratulations, _Ada calad nin (my Father's Light)."_

 _"Ci vilui Legolas (Thank you, Legolas),"_ Aurora smiled as the elven prince released her.

Thranduil placed a hand on Augustus's shoulders, and the two looked at each other for a long moment before Thranduil spoke, "I will care for her and keep her safe until the end of my days."

Augustus nodded and smiled, "See that you do."

Thranduil turned to address everyone, "Come, I've asked the Elven Leaders and council to gather in my chambers for the announcement before the kingdom is informed at the banquet."

 _You presumed I would say yes?_ Thranduil heard the sarcastic question in his head and met her gaze to see her smirking at him.

 _I held out hope,_ he replied.

"It will be announced to everyone so soon?" Augustus asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Yes," Legolas answered, "not only is it the perfect occasion for such an announcement, but the people will want to celebrate their future Queen properly."

Aurora froze, causing her hand to pull from Thranduil's. He stopped and looked back at her, causing Legolas and Augustus to stop and followed his gaze. Thranduil furrowed his brow and walked back to her side, "Aurora? What is it, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)?"_

 _"Queen,"_ she whispered. She looked up to meet Thranduil's concerned gaze, "I mean… I knew that's how it worked, but this is the first time that I heard— That I realized I'm going to be…"

She trailed off as Thranduil retook her hand and squeezed it lightly, "I know it will be an adjustment, Aurora. But I will be here to help you, as will Legolas and Augustus."

She nodded quietly, and they began walking back down the corridor. They maneuvered through the halls gracefully until they came to the parlor of Thranduil's private study, and Gailon was waiting for their arrival. He opened the door for them and closed it behind them after they had all entered.

The three councilors were standing around the fireplace, speaking quietly. Celeborn, Galadriel, Gandalf, and Elrond were standing over by the bookshelves. Everyone was dressed in their most elegant robes for the Equinox celebration. They all looked over as the four stood in front of the closed doors and offered respectful bows.

"Thank you all for gathering before our grand celebration," Thranduil stepped forward and glanced around the room, "an announcement is going to be made at the start of the banquet that you should all be privy to beforehand. This is, of course, per certain royal protocols before such an announcement is made to the entire Realm."

Everyone watched curiously as Thranduil turned to Aurora and took her hand in his once more, several of them catching a glimpse of a stunning ring on her left hand. Thranduil squeezed her hand and turned back to the room, "I am happy to inform you that Lady Aurora has accepted my proposal of marriage."

There was a ripple of gasps throughout the room, followed by broad smiles. Everyone walked over to where the couple stood, giving Aurora close hugs and hands clapping Thranduil on the shoulder in congratulations. During the praises, Augustus moved to pour wine for everyone for a toast when someone started helping him.

"Congratulations, Master Augustus," Lord Alistair stated, "You must be very happy for your sister."

"I am," Augustus smiled as he glanced just in time to see Thranduil look down at Aurora with a soft smile as Lady Galadriel hugged her, "she deserves all the happiness of the world."

"Indeed she does," Alistair followed his gaze, "but it does cause concern for her safety." Augustus furrowed his brow as he looked over to Alistair, and he continued, "Once this _Shadow King_ finds out that they are betrothed, I fear it may cause him to lash out more harshly in an attempt to take her for his own. Knowing that she is soon to bind with the Great Elvenking may destabilize him."

"Well, if it does," Augustus sighed, "maybe that will cause him to mess up, and we can stop him."

"I hope your right," Alistair whispered, and he stepped away, beginning to hand out goblets of wine to everyone present.

Once everyone had a glass, Augustus moved back over to stand next to Aurora. She smiled up at him softly as Lord Elrond lifted his goblet and spoke in a clear voice, "Not only do we celebrate the new season, and we now celebrate the new journey for Elvenking Thranduil Oropherion and the future Elvenqueen Aurora Merek. May they live together in happiness forever."

* * *

Aurora stood behind the large closed doors that led into the grand ballroom, and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She could hear the soft music playing in the hall, and she listened to the buzz of excited chattering. The other Elven Leaders had already entered, along with the King's council, Legolas, and Augustus. She had no idea what type of greeting waited for her on the other side of the door, and the thought caused anxiety to settle deeper into her chest. Suddenly she felt him standing behind her before his lips ghosted across her shoulder, and she shivered when his arms snaked around her waist.

"Are you ready _, Ilma nin (my Starlight)?"_ Thranduil whispered, pulling her closer to his chest.

"I don't know..." She breathed as he turned her around in his arms until her chest was pressed against his own. His finger hooked under her chin, and she looked up to meet his piercing blue eyes.

"That means you are," he said and smiled at her, "if you are ever not nervous going into a battle, you shouldn't be there."

"Battle?" Aurora furrowed her, brow, "what _exactly_ is on the other side of this door?"

"There are many types of battles, Aurora. Having a life lived in front of an entire Realm can be just as daunting as riding onto a battlefield," Thranduil chuckled softly and ran his fingers along her high cheekbone, "But I will be here the whole time. We'll face it all together."

She smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Together."

They separated as they heard the handles being lifted on the other side of the door. Thranduil moved to Aurora's left side and offered his arm to her, and she gladly looped her arm into his, her ringed hand resting lightly on his forearm. Aurora was momentarily dazzled by the sight of the grand ballroom.

It seemed that there were thousands of people in the grand ballroom, but Everything felt comfortable and open. She looked around and saw candles lining the walls, and it appeared that tree branches were spiraling in from the forest outside, covering the ceiling and windowsills with hues of red, orange, and yellow.

Everyone that Aurora looked at smiled brightly at her, and she saw a mixture of bows and curtsies as they walked by them. She knew that it was because of Thranduil, but she couldn't help but think that they were unknowingly bowing to her for the first time. _How are they going to react?_ She thought to herself as she painted a soft smile on, _What if they hate me?_

 _All will be well, my Love,_ his soothing voice spoke in her head as he imperceptibly pulled her closer.

He led her up to the dais where the others already stood, smiling wide at the sight of the couple. Aurora turned and stood next to her brother, quietly sighing in relief that she didn't fall on her face in front of the entire Realm. Thranduil turned and took a step forward, so he was in front of all the others. He remained silent for a long moment until there was complete silence in the ballroom.

"Welcome to our Autumn Equinox celebration," Thranduil's relaxed voice echoed through the hall, "we are pleased to have our kin from the realms of Imladris and Lothlorien visiting us for this celebration. Too often do we celebrate separately, and it is a joy to be able to celebrate as one." Thranduil paused as light applause trickled through the hall. "It is truly a blessing to see Elves from different realms come together and form relationships that will transcend beyond our borders."

"It is within these newly formed relationships that we can find strength in the most unlikely of places, whether that strength is on the battlefield or in helping us care for ones we love. It is a strength that will always dwell within and connect all of us, no matter what the _Valar_ may put in our path. " Thranduil looked out at his people and caught Kasterren's gaze.

"Particularly when the _Valar_ put before you a chance that you never thought you would get," He said, and Kasterren gave him a knowing smile and nodded her head. He took a deep breath as he continued, "For the past several months, there have been rumors regarding my relationship with Lady Aurora Merek, who recently traveled back to Arda with her brother, Augustus, from a Realm beyond our reach. These rumors have stated that the Lady and I are courting, and I feel that now is the time to put these rumors to rest."

Thranduil turned and met Aurora's nervous gaze as he extended his hand out to her. Her trembling fingers clasped his, and he pulled her forward to stand right next to him, his fingers intertwined v with his own. Soft murmurs began to wash through the crowd as Thranduil turned back to the crowd and spoke brighter than before, "I would like to confirm that Lady Aurora now and I have, indeed, been courting and as the sun ducked beyond the horizon this evening, she accepted my proposal of marriage."

Aurora was slightly startled by the rapturous applause and cheering that suddenly filled the hall. She smiled wide as she looked around and saw that no one seemed angered by the announcement. The cheering continued for several minutes, and Aurora could feel her face beginning to redden as Legolas stepped forward with a goblet of wine in his hands.

"Not only do we celebrate the beginning of _Ada's_ 6,000th year," Legolas raised his goblet as the hall silenced again. Augustus handed Thranduil and Aurora both a goblet as Legolas continued, "But now we can rejoice and celebrate with him in the finding of his _fea-match_." Legolas turned towards the couple and lifted his goblet, "To the new season, life, and most important of all… To love."

Everyone in the hall took a drink of wine, and then they all began excitedly chattering and looking up at the dais. Thranduil and Aurora had turned back to the rest of the group. Thranduil began talking with his councilors, so Aurora moved over to where Augustus stood, and he hugged his sister again.

"Proud of you for not falling on your face like an idiot," he said as he pulled away and looked down at her.

Aurora arched an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, "I have no idea if you just insulted me or not."

Augustus chuckled softly, "Can't it be both? _Ouch_!"

Aurora had discreetly punched Augustus in the shoulder. She heard a laugh behind them, so she turned to see Lord Alistair smiling down at her, "That was a good punch. Next time lift your elbow a bit more and follow through further."

"Thank you... _Lord Alistair_ ," Augustus said sarcastically. He smiled and turned back to Aurora, "In all seriousness, Ari... Do you need anything?"

"Not that I can think of right now..." Aurora sighed heavily as she looked from Augustus to Alistair, "Everything is still kind of a blur. I think I'm going to need a few days to process Everything."

"Take all the time you need, my Lady," Alistair took Aurora's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, "We'll be here waiting for you when you're ready."

"Thank you, Lord Alistair," Aurora smiled. She looked around and saw Elladan and Elrohir, and Haldir standing at the base of the dais looking up at here. The twins wore matching black embroidered tunics with Elladan wearing dark green leggings and black boots and Elrohir wearing his black boots with brown leggings. Haldir wore his ceremonial red and gold robes that Aurora had seen him wear in Imladris. Aurora walked towards the front of the dais and descended the stairs to where they stood. The three of them smiled wide and bowed to her.

"Don't you guys even start with that," Aurora scoffed as she reached them. She hugged each of them in turn, Haldir pulling her a little closer than the others.

"Congratulations, Aurora," he whispered in her ear. He stepped back from her, "You've come so far since that day on the hilltop."

"It seems so long ago..." Aurora breathed.

Haldir smiled, "In a way, it was. You're not the same person who came through that cave. Although you've gone through terrible things, you will truly come out stronger for it."

"Thank you, Haldir," Aurora smiled again.

"If I may," they all turned to see Thranduil standing at the bottom of the dais. They all bowed and curtsied. Thranduil extended his hand to Aurora, "may I have this dance, Lady Aurora?"

Aurora smiled and took Thranduil's hand, "You may."

Thranduil led Aurora to the center of the ballroom, where other couples were already dancing. As the music transitioned to a slower melody, Thranduil bowed to Aurora as she curtsied in return.

"My Lady?" Thranduil smiled, offering his hand to her.

Aurora took his hand, and he pulled her close, his arm wrapping around her waist as she looked up into his shining eyes, "My King."

Thranduil's heart skipped a beat as he began leading her around the floor. This was the first time Aurora had addressed him in that way, and all he wanted to do was have her whisper it endlessly. They stared at each other as they gracefully moved, disregarding anything that wasn't the two of them.

 _Are you happy?_ Thranduil asked inside her head.

 _There is nowhere else I would rather be in any realm or world; her_ voice echoed back in his head.

 _Gi melin, Ilma nin (I love you, my Starlight),_ Aurora's heart skipped as the words graced her mind again. Every time he said it, it always seemed to feel like the first time all over again.

 _Le i velethron nin, Aran nin (You are my Love, my King),_ Aurora smiled at him.

 _I could get used to hearing you call me that,_ Thranduil's voice lilted back into her head.

 _If you're lucky maybe I'll shout it later,_ Aurora smirked as Thranduil almost stumbled and gripped her waist tighter.

Thranduil leaned over to Aurora, his lips brushing against the tip of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, "You most certainly will, _gweston (I promise.)."_

* * *

The goblet shattered against the cave wall as the wine stained the stones. The Shadow King screamed, and all Priamos could do was stand in the corner and watch. He knew that if he tried to intervene or attempt to offer comfort to his King, he would only turn his wrath to him.

"HOW DOES SUCH _INCOMPETENCE_ SURROUND ME?!" The Shadow King screamed, " _YOU_ were to get Samindiel out of here, and yet he remains in the dungeons. The orcs have been thwarted _THREE TIMES_ in obtaining Aurora, the _Nazgul_ twice. She should've been with me _four months_ ago, yet she is now betrothed to the FUCKING ELVENKING!"

Priamos took a hesitant step forward, " _Duath Aran nin (My Shadow King),_ please—"

" _No, dhinen! (Be silent!),"_ The Shadow King yelled. He spun around so quickly to face Priamos that the Captain had no time to react as the Shadow King slapped him across the face. Priamos felt his face warm instantly and start to sting as he kept his eyes to the cave floor. He heard the Shadow King whisper in a venomous tone, "Look at me." Priamos hesitated but then straightened up and looked his King in the eyes, "You have until _dawn_ to get Samindiel out of this palace. Or your head will join the Orcs who have failed me previously."

"It will be done, my King," Priamos tried to sound confident, but he could feel his voice waver, "What of the Lady?"

"She is _my_ concern now," The Shadow King hissed, "I will require your assistance, but I am the only one intelligent enough actually to get the job done."

* * *

Aurora closed her eyes as the cool night air danced through her hair. She had been having a great time at the Feast, but she had begun to feel overwhelmed between dancing and meeting people. She had slipped onto the balcony for just a few minutes to herself to calm her racing mind. Thranduil had been pulled into several vital conversations, and he wasn't able to spend as much time with Aurora as he had hoped. Augustus was having a grand time dancing with several different elleth's as others fawned over him from the side of the dance floor.

" _Hiril Vuin (Beloved Lady),"_ the voice broke into her thoughts, and she jumped slightly, turning to see Priamos standing at the top of the stairs, and he gave her a soft smile, "I apologize for startling you."

Aurora sighed and smiled, "It's okay. Just... a little jumpy lately."

"It's difficult having him here," Priamos mused as he walked over to where she stood, and she slightly nodded her head, "I am truly sorry for your pain, Lady Aurora."

"It's not your fault," Aurora offered him a weak smile.

"I never thanked you for that night in the clearing. Not only did you save my life, but you also saved Tauriel's," Priamos paused before continuing, "I owe you my life."

"I did what anyone else would," Aurora tried to play off the compliment.

"No, not everyone would be so brave to trade their life for another willingly," Priamos stepped closer to Aurora, "I promise, _Hiril Vuin Aurora (Beloved Lady Aurora),_ I will never allow harm to come to you."

"Thank you, Priamos," Aurora replied, "that truly means more to me than you know."

Their conversation was interrupted by a door opening, and they turned to see Lord Gawain walking towards them. He stopped in front of Aurora and offered her a slight bow, which made Aurora feel very uncomfortable. Better get used to it now, she thought to herself. Lord Gawain smiled at Aurora as he spoke, " _Hiril nin (my Lady)_ the King has requested your presence. The Feast is nearing its end, and the King will give one more announcement before retiring for the evening."

"Thank you, Lord Gawain," Aurora smiled and turned back to the Captain, "Thank you, Priamos."

Lord Gawain walked back into the ballroom, and Aurora walked to the open door.

"My Lady," Priamos said behind her, and Aurora turned to look at him again. She saw a glint of something in his eyes that she couldn't place, "He loves you deeply, and he'll take care of you, _Gweston (I promise)."_

"That is very kind of you to say, " Aurora smiled again, "Thank you."

She gave him another small nod and turned to walk back into the ballroom, leaving the Captain alone on the balcony. Aurora weaved through the crowd, making her way back to the dais. As she moved to go up the stairs, she looked up at Thranduil, who was already looking down at her. He kept his indifferent mask in place, but she could see the smile in his eyes.

" _Hiril Vuin? (Beloved Lady?)"_ Her foot had barely touched the top step when she heard the small voice behind her.

Aurora turned around and looked down. She was standing in front of her in a yellow dress; her hair pulled back in an intricate braid. "Vynladae!" Aurora smiled wide and crouched down in front of her, "How are you, little one?"

"I am good," Vynladae smiled as Aurora took her hands in hers, "I'm happy about you and the King, my Lady."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I am very happy," Aurora's heart soared at the elfling's kind words, "And you need not address me so formally. I will always be _just_ Aurora to you. Deal?"

Vynladae excitedly shook her head, "Deal! Aurora, can I ask you a question?" Aurora hadn't realized that those around her had grown quiet and were watching the exchange. She nodded slightly, and Vynladae asked, "Can I give you a hug?"

"Of course, darling," Aurora opened her arms, and Vynladae practically jumped into Aurora's arms. The little girl wrapped her arms around Aurora's neck and hugged her tight.

"Thank you for saving me," Vynladae whispered, although those listening could hear the little girls praise. Everyone around smiled softly at the exchange, including the Elven leaders upon the dais.

"I would do it all again, _pinig (little one),"_ Aurora spoke softly and hugged Vynladae close. Once the little girl released Aurora and she glanced up at Thranduil to see him smiling down at her. She looked back to the elfling and smiled again, "I have to go back up there, okay?"

Vynladae nodded her head and stood back. Aurora stood back up and turned back to the dais. She happily took Thranduil's offered hand and ascended to the top of the dais. He squeezed her hand before letting it go. She moved back over and stood next to Augustus.

Thranduil turned back around to face the waiting crowd and spoke in a loud voice, "Before the festivities end for the evening, there is one more thing that needs to be announced," Thranduil looked over as Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel stepped forward, "an invitation has been offered and accepted. I am pleased to announce that, for a third consecutive season, the three Elven Realms will come together and celebrate the changing of seasons. In December, all who wish to will travel with Lady Aurora and me to Lothlorien to celebrate the Winter Solstice in the Golden Wood."

Applause echoed through the hall as Thranduil turned back around to Aurora and offered his arm to her. Aurora hooked her arm in with his and asked, "Where are we going now?" She asked as he led her down the side of the dais and to one of the grand doorways.

Thranduil pulled her closer when they were in the corridor and whispered in a husky tone, "Back to _our_ chambers, _meleth nin (my Love)._ I believe I have a promise to uphold."

* * *

Priamos walked down the darkened stairwell and rounded the corner to see the two guards standing diligently at their post. At the sight of their Captain, they straightened up. One of them turned to him, "Can we help you, Captain?"

"Yes," Priamos spoke in his usual, authoritative tone, "the two of you are to report to Lord Alistair immediately."

The two guards glanced at each other when one of them spoke up, "But, Captain. We have orders to guard—"

"Are you denying the orders of your Captain _and_ your Guard Commander?" Priamos interrupted.

The two guards looked to each other and quickly left, ascending the stairs. As soon as they were out of sight, Priamos heard a slow clap coming from the cell he sought. He walked over to the battery and glared at the occupant.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit, Captain?" Sam drawled from the corner of the cell.

"By order of the _King_ ," Priamos spoke low. He quickly unlocked the cell and flung the door open, "come with me. _Now_."

Sam smirked as he stood up and walked over to the open door, "Lead the way."

Priamos began walking away, and Sam followed close behind. At the end of the line of cells, Priamos pushed a hidden door open, and they slipped into the tunnel. They walked in silence for a long while until they came to a fork in the tunnel system. Priamos stopped and pointed down one of the paths, handing the torch to Sam. "Keep going down in this path until you reach a door," Priamos ordered, "Push it open, and you'll come out into the forest. Then you can make your way back to _Dol Guldur_. Do you understand?"

"Of course," Sam replied. Placing a hand over his chest and bowing his head, "Thank you, Priamos."

Priamos turned and started walking away when he felt something strike the back of his head, knocking him out completely by the time he hit the ground.

* * *

Thranduil pressed fully against Aurora as she wrapped her legs tight around his waist. He pushed his hips up into her as he held her against the wall as he began trailing kisses down her neck. Aurora ran her fingers through his hair and started pulling at his robe, pulling it down off his shoulders. Thranduil looped his arm around her thighs and freed his other arm to shrug off the robe.

Once his robe had fallen to the floor, he lifted Aurora from the wall setting her back down on the ground. His hands quickly wrapped back around her and started quickly untying her skirts. He pulled the final string free, and the skirts fell from her hips and pooled around her feet.

Thranduil was taken aback from a moment at the sight of Aurora only in her corset and panties. He leaned in and kissed her again, slower and more intimately. His hands moved up to the back of her corset and undid the lacings as Aurora's hands drifted under his tunic. She gripped the hem of the tunic and quickly pulled it upward and tossed it to the ground once it was over Thranduil's head; her corset soon following.

She moved her hands down to the front of his leggings, untying them and trailing her fingers across him, causing him to inhale sharply. Aurora pulled his leggings down, and he stepped out of them, her fingers wrapped around him, and she slowly began stroking him.

Thranduil broke their kiss and stepped back, causing Aurora to look at him, confused. He picked her up, holding her chest flush to his as he moved them both to the center of the bed. "No," he whispered against her lips. He started kissing down her neck again, speaking between each kiss, "tonight I worship you, my Queen."

Before Aurora knew what was happening, Thranduil had removed her panties, tossing them to the floor as he continued kissing down her chest. He took one of her nipples into his mouth as he pushed two of his fingers into her, his thumb finding her sensitive bud. Aurora moaned loudly and arched her back, only encouraging Thranduil. He pushed a third finger into her as she clung to his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin, which caused Thranduil to growl. He broke away from her chest and looked up at Aurora's closed eyes as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her.

" _Fuck_!" Aurora shouted as he curled a finger inside of her, " _Thranduil_ —"

"No, no, that will not do," Thranduil whispered as he settled his shoulders between her legs, tracing kisses up the inside of her thighs, "that's not the name I want to hear…"

Aurora looked down at the sight of Thranduil looking up at her from between her legs, his warm breath teasing her core as he pulled his fingers from her. " _Please_ …" Aurora whimpered, "Please, _Aran nin (my King)..."_

"Oh, _meleth nin (my Love),"_ Thranduil kissed the spot just above her core and right below a faded scar across her stomach, "I do so love it when you speak Elvish." Thranduil lowered his mouth just above her bud, and he met her eyes once more, "Let me know if I do this properly…"

Thranduil's tongue snaked out and brushed over Aurora's bud, and she arched her back, pushing her hips upward. Thranduil smiled against her core as he continued rolling over her bud with his tongue as he pushed two fingers back into her, curling a finger inside of her.

 _"AH!"_ Aurora shouted again as her fingers ran through Thranduil's hair.

He continued his ministrations until he could feel her beginning to tighten around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out of her and looked up at her, "No Aurora," Thranduil crawled up her body and hovered over her, "Don't let go yet."

He pushed his knee between her legs, separating them further until he was settled perfectly between her legs. He caught her lips in a heated kiss as he pushed himself into her, causing both of them to moan loudly. He began to quicken his thrusts as Aurora lifted her hips to meet his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder, his warm breath caressing her breast as he continued thrusting inside of her.

 _"Vuin nin (my Beloved),"_ Aurora whispered breathlessly. Thranduil slowed his pace but continued to move in and out of her. Aurora kissed him, her tongue tasting the wine that lingered within his mouth, _"Ni am gin anin lu hen? (Can I be on top this time?)"_

Thranduil gave Aurora a lust-filled grin while his arm snaked around her waist. Staying inside of her, he rolled them over, so he was on his back. Aurora sat up, and Thranduil's hands drifted to her hips. Aurora began rolling her hips against him, causing Thranduil to groan loudly.

"By _Eru_ ," Thranduil breathed, "you are an expert rider, aren't you?"

Aurora leaned down as Thranduil began matching her rhythm with his hips. He could feel her warm breath on the tip of his ear, "You have no idea…" She sat back up and began moving against him faster.

Thranduil pressed his head back against the pillows at the sensation she was causing. His hand drifted forward as his thumb found her bud again, causing Aurora to almost collapse onto him.

"My King!" Aurora shouted as Thranduil began to thrust harder into her. Aurora closed her eyes and tossed her head back as she began to see stars behind her eyelids. She knew that she wasn't going to last much longer, which only led her to roll her hips closer against him.

" _Ai, Aurora_!" Thranduil groaned as he began to thrust erratically into her, Aurora collapsed down against his chest as his arms wrapped around her, holding her tight against his chest he felt himself spill into her. He kept moving inside of her as he felt her tighten around him, and she followed him over the edge. Her screams were filling the bedroom as she clung to him.

He continued his thrusts until he felt them both coming back down from their high When he felt her relax against him, he stilled inside of her while they both struggled to catch their breath. She pressed her forehead against his as he ran his hands up and down her back, and she trembled under his touch.

Aurora rolled off of him and nestled into his chest, his arm protectively wrapped around her. She traced circles across his chest as she smiled to herself, "I love you, my King."

Thranduil smiled and pressed a kiss into her hair, "I love you, my Queen."

* * *

Aurora woke up, and the sun was barely beginning to shine through the window. She stretched and felt cold sheets next to her. She opened her eyes to find herself alone in bed, a single sunflower resting on Thranduil's pillow. She smiled to herself as she sat up, picking up the sunflower, and getting out of bed.

She got dressed, pulling on a light blue tunic with brown leggings and boots. Then she wandered into the parlor to find it empty as well. She picked up a bowl of fruit that what placed on the table as she opened the parlor doors into the corridor to find it empty as well, not even her guards present.

 _That's odd,_ she thought to herself. She shrugged and made her way to the library. She closed the library door behind her and began wandering the rows and rows of books, her hand lightly tracing the spines of each book she passed. She absently smiled to herself as she pulled a familiar book from the shelf. She flipped through the pages until she found the chapter she had seen previously.

 _Let's learn more about Binding; she_ thought to herself with a smile.

She heard the library doors open and then closed again as she made her way back to the armchairs.

"I was wondering when you would find me," Aurora called as she came around the corner of the tall bookshelves, "I have a book that you can help—"

The bowl of fruit slipped from her hand, shattering around her feet. Her face paled, and she could feel her heartbeat quicken as dread flooded through her veins.

Sam glowered at her from the library doors, "Hello, Rory."


	25. Be Careful Who You Trust

_**BE CAREFUL WHO YOU TRUST** _ _contains strong language, violence, descriptions of gore._

* * *

Gailon knocked on the study door and walked in, giving a bow to the King, " _Aran nin (my King)_ , Master Augustus Merek, has requested an audience with you and the Prince."

"Let him enter," Thranduil gave a short nod and glanced at Legolas, who reclined in the chair on the other side of Thranduil's desk. Augustus entered and bowed to both in the room, and Thranduil gestured to the open chair next to Legolas. Augustus hesitated for a moment and then moved to the chair, he laced his fingers together as he sat down. Thranduil noted that he looked nervous and became slightly concerned, "What can we do for you this morning, Augustus?"

"Is everything alright?" Legolas added almost immediately, having also noticed Augustus's uncomfortable demeanor.

"Yes, everything is fine," Augustus replied, "I have a request, but I'm not sure how to go about it."

Thranduil leaned back in his chair, "By all means, what is on your mind?"

"I've been trying to think of ways that I could contribute more to Greenwood," Augustus took a deep breath, "which is why I would like to join the guard as a soldier."

Legolas furrowed his brow, and Thranduil had a contemplative look on his face. Legolas leaned forward, "Augustus, you have contributed a great deal. The assistance you've offered me has been a great benefit."

"I understand," Augustus nodded, "but I would like to help more. Beyond cleaning weapons and setting up obstacle courses. I want to help protect my home."

Thranduil quietly watched Augustus for a long minute, "Normally, when a potential soldier wishes to be considered, they are put through several tests to prove their worth. However, I have seen your worth in battle. I have seen how fearless you are when protecting those your care about. Should Legolas agree to relinquish you from your other duties, it would be an honor to have you serve as one of our soldiers."

Legolas nodded and smiled at Augustus, "It would be an honor to have you serve beside us."

All three rose, Legolas placing his hand on Augustus's shoulder, and the newest soldier reciprocated the gesture. Thranduil walked around his desk and gave Augustus a short smile, "I do have your first order."

Augustus straightened up, "Yes, sir?"

Thranduil smirked as he feigned a fearful look in his eyes, " _You_ must tell your sister."

"Oh boy," Augustus sighed, "I may die before I see a battlefield..."

* * *

" _VARNO! (GUARDS!)_ " Aurora shrieked as she turned to run to the library's back when the dagger sunk into her shoulder and she fell. Her head smacked against the cold stone floor, and she felt the pain shoot down her entire body while she tried to catch her breath. She could feel her head beginning to bleed as she tried to get back to her feet when she felt a knee sink into her back, causing her to collapse back to the ground with a short cry. He pulled the dagger several inches down her back until he roughly pulled it from her back, followed by grabbing her wrist and jerking her onto her back, then straddled her hips.

Aurora began to cry as Sam traced the dagger along her face with a malevolent smile on his face. He covered her mouth and muffled her screams as he sliced into her cheek. He gave a low guttural laugh as his wild eyes darkened, "I'm glad we have this time to chat, Rory."

Aurora sobbed against Sam's hand as she felt her tears mixing with the blood that ran down the side of her face. Sam uncovered her mouth and placed his hand against her neck, "You see, Rory… I was given a mission nine years ago, by the Shadow King, to bring darkness to a very special girl in a different realm. So you know what I did? I _fooled_ the bitch into thinking I cared about her, then I slowly started to bring turmoil around her, and I made sure that it got _fucking dark_."

"How?" Aurora choked out, "How did you get through the cave? Only blood—"

"Only blood relations can pass through the runes. Yeah, I know," Sam scoffed, " _Unless_ someone was there when the runes were created, saw how they were made and recreated them with black magic."

Aurora looked at him incredulously, "Someone who was—"

"Someone who was there, yes… Do try and keep up, will you?"

"Who?"

Sam gave Aurora a dark smile and leaned in closer to her face, "Someone closer than you think. Come on, Rory, you're a smart girl. Think _long_ and _hard_ about it…"

Sam pressed his hips against Aurora's and forced a kiss. His hot breath filled her senses as Aurora tried to pull away, and she could feel the blood from her back pooling beneath her. Sam tightened his grip on her throat, cutting off the air to her lungs, "We're going to have so much fun."

* * *

Everyone in the study turned suddenly when Augustus collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest and screaming. Haldir and Legolas ran to his side and tried to pick him up off the ground. Thranduil stood from his desk and walked across the room, keeping his eyes fixed on Augustus. Sankrovyn, Celeborn, and Elrond moved towards the crumpled boy behind Thranduil.

Thranduil knelt next to Augustus and helped him stand, "What is it?"

Augustus was breathing very hard with a pained look across his face. He could only mutter, "Aurora..."

Just as Augustus said the name, Thranduil jerked quickly as he heard Aurora's strained whisper's in his head, _Library…_

Thranduil rose quickly, pulling Augustus to his feet with him. "Draw your weapons!" Thranduil suddenly shouted and sprinted from the study. Everyone drew their weapons without knowing what was happening and followed him down the corridors.

They ran down the royal corridor, and Legolas spotted it first and called " _Ada_ , the floor…"

They looked down and saw blood coming from under Aone of the doors, and they briefly slowed down. Thranduil looked to Legolas, "Legolas and Haldir, investigate. The rest of you with me." He didn't stop to see if others had followed his order and he continued down the corridor

* * *

Aurora suddenly remembered something that Alistair taught her. She steeled her emotions and moved as quickly as he had trained her. She grabbed Sam's left arm bending his elbow. She reached across with her left fist and punched his elbow while she bucked her hips upward. He collapsed the rest of the way, and she was able to roll over on top of him.

Sam screamed in rage as she punched him in the groin and scrambled to her feet. She got a few feet closer to the door when she felt her hair get pulled backward. She slammed back against his chest, and his hot breath was against her ear, "You _fucking cunt—"_

" _LEITHIO DEN! (RELEASE HER!)"_

Thranduil's roaring voice echoed around the library. Sam grabbed Aurora around the waist and pressed the dagger into her throat as he looked up to see a group gathered at the library entrance. Celeborn and Elrond had their swords in hand. Augustus had a third bow trained on him, Sankrovyn, with his dual blades drawn.

Thranduil stood in front of them with his two blades clutched in his hands, his knuckles turning white. His eyes burned with abhorrent rage as he saw Aurora. Her forehead was bleeding, and there was a long cut down her cheek. Sam held the dagger so tight against her neck that it was starting to cut her skin and blood was beginning to trickle down her neck.

Thranduil's incensed eyes met Sam's gaze, and he whispered dangerously low, "I said... Release her. _Now."_

Sam gave them a diabolical grin as he set his chin on Aurora's shoulder, pressing his cheek against hers. Aurora closed her eyes and softly sobbed as Sam spoke calmly, "Now, why would I want to do something like that? You see, she is the only thing keeping me alive right now. So why don't all of you get out of the entrance, and we'll be on our way?"

"I will die first," Augustus said.

"That can be arranged," Sam retorted.

Aurora tried to pull away, "Don't you fucking touch him—"

"Shut up, you stupid _bitch_ ," Sam hissed as he moved the dagger deeper into her neck. Blood began to run faster down her neck, and Aurora cried out in pain. Everyone present noticed the room dim as the corner shadows darkened. Sam smirked as he looked back up, "You see, _I_ hold all the power right now."

Thranduil's indifferent mask had returned, although his eyes still held fire, and his white knuckles remained clenched around his swords, "Yes, you do. But what you choose to do with that power will determine if you make it out of here or not."

 _Do you have a clear shot?_ Augustus almost flinched when he heard Thranduil's voice in his head as he continued speaking, "Tell me, how did you get out of the dungeons?"

 _I think so,_ Thranduil heard Augustus reply in his head.

 _You cannot think. You must be sure; he_ replied as he spoke to Sam again, "Not many can say they've accomplished such a feat."

 _If he doesn't move, I can take the shot_ , Augustus replied to his father. Sam took pride in Thranduil, praising his escape.

Thranduil opened his mind once more, _If you have a shot, take it._

"I told you," Sam gloated, "be careful who you trust in your inner circle."

"Yes, that's right," Thranduil nodded, his eyes flashing to Aurora's terrified face again, "the traitor among us."

"I _tried_ to warn you. But you were so sure that I couldn't possibly tell the truth. Now look where we are," Sam smirked again and kept his eyes on Thranduil. He leaned his head to the side and kissed Aurora on the cheek. Thranduil and Augustus both shifted angrily while Aurora cringed and tried to pull away, but Sam only tightened the knife against her throat. Sam looked back to the entrance and smirked, "You would like nothing more than to kill me right now, wouldn't you?"

"Do not push us," Sankrovyn hissed.

"Or what?" Sam retorted to him, "What power do you even hold _Advisor_?"

 _Aurora_ , She almost flinched when she heard Thranduil speak inside her head. She looked over and met his focused gaze as he continued. If _you can move in one direction or the other, Augustus will have a clean shot._

"Sam," Elrond spoke diplomatically, "what are you hoping to accomplish?"

"I assumed that it would be fairly evident at this point," Sam shrugged, "My King, the true King, gave me a job. I intend to complete that mission, and I will deliver _Burz Gothlob (the Dark Queen)_ to him."

Several in the room shuddered at the Black Speech sound, and the shadows seemed to darken further in the room. Thranduil steeled his emotions and looked back to Sam, "Unfortunately, I can't allow you to take her."

 _Get ready_ , Augustus heard Aurora's voice in his head, _Aim for his left side_.

"Well, then we are at an impasse because—"

Before Sam could finish, he found his right hand being twisted outward, and Aurora slipped under his arm and bent it behind his back, driving his own dagger into his side. Simultaneously, Augustus loosed his arrow, and it plunged into Sam's leg, causing him to crumple to the ground.

Aurora stumbled backward in terror and flinched as Sankrovyn caught her before she fell. She began to hyperventilate, and her legs buckled beneath her. He pulled her closer and drew her away from where Sam was screaming on the ground.

Thranduil moved quickly to Aurora and picked her up into his arms. Her head dropping against his shoulder as he turned to Augustus, "Come with me."

Augustus followed Thranduil, left the library, and almost ran into Alistair and Gawain with a short nod. Looks of horror crossed their faces as they saw Aurora, but Thranduil cut them off before speaking, "Find her guards and ensure their safety." Without another word, he passed them and kept walking down the corridor. He walked quickly as heard Aurora murmur, "What, _Ilman nin (my Starlight)_?"

"You heard me," Her voice was barely audible over her labored breathing, "You heard me, and you found me…"

Thranduil held her closer and kissed her forehead. He kept his lips against her forehead as he whispered, "I will always find you, Aurora. _Always_."

* * *

The healing halls were frantically bustling with activity as the healers quickly worked on healing the injured. Thranduil had been furious as he took Aurora to the healing halls, wondering why her guards weren't with her at the library. But his stomach had dropped when he walked into the healing halls and saw them. Legolas and Haldir had found them in her original guest room; they had been knocked unconscious and left to bleed. Dusan had been stabbed in the chest, but Sam had missed his heart by inches while Tonever had been stabbed in the back. Fintan and Caspian had both had their throats cut; luckily, major arteries had been missed. All were expected to make full recoveries to Thranduil's relief. Priamos had been found unconscious in the dungeon with a large wound to the back of his head. They had placed him in the bed furthest from the door, and he remained unconscious.

When Thranduil brought Aurora in, Kasterren was already waiting with _athelas_ , bandages, and other medicinal herbs. Aurora's guards instantly sat up further, straining to get a look at the one they were meant to protect. The other healers had to instruct them several times to stay in their beds and even pushed them back down. He set her down on one of the beds with curtains around it and stayed by her side as Kasterren closed the curtains and began working. "She fell unconscious on the way," Thranduil informed, trying to keep his voice even. Augustus dropped to his sister's side and took her hand.

"That isn't surprising," Kasterren mused as she removed Aurora's tunic so she could examine the wounds better, "with these injuries and the blood loss, her body must be exhausted. She should wake up in a few hours."

Elrond came through the curtain and moved over to Aurora's other side, causing Augustus to stand up. He helped Kasterren roll Aurora onto her side, and Thranduil gasped as he saw the laceration that went down her back several inches. Kasterren turned and looked at him, " _Aran nin (my King); I_ need you and Master Augustus to leave."

"No," They replied quickly, not taking their eyes off of Aurora.

"I'm sorry, but you must," Elrond said without looking up at either of them, "We need room to work." Elrond glanced up at Thranduil, and his eyes softened, "I will come and get you when you can see her, _Mellon nin (my friend)."_

Thranduil stood silently for a long moment. Then, without another word, they left through the curtain and walked into the corridor. He looked up to see Celeborn and Sankrovyn coming towards him. "Where is he?" Thranduil asked through clenched teeth.

"Back in the dungeon," Celeborn replied, "Lord Alistair is guarding him."

Thranduil was quiet for a long moment then he looked the Celeborn, "Inform Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir of what has happened here." He looked to Sankrovyn and Augustus, "Come with me."

* * *

Thranduil descended the winding stairs, and the air became cool and damp by the time they reached the bottom step. Augustus looked around, seeing several barred doors as they walked through the corridor, and in each cell, he could see that they all consisted of a cot and a thin blanket. As they moved down the dimly lit corridor, Augustus recognized the hallway that Lord Elrond has pulled him into not so long ago. As he continued looking around the corridor, he almost ran into Thranduil's back, who had suddenly stopped.

The King turned around and met his gaze, "Will you be able to handle this?"

"Your Majesty?" Augustus furrowed his brow.

"You're about to be in very close proximity to the one who did reprehensible things to your sister. Will you be able to keep a calm head during this?" Thranduil's eyes were hard but not cold. He watched Augustus closely as he considered the question, "If you have any hesitation, you will return to the healing halls now."

Augustus thought for a long moment and then looked Thranduil in the eyes, "I can handle this, Your Majesty. If I may ask, will you be okay?"

Thranduil was slightly taken aback at the question. He spoke with a softer tone, "I am the King. This is my duty, regardless of my personal emotions." Thranduil remained silent for another long moment. Of course, he wasn't going to be okay. If he had his way, Sam would've been dead long before he could hurt Aurora again. He refocused his attention and looked to them, "Augustus, once the door is open, you will stand on the corridor's opposite side. Sankrovyn, you will be just outside the cell should I require you."

Both gave short nods, and Thranduil turned around and silently continued down the corridor. They turned the corner and saw Lord Alistair standing outside the cell. He gave Thranduil a grim look and bowed his head. He moved to the side, and Thranduil stood in front of the barred door while Augustus moved directly behind him, his back pressed against the opposite wall. Thranduil glanced back to Alistair, "Open it."

Alistair moved in front of Thranduil and unlocked the door, opening it and stepping aside. Thranduil hovered in the doorway a moment longer before he walked into the cell while Sankrovyn moved to the doorway. Alistair moved next to Augustus and gave him a kind nod. Augustus could see Sam slumped against the far wall with an arrow still protruding from his leg. He looked up at Thranduil with an evil smile, "I think I need a healer."

Thranduil silently glared while he clutched his hands behind his back. _I should've killed him long before this,_ Thranduil thought to himself. Without looking away, he knelt in front of Sam, "Why would I offer you healing?"

Sam scoffed and looked down at his leg, "For the obvious arrow protruding from my leg."

Thranduil looked at Sam with an expression so cold that it could freeze anything in its path. Without a word, Thranduil quickly ripped the arrow from Sam's leg and threw it across the cell. Once Sam's screaming faded, Thranduil cocked his head to the side and looked on with indifference, "What arrow?"

Sam clenched his teeth into a malicious grin, "That was very rude."

"You have yet to see my rage," Thranduil leaned over and grabbed the wound in Sam's leg, squeezing tight. Sam flinched again, and Thranduil's eyes darkened, "I will ask you this once. How did you get out of this cell?"

"It's all about knowing the right people," Sam breathed, "and making sure that you keep them quiet when you're done with them."

"Meaning what exactly?" Thranduil asked.

"Where is my dagger?" Sam sneered, "I would very much like it back… Maybe you can ask Rory if—"

"Keep her name out of your filthy mouth." Thranduil cut Sam off and applied more pressure to his leg.

"Oh come on, _Thranduil_ ," Sam laughed, "We've both _experienced_ her allure. I thought we could compare notes."

Thranduil slammed Sam against the wall as his hand tightened around Sam's throat. Sam started to cough as he began having difficulty breathing. Thranduil only stopped tightening his grip around Sam's neck when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Sankrovyn looking down at him.

"He's not worth it, _Mellon nin (my friend)_."

Thranduil stood up and walked from the cell, looking to Alistair, "Continue guarding him until I order otherwise." He heard the door shut behind him as he began walking back down the corridor.

"What now?" Augustus called from behind.

Without turning around, Thranduil replied, "We return the dagger."

* * *

They were walking back down the healing corridor when they saw Lord Elrond walk into the hall. He saw them walking towards him, and he moved to meet them halfway down the corridor. Before they could speak, he raised his hand to silence their questions before they could be asked, "All her injuries have been tended, but when she started to wake up and was in a great deal of pain. Kasterren gave her a tonic that will cause her to sleep for several hours, possibly until tomorrow."

"What wounds did she sustain?" Sankrovyn asked.

Elrond sighed, "There was the injury to her forehead. There was the cut to her neck, and the cut on her cheek appeared to be intentional. The worst was the laceration to her shoulder, which seemed to be caused by a... a dagger being dragged down her shoulder several inches."

There was a heavy silence in the corridor as all present processed what Elrond had said. Augustus held his eyes closed while Thranduil clenched his jaw tight. Sankrovyn was the first to speak, "Will there be any permanent damage?"

Elrond lightened his voice, "No. They were tended to quickly enough that she shouldn't endure any long-lasting repercussions. The injuries to her forehead and cheek should heal in the next few days. The laceration to her shoulder will probably take closer to a week. She should rest as much as possible."

"Thank you, _Mellon nin (my friend)_ ," Thranduil spoke softly without looking at Elrond. He looked to Augustus as they continued walking down the corridor, "You should spend time with your sister. I need to check on her guards."

Augustus gave a short nod as they walked into the healing hall. The chaos had calmed down before, and most of the injured were either resting comfortably or sleeping. Thranduil noted that Aurora's guards were still awake and attentively watching the curtain that Aurora was behind. At the sight of their King entering the Hall, the guards moved to stand up, but Thranduil raised his hand, " _Posto hi, daug. (Rest, soldiers)_."

"I will not take too much of your time, as you all need your rest to heal," The soldiers hesitantly lowered back to their beds, "Which of you can tell me what happened?"

The soldiers shifted uncomfortably and sent glances to one another. Caspian sighed heavily and met his King's gaze, "We were in the hall, waiting for Lady Aurora to emerge for the day. We heard a noise coming from the guest room area, so Dusan and Fintan moved to investigate. They heard the clattering noise coming from Lady Aurora's original guest room, and they went inside to investigate. I called them, but there was no response, and they didn't emerge. I looked to Tonever, and we cautiously moved to the room to find out what was going on. I went into the entrance and saw Dusan and Fintan on the ground, both bleeding and unconscious. We moved in but were immediately ambushed; Tonever was hit over the head and stabbed in the back. I tried to fend off the attacked, but he loosed his arrow too quickly. The last thing I remember is getting hit over the head."

There was another moment of silence before Caspian broke his eye contact with Thranduil and looked at his hands as he whispered, "We have failed you, _Aran nin (my King)._ We have failed our future Queen, and we will accept any punishment that you deem fit."

Thranduil watched as all the soldiers nodded in agreement and lowered their heads slightly. He clenched his jaw and spoke in an indifferent, even tone, "You _have_ failed, and I will discuss that with all of you later." He met each of their eyes individually, "Until that day, rest and heal. Our Lady will still require your protection once you have recovered."

There were confused glances between the soldiers, clearly surprised that they would still be allowed to guard their Beloved Lady. After the initial shock wore off, they settled into their beds more comfortably and truly rested. Thranduil continued walking through the hall until he came to the side of Priamos's bed. He watched as his Captain quietly slept, taking note of the drying blood on the back of his head. Thranduil hovered for another moment until he turned and left the healing hall.

* * *

Augustus had sat silently with Aurora for several hours since they returned from the dungeon. He had flinched, seeing the long cut going down her shoulder. He cringed when he saw the scrape on her head, and the long cut down her cheek.

"Hey, Loser... You have to wake up so you can kick Sam in the dick before the Rivendell delegation hauls his ass away." He sighed heavily as he drew light circles of the back of her hand with his thumb, "Come on, Auri… You gotta get better so you can yell at me for becoming a soldier."

He heard the curtain quietly open behind him, and he turned to see Thranduil standing there. He was looking at Aurora as he spoke softly, "How is she?"

"She hasn't woken up yet," Augustus replied, "Kasterren was just here and changed the bandage on her back."

Thranduil looked very solemn, "May I ask you to walk with me, Augustus?"

Augustus silently nodded as he leaned over and kissed Aurora on the forehead. "I'll be back in the morning, Loser."

He followed Thranduil from the healing hall and walked silently down the corridor. Augustus realized that night had fallen. They walked in silence for a long moment until Augustus realized where they were heading. " _Aran nin (my King),_ where are we going?"

Thranduil turned and stopped just outside the entrance to his study, "Augustus, I am asking that you be privy to this conversation because I would not ask Aurora to be faced with this so soon after the attack." He saw Augustus furrow his brow, and he continued, "Remember earlier in the dungeon I told you we were going to return the dagger?"

"I don't understand," Augustus shook his head, "the dagger belongs to Sam."

Thranduil dropped his eyes to the dagger, "Come with me."

He walked into the parlor, and Gailon stood up quickly and moved to open the door to his study. Thranduil strode in, looking around the room and waited for the door to close before speaking again, "Thank you for meeting us here."

The pair saw the King's council sitting around the fire and Legolas, Priamos, and Tauriel standing by the bookcase. Thranduil placed his arms behind his back, "Shall we begin?"

Everyone moved to the table and sat down, but Thranduil began walking in a circle around the table. "All of you are now aware of the attack on Lady Aurora this morning. Master Augustus and I just left the healing halls, and she is expected to make a full recovery along with all of her guard. I've been investigating all day as to how the prisoner was able to escape. In that investigation, I made several discoveries, and I would like to inform all of you about why that has led us here."

"The prisoner made a request today that piqued my interest. So, in honor of that request…" Several people saw Thranduil produce a dagger with dried blood on it from his robes. He looked at the blade for a long moment before moving quickly, stabbing the dagger into the table. Everyone jumped back in shock except for the one Thranduil was leaning over as he gripped the dagger tight.

Thranduil spoke through clenched teeth, and all present could feel the rage flowing off of him, "I believe this is yours, Captain Priamos."


	26. Consequences

_**CONSEQUENCES**_ contains language & violence

* * *

Priamos stared agape at the dagger embedded in the table in front of him. His mind was unfocused as his brain processed what had just happened. Of course, he recognized his ceremonial dagger. The Elvenking had presented it to him when he was promoted to Captain. _How had the King gotten it?_

He refocused his attention back to the present, feeling his throat dry as he spoke, "Where... Where did you—";

"It was pulled from the prisoner's side," Thranduil interrupted, his voice low, "After he had already used it to cut Aurora's neck, her face, and dug it deep into her shoulder dragging it down and leaving her with a large laceration." Thranduil watched Priamos closely, looking for any subtle changes in his behavior. He left the dagger but straightened up and began walking. Everyone present remained back, not wanting to get in Thranduil's way. However, Priamos sat frozen in his chair, his eyes burning into the blade. Thranduil glared at Priamos as he slowly circled the table, "I'm sure you can understand my surprise to find him in possession of one of my Captain's ceremonial daggers. Tell me, Priamos, how did that happen?"

Priamos suddenly ran through all the events that had happened, and he remembered. He had been carrying his dagger when he led Sam through the tunnel to allow his escape. The bastard must have taken it off him when he was knocked unconscious. Priamos swallowed hard before speaking, " _Aran nin (my King),_ I was assisting the guards in the dungeons when—"

"DO NOT LIE!" Thranduil roared. He placed his hands on the table directly across from Priamos and leaned in across the table, His eyes darkened while his voice returned to its usual volume, "You know, as well as all here, that I will always know when someone is lying to me." Thranduil straightened up again, "Choose your next words wisely."

Priamos kept his eyes on the dagger as his breathing became shallow. He closed his eyes and slumped his shoulders forward. Quietly he slowly rose to his feet and looked at everyone with a pained look in his eyes. When he faced Thranduil again, he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye, so he kept his gaze trained on the dagger. He spoke so softly that he almost wasn't heard, "It wasn't supposed to be like this..."

A heavy silence fell over the room as the fire behind them crackled. The tension was almost claustrophobic as everyone stared at the Captain. From behind him, Lord Alistair quietly took several steps forward and broke the eerie silence with a reserved tone, "Priamos... Look at me," the Captain slowly turned around and struggled to meet his gaze. Alistair's eyes darted quickly to Thranduil as he walked back around to the other side of the table. Priamos finally met the Guard Commander's eyes, and Alistair gave him a sympathetic look, "What have you done?"

Priamos stared at Alistair for a long time, his face showing several emotions at once before he hid them behind a composed facade, "I did as my King commanded."

Alistair looked from Priamos to Thranduiland back at the others around the room. He looked back to Priamos and met his gaze with dark eyes, "And _who_ is your King?"

The Captain's jaw tightened as he straightened up further, "I serve the true King of _Eryn Galen (Greenwood the Great)._ The one who will bring the Elvish people to where they truly should be in the world. I proudly serve _Duath Aran nin (My Shadow King)._ "

There was a collective shudder felt through the room. Furtive glances shot between Priamos and Thranduil to see what reactions would occur. Thranduil had set his features back to a blank canvas. When he spoke, his voice was steady and cold, "Turn and face me, boy."

 _Boy_ , Priamos felt anger building within him. Thranduil had no idea the things that he had done to help their people, the things that he had sacrificed. He drew his sword and spun, lashing out as quickly as he could. There was a loud crash that echoed through the study as Thranduil rose his blade to meet the Captain.

All others drew their weapons and took a step forward before Thranduil shouted, " _DARO! (STOP!)_ "

Thranduil glared at Priamos with barely suppressed rage. "You _dare_ cross blades with me!?" The tension was so high in the room that it was almost palpable, "What made you think that you can best me? I trained you alongside my son! You were a fierce warrior who rode by my side into countless battles and who, up until this moment, I would have trusted with my life!" Thranduil's breathing had become shallow as he glared at Priamos, their blades still crossed. When he spoke again, it was low and dangerous, "You have betrayed everything you once swore to protect."

"Please understand," Priamos tried to calm his voice but could feel his panic rising, "I did not come to this decision lightly."

"Surrender your blade, and I will allow a conversation for you to explain your actions. Which is more than you deserve," Thranduil leveled his eyes, "but be warned. If you continue your attack against me or any other in this room, you will be struck down."

He watched Priamos silently weighing his options. He glanced around the room and realized that he wouldn't stand a chance in combat at this point. He slowly withdrew his blade from Thranduil's and dropped it on the ground. Legolas moved up from behind and grabbed the sword, and retreated. Thranduil watched Priamos lose all confidence as he returned his gaze to the ground. He placed his hands behind his back once again and calmed his rage.

"Priamos son of Priandorel, you have hereby been declared a traitor of _Eryn Galen (Greenwood the Great)_ and will be stripped of your rank of Captain effective immediately. From this day forward, you will be a stranger to all within the Elven Realms, and the Undying Lands will be closed to you. I will allow you to challenge this sentence when brought before myself and the other Elven Leaders." Thranduil paused a moment for the sentence to sink in, and he watched as Praimos's spirit break. "Lord Alistair, Captain Tauriel... Take Priamos to the dungeons, place him in a cell far away from the other prisoner."

There was a stunned silence for a moment, and then Alistair and Tauriel moved behind Priamos and escorted him from the room. Those that remained stood still as statues while an inarticulate understanding fell over them all. Augustus was the first to move. He lightly stepped as he moved over to the settee by the roaring fireplace. He sat down and quietly watched the flames twist and turn. Thranduil was the next to move; he sat in one of the large armchairs next to where Augustus sat and followed his gaze into the flames. One by one, the councilors joined around the fire, Gawain sitting next to Augustus and Sankrovyn occupied the other armchair, until only Legolas remained standing.

He walked over and stood next to the mantle above the fireplace, watching his father closely. "I failed you, _Aran nin (my King),"_ he spoke softly, looking away from his father as he spoke, "I should have noticed that something wasn't right. If I had been—"

" _Hidh, ionneg, (Peace, my son)_ , we were all deceived." Thranduil spoke calmly, but he didn't look away from the fire, "we now need to discover if he acted alone or if there are others among us who follow this _false King_."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Sankrovyn asked.

Thranduil met his closest friend's gaze, "For now, I will carry that burden."

Thranduil rose from his chair, and all the others followed suit, "Sankrovyn, Gawain, meet with Alistair and draft plans on how to prevent an attack on the palace and the surrounding grounds within the gates. The plans that Priamos drafted are now void. Legolas, meet with Tauriel and get word to the soldiers that Priamos has been removed from his position. His group will now report to you. Augustus, the decision is yours if you would like to aid Legolas or return to Aurora's side."

* * *

Augustus and Legolas located Tauriel and began waking up and alerting all soldiers, informing them that they are required to report to the training field immediately. Alistair joined them, just as Augustus was joining his fellow soldiers so that he could inform the soldiers of the change in command. He knew that the soldiers would need to be spoken privately to determine where their loyalties lie and handle the response situation accordingly. Alistair took a deep breath and looked out over his soldiers.

"Late is the hour, and I do apologize for rousing you from sleep," he began and squared his shoulders, "all of you are now aware of the attack against Lady Aurora earlier today, I'm happy to inform you that she is recovering well along with her guards and all are expected fully recover." There was a murmur of happiness that went through those gathered. "Although we rejoice in their recovery, I must regretfully deliver some more difficult news to you. Within the last hour, Captain Priamos has been removed from his position and placed in the dungeons for the crime of treason against _Eryn Galen (Greenwood the Great)._ "

Anxious whispers hummed throughout the soldiers as they looked around. None of them could imagine what possessed the Captain to betray everything that they swore to protect. The three that stood in front of the soldiers scanned the crowd gathered, looking for signs of feigned shock or hints of a renegade. Alistair waited for the conversation to diminish before speaking again, "I understand that this is a shock to all of you. Let me assure you that you are not alone in your dismay and confusion. The confession of his treason was given in the presence of the entire High Council and our beloved Elvenking himself. We are still questioning him to learn his motivations to betray his King, his Realm, and his race. Go and rest, new assignments will be given tomorrow at the beginning of your training."

As the soldiers started to leave the training field silently, Augustus walked forward to where the other three stood and spoke softly, "What do we do now?"

Alistair looked around and responded, "I would like the three of you to work on new training for the soldiers to begin in the morning. Priamos likely would've informed whoever his allies are of our weaknesses and strengths. Master Augustus, if you're willing, I would like you to draft a training around your mounted archery."

"Of course," Augustus nodded and watched Alistair turn and begin to walk away, "What will you do now, Commander?"

Alistair turned and looked at the trio behind him, "I'm going to the King's private study to meet the rest of the High Council. We are planning on how to keep your sister safe going forward."

* * *

Thranduil had left his study an hour ago and immediately walked to the healing hall. When he entered quietly and saw one of Aurora's guards awake and watching the curtain surrounding her bed intently, he cleared his throat softly, and the guard's head snapped over to where Thranduil stood in the doorway. He began rising from his bed with a grimace when Thranduil stepped forward, " _Hidh, daug. (Peace, soldier.)._ "

Caspian looked up to his King and offered a reverent bow, placing his hand over his heart, "Yes, _Aran Vuin (Beloved King)_." He lowered himself back down to the bed and leaned against the pillow.

Thranduil returned the reverent gesture and placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly, the sight of which caused Caspian's eyes to widen. It was exceedingly rare to see someone of a higher class offer such a gesture, let alone the Elvenking offering the honor to a soldier. Thranduil looked back up to the soldier, " _Posto hi, Caspian (Rest now, Caspian)._ I will watch over her." Without another word, Thranduil moved behind the curtain.

Aurora was sleeping, her chest rising and falling evenly. Her face was pale, and she trembled slightly. Thranduil moved to her side, removing his outer robe and draping it over her to offer more warmth. He sat down and took her hand, lightly drawing circles with his thumb. He leaned forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then ran a finger softly across her cheek. His heart grew heavy as he reflected on all she had been through since they had met. He prayed to the _Valar_ that he could take all of her sufferings away, but he knew that he couldn't erase her past just like he couldn't erase what he knew that she had yet to endure.

He was pulled out of his deep contemplation when he felt a soft pressure against his hand. He looked down and was met with jade eyes that reflected the light from the flickering candle at her bedside table. She turned offered a weak smile, "Hey you."

"Hey you," Thranduil smiled softly and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, being careful to avoid the cut to her forehead, "How are you feeling, _I_ _lma nin (my Starlight)?_ "

"I'm okay," Aurora turned slightly towards him, "I hurt. But I'm guessing that is to be expected."

Thranduil placed a soft kiss to her temple and whispered into her ear, "If I could take your pain away, I would. I'm so sorry I didn't get to you faster."

"It's not your fault," Aurora uncovered one of her arms from the robe and cupped his cheek, he leaned into her warm palm and closed her eyes, "I should've known something was wrong when my guards weren't in the hall." Aurora's eyes suddenly widened, "Are they—"

"It's okay," Thranduil interrupted, seeing her panic rise, "they were attacked by Sam, but all four of them will recover. They rest within this very hall with you. They only agreed to rest and cease watching you when I ordered them to do so."

Aurora exhaled in relief as Thranduil held her hand closer to his cheek. She glanced away from him as she whispered again, "Where is he?"

"He is back in the dungeons," Thranduil replied, his voice turning colder, "He will leave with the Rivendell delegation in four days."

"How did he get out?" Aurora watched as he shifted in his seat, and her brow furrowed, "Thranduil?"

Thranduil looked straight ahead while he squeezed Aurora's hand a little tighter. He looked down at where her soft hand was held in his, "I promised that I would never lie to you," he paused, and Aurora started to feel uneasy, "So I will say that right now is not the time to trouble you with such things."

Aurora sat up, so her back was resting against the pillows. She crossed her arms across her chest and tried not to wince as the muscles in her injured shoulder shifted around for the first time, "Well... Color me troubled." She looked Thranduil straight in the eyes and noted his confused expression, "That means now that you've said you don't want me to be troubled... I'm even more troubled."

"I am sorry, _meleth nin (my Love)_ ," Thranduil sighed and dropped his eyes to the floor, "I do not mean to cause you to worry. But I do feel that this conversation would be better when others can be present."

Aurora sighed heavily and looked away, "I guess I can understand that," she glanced back over to Thranduil, "but I'm still going to worry."

Thranduil softly laughed as he retook her hand, "I would expect nothing less of you." Someone cleared their throat on the other side of the curtain, and Thranduil's head snapped around at the sound. He stood and unconsciously moved between Aurora and the sound, "Who is there?"

"My King, it is Sankrovyn," the voice replied softly, "The councilors have finished the plans, and we would request your approval."

Aurora watched Thranduil hesitate with what he wanted to do. She squeezed his hand a little tighter, and he looked down at her again, "Go," she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm about to fall asleep."

Thranduil leaned down and kissed her softly before turning and leaving the healing halls.

* * *

It was a low hum at first while her senses started to wake up. It sounded like her head was underwater while the murmurs talked around her. Next, her senses were ensnared with the scent of smoky vanilla and cedar; she could feel the warm pressure of his heavy cloak wrapped around her. She shifted under the cloak and slowly opened her eyes. The light tried to peak through the small gaps in her curtains, and the room was illuminated in a soft morning hue. Aurora pulled the cloak closer to her, not wanting to leave the warmth it provided.

"Well," a voice broke into her sleepy thoughts, "it's about time you woke up, Loser." Aurora groaned and pulled the cloak over her head, and Augustus chuckled softly. "Still hurting that bad?"

"No," came Aurora's muffled reply. She poked her face out from the cloak again, "You're just such a horrible sight first thing in the morning."

Augustus laughed, "Firstly, dear sister-mine, it's the early evening, not morning. You've slept almost a full day," he leaned forward in his chair and squeezed her hand, "Secondly, you aren't exactly a radiant beauty with your crazy-ass hair and drool stains." Aurora moved quickly and threw one of her pillows at him. He caught it before it hit is head and put it in his lap while he laughed.

"My _apologies_ , should I return at a better time?" A voice spoke to the side of them. They turned to see Lord Elrond standing in the open curtain with a soft smile on his face.

"You're just fine, Lord Elrond. However, I do have a sudden pain in the ass," She looked back to her smirking brother, "if he could be removed, that would be wonderful."

Elrond chuckled as he walked around to the other side of Aurora, "Although I am a gifted healer, I am afraid this _particular_ pain is terminal and will be attached to you until the end of your days." The trio laughed softly as Elrond sat in the vacant chair in front of Aurora's temporary nightstand. "How are you feeling, Lady Aurora?"

"I'm okay," Aurora shifted over and winced slightly, "my shoulder isn't hurting nearly as much as I expected."

"That is because of this," Elrond picked up a tin that had been sitting on her nightstand, "it's a balm used for numbing a painful area. You will need to keep it around so you can apply it if you ever start feeling too much discomfort. You'll need to apply it with a cloth, or else your hand will become numb as well."

" _That_ ," Aurora mused, "is awesome." Aurora unconsciously touched the slightly aching cut on her neck. She looked back to Elrond, "Will I be able to leave the healing halls soon?"

Elrond sat back in his seat a bit more, "The injuries to your forehead and neck are already healing nicely, but I want to monitor that laceration a little while longer."

Aurora grimaced at the thought of laying around the hospital hall for who knows how long. "Is there any way that I could move back to my chambers?"

Elrond eyed you suspiciously with an arched eyebrow, "And how can I ensure that you will remain in bed to rest?"

"I can _personally_ assure you that she will follow your instructions _to the letter_."

The three turned to see Thranduil walking through the curtain and closing it behind him once again. Aurora didn't realize how much she had missed him until he was standing in front of her. She smiled softly as their eyes met, and he spoke to the others without looking away from her, "If I may, I would like a private moment with Lady Aurora."

Elrond and Augustus quietly slipped to the other side of the curtain as the two continued to look at one another. His shoulders dropped slightly as he relaxed, a kind smile growing across his face. He moved over to the chair that Augustus had been sitting in and took Aurora's hand into his, bringing it up to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. She pulled her hand back towards her but not releasing her grip on his; he picked up on what she wanted and leaned forward as she held his hand close to her heart. Her other hand looped around the back of his neck as she pulled him into a soft kiss. His hand cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss, leaning over her further.

When they finally pulled away, both were breathing heavily as he pressed his forehead close to hers. His lips hovered over hers, and they softly brushed against hers as he spoke, "I missed you today, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)._ "

"I missed you," Aurora smiled and looked at him, "so are you going to break me out of here?"

"Well," Thranduil sighed, "I have finished the rest of my royal duties, so I suppose I could focus attention on my Queen for the remainder of the evening."

Aurora chuckled as he returned to his seat, "Ever the benevolent one, my King."

Thranduil smiled and helped Aurora sit at the edge of her bed. After putting her boots on, he helped her stand up and looped her arm into his. They walked through the halls and smiled at people that wished her well as they made their way back to the royal corridor. Right after they turned down the corridor, they heard soft running behind them.

When Aurora turned around, she saw a familiar smile beaming up at her while a slender woman behind her smiled softly at Aurora. She squeezed Thranduil's hand and stepped forward. Kneeling, she smiled brightly, "Hi Vynladae. How are you?"

"I'm good," the little girl smiled and walked to where Aurora was, "I heard you weren't feeling well. I picked these for you to make you feel better."

Aurora took the wildflowers that the little girl had outstretched towards her. She smelled them softly and smiled, "You are such a kind soul. These flowers make me feel better." Aurora held out her arms, and Vynladae practically jumped into her arms. She wrapped her arms around her neck as she hugged her close. "I'm so lucky that I have you looking out for me, _pinig (little one)._ "

Vynladae smiled again and returned to her Aunt's side. They walked back around the corner, leaving them alone. Thranduil offered his hand down to Aurora and helped her up. He smiled warmly down at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. They turned and walked the rest of the day to their room.

Aurora walked over and placed the flowers into a small vase that was on a table in the corner as Thranduil removed his outer robe. She traced the velvety pink petals with her fingers and smiled when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. He pulled her close, pressing his chest against her back and put his chin on her shoulder. Aurora pressed her cheek into his and closed her eyes; she knew it had only been a day, but she had missed the way that he held her close. The scent of cedar and smoky vanilla filled her senses, and she subconsciously smiled.

Thranduil pulled her closer against his chest when he felt her fingers lace together with his, and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Such a sweet elfling," he whispered as he looked at the small flowers in the vase, "do you ever think about that?"

Aurora hummed softly, "About what?"

"Having children."

Thranduil felt Aurora tense slightly. She pulled away and slowly walked over to where the fireplace was crackling; furrowing his brow, he walked over to where she stood. He walked around, so he was standing in front of her. She had a distant look in her eyes as she watched the fire, the orange glow illuminating her features, " _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_?"

She didn't look at him and continued looking at the flames. They stood in silence for several minutes, Thranduil watching her eyes dart back and forth. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft enough that Thranduil barely heard her, "Do you want more children?"

"I would," Thranduil looked at her curiously, not knowing why her demeanor had shifted so quickly, "Until now... I didn't think that I would have the opportunity even to consider the option."

Aurora took a deep breath, and he saw a silent tear escape from her eye, "Would you be upset if— If you didn't have any more children?"

Thranduil took Aurora by the shoulders and turned her towards him, "Aurora..." he watched as she took several deep breaths before slowly looking up to meet his piercing gaze. He cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped several tears away, "What is troubling you, my love?"

Aurora turned her head and kissed his palm. She turned her gaze back up to him and held his hand and pushed it tighter against her cheek, "Thranduil, I can't have children."

Thranduil furrowed his brow again as he looked at her, "Aurora if you don't want children right now, that is perfectly fine."

"You don't understand what I'm trying to say," Aurora shook her head and walked around the settee. She folded her arms across her chest as if hugging herself when she turned around, tears now flowing freely, "I wanted children. The deepest desire of my heart was to be a mother." She took a ragged breath as Thranduil slowly walked towards her keeping their eyes locked, "After Sam stabbed me in the stomach, the doctors told me that there was a lot of internal damage done. I— I _can't_ bear children."

Thranduil stopped as her breathing became frantic, and she started to hyperventilate. Her tears came so fast that her vision was becoming blurry. She felt a tingling sensation spreading across her arms and chest as her anxiety increased, "Thranduil, I'm so— I'm so sorry... I _can't_ give you children. He _broke_ me! I'm _fucking damaged_! I'm sorry—"

Thranduil closed the remaining distance between them in two strides, " _Stop it_!" His voice was stern as he cupped the sides of her face with both hands. She closed her eyes tight as more tears rolled down her face. He tried to soften his voice, but his commanding tone echoed through the room, "Look at me." He felt Aurora begin to tremble as she tried to stop her sobs, but she didn't look up at him. He almost broke down and pulled her close when she unfolded her arms and clung to his forearms. No, he had to harden his emotions right now, "I need to make sure you understand what I'm going to say... _Look at me, Aurora_."

She took several deep breaths and slowly looked up to meet his eyes; her jade eyes seemed magnified by the red rings surrounding them. He wiped the tears from her cheeks as he stared at her for a long moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and measured, taking short pauses between each word in his first statement. His authoritative tone told her that there would be no debate about what he was about to say.

"I _never_ want to hear you say such things _ever_ again," he loosened his grip on her face but still held it close as he towered over her. His eyes softened slightly as he continued, "You are not broken. You are not damaged. There is nothing wrong with you, and you do not owe me or anyone else, such apologies. What happened to you was truly abhorrent, but none of it was your fault." Aurora loosened her grip on one of his arms, and her hand drifted up to touch his cheek. She brushed away a silent tear that had trailed down his cheek. He took a shuddered breath, "You are perfect and more than anything I could have ever asked the _Valar_ for... You are the light of my life and the happiness that fills my heart. Nothing will ever change that fact."

They stood in silence as his eyes searched hers for a long moment. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you, Aurora."

"I love you, Thranduil," she whispered back and kissed him lightly.

"You should rest," Thranduil pulled away and started walking towards their bedroom.

"But," Aurora stopped, "What about the attack? How did Sam—"

"Aurora," Thranduil cut her off softly. He turned and took her hands, "I promise that I will tell you everything in the morning. For tonight, _Ilma nin (my Starlight),_ let us get some sleep."

* * *

He walked down the damp corridor. He rounded the corner and saw the guards outside the cell and stopped. The guards looked over to him, and they bowed their heads. He dropped his hood and stepped forward, "Leave us. Return in 5 minutes."

Both guards nodded their heads and whispered, "Yes, _Duath Aran nin (my Shadow King)."_

The guards retreated down the corridor, and Shadow King stepped forward, looking down at Priamos, "You have served well. But we need to make our next move carefully."


	27. Confessions & Concessions

_**CONFESSIONS & CONCESSIONS ** _ _contains strong language and adult content_

* * *

The door to the grand hall opened and shattered the silence. Priamos looked around as he was led in by soldiers who once served underneath him. He looked to the centerpiece of the room to see a somber tableau laid before him.

On the floor in front of the dais stood Legolas, Tauriel, Haldir, and August. All four were dressed in their uniforms, their weapons glimmering on their hips. Above them stood the six elven leaders; Galadriel stood as still a statue between Celeborn and Elrond. Sankrovyn stood at the forefront of the other side of the dais, Gawain and Alistair flanking either side of him. At the top of the winding staircase, Thranduil stood in front of his throne with his head held high.

Tauriel shifted uncomfortably as Priamos stopped in front of them, and he immediately dropped his eyes to the floor. She couldn't believe that the closest person to her aside from Legolas. He had stood up for her when the soldiers struggled to accept her as Captain. They had been kidnapped and tortured together. How could she have been so blind?

A heavy silence hung in the air, and only Thranduil's boots descending the stairs could be heard. He stepped in front of the disgraced former Captain and held his hands behind my back. He waited until Priamos eventually looked up at the towering monarch. When Thranduil spoke, he slowly circles Priamos until he was standing just to the side of him, "You will not make a single movement towards her, or you will be struck down. _Ni chenille? (Do you understand me?)"_

"Yes," Priamos muttered in confusion.

Without another word, Thranduil finished his circle and began walking away to the door at the throne room's side. A guard opened the door, and Thranduil's broad shoulders blocked everyone's view. He leaned down slightly, and all that was heard was an incomprehensible whisper.

When he turned around, Aurora walked from his private study with her head held high. She wore a deep blue dress that flawlessly accented her pale skin. Her hair was in loose curls that trailed over her shoulders and down her back, and her ring shone in the sun that streamed in through the ceiling.

All present were surprised at the sight of her. The silver pieces twisted around her head like ivy and joined just above her brows, where the simple deep blue sapphire seemed to accent her jade eyes. Although she wouldn't officially be named Elvenqueen until after the traditional celebration, she looked every bit the part as she and Thranduil came to stand in front of the others.

" _Hiril Vuin Aurora (Beloved Lady Aurora),"_ Priamos whispered and bowed his head in reverence. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, but he could feel the weight of her gaze on him, just as she could feel Thranduil's attention trained on her.

" _Ceno nin (Look at me),"_ her voice was soft yet strong as she took a step forward.

Priamos looked up at her, " _Diheno nin (Forgive Me),"_ his bottom lip almost imperceptibly trembling, "I never intended—"

"I risked my own life to save you," she cut him off with a matter-of-fact tone, "I rode through the darkness of the woods to the clearing that night to save you. I would have taken the place of you and Tauriel that night… and now I learn that you were on _his_ side the whole time?" She looked at him with pained eyes. She couldn't understand how someone she once trusted with her life had now betrayed her to someone who wanted to kidnap her. "Wait," she spoke louder as Priamos' words from the Equinox celebration echoed in his head, " _'He loves you deeply, and he'll take care of you.'_ You weren't talking about the Elvenking, were you?"

Priamos lowered his head, "My words were true, _Hiril Aurora (Lady Aurora). Duath Aran nin (my Shadow King)_ only wants to—"

" _No dhinen (Be silent),"_ Aurora interrupted again, her voice growing lowered as her anger rose, "There is only one King of _Eryn Galen._ Thranduil, son of Oropher. Either he holds your allegiance, or no one does. This Shadow King is nothing but a monster who hides in darkness and sends others to commit treason in his name because he is too cowardly to do it himself.

"The other prisoner confessed to all charges with the exception of one," She continued, "So I'll pose this question to you only once… Were you responsible for the death and macabre display of _your fellow soldiers_ the same day as the kidnapping of you and Tauriel?"

Priamos swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a long moment before looking up to her again, "Yes."

She watched as the last remnants of hope faded from Priamos' eyes. Aurora looked at him, and there was a pang in her chest, but she knew that she couldn't be weak now. She steeled her emotions and spoke with the strongest voice she could muster, "Priamos son of Priandorel, before the Valar themselves, it is declared that you are hereby a stranger to all _Ellyn_. The Grey Havens are closed to you, and you shall never join our kin in the Undying Lands. You will spend the rest of your days within the deepest cell in the dungeons of _Eryn Galen_."

Priamos exhaled a ragged breath, and Aurora saw tears welling behind his eyes. He repeatedly opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came. She looked to the guards who stood behind Priamos and gave them a short nod, and he was led from the hall. She stood frozen until the echo of retreating boots was a distant sound and could feel tears of her own threatening to fall from her eyes.

She felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders as Augustus moved in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug. She instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest as her tears silently fell. "It was the only option, Auri," he whispered into her hair and pressed a light kiss to the top of her head.

Aurora sniffled but didn't lift her head, "Why do I feel so bad?"

" _Ilma nin (my Starlight),"_ Thranduil's voice came from behind her, and she felt his hand on her lower back. She looked up and saw that his eyes had softened as he looked down at her, "It's because you have a kind heart. Being a ruler is not easy, but you did very well. If you both would follow me to my study, there is something else we need to discuss."

The grand hall had begun to empty the others from the dais as they left, and the door closed behind them. Aurora looked around to see Lady Galadriel and Thranduil standing by his desk. She heard someone clear their throat, and she turned to see Gandalf standing by the fireplace.

"Hello, my dear," Gandalf warmly smiled, "you look beautiful as ever."

Aurora smiled softly as she and Augustus joined him by the fireplace and sat on the settee, "You are kind as ever, Gandalf."

Galadriel sat in one of the chairs as the aged wizard sat in the chair opposite her. Aurora looked to her right as Thranduil sat next to her and kissed her temple. His fingers laced with hers, and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Aurora," Galadriel's soft voice filled the room, "I know that you have asked both Mithrandir and myself about how you'll aid Greenwood in pushing the darkness from the forest." Aurora nodded in agreement as she met her gaze, "With your unique ability, we believe that if you use that talent on something specific within the forest, you'll be able to cast out that darkness."

"Something specific?" Augustus questioned.

"The tree," Thranduil murmured and looked from Galadriel to Gandalf, "you want her to go there?"

"King Thranduil," Gandalf sat forward in his chair, "if we can heal the tree, that will change the forest. It will not only banish the spiders but—"

"No." Thranduil curtly interrupted.

"What tree?" Aurora asked, and she felt Thranduil's hand tense around hers. She looked around the room as all remained silent, " _What tree_?"

Thranduil sighed heavily, "The _Eryn Galen_ Tree. It is the tree that balances the magic within the forest," he looked to Lady Galadriel, "But there must be another way."

Galadriel looked at the Elvenking's concerned face, "You know there is not."

Augustus spoke up again, "What's wrong with going to this tree?"

"It's location, Master Augustus," Gandalf looked between the twins, "is within a five-mile ride of _Dol Guldur_. By now, it is most likely overrun with spiders, orcs, and a number of other foul creatures."

"The darkness that has been emanating from _Dol Guldur_ has tainted the tree," Galadriel explained further, "If we can restore the tree to its former glory and possibly more with what you have stored within _Ondo Ilma_ , I believe that we can push the darkness from the forest entirely."

"I'll do it," Aurora immediately agreed.

"No," Thranduil stood up and looked down at her, "I will not let you go so near to the place that would take you away from me."

Aurora held his gaze, "Thranduil, I can help our Realm. I need—"

"I said NO!" Thranduil shouted and turned to walk away.

"I wasn't asking your _permission, Aran nin (my King)!"_

Thranduil turned to see Aurora standing at the settee; her expression hardened as she glared at him. The room fell into a contentious silence as the pair continued to stare."Leave us. Inform Gailon we're not to be disturbed," he stated with little emotion.

The other three hesitated for a moment, and then all rose together and left the study.

They silently watched each other as they both calmed their emotions. Aurora watched as Thranduil turned and walked to his desk. He sat down with a heavy sigh and ran his hands over his face. She walked quietly to the side of his desk and took one of his hands from his face, entwining her fingers between his own. "I need to do this, _meleth nin (my love)_ ," she spoke with a soft and simple tone.

Thranduil held her hand as if she would vanish if he let go. When he finally spoke, he continued to stare at his desk's surface, "I swore I would protect you."

"I know you did," she crouched down next to him. His eyes were shadowed with fear as she took his now scarred face in her hand, "but you made that same vow to our people long before you had even heard the prophecy of our destiny. You have fought countless battles in the defense and preservation of our people. It's my turn, Thranduil."

He covered her hand with his own, and his features softened as he pressed his forehead to hers, " _Vaethor Ilma nin (my starlight warrior)_ ," he pulled her hand that cupped his cheek backward so that it looped around his neck as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. Taken aback by the sudden shift of events, Aurora gasped into Thranduil's mouth, and his tongue quickly made its way into her mouth. He groaned softly as her other hand, gripped his tunic and pulled him closer to her.

"We prepare for every detail," he mumbled between kisses as she stood up.

"Yes," she laced both her fingers into his hair.

"Your guards will surround you at all times," his hands roamed up and down her waist as he slowly pulled her dress up.

"Naturally," she pulled his outer robe off as he stood and pushed her against his desk.

"You never leave my sight," he gripped her hip with one hand as the other ran up her center and circled over her twitching bud.

"Of course," she panted as she untied the laces at the front of his leggings and partially pulled them down, wrapping her fingers around him.

He shuddered and picked her up, so she was sitting on his desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist just as his hand dipped behind her panties, and he quickly pushed two fingers into her as his thumb pressed against her bud. His other hand roughly grabbed her breasts through her dress as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

Aurora tossed her head back and moaned loudly as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her. The crook of her arm now sat at the back of his neck as her other hand continued to fervently stroke him in sync with his fingers. He gasped loudly as she took the tip of his ear into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it.

He removed his fingers from her as he moved his hips with her hand. Both his hands gripped her hips, and he pulled her closer to the edge and completely filled her. They paused for a moment and held each other's gaze until Thranduil leaned down and softly kissed her. Their kisses quickly heated up as he began thrusting into her. She rolled her hips to match his pace as he quickly got faster.

 _Harder_ , Thranduil heard her breathless cry in his head and almost fell over the edge at that moment.

He began to thrust further into her passionately, and she leaned back, so she was lying across his desk. Her moans began to fill the room with each thrust, and she found herself reaching up and gripping the other edge of the desk. This caused him to move deeper within her, causing loud gasps from both of them.

Thranduil continued his rough strides and growled again at the sight of her laid before him. She clung to the desk as if it were a lifeline as she cried out in pleasure, her breasts moving with every thrust within her dress. One of his hands drifted from her hip and began circling over her bud again, causing her to scream his name. She suddenly saw stars as her eyes closed in ecstasy, and she felt herself clench around him as she fell over the edge. She screamed his name again as he continued moving in her, stretching out her orgasm.

When she started to come down from her high, she lifted herself off the desk and pushed his shoulders away from her, causing him to land back in his chair. She quickly moved from the desk and straddled his lap, immediately pushing him back into her. He fully moaned as she began moving up and down on him, her hands secured around his neck. His hands gripped her waist as he helped her move against him, his eyes rolled back, and he partially closed them. His head fell back against the chair as she expertly rolled her hips against him. She quickened her pace atop him, which caused him to spill inside her as he yelled her name.

They stilled, and she pressed her forehead against his as they both struggled for breath. His hands ran up and down her back as he kissed her lightly again.

"And lastly," he panted, "once the tree is healed, we return home."

She slightly leaned back and cupped his cheek, her thumb running across his bottom lip, " _Always_."

* * *

Priamos rested his head against the cold stone of the cell that was now his home. He had expected the punishment, but that didn't lessen the pain. He heard the footsteps echo before the outline appeared in front of him. He snapped his head up and quickly moved to his knee, " _Aran nin (my King)_."

"You may rise, Priamos," the Shadow King spoke with a collected tone. "Although your sentence is not ideal, our Queen truly stepped into her regal role today."

"She did," Priamos agreed, "if I may speak my mind," he paused again until the Shadow King gave him a short nod, "I do fear that this newfound confidence she wears will make her more difficult to turn from light."

The Shadow King considered his most faithful servant's words for a long moment before speaking, "You're right, and I have also had this fear. It saddens me that I now must take an extreme measure."

" _Aran nin (my King)_?" Priamos furrowed his brows, "What do you intend to do?"

"It's simple," the Shadow King heavily sighed, "I'm going to kill Augustus."


	28. The Ties That Bind

_**THE TIES THAT BIND**_ _contains strong language, violence, and adult content_

* * *

Egg cantered through the forest, and Aurora smiled as the crisp autumn air whipped through her hair. The evening streams of sunlight was streaming through the branches as she maneuvered Egg through the trees and broke into the clearing with a victorious yell. She brought Egg to a soft walk as she turned him around to see Augustus break through the clearing on Odin with a sour expression.

Aurora laughed as she and Augustus stopped next to each other. She watched her guards emerge from the treetops and stand at the edge of the clearing, giving the siblings some time alone.

"Once again," Aurora beamed at him, "Egg is proven superior in all ways."

Augustus shook his head, "Not true. Odin could out eat Egg any day."

"Are you confirming that he's... _obese_?" Aurora smirked.

Augustus gave her a scornful look, "I _really_ don't like you."

Aurora laughed again as they rode towards the river bank and dismounted. They sat on the short drop and watched the river snake past as the horses lazily grazed. Augustus shifted uncomfortably and looked to his sister, "Listen, Auri… I have to tell you something."

"I was wondering when you would," She didn't look at him.

"W— What?" Augustus furrowed his brow.

"You've been shadowing Legolas like you're tied together for a three-legged race. I saw them bring you your uniforms last night," She turned and smirked at the concerned face of her brother, "And, You have a new bow and sword that oddly looks like the ones commissioned to other soldiers." She rested her hands in the grass behind her and laughed softly, "But I'm just spitballing here…"

Augustus sighed, "You are the worst… Did you just want to see how long I would fuss about telling you?"

"Obviously," Aurora laughed, "I enjoy watching you, flounder." She sat up again and crossed her legs. She looked into the treeline again, watching the leaves dance in the wind, "It scares me, Agus."

Augustus sighed and took his sister's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "I know. But I feel like this is something I need to do. We know that you're going to be saving this tree, and you've already done so much already; I just feel like I'm not doing enough for our new home. I'm just—"

"Stop," Aurora squeezed his hand tighter, "You have done enough. I haven't even done a lot. I've just been preparing for this tree business… Now that I know it's a tree."

"You haven't done a lot?" He arched an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me, _Your Majesty_?"

Aurora laughed loudly, "Well, played… You got me there. Just— Be careful, promise?"

"You know I will," Augustus pulled his sister into a close hug.

"Good," Aurora closed her eyes and hugged him tighter, "because if you get hurt, I'll kill you."

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that you would," Augustus kissed the top of her head.

"Are you going with the convoy?" She asked.

Augustus nodded silently, "We leave first thing in the morning. Not a lot of the soldiers of Greenwood are going. We're primarily escorting the Rivendell and Lorien groups to the edge of the forest. I'll be gone for two days at the most."

"I kinda miss you already."

"I am going to tell everyone you said that," Augustus teased.

Aurora narrowed her eyes, "They will never believe you."

* * *

Thranduil's head rested on the edge of the spring as he felt the water start to soothe his aching muscles. He had been working with the other Elven leaders with last-minute details regarding the prisoner transport, and it had led to a pounding headache. As he relaxed, he heard the subtle steps that made him smile softly before he even opened his eyes. When he finally did, the beautiful sight of Aurora removing the last of her clothes greeted him. She finished removing the braid as she stepped into the hot spring and offered an enticing smile, "Room for another in here?"

He reached for her, and their fingers laced together as he pulled her close. He happily exhaled as she straddled his lap and pressed a brief yet passionate kiss to his neck. She ran her hands up his chest and interlocked her fingers at the back of his neck. He groaned softly and lifted his chin higher as she continued her assault on his neck, "I suppose there could be room for one more if they meet the _approved_ criteria."

She hummed into his throat and nipped the juncture of his neck and shoulder, "What criteria is that, _Aran nin (my King_ )?"

He shuddered as Aurora rolled her hips into lifted his hips to meet hers. He ran his hands up her back and wrapped his fingers around the top of her shoulders and slightly pulled her back. Her jade eyes shined as beautifully as the first time they had shared a hot spring. He tucked a curled lock of hair behind her ear. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead gently against hers, "Bind with me."

Aurora chuckled softly, "I thought that's where this whole engagement of ours was leading."

"Aurora," Thranduil's voice had taken on a serious tone as he cupped her cheek with his hand and looked her in the eyes again, "Bind with me. Now. _Tonight_."

"Thranduil?" Aurora's brow furrowed slightly, "I thought that there was supposed to be a whole ceremony and celebration?"

Thranduil nodded, "In a sense, yes. The celebration is just that… A feast to celebrate the couples union. But the only ceremony performed is the binding. I give you my word; we'll have an extraordinary celebration. But I don't want— I can't wait another moment to truly be with you."

"You know I want this as much as you," Aurora ran her fingers along his cheekbone, and he leaned into her hand, "why the sudden urgency?"

"I almost lost you," Thranduil held her closer, resting his forehead on her shoulder and took several deep breaths. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, "The rage in the library when that monster...I had never felt anything like it. You passed out in my arms, and I didn't know if you were going to wake up. I sat there holding your hand, and I knew at that moment that I didn't want to wait another moment to make you mine." Thranduil took her hands from around his neck and pressed a kiss to each palm. He pressed her hands to his chest, "I don't know what will happen when we go to heal the Tree of _Eryn Galen_ ; but, I don't want to go there without having joined with my fea-match. My true love, and the reason my life is complete after 6,000 years of searching."

As he spoke, several tears had sprung from his eyes, which caused Aurora to begin to cry herself. He was truly laying his heart in front of her. He was so vulnerable and open… And breathtakingly beautiful.

She wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed him softly. She stood up in the spring and grabbed his hand, pulling him after her. He stopped them at the base of the stairs leading out of the hot spring, and she turned to look at him. His brows furrowed as he stared at her, " _Ilma nin (my Starlight)?"_

Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When she kissed him, there was an instant flame ignited between them. She ran her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He returned her kiss and tilted her head upwards, so he deepened the kiss further. Aurora was the first to pull away, taking several shaky breaths and smiling up at him, "Well, we aren't going to bind in the hot spring, are we?"

* * *

The guards watched as Lord Alistair departed back up the staircase from the dungeons. He had just delivered Priamos' last meal before he would be moved to the deepest cell. They were instantly on edge when they heard footsteps approaching from the opposite direction.

Both guards unsheathed their swords as one called out into the darkened corridor, " _Ma den (Who is there)?"_

"Who, indeed," he drawled as he stepped into the light. The guards dropped to a knee as their knee, "The dedication to your duty is admirable."

" _Le fael, Duath Aran nin (Thank you, my Shadow King),"_ they spoke in unison.

"Rise," he gestured to the guards as he stepped forward. He looked in at Priamos, who was standing in his cell, "Are you clear on the plan, Priamos?"

"Yes, _Aran nin (my King),"_ Priamos nodded.

"Good, these guards will be the ones to aid you tomorrow," The Shadow King glanced back the other guards, "But I will say this, Priamos… If you fail me again, I will not show you mercy another time."

Priamos tried to steady his voice as he swallowed hard, "Understood, _Aran nin (my King)_."

* * *

The arrow loosed and connected just left of the center of the target. The horse continued it's canter as its rider recollected the reins and brought the horse to a halt as Augustus approached him.

"Well done, Haldir." Augustus smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Master Augustus," Haldir dismounted, "Although it frustrates me that I am still missing the center. Unfortunately, with the sun now setting, I don't feel my aim will improve any."

The pair started walking into the stable, "It's alright... When your instinct tells you to prepare to shoot, that's when you fire a second earlier."

"That feels counter-intuitive, but I suppose I can try again in the morning before we begin our journey." Haldir clapped a shoulder on Augustus's shoulder as they continued into the stable. They looked up just as they saw Lady Galadriel and Gandalf walking towards them. Haldir stopped and bowed reverently to his lady, and Augustus quickly followed suit."Good evening to the both of you," The older wizard smiled at the pair, "Master Augustus, might the lady and I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course," Augustus nodded and turned to Haldir, "I'll see you at dawn for more training."

Augustus followed the pair as they led him to a private study that had been set aside for Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. They all sat around the fire for a long while, before Augustus spoke up again, "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, Augustus," Galadriel smiled warmly, "there is just something that we would like to discuss with you. It involves Aurora and the healing of the Tree of _Eryn Galen_."

* * *

Aurora's legs wrapped around him, and she ran her foot up and down his calf. Thranduil rolled his hips into her, and she moaned into his mouth. His hands gripped the side of her ribs and her hips as he pressed his tongue into her mouth.

He began kissing across her jaw and nipped at the pulse point below her ear. She gasped as he took her earlobe into his mouth and rolled it around in his mouth. His breath was warm on her ear, and it caused her to shudder underneath him.

"Aurora, you must listen closely," Thranduil panted as he licked along the length of her ear and nipped the tip. He relished at the feel of her trembling beneath him and the moan that escaped her lips, "when the time arrives, I'll recite the vows, and you need to repeat them exactly as I do, do you understand?"

"I understand," Aurora pulled him closer and tried to roll into him, "Thranduil, _please_ …"

Thranduil groaned as he pressed further into her as he continued kissing down her neck. He cupped her breast in his hand, and his thumb flicked across one of her nipples, and she sharply inhaled. His hand continued its tease as his mouth claimed the other nipple. As he lavished her breasts with attention, his other hand drifted across her stomach and down to her core.

Aurora whimpered as Thranduil slipped two fingers into her, and her back arched against him. She ran her hands through his hair and gasped as he curled a finger inside of her and immediately pushed a third into her. She pulled his hair, and he lifted his head to look at her and gave her a lascivious grin and kissed down her stomach. His fingers continued pumping into her as his lips captured her bud in his mouth, and her hips bucked up at the sensation. He licked across her core and dipped his tongue inside of her. Aurora moaned loudly and rolled her hips against his mouth, and she could feel his hum of approval.

Thranduil picked up speed with his fingers, and she soon was continually rolling her hips against his mouth as he rolled his tongue over her bud. He felt her beginning to tremble against him, and she started to tighten around his fingers. Aurora could feel herself about to fall over the edge as Thranduil pushed her further until she couldn't handle it anymore. " _AH_ — _Thranduil_!" She screamed as she saw stars behind her eyelids. Thranduil continued pumping his fingers to draw out her orgasm until she was panting.

Thranduil crawled back on top of her and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on his lips, and it only began to arouse her again. She gripped the back of his neck and rolled him onto his back. Her hand quickly wrapped around him, and she began to fervently stroke him. Thranduil rolled his eyes and moaned as Aurora swirled her tongue around his tip. She took him into her mouth, and Thranduil's head dropped against the pillows.

His fingers laced into her hair as her tongue rolled around him while she moved on him. Her hands drifted up to the v-line of his hips, and her fingers traced those lines causing Thranduil bucked his hips. As he arched up off the bed, Aurora's arms looped around to his lower back. While she continued her ministrations, She began moving his hips towards her until he could feel himself going deeper into her throat, and it inflamed an animalistic urge within him to possess her. He continued to thrust into her mouth as she moaned around him.

"By the Valar!" Thranduil growled as he knotted her hair around his fingers, " _Meleth nin (my Love)... Nan i 'aear ah in elin! (By the sea and stars)..._ "

Aurora slowed her pace until she lifted her mouth off him, "Thranduil..." Aurora crooned and waited until he managed to look down at her. His eyes were glazed over with primal lust, _"Aniron cened I chent gin n'i gellog. (I want to see your eyes when you cum)_."

Thranduil quivered, and his chest heaved as Aurora licked the base of him up to the tip without breaking his stare. She slowly filled her mouth again and sharply exhaled as he began thrusting. " _Puitho, Aurora! (Fuck, Aurora),_ " Thranduil yelled while holding her head in his hands. Her tongue circled him again, _"Avo dharo! (Don't stop)."_

Aurora dug her fingers into his hip as his thrusts became erratic. He felt the pressure building as he began to twitch inside of her mouth. The feeling of pumping into her soft mouth while her tongue twisted around him was enough to send him over the edge. He slowed his thrusts, but Aurora refused to slow down as his orgasm ripped through him. After she finished swallowing everything he had to offer, she licked him once more until she placed a sensual kiss on the tip. Thranduil dropped his head onto the pillows and panted as he felt Aurora glide on top of him and fell next to his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She tilted her head upward, and he pressed his lips to hers in a fervid kiss that seemed to hold an unspoken promise of what would follow. Her arm wrapped into his hair again and pulled him closer to her as his tongue slipped into her mouth. The kiss heated up as his other arm gripped her side, and she moved to straddle his waist. She could feel him pressed against her thigh, and he was ready to continue their evening.

Aurora rolled her hips against him, and Thranduil moaned into her mouth as he clung to her hips and began moving her against him. He watched as her mouth dropped open and released a sensual gasp. Thranduil was about to push into her when he looked her in the eyes once more, "Are you ready, Ilma nin (my Starlight)?"

"Yes, _Vuin nin (my Beloved)._ Thranduil, I'm yours," Aurora panted, "Make me yours and give yourself to me."

Thranduil kissed her passionately as he thrust into her, and they both gasped in pleasure. He set a steady rhythm, and she met him with every thrust. She looked so stunning beneath him as she moved against him. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, and he hissed at the feeling. He started to thrust into her further as the pleasure began to overtake him.

He cupped her cheek and looked in her jade eyes, "I, Thranduil, a vow before the Valar, to bind myself to you, Aurora," As he spoke, a warm sensation he had never felt began to spread throughout him. He felt it seep into his bones as he continued moving inside of her. "Her _fea_ is mine, and my heart will dwell within her from this breath until my last."

Thranduil gasped as the sudden warmth shot through his veins, and felt a pleasure that he had never experienced in his life. He bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder, causing Aurora to scream out as he began thrusting harder. He pushed her hips further into the bed and grabbed her thigh, hooking it over the crook of his arm. The shift in angle caused him to push even deeper into her.

Aurora tried to take several breaths to focus. She pulled Thranduil's face back up to meet hers, his piercing blue eyes were glazed over, but he held her stare, "I, Aurora, vow before the Valar, to bind myself to you, Thranduil," The same warmth crept over her, and she briefly closed her eyes at the feeling. He kissed her passionately and move his hand from her hip to around the back of her neck, "His _fea_ is mine, and my heart will dwell within him from this breath until my last." The warmth shot through her veins, causing her to scream.

Thranduil continued thrusting into her as they felt the tendrils of warmth passing between them until they couldn't tell where one stopped and the other began; both closing their eyes as the pleasure threatened to consume them. Soon, they not only felt the warmth passing between them but began to see two lights circling one another until they formed into one.

As the lights collided, there was a burst of light, and they both felt an explosion of carnal ecstasy that propelled them over the edge. They clung to one another as they fell into the crashing waves of euphoria. They lay together for a long time holding one another, their foreheads joined, and eyes closed while they savored the moment. Their breath began to steady as Thranduil ran a hand through Aurora's hair and watched as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek, "Hey, you."

"Hey, you," Thranduil leaned down and sweetly kissed her. He tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear, " _Meleth marthannen nin, Herves nin. (My true love, my wife)."_

" _Le i veleth e-guil nin, Hervenn laich. (You are the love of my life, sweet husband)_." Aurora wrapped her hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. She pressed her forehead to his and looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Thranduil arched his eyebrow and gave her a sly grin, "Wait… Were you serious about that eternity thing— _Ow!_ " Aurora punched him in the stomach. He laughed as he moved to lay next to her, "You know it's considered treason to strike your King, right?"

Aurora propped herself up on one of her arms and rolled her eyes, "You know it's considered treason to be an asshole to your Queen, right?"

"Of course you are right," Thranduil laughed and bowed his head in mock shame, "I will accept whatever punishment you see fit, _Bereth Ilma nin (my Starlight Queen.)."_

"Yes, you will," Aurora cocked her head upward and smirked, "I'm sure I can think of something you can do as reparation." She captured Thranduil's lips in another heated kiss, and his arm immediately wrapped around her waist as she rolled on top of him again.

* * *

Aurora walked down the corridor as the sun began to warm the hall. Her guards trailed behind her, and their footsteps echoed with each step. Aurora laced her hands in front of her as they walked out into the morning sunlight and towards the main gate. She looked towards the main gate and saw the large group of soldiers preparing for the journey ahead. She caught sight of Augustus finishing placing his sword in its sheath and adjusted Odin's tack.

As she got closer, she felt a sensation of happiness grow in her chest that felt as if it were attached to a string. She looked around and saw Thranduil looking at her from across the courtyard. He gave her a subtle smile, and she felt that sensation grow. The bond that connected them was going to take some adjusting, but it made her feel even more loved now that she could experience his true feelings towards her. She smiled to herself as she made her way over to Augustus.

"Hey, Rory."

Aurora felt as if a block of ice had been pushed into her chest. The sensation of fear spread to her arms, and she froze. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She knew that he was going to be here; this giant soldier escort was mostly because of him. He couldn't hurt her anymore, and yet she was still petrified just by the sound of his voice.

"Come on," Sam drawled, his voice penetrating through her attempt at calm, "don't I get a goodbye ki—"

" _No, dhinen! (Be silent!)_ "

Aurora's eyes snapped open just as Sankrovyn stormed past her and to the cart that Sam was confined to. She felt a hand on her back, and she jerked away in fear. " _Av-'osto, Aurora. (Don't be afraid, Aurora.)_ " She heard Thranduil speak gently against her ear. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him as her guards moved in front of their King and Queen.

_Did… Did you hear him?_ Thranduil heard Aurora's scared voice in her head.

_No, meleth nin (my love),_ His voice replied, _I felt your fear through the bond._

He put pressure on her back and led her away as Sankrovyn continued berating Sam. Aurora looked up at him and stepped closer into him as they walked. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I knew… I knew her was going to be here but I—"

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Aurora," Thranduil interrupted her, "Just know that he will never hurt you again."

He held her closer as they walked towards the soldiers readying their horses. She could feel herself relax the further they walked away from Sam and towards her brother. Augustus looked up and smiled as he saw the pair approaching. He walked towards them and offered both a reverent bow, but before he finished straightening, Aurora was wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Listen up, Loser," Aurora spoke harshly in his ear, but he couldn't help but smile, "if you let something happen to you while you're out there, I'm going to punch you. Deal?"

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty, _Ow—_ " Augustus laughed and then flinched as she shoved him in the shoulder. He stepped back and looked down at her; he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, "Auri, I'll be with Legolas and the other soldiers the entire time. I'll be back in two days."

Aurora smiled weakly and nodded. Augustus squeezed her shoulders and pulled her into another tight hug, "Will you try and relax, stupid?"

"If I recall, it is not acceptable to address your Queen in such a manner," Haldir laughed as he and Legolas stopped in front of the siblings. The pair bowed to Aurora and Thranduil, who had been standing silently watching the twins with the hint of a smile.

Legolas smiled wide, "I promise you, Aurora, your brother, will not leave my sight. Even if I must order him to do so."

_My Lady,_ Aurora heard the calming voice in her head, _might I have a private word before departure?_

Aurora looked over her shoulder and saw Lady Galadriel watching her. She gave her a subtle nod and walked around the corner. Aurora turned back to the gathered group, "I need to go for a minute," She pointed the finger at Augustus, "If you leave without one more goodbye, I'll kick you in the shin."

Everyone laughed as she turned away and squeezed Thranduil's hand, and she noted his arched eyebrow. _Lady Galadriel,_ Aurora explained to him, _she's asked for a private word, I'll be back soon._

Aurora walked to the stable and followed around to the side; she turned around and looked at her guards and put her hands in front of her to stop them, "Hey guys, Lady Galadriel has asked for a private word. Can you… Watch me from here?"

"Of course, _Bereth Vuin (Beloved Queen),_ " Dusan spoke up.

Aurora made her way to where Galadriel stood to look over the training field. Aurora stood next to her for a long moment, and she began to feel anxious for some reason. "I hear congratulations is in order, _Bereth Aurora (Queen Aurora)._ " Aurora felt her cheeks flush, and Galadriel delicately laughed, "It's customary for Elven Leaders to inform others when marriages occur. It's a beautiful moment to share with one's _fea-match_. There is no need for embarrassment. I am truly happy for you, Aurora."

"Thank you, Galadriel. I don't think I've ever been happier," Aurora smiled, "Is everything alright?"

"The next time we see each other, it will be at the Tree of _Eryn Galen_. However, before we are there, I need to discuss something important with you," Galadriel kept looking out at the field as the wind tossed her hair, "You will be healing the Tree through the magic you've stored through _Ondo Ilma_ , but it won't only be through the stone." Aurora's hand drifted to the stone that had almost become a part of her, "You will also be pulling from the magic that still flows within you."

Aurora shifted towards Galadriel, "Forgive me, but you seem concerned by this."

"This is something that I didn't want to say in front of the others, as I knew that King Thranduil would refuse to allow you to even leave the palace," Galadriel turned and took Aurora's hands. Aurora noticed that Galadriel had a saddened expression, "My sweet, dear, child… The amount of magic you will need to use to heal the tree is a tremendous amount.

Aurora watched as Galadriel trailed off, and concern began to grow inside of her, "Galadriel? What does that mean?"

Galadriel looked back out to the fields, " Aurora, the amount of magic you'll need to expel will tremendously drain you. To the point that…"

Realization dawned on Aurora, and she felt a heavy weight in her chest. She met Galadriel's gaze, cleared her throat, and whispered, "Is this going to kill me?"

"Possibly."

* * *

"You know you have to let me go eventually, right?" Augustus joked but pulled her a little closer, "The soldiers are moving out, I need to go."

Aurora pulled away and looked at him, "I love you, Augustus."

"I love you too, Aurora," Augustus pulled her into another quick hug and then strode over to Odin and pulled himself into his saddle. He stuck his tongue out at his sister and rode out of the main gates. Aurora stood looking at the closed gate for a long time already missing Augustus but feeling a sense of relief knowing that Sam was gone.

She stood in the same spot for what felt like hours until she felt a drop of rain on her head. The rain began to fall more consistently when she felt the weight of a cloak on her shoulders and a hood was placed on her head. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Thranduil looking down at her.

He placed a hand on her cheek and the other across her stomach until his fingers looped around her waist, "I know you're scared for him, _Ilma nin (my Starlight),"_ Thranduil turned her and started leading her back to the palace, "But standing out in the rain watching a closed gate will not bring him back faster."

"I know," Aurora sighed, "and it's not like we haven't been away from each other before. I just— Something feels different."

"Different how?" Thranduil inquired as they walked back into their parlor, shutting the door behind them. He shrugged off his cloak along with Aurora's and placed them by the fireplace. He walked back over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know…" Aurora shook her head, leaning into his chest, "It just feels off. I don't like him being out there with Sam."

"Aurora," Thranduil tilted her head upward so she was looking him in the eyes, "It pains me to see you like this."

Aurora sighed, "I'm being silly, I know… I'm probably just jealous because he has a new hobby that doesn't involve me. I just need to stay distracted until they return."

" _Distracted_ , you say?" Thranduil arched an eyebrow while leaning forward to begin trailing warm kisses down her neck.

Aurora giggled, "You are _insatiable_."

Thranduil ran his hands up her sides and ran a thumb along the other side of her breast as his tongue drifted along her collarbone, causing Aurora's breath to hitch, "Would you like me to stop?"

Aurora laced her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck and gave it a rough pull. Thranduil growled as he met her gaze with a predatory grin. She seized his lips in a passionate kiss; his tongue forced its way into her mouth when he pushed her up against their bedroom door. Thranduil moaned into her mouth as she suddenly cupped him in her hand. She pushed her head back against the door as she relished Thranduil's wanton expression, "Don't you dare."

* * *

The convoy had been traveling for several hours and the rain had only complicated everything. They had just reached the clearing which was only a quarter of the way they wanted to be at this point. They had needed to slow their pace which would add another half day on to their total journey. Augustus already knew that Aurora was going to kill him for being late and he hadn't quite figured out to contact her through thoughts. If he even could.

His musing was interrupted by a screech that echoed across the sky causing all the soldiers to go on edge and search the skies for the source, but all were familiar with the sound. Legolas looked to Augustus, "Guard the prisoner with the Marchwarden."

Legolas rode ahead with several other soldiers while Haldir and Augustus rode to where Sam was being held. They circled him as others ran around him and up the trees.

"What's going on out there, Augustus?" Sam drawled.

"Shut up." Augustus shot back.

"I'm just concerned," Sam smirked, "it would be a shame if something happened…"

Haldir turned his horse towards the prisoner and drew his sword, holding it to Sam's neck, "Speak what you know or hold your tongue."

Before Sam could give a snarky reply he gave a malevolent grin as the calls from the tops of the trees began.

"Orcs! One thousand or more!"

"Hundreds of Spiders!"

* * *

Thranduil was laying on his back looking up at the vaulted ceiling. He didn't know what he had done to earn Aurora, but he would spend the rest of his life trying to prove to himself that he deserved her. He looked forward to waking up to Aurora every day for the rest of his life. He smiled to himself and couldn't remember a happier time aside from the birth of his son.

_Ada!_ Thranduil shot up at the sound of his son's panicked voice, _We're under attack. Orcs, Spiders. We need more soldiers to ensure our victory._

_We will ride as soon as we are able,_ Thranduil replied to his son.

He flung the sheets away from him and rushed to his closet. He began to dress as quickly as he could and he opened his mind once more, _Sankrovyn! Immediately alert Alistair that we need all available soldiers to ride to the convoy. Ensure that my armor and weapons are ready. We leave when I arrive._ Thranduil left the closet and descended the stairs to the hot spring. Halfway down the stairs he gripped his chest and felt dread wash over him. He took a deep breath as he reached the bottom stair.

"Aurora!" Thranduil yelled as he saw Aurora on the floor. She was wrapped in a towel with her hair already pulled back in a braid and she was clinging to her chest. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up to Thranduil; she only needed one look to know that something was wrong.

"What happened to Augustus?" She choked out between sobs.

Thranduil rushed to her and picked her up off the ground, pulling her close, "I was contacted by Legolas… There's been an attack. They've requested additional soldiers and I am preparing to ride with them."

Aurora trembled under his hands, "Aug— Augustus?"

"Legolas said nothing about him," Thranduil reassured her as they walked back up the stairs. She moved silently to her closet, "I promise, _meleth nin (my love),_ that I will keep you informed as soon as I reach the— What are you doing?"

Thranduil arched an eyebrow as she emerged from her closet in her riding gear, "Aurora? Don't think for a minute that I—"

" _Stop it,_ Thranduil." Aurora snapped at him, "You are going because it's your duty as a King, I understand. But you're also riding into this battle as a father. I may not be officially the Queen yet, but I am a sister. You _will not_ leave me here."

Thranduil let her words hang in the air for a long moment; knowing she was right, but not wanting to accept what that means. He walked towards her and pulled her into a heated kiss. She melted into him during their brief embrace. He broke away, grabbed her hand and they quickly walked from their parlor. Aurora's guards looked startled to see them fully dressed.

"We will ride for the convoy immediately," Thranduil informed them without slowing down and they quickly fell in step behind them, "You will protect Queen Aurora, she is to never be out of your sight."

They emerged through the front doors to see soldiers quickly saddling horses and packing and Sankrovyn stood by the open main gates in full battle armor, they were shouting orders as they held Thranduil's Elk and Egg. The pair walked up to the Lords and Thranduil swung his leg up into his saddle and turned his Elk towards the waiting soldiers, "We ride to aid our fellow soldiers. They face the dark forces of Dol Guldur and our aid will assure their victory."

Thranduil turned his Elk towards the open gate to see Alistair and Sankrovyn had also mounted their horses and waited for their King to lead them. He looked to Aurora atop Egg as he passed them and paused next to her. Aurora tilted her head towards him, "We're ready to follow you, _Aran nin (my King)._ "

"They are ready to follow _us Bereth nin (my Queen),"_ Thranduil looked to her, "You will always ride by my side." Without another word, they rode out of the gate.

Aurora opened her mind, _We're coming, Augs._

* * *

They rode as fast as they could until they began encountering spiders. As they neared the clearing the spider webs grew thicker until they were barely moving faster than a walk. The spiders were attacking with such ferocity that Aurora temporarily feared they would be overwhelmed. She stopped holding her breath as they broke into the clearing and faced an entirely different scene.

Orcs and elves engaged in a heated battle as spiders skirted the edge of the trees. Blood drenched the grass as elves and monsters fell. "We need to locate the Elven Leaders and Legolas, spread out and find them," Thranduil ordered and the newly arrived soldiers began to engage in the battle. The Elvenking's eyes darted around the clearing, _Go to Legolas,_ Aurora's voice broke into his thoughts, _I will find Augustus._

Thranduil hesitated as he looked over to meet Aurora's gaze. She moved Egg over and stood right next to him and she reached out to take his hand, "Find your son."

_"Mellon nin (my Friend,)"_ Sankrovyn rode up to Aurora's other side, "I will care for her and keep her. _Gweston. (I promise)_ "

_Her life is in your hands,_ Thranduil opened his mind to Sankrovyn as they held each other's gaze, _if she dies I will not survive it._

_Athon berio den cuil nin, Thranduil. (I will protect her with my life, Thranduil.),_ Sankrovyn reassured.

Thranduil gave him a short nod, _"Min Bereth varno, (Our Queen's guard)"_ he turned and addressed the quartet surrounding his wife, _Berio din a avo dheo annin (Protect them and do not fail me.)._ Lord Alistair, with me to find the Prince."

He turned and looked back to Aurora and released her hand, instead his fingers followed the lines of her cheek and jawline. His brow furrowed at the thought of her being out of her sight and he pushed his forehead to hers. When he spoke his voice was so soft that only they could hear, "I will be with you as fast as I can, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)._ "

"Sooner than you think, _meleth nin,(my love)._ "

Aurora pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and Thranduil's fingers tightened on her cheek as he momentarily deepened the kiss, "I love you."

"I love you."

Without another glance, Thranduil, Alistair, and the remaining soldiers sprang into battle with swords drawn. Aurora paused another moment before she felt pressure on her shoulder, she turned around to see Sankrovyn looking at her, "Let's find Augustus, _Bereth nin (My Queen)._ "

All of them galloped along the edge of the forest scanning to the battle for her brother. Aurora pulled Egg up short as she caught a glimpse of Odin on the far end of the clearing, "There!" She gave a sharp whistle and Egg galloped into the combat.

"Aurora!" Sankrovyn shouted behind her and he galloped after her. He and her guards rode as hard as they could, cutting down Orcs in his way. They maneuvered across the field quickly and came upon Augustus just as a large Orc engaged him. Aurora jumped from Egg, drew her sword, and swung her blade and the Orcs head dropped from its shoulder. Her guards and Sankrovyn quickly began pushing back the orcs and spiders so they didn't get too close to the twins.

As the orc corpse dropped to the ground Aurora looked into the stunned face of her brother. He gaped at her for a moment and then his face broke into a wide grin, "That was the most _badass_ thing I have ever seen!"

Aurora stared at him incredulously, "Can you focus up, please?"

Augustus stepped closer to her, "Come on, Auri… You gotta learn to see the silver lining in—"

Aurora screamed due to several things at once. The first was the paralyzing pain in her chest that knocked all the air from her lungs. The second was the long blade that had broken through Augustus's stomach. He looked down at his stomach as his sword dropped to the ground.

" _Auri…_ "

The world seemed to move in slow-motion around Aurora as Augustus's pained eyes looked up at her. He murmured her name as the blade was pulled out of his stomach and he began to crumble to the ground. Aurora lunged forward and caught Augustus as his knees hit the grass and she pulled him close. She grasped his red-stained tunic as his blood continued to deep through her fingers.

_Ilma nin (my Starlight),_ Thranduil's panicked voice echoed in her head, _What's wrong?_

" _Augs…_ " Aurora lamented as tears streamed down her face, "Augs— No… You gotta just… Just stay awake. Everything is going to be— You're gonna be okay. Just— _SANKROVYN!_ "

She heard Sankrovyn order her guards to continue fighting off the creatures as she felt him hover above her before dropping down onto his knees next to her. Aurora wouldn't take her eyes off of Augustus, "Sankro— I can't… I can't stop the— Augs, you gotta keep your eyes open."

Augustus smiled weakly and lifted his hand to Aurora's face, "Hey now… No tears, Stupid. I'm… I'm gonna—" he broke into a coughing fit that caused blood to begin trickling from the corner of his mouth, "I'm gonna always be here."

"Of course you are, Loser…" Aurora tried to laugh but her tears only fell faster, "We just— We need to get you to Kasterren and she'll—"

"Aurora," Augustus cut her off and tried to take a deep breath, "I'm always gonna be here… Just like _Ada_ and _Naneth_."

_Aurora,_ Thranduil's voice rose in her thoughts again _, Where are you?_

Aurora shook her head, "Don't even say that. We just need to—" Aurora broke off as Augustus had another coughing fit.

"Aurora," Sankrovyn spoke softly, "We need to get you out of—"

"NO!" Aurora shouted, "I am not leaving him!"

"Hey," Augustus strained to speak louder than a whisper, "He's right… You have to stay safe. You have a Realm to save and a Kingdom to rule."

" _Augustus..._ " Aurora sobbed, "I— I don't know who I am without you."

"Of course you do," Augustus smiled, "because it's who you've always been. Extraordinary, Annoying, and the best sister I could've asked…"

"Augs… Augustus… _AUGUSTUS_!"

Slowly his head sagged to the side and fell against her chest.

The moment he went limp against her she felt something snap within her chest. She released a guttural scream that echoed around the clearing while she curled over, pulling his body closer to her. As her screams continued, all present saw the light shining through the trees darken until one would believe it was midnight.

_AURORA!_ Thranduil was screaming in her head.

Aurora released another scream and she barely noticed the arm that wrapped around her and pulled her up. She buried her head into a chest as a head rested down against her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, sorrow lacing every word, "I didn't want to it to be this way…"

Aurora furrowed her brow at his last comment and she looked up into his grey eyes, "What did you—"

She cut herself off and looked to the large figure that came to stand over them. A large, bloodied sword was clutched in his hand. The sword that had just been pulled back out of her brother. Her breath hitched in her throat and her blood ran cold as she looked into the faceless hood of the Nazgul.

"Everything I've done has been for you, _meleth nin a_ _Duath Bereth_ nin _(my love and my Shadow Queen),"_ he whispered as he knocked her unconscious and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. He quickly picked her up as the combat continued around them and approached the Nazgul, leveling a hard glare at him.

" _Mabo den an Dol Guldur. (Take her to Dol Guldur)._ If she is harmed in any way, you die by my hand."

Sankrovyn carefully handed Aurora to the Nazgul who stared down at him for a long moment before bowing his head, **_Akoth, Dab Burzum Ran. (Yes, my Shadow King.)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun... Dun... DUN!!!!!
> 
> Don't hate me and please review. 
> 
> XOXO, Presephone


	29. Betrayal

_**BETRAYAL** contains violence_

* * *

Thranduil could still feel her lips on his as he drew his sword and rode into battle. He had never intended to show such affection in front of others, but an unsettling feeling had begun to take hold in his chest. He didn't know if it was based within him or Aurora, but he knew they both could feel it.

As he focused his attention on the Orcs surrounding him, he continually scanned the battlefield, catching sight of his son and Lord Elrond engaged in fierce combat with several orcs on the riverbank. Thranduil turned his Elk and barreled towards Legolas; he looked over his shoulder and saw Alistair riding next to him.

"Alistair," Thranduil called out, "locate the Marchwarden and ensure that the prisoner is still secure. _VANYA (GO)_!"

With a nod, Alistair rode off, and Thranduil turned his attention back just in time to see an orc swing out and strike the leg of his Elk, causing them both to tumble forward, throwing Thranduil over the small drop onto the riverbank. As he found his footing, he looked back to see his Elk running into the woods. He drew his second sword and began cutting down Orcs to get closer to where his son fought.

Legolas spun around to see Thranduil cut down an Orc who would have struck him in the back, "Your arrival has ensured our victory," Legolas swung his sword again, aiding Lord Elrond in casting several Orc corpses into the river. When Legolas turned back to see his father, he felt fear rise as his father clutched his chest, " _Ada! Man raeg? (Father! What's wrong)"_

_Ilma nin, what's wrong?_ Thranduil opened his mind in panic as he felt a horrible dread wash over him. He clutched his son's arm as it gripped his shoulder, "Aurora," Thranduil choked out and whipped his head around to search the clearing, "Something is wrong with Aurora."

Legolas furrowed his brow, "How do you know?"

"Your bond," Lord Elrond spoke up as he came to the Elvenking's side, "You can feel something wrong with her?"

Thranduil weakly nodded as he made his way to the small drop-off where several soldiers waited to help the trio back up to the central clearing. As they helped Lord Elrond up, Thranduil grabbed his chest again and wince in pain before turning back to Legolas, " _Diheno nin, ionneg (Forgive me, my son)._ Aurora and I wanted to tell you and Augustus of our binding upon your return, to celebrate properly."

"Do not apologize, Ada," Legolas placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder, "I am happy for you, and we will celebrate once we return."

Thranduil and Legolas were both helped up, and all were instantly frozen at the sight of a Fellbeast beginning to circle the clearing, _Aurora, where are you?_ Thranduil called to her again in his mind. He looked around the clearing and saw a more massive Orcs cluster, and he caught a glimpse of Aurora's guards in the middle of the fray.

He looked up just as Legolas rode up next to him with another horse, and he swung his leg into the saddle. Thranduil looked around to see that they had been joined by Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and several other soldiers as they began to make their way across the clearing towards guards. As they cut Orcs out of their way, Thranduil caught a glimpse of Aurora cradling a pale and bleeding Augustus on the ground. She was looking around and seemed to call for help when his view was blocked again.

As Thranduil looked to the sky to see the Fellbeast, he felt an almost unendurable pain seemed to snap across his chest, causing him to fall from his horse. As he regained his footing, he found that Legolas, Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn had quickly dismounted to check on the Elvenking. They heard a horrid scream fill the clearing as they reached him, and they noted the shadows darken to black within the tree line. _AURORA!_ He desperately reached his mind out to her again as Thranduil grasped his chest again as another scream echoed around them.

" _Ada_ ," Legolas grabbed his shoulder, "what is it? What's happened?"

"Augustus," Thranduil straightened up with another wince. All the others looked at him in concern as he looked to each of them individually until his gaze fell on Legolas with a sorrowful expression, "He's been slain..."

All present froze at his words as another scream darkened the shadows of the trees further. Thranduil looked around to where her guard was fighting back the remaining Orcs when he saw something that filled him with more rage than he had ever felt.

If it had been merely the sight of Sankrovyn comforting Aurora at her slain brother's sight, he would not have been angry. The view of the Nazgul towering over the pair brought forth a familiar fear and anger at the need to protect her.

The real sight that caused an unconquerable level of rage within him was when Sankrovyn leaned over and whispered into Aurora's ear, followed by striking her over the head with the hilt a dagger and kissed her temple. Thranduil took off at a run through the clearing as he saw Sankrovyn pick Aurora up and placed her in the Nazgul arms. He seemed to say something to the Nazgul, and the pure rage settled in his chest at the sight of the Nazgul bowing to Sankrovyn.

Thranduil drew both his blades and began sprinting the clearing's remainder when he had almost reached them when a large tail crashed to the ground in front of him. He reeled backward and collided into Legolas, who had followed close behind along with the others. They looked up to see the Fellbeast rising to the sky once more with the Nazgul and an unconscious Aurora.

Thranduil's vision flashed red, and he charged towards Sankrovyn, giving the High Advisor a moment to react and raised his blades to meet his friend, "WHY?!" Thranduil roared, 'HOW COULD YOU SERVE A FALSE KING?!" Sankrovyn thrust Thranduil's swords backward and spun out of the way of his next attack when Thranduil lunged towards him again and raised his blade to strike at his best friend but wasn't fast enough to move out of the way of the counter-attack.

The moment before Thranduil's blade would've connected with his shoulder, Sankrovyn pivoted and crouched low to the ground. As he crouched down, he quickly sheathed one of his swords, pulled out a dagger, and buried it into Thranduil's leg. As the Elvenking collapsed to the ground, Sankrovyn towered over him. He stared down with cold grey eyes and spoke with a dangerous calm, " _Im aphada alben (I serve no one),"_ Without another word, Sankrovyn pulled himself onto a horse that was brought to him and looked down at Thranduil once more, " _Ni I Aran Duath. (I am the Shadow King)._ "

Without another word, he rode off into the forest with the remaining Orcs.

Thranduil clung to his bleeding leg, where the dagger was protruding, and he tried to stand up but collapsed to the ground once more. He felt hands grasp his head before it struck the ground, and he opened his eyes to see Legolas staring down at him with fear-stricken eyes.

" _Ada_! Stay still," Legolas pleaded, "Lord Elrond, _No lim! Aran Thranduil harn (Be swift! King Thranduil is hurt!)"_

"Aurora..." Thranduil's breath had grown labored, "We need to get to her before—"

Lord Elrond helped lower him back to the ground as the other Elven Leaders looked on, and soldiers began to circle them for protection.

Thranduil had seen Aurora be rendered unconscious, but that didn't stop him from opening his mind once more, _I will find you Ilma nin (my Starlight)_.

Then his world went black.

* * *

The dripping water awoke her senses, but the pounding in her head made her fully awake. She slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a darkened stone room, the walls lined with vines, two walls with curtains draped across them. There were several candles lit, but they did nothing to remove the ominous feeling of the room. Aurora stood up and winced as the pounding in her head increased. She walked to the other side of the cave and gripped the curtain, and, after a moment of deep breaths, she pulled the curtain open to reveal a small bedchamber. There was only the bed with dark sheets and a blanket and a dressing table with fabric neatly folded on top.

At the sound of footsteps, she whirled around to see an imposing figure standing in front of the other curtain. She took a step backward as the figure stepped closer to her but froze when a menacing laugh filled the room. Her blood ran cold as the figure took another step forward, and the candles illuminated the evil grin as it spread across Sam's face.

"Welcome home, Rory."

Aurora continued walking backward until she felt the cold wall against her back. Her bottom lip trembled as she shook her head, too afraid to take her eyes off of him as he continued to walk closer to her. "What, no, thank you?" He tilted his head as he stopped in front of her. Leaning forward, he pressed his chest closer to her as his hand drifted upward on her thigh. "You've finally been brought home." His eyes glanced at her bed and back over to Aurora, who had started to cry. He smirked and leaned closer to her when he spoke again, his lips brushed against hers, "Surely there is _some way_ you can show me your appreciation."

His lips had just fully covered hers when she suddenly felt Sam pulled away from her. Aurora's eyes snapped open again, and she saw another looming figure standing between her and Sam. "You will never go near _I_ _Duath Bereth Aurora (the Shadow Queen)_ again. _Heniol, Samendiel? (Do you understand, Samendiel)"_

Sam glared at the other figure but then bowed, " _Ben iest lin, Duath Aran nin. (As you wish, my Shadow King)_."

Aurora watched as Sam left the room and closed the curtain. When she spoke, her voice trembled, "Sankrovyn?" The figure lowered his head, and she could see him sigh heavily before turning to face her. His grey eyes were sad as he looked at her, "What have you done?"

Sankrovyn walked forward, and Aurora once again found herself trapped against the wall. His hand gently cupped her cheek, and his thumb traced the line of her lower lip, "All I've done has been for the betterment of our people… For us, _meleth nin (my love)."_ Without another word, he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead before turning and leaving her alone.

Being too afraid to move away from the wall, Aurora slid down until she was sitting on the stone floor. She opened her mind and hoped to hear his voice in her head, _Thranduil? Where are you?_

After several silent minutes, she allowed herself to cry again.

* * *

  
Thranduil's eyes snapped open, and he immediately tried to stand from his bed when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his leg, and he screamed in pain and frustration. He managed to sit at the edge of his bed before collapsing entirely and was preparing to stand again when his bedroom doors opened. He looked up to see Legolas, the Elven Leaders, Alistair, and Gawain rush in.

"Thranduil," Elrond placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Please, _mellon nin (my friend),_ you must rest further."

"Not while Aurora is in that Valar-forsaken place," Thranduil insisted, "We've already wasted too much time bringing me back here to dress a wound."

"Ada," Legolas hesitated, "Look at the wound." Thranduil watched his son for a long moment before pulling his legging up far enough to see his injury. His heart dropped as realization set in, and he looked back up into the saddened eyes of his son, "We almost didn't get you back in time, Ada."

Thranduil continued to stare at the silver spiraling around the wound, "How long have I been asleep?"

Gawain stepped forward with a solemn expression, "Three days, _Aran nin (my King)_."


	30. Cause & Effect

_**CAUSE & EFFECT **contains language & violence._

_****ADDITIONAL TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted sexual assault** _ _****** _

* * *

Aurora sat at the small desk and stared at the stone wall as she heard footsteps echoing on the curtain's other side. There was a long pause before a throat cleared, "Aurora?"

She closed her tired eyes; she didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see anything in this forsaken waste that was once a grand fortress. She continued to stare straight ahead as she muttered, "Go away."

Sankrovyn sighed from the curtain's other side, "I can't do that, not until we speak."

Without waiting for a response, the curtain was pulled open, and Aurora saw him move closer out of the corner of her eye. She could see he wore another all-black robe and seemed to be carrying something. _A bowl?_

He stopped at the edge of her desk and dropped down to a knee. He set the bowl next to her and slid it closer, "You haven't eaten anything in three days, _meleth nin (my Love)_."

"Do _not_ call me that," she spat without meeting his gaze.

"I know you question my feelings," Sankrovyn spoke softly, "I wish to the _Valar_ that this could've gone differently. But, I promise I will prove to you my—"

"Stop," she interrupted, "Just stop _talking_..." She stood up and walked away from the desk, leaving him kneeling on the ground, "I'm not your Love. You don't _love me_. I'm a means to an end for you."

Sankrovyn rose at this, "Do not assume to know what is in my heart without allowing me time to explain. Now, you need to eat."

"Fine," Aurora spun on him, "You want me to eat, I'll eat... But, you'll do something for me in return." She waited for him to object; when he didn't, she continued, "For every bite of food I take, _you_ answer a question. No evasion, no cryptic or mysterious answers. Complete honesty."

Sankrovyn considered her for a moment before picking up the bowl and extending it towards her again. Their eyes met for the first time, and he could see the subtle red that accented her jade eyes, "Deal."

Aurora took the bowl from him and moved across the small alcove to sit on the edge of her bed. When she turned around and sat down, she saw that Sankrovyn had begun to follow her, "No," he faltered in his step and stopped at her order. She pointed back to the desk and the vacant chair, "You sit over _there_."

His eyebrows furrowed, and Aurora knew that her words had hurt him. A week ago, she would have felt bad for being rude; but now she couldn't have cared less.

He watched her as she picked through the bowl and finally plucked out a piece of fruit and ate it silently. She stared at the bowl as she swallowed, "Why?" At the simple question, she looked back up to him and met his saddened grey eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"The prophecy," Sankrovyn held her gaze as he spoke, "Everyone thinks that it's a choice that you need to make, but it's _not_. You don't need to choose between saving the Realm and letting it burn. The Woodland Realm, the one that has been clinging to life for centuries, _needs_ to end."

Sankrovyn stood up and began pacing as he continued his justification, "For too long, the other races of Arda have seen Elves as _peaceful,_ and in turn, they walk over us as if we don't deserve standing in _their_ world. But no more... We can rule Arda as the superior race that we are if only we toss the delusion of peace to the wayside.

War is an inevitability, but we— _we_ are the immortal warriors. We can conquer this world and set ourselves atop a universal throne. Only then can we usher this world into a time of _real_ peace."

Aurora watched the passion ignite in his eyes as he spoke. It unsettled her, and all she could manage was to take another bite from her bowl of fruit. When she looked up at him again to find, he was already watching her, awaiting her next question. She took a deep breath, "Why wait for the prophecy? Why- Why wait for _me?_ "

Sankrovyn's eyes softened as he saw her hesitation, "Oh, _meleth nin (my Love)_ , you are the most important part of this transition. Our people will only see me as the King, who burned the world. But _you_ are the one who they will seek out for comfort. _You_ are the one who will help them rise from the ashes. Where they will fear me, they will love you."

"So why make my life a living hell?" Aurora asked.

"Eat," Sankrovyn pointed to the bowl in her hands. He waited until she took another bite before answering, "The magic you possess is tethered to Greenwood as it currently exists. As long as that magic dwells within you, we cannot truly move forward into the future that awaits us."

_He's insane,_ Aurora thought to herself; he _believes every word that he's said_.

"I am sorry, _meleth nin (my Love)_ ," Sankrovyn continued, unaware of the internal chastisement that Aurora wanted to shout at him, "If there had been a different path, you must believe that I would have taken it."

His eyes dropped to the floor, unable to hold her gaze any longer. Aurora heard his apology's truth, but she couldn't forgive him, not with Everything he's done, "What about Thranduil?"

"What do you mean?" Sankrovyn inquired.

"He called you his best friend," Aurora allowed the sadness in her eyes to show through as she elaborated, "For 3,000 years he trusted you with his life and would've died for you. How could you do this to _him_?"

Sankrovyn stopped and looked at Aurora again, "When this is done, one of my biggest regrets will be betraying him," He sighed heavily and sat back down, "I hold hope that he will eventually see the truth that I already know."

"And if he doesn't?" Her question was so quiet she wasn't sure if she had spoken. She slowly met his gaze again, "Would you kill him?"

Sankrovyn remained silent for several minutes and never looked away from Aurora. When he finally spoke, his answer was almost as quiet as the question, "I don't know."

She finished the fruit and set the bowl at the edge of the bed. She didn't realize he had moved until she saw him pick up the dish. He took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss onto her knuckles. "I will bring you something else to eat later," he leaned down and kissed her temple.

Aurora remained still until the echo of his steps had vanished. She pulled her legs close to her chest and hugged them, resting her forehead on her knees. In another desperate attempt, she pushed her thoughts out once more, _Save me, Vuin nin (my Beloved). Please... Find me._

_Aurora, his voice's_ sudden arrival almost caused her to jump from her bed in surprise, _is it truly you?_

* * *

Legolas had been assisting Thranduil with walking to his dining table in the parlor when his father loudly gasped. " _Ada (Father),_ what is it?!"

"...Aurora." Thranduil sat down at the table, his eyes widening before closing tight as he whispered, "she's reached out to me. Gather the others."

Without further instruction, Legolas left his father alone. Thranduil opened his mind further and reached out to Aurora again, _Have they harmed you Ilma nin (my Starlight)?_

_No. He's keeping me confined in one room and away from the Orcs,_ her voice sounded like heaven to his ears, _Thranduil... it was Sankrovyn. He is the Shadow King._

Thranduil lowered his head in sadness, _I know. I tried to get to you before he gave you to the Nazgul. I failed you, Aurora. Please forgive me._

_There is nothing to forgive. We couldn't have known it was him,_ her calming voice responded, _He's crazy, Thranduil. The things he's been saying it's just... It's madness._

_What has he said?_

Silence.

_Aurora?_ He reached out again.

Silence.

"No," Thranduil breathed as he heard his parlor door open.

He looked up to see Legolas leading the Elven Leaders as well as Alistair and Gawain. Gandalf followed close behind next to Tauriel. His eyes met Galadriel's concerned gaze, "She's alive."

Galadriel nodded, "I can faintly feel her magic outside of the Palace, but it is fading. I fear she doesn't have long." Galadriel paused and turned her head to the side, " _Ondo Ilma..."_

Thranduil reached into his robe's inner pocket and produced the stone hanging from its delicate chain, "We left for the clearing with such haste, she must have forgotten it."

"This offers great hope," Galadriel stepped forward and traced a finger along with the stone before meeting the Elvenking's gaze, "We should plan our attack if you are well enough."

Thranduil squared his jaw and rose from his chair, "We ride at dawn."

* * *

Aurora felt the pressure against her side and hot breath on her cheek, and she snapped her eyes open.

Sam was leaning over her with an evil grin. She tried to scramble backward, but he grabbed her waist and pinned her to the bed. "Why the rush, Rory?" Sam whispered against her ear, "Our great _Duath Aran (Shadow King)_ was needed urgently, so it's just you and me."

His lips ghosted her neck just as his hand gripped her thigh. She strained to pull away from him, but he pressed her further into the blanket as he straddled her hips.

" _Please_ ," Aurora began to sob, "Please, Sam, don't do this."

Sam smirked against her throat as he continued his disgusting trail of kisses down her neck until he reached her collarbone. He ran his nose along his collarbone as his hand drifted to the bottom of her tunic.

Aurora clenched her eyes shut just as he had begun to lift her shirt when he was suddenly pulled backward. She shot up and pushed herself away until her back struck the cold stone wall.

She saw the terror in Sam's eyes as he was held above the ground by his neck. Aurora barely had time to register the Nazgul's sight standing in the center of her room when Sankrovyn sprinted around the back of him towards her.

His eyes faded from rage to distress as he reached the edge of her bed and pulled her into him. His arms wrapped around her trembling shoulders and held her tight against his chest, "What did he do, _meleth nin (my Love)?"_

Too dazed by the attack to cringe at his endearment, Aurora buried her face into Sankrovyn's chest so she wouldn't need to see Sam again, "He— He tried to—"

"You're safe," Sankrovyn soothed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "He won't ever hurt you again."

Aurora let out a choked sob, "You _can't_ promise that."

Sankrovyn stilled, and Aurora felt him tense, "Yes, I can."

He abruptly turned from her and walked to where the _Nazgul_ continued to hold Sam in the air, " _ **Graus ta (Drop him).**_ _"_

The _Nazgul_ obeyed and stepped back toward the entrance to the room. Sam didn't have time to catch himself, and he crumpled to the ground. Sam rose to his knees and looked up at Sankrovyn's cold, grey eyes, " _Aran nin (my King)_ , please—"

Aurora didn't realize what had happened until Sam's head was already dislodged from his shoulder and rolling across the floor. She wanted to scream, but the only sound that left her mouth was a loud gasp. Sankrovyn turned around and saw the shock in her face. He took a deep breath as he sheathed his sword and walked back over to her.

His hands rose to both sides of her face, and he looked deep into her jade eyes, "No harm will come to you, _meleth nin (my Love)_. I swear it." With his vow still hanging in the air, Sankrovyn leaned down and captured Aurora's lips in a kiss that surprised both of them. He moved his mouth against hers even though the kiss was not returned. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers, "No one will take you from me, Aurora. _No one_."

* * *

The Greenwood army would meet Lothlorien, led by Celeborn and Haldir, the next day, and would be halfway to Dol Guldur. The following day, the Imladris soldiers, being led by Elladan and Elrohir, would meet them, and a trio of armies would begin surrounding the old fortress. Thranduil would owe his gratitude to the other Elven realms for the rest of his life due to how fast they ordered their armies. Over five thousand elves now marched into an unknown fate, not only to aid in the saving of his beloved Realm. But, also the rescue of his fea-match, his true Love.

Hundreds of soldiers now rode behind the Elvenking, and almost a thousand more had taken to the trees above. As they rode into the clearing that had seen such carnage, he brought his Elk to a halt, Legolas stopping Egg next to him. The horse had been unsettled since Aurora had been taken, clearly understanding that his owner and partner were in danger. Elrond and Galadriel brought their horses behind the Father and Son and watched as the other soldiers halted their horses. The soldiers on foot stop, rather than continuing into the trees at the far end of the clearing.

"My friends," Thranduil began, meeting the eyes of as many soldiers as he could, "There is an announcement that needs to be made, although I had hoped that it would be made over a happier moment." Thranduil took a deep breath to steady his voice before speaking again, "Within the last week, Lady Aurora and I have entered into the everlasting bond of marriage. Not only do I ride to _Dol Guldur_ to stop the evil that would consume our Realm, but I ride to save _our_ Queen. To save _my wife_. Will you ride with me?"

As if by silent order, every soldier dropped to one knee, raised their sword towards the King, and bowed their head. Thranduil touched his chest and bowed in reverence to his soldiers.

As the soldiers rose and began mounting their horses again, Thranduil opened his mind to his wife once more; _We are coming, Aurora._

He slightly sighed as he heard her voice reply. _How long?_

He replied with a heavy heart, _Two days_. _I know you're struggling, Ilma nin (my Starlight). I can feel your magic fading._

_Augustus is gone..._ She sounded exhausted as if she was barely remaining conscious; I _can't fight this anymore_.

Thranduil felt panic set in as he pleaded, _You are stronger than you believe. I just need you to hang on a little longer._

Silence.

_Aurora,_ he called out to her again, _do not leave me._

Silence.

* * *

Aurora had closed the curtain to her room after Sam's execution. She felt a sense of relief in his death but couldn't stand to look at his corpse any longer. She only opened the curtain when she heard a familiar voice ordering the Orcs around as they removed the body and cleaned the blood.

Priamos turned and met her cold gaze at the sound of the curtain opening before dropping to a knee. " _Bereth Duath nin (my Shadow Queen)_ , I hope we did not disturb-"

Priamos was cut off as his head jerked to one side. His cheek began to warm as it stung where Aurora had slapped him. He looked to her, shocked, and was met with a hateful glare. "Shut up," she muttered, "and get out."

Priamos timidly bowed once more and quickly exited.

Aurora turned back to the bedroom when a new voice stopped her again, "Everything he did was on my order, Aurora. He was greatly distressed with many of the things I ask of him."

Aurora spun on her heel and grabbed the bowl that Sankrovyn held out to her, "I almost died in the clearing trying to save him, and he impaled innocent people on my bed to send a message simply. He does _not_ deserve my forgiveness."

She turned away from him and resumed her seat in the middle of the bed as he sat in the chair by his desk. She silently ate several bites, contemplating what questions she wanted to be answered.

"Were you the one to send Sam after me in my other Realm?"

"Yes," his response was clipped, but he continued after meeting her gaze, "He had been ordered to retrieve you and bring you back to Arda simply. From what I understand, that is where he first deviated from my orders."

" _Deviated?_ " Aurora repeated, anger beginning to rise, "Emotionally and physically abusing me for six _years..._ Kidnapping me... _Raping_ me..." Aurora had started to tremble as she stood up and lifted her tunic over her head, leaving her in only her tank top. She held her scarred arm out for him to see clearly, "This is where he set me on _fire!_ "

Aurora watched all of the colors drain from his face as he stared at the arm. Sanrkovyn struggled for words as he took in horror immortalized on her skin. He knew that Sam had hurt her, but he never imagined that it was to this extent. That _he_ had inadvertently caused this pain. He closed his eyes in shame and whispered, "I didn't know. You must believe me, _Aurora_ , I didn't know..."

Aurora moved back and sat on the edge of the bed, leaving her feet on the ground, "How did you circumvent the blood magic?"

Sankrovyn opened his eyes once more, leaning forward and rested his arms across his knees, "When Lady Galadriel created the Runes, very few were present. Aside from the Elven Leaders, only Mithrandir, your parents, and I were there. I was able to mimic how the Runes were created and create another portal not far from here. It took me years to perfect it, or I would've been able to get to you sooner."

"Did you-" Aurora pauses as she feels a knot growing in her throat, "Did you always intend to kill Augs?"

Sankrovyn immediately dropped to his knees in front of Aurora and took her hands. She wanted to pull away from him, but she was too tired to care. Too exhausted to fight anymore, "Look at me, _meleth nin (my Love)_ ," His voice broke through her temporary haze. He waited until he saw her jade eyes, "If I could have avoided that course of action, please be assured that I would have. I never wanted to-"

Aurora silenced him with a slap to his face. This was becoming her new response to anger. However, this time she didn't stop striking him. As she dealt each blow, her sobs and screams filled the room, "You MONSTER! You're _fucking_ insane!"

She shoved him to the ground, and he fell with little resistance, "I hate you! I will _never_ stand by your side!" As her arms grew tired, she felt Sankrovyn pulling her to the ground and encasing her in a tight hug. She struggled against him for a long while before she had exhausted herself.

She slumped against him, and the last thing she felt before closing her eyes was a piece of her soul seeming to disconnect and extinguish.

* * *

He was being picked up from the ground before he fully realized that he had fallen from his Elk. When he opened his eyes, he met the fearful gaze of Legolas, Galadriel, and Elrond. His breathing was ragged as he clung to his chest, where he could feel _Ondo Ilma_ pulsating against his skin.

A burst of cold wind ripped through the trees before a word could be spoken, almost knocking them back to the ground. Immediately the treetops darkened, and the shadows began to descend to the forest floor and brought an ominous feeling to all present.

Thranduil met Galadriel's gaze, and he saw the sadness and fear within them as she whispered, "Darkness has claimed her."


	31. Bait & Switch

Thranduil was continually distressed since he felt the change in Aurora's soul. He wore his indifferent mask in front of Greenwood and Lothlorien's armies, but he found himself feeling weary and his mind on edge in private.

Even now, standing alone at the edge of a small river, his mind was at war with itself. He could carry on through the night, without rest. But that would tire out the soldiers, and they would not meet up with the Imladris army. But resting, even for the night, would waste time and leave Aurora in danger longer.

_"Ada (Father)?"_

Thranduil turned to meet his son's gaze. He said nothing, and Legolas approached him until they were standing shoulder to shoulder. He turned back around, and the pair silently watched the water trickle around rocks and branches.

"I cannot lose her, _ionneg (my son)_ ," The Elvenking finally whispered, "I will not survive it."

Legolas looked to his father and noted the tears welling in his eyes, refusing to fall. Tenderly, he placed a hand on his father's shoulders, and Thranduil closed his eyes, "On my life, _Ada (Father)_ , she will return to your side where she belongs."

Without another word, Legolas turned and left his father to help the others set up the camp for the night. The leaves on the ground danced around his feet as a light wind weaved through the trees.

Thranduil felt her presence next to her for several minutes before either of them spoke.

"How will I pull her from the darkness?" He spoke softly, "Is it even possible?"

"Of course, it's possible," Galadriel said, "For you see, Thranduil, her light has not fully extinguished."

Thranduil looked at her and noted the kind smile on her lip. Then she continued her explanation, _"_ _Her_ fea _is mine, and my heart will dwell within her from this breath until my last."_ Galadriel quoted looked over and met Thranduil's confused eyes, "The light within her _fea_ has been broken away from her, it _is_ true. But her magic lives on," she placed a hand on Thranduil's chest directly over where _Ondo Ilma_ lay, "in you."

Thranduil's eyes widened in understanding as Galadriel took a step back and returned her gaze to the water. He pulled _Ondo Ilma_ from under his tunic and held the warm stone in his hand, "You're saying that I hold some of her magic through our bond?"

"Not some of it, Thranduil. You hold _all_ of her magic," she looked over to him, "The pain you felt when the darkness claimed her... It was not only because of the magic separating her from _fea_. But it was also her magic attaching to _you_ and funneling into _Ondo Ilma_."

"How do I get it back to her?" Thranduil inquired.

"First, we need to get _Ondo Ilma_ to her once again. It has formed a strong connection to her, and I believe that it will begin to connect back to her _fea_ once more when she has it again."

For the first time in almost a week, Thranduil felt a glimmer of hope spark in his chest.

* * *

The wind whipped through Aurora's hair as she stood at the edge, overlooking the ravine as the sun rose. She wore a long black dress that fanned out around her; the lace sleeves wrapped delicately around her arms.

"You look beautiful."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Sankrovyn standing at the entrance of the cave. She could see that he was wearing his blackened armor with his two blades at his sides. He walked to her side, and she turned back out to the ravine. She closed her eyes as his arm wrapped around her waist.

He pressed his forehead to her temple as he whispered, "I have a gift for you."

She turned to him as he held up a simple pendant. It was a simple black cord with a heavy stone at the center, its red and gold lines lacing through the black stone. He lifted it over her head, and she felt the weight press against her chest, where _Ondo Ilma_ once sat. "It's called _Ondo Fuin_ ," Sankrovyn explained, "The Stone of Darkness. It is the twin of _Ondo Ilma,_ and it will help suppress your light magic if it ever returns."

As the stone settled against her skin, she felt a sudden cold sink into her skin. Her breathing increased as the cold spread through her whole body, and she felt her vision darken for a moment before returning to normal.

"It's beautiful, thank you," She gently took his hand and looked up at him, stood on her tiptoes, and brought their lips together.

Sankrovyn tensed for several seconds as he processed her action. A moment later, he pulled her closer, and fervently returned the kiss. Aurora ran her hand up to his arm until she wrapped her fingers into his hair, pulling his head down as she deepened the kiss. Sankrovyn's other hand gripped her skirts as his tongue traced her lower lip. At this, Aurora pulled away to catch her breath, and Sankrovyn pressed his forehead to hers.

" _Meleth nin (my Love)_ ," Sankrovyn breathed, "what caused this change?"

"You did," Aurora, she looped her arms around his neck, "you were right about everything. About the realm, about Elves rightful place, about— about Thranduil… _Everything_." Aurora pressed another kiss to his lips that he immediately reciprocated before looking into his darkened grey eyes, "We burn it all. Then we'll rise from its stronger and in our rightful place. _My_ rightful place," she let go of his neck and laced her hand into one of his, "By your side."

Sankrovyn's eyes brightened at her words, and part of her felt bad, but she couldn't dwell on that too much; he pulled her into another kiss for a moment, "This is all I wanted for us, Aurora. I'm sorry it had to happen this—"

"Don't," Aurora placed a hand on his mouth, "don't dwell on that now."

Aurora tensed as the _Nazgul_ appeared at their side, and she backed away. Sankrovyn held her hand tighter to reassure her and looked to the _Nazgul_ , " _ **Pukhlor (report)**_ **.** "

" _ **Za Orc brus-gonakal za albai maubur roth-Dol Guldur. (The Orcs have seen the elven soldiers surrounding Dol Guldur)**_ "

Sankrovyn looked to Aurora with a hopeful gaze, "It's time, Are you with me _Bereth nin (my Queen)?_ "

"I am," Aurora kissed him a final time, " _Aran nin. (my King)_ "

* * *

Thranduil's battle armor shined in the sun as he sat atop his Elk and led the Greenwood army into the barren clearing that surrounded the decrepit fortress. He saw the Tree of _Eryn Galen_ on the far end of the clearing where the Lothlorien army had emerged.

His eyes scanned the area surrounding _Dol Guldur_ as thousands of Orcs surrounded the fortress. The elven soldiers quickly looked to the sky as the Fellbeast screeched and flew overhead. But immediately began to circle as a Giant Eagle flew over the Imladris army and into the clearing.

Thranduil looked forward, seeing the Orcs separating as two large horses broke through them, and Sankrovyn and Aurora cantered forward. His heart jumped as he saw Aurora's black dress billowing around her. Her hair had been pulled into an elegant blade twisted into a bun on her head. Atop her head was an ominous black crown with blood-red gems that shimmered in the sun.

 _It will be difficult,_ Thranduil heard Lady Galadriel's voice in his head, _but you must remain calm._

But the thing that turned his veins to ice was when their gaze met for the first time in nine days. Her jade eyes… Her bright eyes that stopped his heart for a moment every time he looked into them… Were black.

Sankrovyn held his head high as he approached. His once gleaming armor had been blackened, and he wore a black circlet that matched the one Aurora wore. They continued riding forward, and with a glance at Legolas, they followed suit.

Thranduil kept his eyes fixed on Aurora, but she no longer returned his gaze. She either looked to the ground in front of her, or she stole side glances at Sankrovyn. When they stopped in the clearing center, an ominous silence fell over them; not even the wind whistled through the trees.

The silence was broken by a horse's desperate bray, causing Aurora to look beyond her husband to see Caspian holding an agitated Egg. The horses' wide eyes trained only on his beloved owner. She felt a pang in her chest, not the first one of the day, and wanted to whistle for Egg to join her.

But she couldn't. Not yet.

Thranduil tilted his head upward as he locked eyes with the man he had trusted his life to for 3,000 years. "Why, Sankrovyn?" He spoke in a measured, cold tone. Sankrovyn's jaw tightened as Thranduil continued, "I demand an explanation... You owe me that much."

Sankrovyn watched Thranduil closely for a moment before speaking, "I wish it didn't have to be this way, Thranduil. But you have refused to see that we can rule this world instead of having trade agreements and alliances. We can rule the other races if only we leave the old ways behind. Please, _mellon nin (my friend)_ , just surrender and see things as they can be."

Thranduil couldn't believe the madness he was hearing, "And what part of this plan of yours justifies allying with Orcs and Nazgul?"

"A means to an end," Sankrovyn explained, "and easily taken care of once they've served their purpose."

Thranduil just stared at Sankrovyn with wide eyes. _How could I not have seen it?_ He lectured himself, _How did I not see him slipping into this madness?_ Thranduil looked away from his former High Advisor to Aurora.

" _Ilma nin (my Starlight),"_ he spoke softer as she continued to stare at the ground, "Aurora, please look at me." He held his breath as she took several deep breaths before her eyes drifted upwards and met his gaze. Her eyes were more terrifying up close. He could no longer tell where her pupil ended, and iris began. He exhaled a staggered breath, "What has he done to you?"

"He's shown me the truth," Aurora's voice was colder than Thranduil had ever heard, "You've lied to me this entire time. Leading me to believe that I had to choose light or darkness when, this whole time, one will lead to the other. You made me believe what would most benefit you, not your realm."

Thranduil was speechless. How could she believe such things? Surely Sankrovyn was controlling her mind.

"Aurora, please—" Legolas began but was cut off.

"Don't talk to me," She snapped at him as her cold eyes bore into him, "You promised me that Augustus would never leave your sight! You promised me that he would be safe! But as he died in my arms, you were nowhere to be seen. You are the reason that Augustus is—"

" _Stop it_ , Aurora!" Thranduil suddenly shouted, and she met his gaze once more. His eyes had turned hard, no trace of the softness that Aurora had become accustomed to these last few months. Thranduil continued as he held her in an almost hypnotic glare, "Those responsible for your brother's death are currently flying above us and sitting at your side. Do not blame my son for a tragedy that is not his fault."

The pair stared at each other for several minutes before Aurora spoke in an unfeeling tone, laced with disgust, "You really are weak, aren't you?" She tilted her head upward and watched the pain flash across Thranduil's face. She took a deep breath as she continued her chastisement, "It's a wonder that it took me so long to see it. I was so blinded by your pretty words and your unhindered favor that I couldn't see what was in front of me the whole time."

Thranduil's face had paled beyond anything she had seen before; she knew that it was time to deal the final blow, "Surrender your armies and those of Imladris and Lothlorien, or wash your hands in the blood of those that you could've saved here today."

Before he could even think of a response, Aurora turned her horse and cantered back until she had vanished beyond Orcs' wall. What no one saw were the tears that had begun to stream down Aurora's face. She could truly feel his heart breaking in her words. Once she was away from any prying eyes, she dismounted the horse she had been provided and finally allowed herself to collapse to the ground in grief.

* * *

Thranduil sat on his elk, stunned at the horrible words Aurora had just spoken. He had almost accepted the fact that she truly no longer loved him when he suddenly felt a wave of despair and shame wash over him through their bond.

With the last glimmer of hope he possessed, he opened his mind a final time.

_Aurora?_

Silence.

"Thranduil," Sankrovyn broke through his thoughts, "You know as well as I that this will only end in unnecessary bloodshed if you do not surrender now."

_Aurora... Please don't do this, Herves nin (my Wife.)_

Silence.

Thranduil closed his eyes once more before his heart suddenly jumped to his throat.

 _Forgive me, Vuin nin (my Beloved); her_ voice was a tormented whisper in his head. He _needed to believe my words were true. My heart has always been and will always be yours, Hervenn laich (Sweet husband)._

Thranduil exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. When his eyes snapped back open, Sankrovyn saw a determination reignited in his scowl as he drew his sword, "Greenwood the Great will not bow down to a false King."

As he raised his sword to the sky, hundreds of arrows soared out from the trees.

The final battle for _Eryn Galen_ had begun.


	32. Will Darkness or Light Be Witnessed

_Aurora weaved between the trees, not daring to look over her shoulder. She skidded to a stop behind a large tree and crouched low to the ground. She almost thought she had escaped when the dark figure dropped from the treetop in front of her._

_She tried to make her escape; but inevitably failed when the strong arms wrapped around her and picked her up from the ground, "NO!"_

_She felt the laughter before she heard it, "Sorry, little one. It seems I'm still faster than you," Elara laughed while setting her daughter down and took her hand, "But, how about you and I team up to scare your Ada and brother?"_

_"Yeah!" the little girl got a mischievous glint in her eyes and threw her arms around her mother's neck. She took a deep breath in, enjoying lavender's smell in her mother's hair before being set down, "Naneth, can I ask you a question?"_

_Elara led her daughter through the trees, "Of course, Auri."_

_"What do Ada and Naneth mean?"_

_Elara stopped mid-stride and looked down at her daughter._ Always the curious one, _she thought as she knelt, "Well, It means 'Father' and 'Mother.' It's what I called my parents. And what Daddy called his parents, and their parents before them. It's from an ancient language that is only used by_ very _special people."_

_"Even older than Ada?!" Aurora gasped._

_Elara let out a loud chuckle, "Yes, even older than Ada. Make sure to tell him that at dinner tonight."_

_The pair crept through the woods, looking for the other two of their family. They jumped over rocks and logs, laughing the whole way as the crisp fall air stung their nose and ears. Aurora was about to call out for her brother when her mother's hand was suddenly around her mouth, and she could feel her mother kneeling behind her._

_Aurora's eyes widened when she looked ahead and saw a large gray wolf several hundred yards in front of them. Aurora began to tremble as her mother lowered her hand from her mouth._

" _You need to stay silent and don't move. Okay?" Elara whispered frantically in Aurora's ear and only continued after feeling the little girl nod her head, "I need you to be brave, pinig (little one)."_

_Elara stood up and began throwing rocks in the direction of the wolf and shouting, "MENO! Boe achin mened! (BE GONE! You must go!)"_

_Aurora watched with wide eyes as her mom scared the animal away. There was a long silence before Elara turned back around to see Aurora standing right where she had left her with her hands over her ears. She sprinted back over to her daughter and scooped her up, pulling her close to her chest._

" _ELARA!"_

_Elara turned to see Kinarus and Augustus on the top of a hill in the distance. She waved to her husband to signify that they were okay. Elara turned back to the beaming smile of Aurora._

" _That was amazing, Naneth!" Aurora exclaimed as she was set back on the ground, "You are so brave!"_

" _Not as brave as you, little one," Elara smoothed Aurora's hair and place a kiss on her forehead, "You were so strong, Aurora. So strong…"_

The memory faded as Aurora opened her eyes again as she finished the last button of her tunic. She glanced at her reflection once more; she had quickly changed back into her black leggings and boots and a teal tunic. Her long hair let down and cascading around her shoulders and down her back. The only thing still scaring her was her black eyes as she felt _Ondo Fuin's_ pulse against her skin. She removed the stone from her neck and wrapped it in an extra piece of cloth, storing it in her boot.

She quickly ran from the entrance once more, just as did she heard the final shouts of one who could only be Lord Elrond, "... _Maetho i megil dhin! (Draw your swords!)_ "

As his final words echoed, Aurora heard a loud cry as the thundering of hooves filled her ears. _I have to get to the tree_ , she thought and ran to a precipice that overlooked the battle below. In the distance, she saw the shadowed shape of the _Tree of Eryn Galen,_ and she cursed under her breath, the tree was surrounded by Orcs. She felt her heart drop at the sight, "I'll never make it…" A tear made its way down her cheek again, "I can't do this."

As the words left her lips, she felt a gust of wind pass through her hair. She almost took it as an omen until the smell reached her senses.

Lavender.

Aurora exhaled a ragged breath, and a smile crossed her face for the first time since leaving the Palace. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, memorizing the scent once more, " _Naneth (Mother)_."

Just as she opened her eyes, a large shadow crossed overheard. When she turned around, she saw the source and gave an exasperated laugh. Once again, the large eagle bowed its grand head, "Daughter of Kinarus and Elara."

Now understanding what was going on and who the great creature was, she quickly returned the bow and spoke clearly, "Gwaihir."

Gwaihir shifted and lowered a wing, and Aurora was greeted with another friendly face, "You wouldn't, by chance, be in need of a ride, my Lady?"

Aurora jogged over and replied as Gandalf lifted her, "As long as you're headed to the Tree."

"Afraid not, my dear," Gandalf replied, "We need to get you to your husband. He holds your magic within _Ondo Ilma_."

_It wasn't gone_ , Aurora rejoiced in her head before speaking again, "In that case, I would very much like to see my horse again."

She held her breath as Gwaihir took to the sky again, and she opened her mind also, _Vuin nin (my Beloved), Look to the sky._

* * *

When they saw the arrows flying across the clearing, Elrond had ridden in front of Imladris and Lothlorien's armies, " _Go-vaethathab ne ndagor? Lethio Aurora iell Kinarus a Elara a nith dannen Vaethor Augustus! Herves en Aran Thranduil, en ero Aran Eryn Galen! I Calad Bereth! I Vaethor Bereth Eryn Galen! (Will you join me in battle? Protect Aurora, daughter of Kinarus and Elara and sister to the fallen warrior Augustus! Wife of Thranduil, the only King of Greenwood the Great! The Queen of Light! The Warrior Queen of Greenwood the Great!)"_

Elrond paused long enough for the soldiers to shout their agreement, " _Maetho i megil dhin! (Draw your swords!)!"_

Elrond turned his horse again and charged towards the orcs, thousands of horses behind him with no further word. Arrows flew overhead and took down the first of the Orcs as swords crossed.

* * *

Thranduil sword crashed into Sankrovyn's, and their battle began. They circled each other, and Sankrovyn quickly noted that the Elvenking held the upper hand with the larger animal.

Thranduil realized a moment too late what was happening as Sankrovyn quickly swung his sword low. His blade sliced deep into the Elk's front leg, and the beast faltered in its stride. Thranduil tried to stay seated on the animal but fell to the ground when Sankrovyn delivered a stab to the Elk's back leg, causing it to collapse. As Thranduil hit the ground, he heard the massive elk run off into the fray.

_Vuin nin (my Beloved)_ , Thranduil suddenly heard Aurora's voice in his head as he gained his footing on the ground, _Look to the sky_.

With a loud cry, Sankrovyn jumped from his horse and lunged at Thranduil with both of his blades. Having trained and fought at one another's side for 3,000 years, they predicted the other's moves with lethal precision. They seemed not to notice the battle raging around them until the loud screech caused them to look skyward.

A shadow crossed overhead, and Thranduil gave a weak smile at the sight of the eagle. As the massive beast descended, it's vicious claws pierced dozens of Orcs that attempted to attack him. A sharp whistle pierced the air, and a desperate bray greeted it.

Thranduil and Sankrovyn turned just as Egg had reared up and broken free from Caspian's grasp and charged towards the eagle. As the wing furthest from the dueling pair dropped down, Thranduil caught a glimpse of flowing dirt blonde hair. He turned back just in time as Sankrovyn lunged forward with his blade again; quickly sidestepping the motion, Thranduil delivered a slice to the back of Sankrovyn's leg, and he screamed in pain. He whirled around, swinging his sword. Thranduil felt the cold metal sink into his cheek, and he cursed as he stumbled backward.

Thranduil raised both blades, and they clashed with Sankrovyn's as he fell to one knee. Sankrovyn pushed his blades closer to Thranduil's face and choked out, "Don't make me do this, _mellon nin (my friend)_."

"You've chosen your path," Thranduil gritted through his teeth, "Now you must walk it until the end."

With a frustrated cry, Sankrovyn thrust one of his blades high above his head; but before he could bring it back down, he froze. Thranduil watched all of the color drain from his already pale features as a dagger pressed against his throat. Sankroyn turned slightly and winced as the dagger slightly cut into his neck. Thranduil followed his stare and felt a breath catch in his throat.

Aurora's hair whipped around her shoulders as she stood at Sankrovyn's side, holding Elrond's dagger firmly in her hand. She looked like the true warrior that Thranduil had always imagined her to be, the only difference being her blackened eyes.

When she finally spoke, her voice spoke with an authority that Thranduil had never heard before, "Drop your weapons."

Sankrovyn exhaled a shuddered breath, " _Meleth—"_

" _No dhinen (Be silent)_ ," she cut him off and emphasized each word clearly. Her voice remained emotionless, and she kept her eyes fixed on Sankrovyn as he dropped his swords to the ground.

"You've caused so much pain... So much _death_ , and for what? Ramblings about claiming the world for the Elves. If there is one thing I've learned since coming here, Elves are kind and loving. They don't allow others to walk over them, but rather they compromise with others for what is best for all," Aurora felt tears sting the back of her eyes, "You've bastardized a prophecy to twist it into your madness. I feel sorry for you... But you can never be forgiven for the things you've done... Loyal soldiers impaled on my bed, Vynladae's parents slaughtered, hundreds killed at the Summer Solstice in Imladris... An insane zealot of your cause brutally murdered my parents. Augustus—"

Aurora took a ragged breath at this, and she felt her hand begin to tremble as it gripped the dagger. She pressed the blade further into Sankrovyn's neck, and he gasped in pain. _I could do it_ , she thought, and made sure to keep her mind closed off; _I should do it._

She steeled her resolve and narrowed her eyes. A moment before she pushed the dagger into his neck, she felt a soft yet firm grip on her wrist. She turned her eyes from the terrified face of Sankrovyn and met the soft looks of Galadriel.

She vaguely glanced around to see a group now surrounded her.

Thranduil had stepped so close that she could feel his cool armor against her back. Behind Sankrovyn, arrows were trained on his back by Legolas and Haldir. She glanced at her other side to see her four guards watching closely; behind them, Alistair, Celeborn, and Elrond fought Orcs as away from the group as a grand eagle with an aged wizard aided them from the air.

She looked back to Galadriel and whispered in desperation, "He deserves it..."

"Yes, he does," Galadriel's gaze softened, "but not by your hand."

Aurora felt the tears sting her eyes as they fell, "But Augustus—"

"Will get justice," Her grip tightened around Aurora's wrist, "If you strike him down now, darkness will always remain within you."

Aurora closed her eyes as more tears ran down her face. As Galadriel released her grip, Aurora felt another familiar hand wrap around her hand that held the dagger. She allowed her hand to be pulled from Sankrovyn's neck and the blade dropped to the ground.

She felt his gloved fingers lace in between hers, and she almost collapsed into him. His voice was soft against her ear, and she turned her head slightly towards where his head hovered over her shoulder, "Walk away, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_ ," Thranduil's voice held a heartbreaking tremor, "Aurora… Come back to me."

At his final words, Aurora fully turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Thranduil dropped his swords and pulled her as close as he could into his chest. He felt like he could fully breathe for the first time since she had been taken; he closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair. When he looked up, he met Sankrovyn's gaze before he turned his attention back to Aurora.

He quickly sheathed his swords, wrapped his arm around Aurora's waist, and turned to lead her away from the group. Aurora smiled softly as she looked up to meet familiar brown eyes and a soft nicker, "Hey, beautiful."

Egg tossed his head and pushed his head into Aurora's chest, and she smiled as she scratched him between his eyes. She felt Thranduil press a soft kiss into her hair, and she looked up to meet the warmth of his gaze. His gloved hand caressed her cheek, and she leaned into his touch and then reached up and pulled his head down to hers.

Thranduil immediately returned Aurora's kiss, and his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. For a moment in time, it was only the two of them. The battle that raged around them was forgotten as they shared several kisses, each one more passionate than the last.

Aurora suddenly felt a spark between their bond, and she gasped, pulling away and looking up at Thranduil. His hand left her waist and reached into his armor and revealed _Ondo Ilma_ to her. She reached up and touched the pulsing stone before meeting Thranduil's gaze again.

"It was our bond," Thranduil explained, a light smile danced across his lips, "When darkness claimed you, your magic latched onto me and funneled into _Ondo Ilma_."

Aurora clung to Thranduil's hand that still held her cheek as she felt tears well in her eyes again. She stared into his eyes, and her voice quivered as she spoke, "You can fix me."

"Oh _Herves laich nin (my sweet wife)_ ," Thranduil pressed his forehead to Aurora's, "You were never broken."

Thranduil captured her lips again, and Aurora felt that spark in their bond reignite as he deepened their kiss. Aurora could feel a tendril of warmth begin to creep into her veins, and she pulled away just as she saw a burst of light over her vision before everything returned to normal.

"Hey you," Thranduil smiled as he slipped the necklace from around his neck and over Aurora's head, "there are those beautiful jade eyes that I've missed."

Aurora tilted her head upward to kiss her husband again when a scream ripped them from their temporarily serene bubble. They looked over to see that an incensed Sankrovyn had reclaimed his weapon and was now dueling Legolas and Haldir. Aurora saw that one of their bows had been cut in half and dropped into the grass.

Thranduil grabbed her wrist just as Aurora drew her sword, and she met his hard gaze. She sighed heavily, "We're not even going to debate this... I'm fighting by your side. You can disagree with me later."

Thranduil only rolled his eyes as he drew his sword and turned his attention back to the battle surrounding them. Just as he looked, Sankrovyn had leveled his eyes at the couple and had begun to charge towards the couple.

Thranduil had just wrapped his arm across Aurora to push her behind him when Sankrovyn raised his sword towards them to strike. As his weapon clashed into Aurora's sword, Sankrovyn froze, his eyes wide as he took a ragged breath. Blood appearing at the corner of his mouth.

He slowly looked down to see Thranduil's blade embedded in his stomach and the arrow's tip protruding from his chest. As Sankrovyn crumpled to the ground, Thranduil and Aurora met Legolas's widened eyes as he lowered his bow.

There was a moment of silence before Galadriel's voice broke through, "Get to the Tree!"

Aurora turned quickly and swung into Egg's saddle, and Thranduil gracefully pulled himself up behind her. His strong arms wrapping around her waist. Aurora gave a short nod to those still on the ground, and a sharp whistle to Egg led them at a gallop into the fray. They were closing in on the Tree when a screech suddenly pulled their gaze upward, and Aurora had to pull so hard on the reins that Egg loudly protested as she pulled him to the left.

Aurora could see the Tree for a brief moment before the Fellbeast landed in front of them and let out a haunting cry. The creature turned it's evil head towards them just as another screech filled the air, and Aurora saw sharp talons cut through the Fellbeasts neck.

Aurora urged Egg forward as she saw a wave of light sweep through the field from where Gandalf sat a top Gwaihir The Eagle took to the sky dragging the Fellbeast with him as those on the ground watched in disbelief at the sight. Aurora almost stopped when she saw Sankrovyn charge towards them, but one look at Galadriel told her that she had to keep going.

This was her last chance.

She turned her attention back to the tree as it quickly approached, and in almost no time, she was at the base of the grand tree. Now that she was close enough, she could see the leaves' edges were charred and black, and she quickly dismounted from Egg and sprinted the remaining distance.

She placed her hand on the bark and gasped at the pain she felt coursing through the Tree. She felt Galadriel next to her and heard her whisper, "Do not be afraid, Aurora. This is your destiny."

Aurora nodded and turned to see Thranduil looking down at her. She reached up and cupped his cheek, pulling his face down to hers and pressed her forehead to his, "Whatever happens, _Hervenn nin (my husband)_ ," She looked him directly in his piercing blue eyes, "I love you. I love you more than words, and I'll always be with you."

Thranduil furrowed his brow in confusion at her words, but before he could speak, she pressed a desperate kiss to his lips. She poured all of her love into the kiss and never wanted to break away. He fervently returned the kiss until she broke away and turned back to the tree.

Aurora placed both her hands on the Tree once more and entirely opened to the magic within _Ondo Ilma._ All those within sight of the Tree saw a shimmer of light begin to weave in between the branches and leaves until the entire tree was wrapped in a golden glow. Thranduil was breathless at Aurora's sight; her jade eyes had brightened so much that they appeared almost white, with flecks of gold dancing through them. As the light reached its brightest, Aurora's voice filled the battlefield with a power that had rarely been heard by even the most aged present.

" _ **Nen i calad en Eryn Galen medium ullume! (May the light of Greenwood the Great endure forever!)"**_

Aurora felt a burst of magic course through her veins and funnel into the Tree as she finished speaking. She heard the echo of her voice fade as the last tendrils of magic left her fingers. The world around her was muffled as a wave of fatigue crashed over her. She felt her knees buckle, and she collapsed against the tree. She could barely feel Thranduil's arm around her waist as he called out to her.

She closed her heavy eyes as the blinding light in her vision started to dim.

Soon the only thing she saw was black behind her eyelids.

She felt herself exhale the last amount of air left in her lungs.

Then she saw nothing.


	33. The Choice of a Lifetime

Thranduil watched in awe as the Tree of _Eryn Galen_ healed and grew two times the size it had been. The leaves had turned a deep green, and they danced in the wind that now whipped through the branches. He stared down at his wife as the golden tendrils surrounded her and funneled into the tree, her eyes now white with flecks of gold dancing across them.

As her voice echoed around the battlefield, the tendrils began to recede into the tree, and her glowing skin returned to its normal porcelain color. When her eyes returned to their jade hue, she seemed to waver on her feet, and Thranduil moved forward, wrapping his arms around her as her legs buckled beneath her.

"Aurora!" He called as her head dropped backward, and her eyes fluttered closed.

Thranduil felt a pulse in his chest, something he had never felt before. The tether of their bond was pulled taut, to the point that he thought it would break before it slackened again. Suddenly the bond felt different as if it were no longer fully connected to his wife that was now unconscious in his arms.

The Elvenking looked up into the saddened eyes of Galadriel, and his voice trembled as he spoke, "What is happening?"

Galadriel placed a delicate hand on Thranduil's cheek as she knelt, "The choice of where she goes is only hers to make now."

* * *

Aurora slowly opened her eyes to find herself looking up at a clear blue sky, The long grass towered over her, and she felt a sense of serenity wash over her as she sat up. She looked around to find herself in a familiar meadow with the enormous Redwood trees surrounding them.

Her eyes drifted down as she stood up and noticed that she was no longer wearing her tunic, leggings, and riding boots. She was wearing her jean shorts, a tank top, and her favorite hiking boots with her hair pulled up in a messy bun.

 _What the hell?_ Aurora thought as she looked around the meadow.

As she started to walk towards the treeline, she heard something that stopped her in her tracks. The tears immediately stung the back of her eyes as she turned around and was greeted to the warm smile that she had missed more than words could ever describe.

"Hey, Loser," Augustus smiled wide as he walked towards Aurora, "I was wondering If you would be showing up soon."

In two short strides, Aurora had crashed into her brother and threw her arms around his neck. She let her tears fall as she refused to let him go, hearing him whisper into her hair, "It's okay, Auri. Everything will be okay."

When Aurora finally pulled away, she looked at Augustus, "What's happening? How are we back here again?"

Augustus walked around her and continued through the meadow; Spring Equinox was the last celebration we had all together. So, for some reason, that's where it pulled you."

"Where _what_ pulled me?" Aurora incredulously asked, "Where are we?"

Augustus just smiled and pointed back to the treeline. Aurora followed his direction, and she looked over to the towering Redwoods once more, this time noticing the major difference. Beyond the forest, there was an intricate set of doors; they were beautifully adorned with detailed carvings that twisted throughout them. The doors reached skyward, so tall that Aurora couldn't make out the top of them. When she turned back to Augustus, she found herself choked up again.

They looked just as she remembered. Her mother's stunning smile and her father's bright eyes.

" _Ada?"_ Aurora breathed, " _Naneth?"_

Kinarus stepped forward and took Aurora's hands, "You stand outside the Halls of Mandos, sweetheart," he spoke softly, with a hint of sorrow, "and you have a decision to make."

* * *

Thranduil looked around the battlefield as elves finished off the remaining Orcs. The Nazgul and Fellbeast hadn't reappeared, which relieved all those present. Thranduil turned his attention back to Aurora, noting that he could still feel her steady breathing. But, no matter how many times he had tried, her mind remained closed to him. He almost jumped in the air when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

When he looked to the source, he met the concerned eyes of his son. Legolas had knelt next to his father, his bow and sword now sheathed, " _Ada?"_

"She lives," Thranduil answered the unasked question, "For how long... I do not know." He watched as Legolas furrowed his brow and explained further, "The Halls of Mandos call to her."

Legolas took in a short breath, "What can we do?"

"Nothing, _ionneg (my son)_ ," Thranduil stood up, cradling Aurora in his arms as her head slumped onto his chest. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "All we can do is wait for her decision to become known."

* * *

Lavender.

The smell ensnared Aurora's senses and wrapped around her. The warm embrace pulled her closer, and she never wanted to let go. She heard the soft laugh against her hair.

"I've missed you so much, Aurora," Elara pulled her daughter closer for a moment before releasing her. She placed a hand on her cheek and softly smiled as she looked at her daughter, "You've grown so much."

"I miss you," Aurora whispered.

"We've missed you too," Elara turned to Kinarus and smiled. The reunited family sat down in the long grass of the clearing. Kinarus pressed a soft kiss to his wife's forehead before wrapping his arm around her waist. Elara watched as Aurora looked around the clearing. When she spoke again, her voice was softer, "I see those wheels working in your head, Auri. Ask the question that's troubling you."

Aurora heavily sighed as she spun a blade of grass between her fingers, "Why didn't you tell us?"

" _Gwennig (my daughter)_ ," Kinarus reached across and took Aurora's hand, "It was on the advice of several who knew about the prophecy that we chose not to tell you and your brother. It was a difficult decision to make, made worse when your magic manifested at such a young age. That saying from the other Realm is true, hindsight is 20/20, and we're sorry, Aurora. If only we'd seen things for what they truly were with Sam—"

"Don't," Aurora cut her dad off, "He fooled us all."

Aurora kept her eyes trained on the ground and shifted uncomfortably. She felt another warm hand, and she finally looked up to meet her mother's gaze, "Come take a walk with me," Elara offered her a warm smile, "It's been too long since I've enjoyed a healthy dose of girl talk."

Aurora linked arms with her mother, and they left the men. Augustus had begun to animatedly tell Kinarus about training with Haldir and Legolas. However, Kinarus' expression told Aurora that this wasn't the first time he had heard these stories.

They silently walked into the trees, and Elara took her daughter's hand and softly squeezed, "So _gwennig (my daughter)_ ," Elara smiled and bumped Arora with her shoulder, "it would seem you have found love." Aurora smiled and blushed as her mother looked over her wedding ring. Elara linked their arms back together as they continued walking, "is the Elvenking good to you?"

"Yes," Aurora answered almost immediately, "He makes me smile, and laugh. He makes me feel safe and loved. He's— He's seen my scars, and he doesn't think any less of me. When he looks at me, I feel like I am the only one in the world. Thranduil showed me how to love myself again, how to leave my past behind me, and grow into who I could be. I— I love him so much, _naneth (mother)_. I've never been this happy with anyone and—" Aurora lightly laughed and shook her head, "he's my _fea-match_ , Mommy. I've never felt like this before about anyone."

"That's the intention of a _fea-match_ ," Elara smiled at her daughter's happiness, "It's a feeling that you will never experience with another for all of your days."

Aurora looked down at her feet as they walked, "We— uhh, it's slightly awkward because you're my mother, but— We bonded," Elara stopped and looked to Aurora with wide eyes, "He's my husband… We're— we're married."

Tears fell from Elara's eyes as she pulled Aurora into a hug and held her tight, "I'm so happy for you, Auri," she breathed into Aurora's hair, "Truly I am. This is the most wonderful thing your father and I wanted for you."

* * *

Thranduil's attention had been required in the two weeks since the battle, such as sentencing the handful of soldiers who had aided Priamos in his escape. They had departed with the Imladris delegation to live out the remainder of their days within the Rivendell dungeon. Elrond had promised to write as soon as they returned to inform Thranduil that they had been placed securely in the dungeon.

The Elvenking now leaned back in his chair next to Aurora's bedside. He held her cool hand and traced his thumb along the back of her hand. He could still feel their bond, but it seemed to weaken with every day. He had begun to feel a growing sense of dread that any moment he could feel the snap within him. He knew that he would not survive to lose her; it would be terrible to leave Legolas, but he wouldn't go on without Aurora."

He couldn't.

Thranduil leaned forward and took her hand into both of his, placing her palm against his cheek. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to hold back tears, but one slid down his cheek as he opened them again. He placed a soft kiss against her palm and whispered against her skin, "I _need_ you, Aurora," he closed his eyes again as more tears began to seep from his eyes, "I'm not strong enough to continue without you."

Legolas watched from the doorway as his father quietly sobbed over the unconscious form of his wife. He sent a silent plea to the _Valar_ that they would deny Aurora entrance into the Halls of Mandos; that she would return to his father. Legolas turned and silently shut the door to the healing hall and looked to Aurora's guards, who had stood steadfast outside the healing hall since their return.

"No one enters," Legolas spoke softly, "the King needs rest." The quartet of soldiers silently nodded as their Prince walked passed them, but then he turned to them again, "Thank you, _mellons nin (my friends)_ , for your faithful service to Lady Aurora. It means more than you know, and your dedication will not be forgotten."

All four soldiers placed a hand over their heart and bowed; Legolas returning the gesture before turning and retreating back down the corridor.

* * *

Aurora sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her chin resting on top of them. The wind danced in the trees as Aurora looked to the sky, trying to see the top of the grand doors she sat in front of, though she knew she wouldn't. She had been silently sitting in front of the Halls entrance for the last several hours; her parents had agreed to let her be alone with her thoughts.

She heard the soft crunch of grass behind her, and unconsciously smiled; she knew that he would show up eventually. He nudged her in the shoulder as he sat down and dramatically sighed, "Hey, Loser."

"Hey, stupid," Aurora nudged him back and softly chuckled.

Augustus leaned back and rested his hands in the grass and followed her gaze to the doors. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes until Augustus slowly felt the pressure of his twin's head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers and savored the feeling of being reunited with his sister.

"You know you can't sit here forever."

"I know," Aurora closed her eyes, "but I can't say goodbye to you again."

"But can you say goodbye to Thranduil?" Augustus asked.

"No," Aurora shook her head, "I just found him."

"Then it would seem, dear Auri," Augustus sat up straight and looked at his sister, "that you are at an impasse."

Aurora felt the tears sting the back of her eyes before they quietly fell, "I don't know what to do, Augs... Tell me what to do."

Augustus held his sister's cheek in his hand and brushed away one of her tears, "You know I can't do that, Auri. It hurts me to say it, but you're on your own in this decision. We're just here to be with you in the interim."

Aurora looked up to see her parents looking down at them as Augustus finished speaking. The twins stood up, and she looked at each of them individually. Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke, "I don't know what to do."

She felt Elara take her hand, and just as Kinarus pulled her into a hug. Augustus wrapped his arm around Aurora's waist and put his head on her shoulder. She looked up to meet her mother's soft gaze.

Elara gave Aurora a sad smile, "What does your heart tell you?"

* * *

Thranduil felt the rays of sunshine on his face as his senses slowly awakened. He looked around to see only Kasterren at the far end of the hall mixing something in a bowl. He looked down to see Aurora still peacefully unconscious.

He didn't want to leave her side, but he knew that he needed to freshen up for the day in his chamber. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and gave a light squeeze to her hand, "I will return as soon as I can, _Ilma nin (my Starlight)_."

He left the healing hall to see Caspian and Tonever immediately straighten up. He looked between the pair with an arched eyebrow, "Where are Fintan and Dusan?"

"Resting, Your Majesty," Tonever spoke up, "they had not slept in over a day."

Thranduil slightly tilted his head, "And you?"

Caspian furrowed his brow, "Your Majesty?"

He looked between them again, "When was the last time the two of you slept?"

They looked to each other before Caspian replied, "Almost a day and a half, Your Majesty."

The King nodded, "Both of you return to your rooms, and rest." They moved to object, but Thranduil raised a hand, "That's an _order_. You cannot continue protecting our _Hiril Vuin (Beloved Lady)_ if you are falling asleep where you stand. And I do need you to continue your guard. You have proven your loyalty tenfold, and it will not be forgotten."

With a silent nod, the soldiers retreated, and Thranduil continued through to his chambers. He opened the doors to find Legolas eating breakfast with Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and Gandalf. They all quickly looked up, and Legolas quickly rose, "Your Majesty. We weren't expecting—"

" _Hidh, Legolas (Peace, Legolas)_ ," Thranduil calmingly interrupted his son's suddenly panicked ramble, "I am only here to bathe and have a change of clothes. After that, I return to Aurora's side."

"How does the Lady fare?" Celeborn asked.

"Her state," Thranduil had to force his voice to remain steady, "remains the same." There was another moment of silence as he walked towards the doors to his room, "Legolas, if you would join me for a minute."

His son silently followed him into the room, and he turned to look at him, "I need a favor of you, _ionneg (my son)_."

"Anything, _Ada_ ," Legolas nodded.

"Aurora's guards are currently resting, they have all been awake for well over a day," Thranduil explained, "I would like them to sleep as long as they need; but, when they awaken, I would like you to bring Caspian to my study and let me know."

"Of course," Legolas replied, "Is there a problem?"

"On the contrary," Thranduil removed his outer robe and looked back to where his son stood, "Caspian as proven to be loyal beyond measure, and I intend to name him Captain."

* * *

Thranduil felt refreshed and awakened as he emerged an hour later to find Galadriel waiting for him by the open chamber door, "I wonder if you would accompany me, Thranduil."

"With all due respect, my Lady," Thranduil slightly shook his head as he approached, I really would like to return to—"

"I assure you that I will not take more of your time than I need," Galadriel promised.

The pair walked in silence for a long moment as Galadriel led Thranduil into his personal garden. He silently followed as Galadriel took the short path into Aurora's garden. He stopped at the archway to watch her walk among the flowers that once brought him joy. He stepped forward as Galadriel stopped in front of the newest addition.

The stone had been placed under the weeping cherry blossom tree, just to the side of the waterfall. "A beautiful tribute," Galadriel whispered and slowly walked away. However, Thranduil continued to look at the stone.

_No gelin idh raid lin, a no adel len i chwest  
(May your paths be green and the winds behind you)_

_**Augustus Merek** _

_Thalion Vaethor (Valiant Warrior)_

_Vuin Hanar (Beloved Brother)_

Thranduil didn't turn around as he spoke, "Why is it you bring me here, Galadriel?"

"I felt it was where you needed to be."

Thranduil heard the fabric of her gown retreat back up the stairs. He looked up to the changing blossoms of the tree and could see the reflection of the setting sun against the leaves. A soft breeze came in through the window, and he felt his hair begin to move around his shoulders. He could feel the long strands move across his shoulder and down his arm. His brow furrowed when he noted a tightness in his chest and the warm trailing fingers that followed the strand of hair, causing him to suddenly turned around.

His eyes grew wide as the smile spread across his face.

Aurora's curly hair cascaded around her shoulders and down her back. Her simple black tunic and brown leggings were accented with her black boots. _Ondo Ilma_ hung around her neck, and her wedding ring dazzled in the setting sun. Her smile reached all the way up into her bright jade eyes.

Her hand cupped his cheek and pulled him into a chaste kiss and then looked up at him with complete adoration.

"Hey, you."

_**~FIN~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who has stuck with me on this journey! I hope you are as pleased with the ending as I am. I did leave it open for a possible sequel in the future, but we'll see.
> 
> Right now, if you are interested in any of my other work, I am a few chapters into an MCU fanfiction based around the Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes… What can I say? I have a thing for the broody types!
> 
> This was my first fanfiction to write, and I feel like I really grew as a writer through this process. Thank you to everyone who gave me beautiful reviews and critiques on how to improve along the way.
> 
> Thank you, everyone!
> 
> XOXO  
> ~~ Presephone


End file.
